


Бег по воздуху

by wakeupinlondon



Series: Running on Air [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drama, M/M, Mystery, Road Trips, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 62,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Три года назад Драко Малфой пропал без вести. Нераскрытое дело передали Гарри, и он стал понемногу влюбляться в собранные воспоминания.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Running on Air [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156886
Comments: 35
Kudos: 597
Collections: Drarry Translations into Russian, Slytherin Team: тексты низкого рейтинга, i like it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Running on Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171550) by [eleventy7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleventy7/pseuds/eleventy7). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-2020 для команды Slytherin.  
> Бета: Персе.
> 
> Просьба указывать ник автора оригинала, если ссылаетесь где-то на перевод.
> 
> [Подборка иллюстраций к тексту](https://linktr.ee/runningonair).  
> Пожалуйста, обратите внимание, что многие авторы ЗАПРЕЩАЮТ РЕПОСТЫ своих работ. Не растаскивайте чужие арты по сети, особенно без указания авторства.
> 
> [Подборка из 15 песен от автора](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/184487588), [плейлист из них от xxxxsilveig](https://vk.com/audio?z=audio_playlist184369227_84913664/e970cc73ef2f5f7b47).

Цветом кости почти напоминали выгоревшую летом траву, прорастающую между позвонками. Ребра изгибались, словно стебли пшеницы, все время кланяясь невидимому ветру, а костяшки пальцев походили на выбеленные солнцем камешки.

— Пять или шесть лет.

Такой вывод волшебник сделал, не поднимая взгляда от скелета. Гарри же беспокойно топтался на месте. Солнце стояло высоко, но все равно было слишком жарко, особенно для конца лета, тяжелые складки мантии не шевелил ни один порыв ветра. Однако волшебник — маленький очкарик с аккуратно подстриженной седой бородой — ничем не выдавал, что жара ему мешает. На нем была мантия цвета слоновой кости — форма посмертного отдела, — и ее бледный цвет отчего-то создавал иллюзию тени и прохлады.

Щелкнула камера, и по полю эхом разнесся звук затвора. Гарри с волшебником обернулись. Фотограф — высокая широкоплечая ведьма с аристократическим носом — выразительно на них посмотрела.

— В три у меня еще одна съемка, Баттерворт, — заявила она. Волшебник — Баттерворт — раздраженно на нее покосился.

— Я закончу с чарами, и больше мы тебя не побеспокоим, — сухо отозвался он. Фотограф нетерпеливо завозилась с затвором.

Баттерворт произнес заклинание. Над скелетом замерцали цифры, и даже те будто испускали волну жара.

— Пять лет, — довольно отметил он. Ему всегда нравилось быть правым.

Гарри переступил с ноги на ногу. Взмокшие волосы у него на затылке завивались, по коже стекали капли пота.

— Какой месяц? — спросил Гарри, мечтая уже вернуться в упоительно прохладные коридоры Министерства. Баттерворт взмахнул палочкой.

— Где-то между январем и апрелем.

Гарри вздохнул, и Баттерворт мигом ощетинился:

— Чем дольше они мертвы, тем менее точные данные дают заклинания. Ничего лучше я тебе предложить не могу.

И все же... с нынешним делом даты отчасти совпадали.

— Это может быть Фенвик, — предположил Гарри. — Он пропал без вести в марте 2001 года. Его метлу нашли неподалеку. Может, все сойдется.

Хотя Гарри на это не особо рассчитывал: после стольких отрицательных результатов приучил себя зря не надеяться.

— Мы возьмем образец и проверим в отделе, — решил Баттерворт. — В течение недели дам тебе знать.

— Вот это быстро. — Гарри удивился. Нераскрытым делам редко отдавали предпочтение.

Баттерворт пожал плечами.

— Месяц выдался тихим. Можешь идти, если хочешь — я возьму образец, а Гласбрук закончит снимать место преступления. Остальная команда тоже скоро прибудет.

— Спасибо.

Гарри с тихим хлопком аппарировал.

***

Когда Гарри еще был юным двадцатилетним аврором с полным энтузиазма взглядом, он твердо знал, чего хочет, крепко сжимал палочку и даже не сомневался, в чем состоит его призвание. Спасать чужие жизни, делать что-то существенное: мчаться по переулкам, ускользая от рассекающих проклятий, и стремительно атаковать самому, охотясь на преступников, как на испуганных кроликов.

Ему отлично удавалась оперативная работа. Но, как осторожно объяснило начальство, следственная работа — не его конек.

— Для этого и есть следователи, — возражал Гарри, и собеседники, меняясь в лицах, заявляли, что главному аврору — просто для примера — необходимо сильнее отточить мышление, чтобы суметь разобраться в самых запутанных случаях. По их мнению, главному аврору требовались навыки работы с людьми, а не одна лишь грубая сила и умение колдовать.

— Я не главный аврор, — любезно поправлял Гарри.

— Это пока, — замечали они.

Так, слово за слово, Гарри на следующие восемнадцать месяцев перевели в следственный отдел. Его это не сильно обрадовало: не хотелось пропускать работу в полевых условиях. Однако начальство сразу же принялось заверять, что в плане боевых навыков Гарри уже превзошел любого другого аврора и может не переживать, что выбьется из формы.

Его новая начальница — глава следственного отдела Клара Холдсворт — была куда менее тактична.

— Авроры вроде тебя, — заявила она в первую встречу, — воспринимают свою работу как игру в квиддич. Словно ты ловец, а люди просто снитчи.

— И что с того? — взвился Гарри, и Холдсворт поджала губы.

В качестве первого задания она поручила ему нераскрытое дело — древнюю папку аж 1949 года, — и Гарри счел это намеренным оскорблением. Ровным счетом ничего нового и интересного — лишь старое досье на людей, которых давно уже нет. Вяло его изучив, Гарри убрал папку в самый низ ящика стола. Хорошо хоть, дело Фенвика из нынешнего десятилетия — Гарри воспринял это как небольшой прогресс.

Но сейчас, спустя шесть месяцев после своего перевода, он так и не понимал, какой должен усвоить урок.

***

На стол Гарри легла папка.

— Поздравляю, дело Фенвика закрыто, — без улыбки объявила Холдсворт. Однако ее голос едва заметно потеплел, и одно это можно было принять за похвалу. — Вот твое новое задание.

— Спасибо.

Она ушла. Гарри нравилась такая прямота: если ей было что сказать, Холдсворт не молчала, если не было — уходила.

Папка голубого цвета — выходит, дело не раскрыто, но оказаться оно могло каким угодно: хоть двухлетней давности, хоть пережитком двадцатых годов прошлого века. Гарри открыл первую страницу, где прежние следователи должны были кратко изложить факты.

_Номер дела: Л10–332–5._

_Дата подачи: 10 сентября 2003 года._

_Категория: дело о пропавшем без вести._

_Имя: Малфой, Драко._

_Другие имена: отсутствуют._

Гарри замер. Отложил папку и встал, лишь затем спросив себя, куда же собрался. К Рону — обсудить дело? К Гермионе — узнать, что она думает? Гарри покачал головой. Для них это вовсе не новость. Люциус Малфой пропал без вести летом 2002 года, а Драко Малфой — как всегда подражая отцу — исчез еще через год. У Гарри тогда в самом разгаре шли аврорские курсы, и он был так опьянен новой жизнью — сделал предложение Джинни, погулял на свадьбе Рона и Гермионы, вечно прятался от репортеров во время посиделок с Невиллом, Луной и остальными, — что почти не обратил на эту новость внимания. «Наверное, Малфой скрывается со своим якобы пропавшим отцом где-нибудь на солнечной вилле в Италии или в замке во Франции», — неприязненно подумал он. Впрочем, хоть одного из Малфоев карма в итоге настигла: на арест Люциуса был выписан ордер, так как ему, в отличие от Драко, к моменту своего исчезновения еще следовало предстать перед судом, и зимой 2003 года его нашли авроры. Те парили в облаке в эйфории — еще бы, выследить неуловимого Люциуса Малфоя! — но победа оказалась горькой и мимолетной: Люциус погиб при захвате от отскочившего проклятья.

Гарри встряхнул головой, возвращаясь в настоящее, и уставился на папку. «Будь объективен, — напомнил он себе, уговаривая спокойно ее изучить. — Веди себя профессионально».

Дальше шли стандартные данные. Национальность, пол, рост, вес, физические характеристики, описание одежды, в которой Малфоя видели последний раз. Никаких неожиданностей. Нахмурившись, Гарри отметил, что весил Малфой чуть меньше нормы.

Одни лишь краткие заметки. Гарри перевернул страницу.

Под заголовком «Обстоятельства исчезновения» значилось: «В последний раз пропавшего видели в “Империи сов Илопса” в Косом переулке (в четыре часа вечера, 9 сентября 2003 года)».

«Ну очень уж краткие заметки», — неодобрительно подумал Гарри.

Что ж, с чего-то начать надо. Он перелистнул страницы к разделу улик: следователь взял воспоминание у некого Герберта Хиггса, владельца «Империи сов Илопса».

Пора сходить в хранилище улик и воспользоваться омутом памяти.

***

Тихо ухали совы, воздух пропитался их запахом. Шелестели перья, скрипели нагревшиеся на солнце доски, от клеток с полевыми мышами пахло опилками. В темном, стоящем поодаль от остальных лавок магазине было тесно от коробок с кормом и высоких насестов, засиженных совами.

Оказавшись в воспоминании, Гарри осмотрелся, но Малфоя нигде не было видно. Владелец магазина — тучный седой мужчина в красной мантии — вручал молодой ведьме какой-то пакет.

— Две капли в день, и к концу недели с вашей совой все будет в полном порядке, — учтиво сказал он. Кивнув, ведьма протянула ему горстку кнатов, затем развернулась и ушла.

Не прошло и минуты, как дверь вновь открылась со звоном колокольчика. В магазин вошел Драко Малфой.

Гарри сдвинул брови, внимательно изучая Малфоя в поисках подсказок, куда же тот мог исчезнуть. В конце концов, это последний раз, когда его кто-то видел. И первый раз, когда сам Гарри видел Малфоя после битвы за Хогвартс. По крайней мере, данные были верными, но Гарри заподозрил, что описание составили прямо по этому воспоминанию. В слабых лучах солнца, которые пробивались через узкие окна, блеснула миниатюрная застежка черной дорожной мантии Малфоя. Серебряный снитч, понял Гарри, рассмотрев ее поближе. Не крупнее ногтя на указательном пальце.

— Чем могу помочь? — сухо спросил владелец. Малфой искоса на него взглянул.

— Мне необходима сова. Важна не скорость, а точность.

Выглядел Малфой так, словно ему нужно хорошо поесть, но из описания в деле Гарри этого и ожидал. Он казался немного уставшим, под глазами у него залегли небольшие тени — но все же ничего из ряда вон, после долгого дня в офисе Гарри смотрелся так же. Разговаривал Малфой без своего обычного высокомерия, сохраняя вежливость, но кроме этого Гарри не обнаружил ничего необычного. Осталось лишь наблюдать, как владелец рекомендовал разных сов, а Малфой выбрал самую обыкновенную сипуху.

— Меня еще ждут дела, — сообщил Малфой, отдав владельцу магазина горсть галлеонов, и тот кивнул.

— Можете забрать сову позже или оставить свой адрес, она тогда сама прилетит. — Он передал Малфою перо и пергамент, но тут в магазин вошел еще один клиент, и владелец суетливо направился к нему. Записав свой адрес, Малфой привязал клочок пергамента к лапе совы, затем открыл дверь и, дав сове вылететь, вышел на улицу. В считанные секунды он скрылся из виду. Гарри подошел к окну, но, так как воспоминание принадлежало владельцу магазина, вместо улицы он увидел лишь неясные бежевые очертания: все свое внимание владелец уделял новому покупателю.

Да уж, пользы никакой. Гарри со вздохом вынырнул из воспоминания.

С какой стороны ни посмотри, нужно признать, что он ошибся. Драко Малфой явно не «пропадал» в каком-нибудь роскошном имении. Все указывало на другое: самый вероятный сценарий — Малфоя похитили. Для осенней погоды он был одет тепло, но путешествовал налегке, без багажа. И он упомянул о других делах, к тому же не захотел брать с собой сову.

Гарри вспомнил, что на выходе из магазина Малфой повернул налево. Слева от «Империи сов Илопса» находились еще пара магазинов, а дальше переулок вел прямо к «Дырявому котлу». Судя по записям в деле, в других магазинах Малфоя не видели, в «Дырявом котле» он тоже не появлялся. Выходит, исчез Малфой где-то поблизости — по дороге от «Империи сов Илопса» к «Дырявому котлу».

Гарри вновь окунулся в воспоминание. На этот раз — уже в общих чертах зная, что произошло, — он стал подмечать мельчайшие детали. Чувствуя себя неловко, подошел к Малфою вплотную и сощурился, силясь обнаружить что-нибудь важное. Под мантией у Малфоя оказалась белая рубашка и тщательно выглаженные серые брюки. Он собирался куда-то, где нужно солидно выглядеть? Мантия на нем была из качественной ткани, но обычная — такую мог надеть любой богатый волшебник, собравшись по делам.

Обернувшись, Малфой шагнул к совам и чуть не врезался в Гарри; тот машинально уклонился.

— Боюсь, я не люблю филинов, — сказал Малфой владельцу.

— Что ж, если филины вас не интересуют, могу показать несколько сипух.

Гарри вспомнил, что в Хогвартсе у Малфоя был филин. Странно, что он их разлюбил.

Малфой вновь повернулся, и его серебряная застежка блеснула в солнечном свете. Гарри изучил ее внимательнее. Необычный выбор: от Малфоя он ожидал чего-то более кричащего, подчеркивающего богатство и престиж. Скажем, огромную золотую змею с драгоценными камнями вместо глаз, но уж точно не крохотный серебряный снитч.

Возможно, эта застежка так притягивала взгляд Гарри из-за того, что он и сам выбрал бы что-нибудь похожее.

Если подумать, на Малфое вообще мало украшений. Одежду, пожалуй, можно назвать красивой, но ничего особенного в ней нет — ни затейливой вышивки, ни узоров. Мантия тоже без изысков — простой дорожный плащ без капюшона. Палочка Малфоя, должно быть, лежала в кармане, раз Гарри ее не видел.

— Вот эта, сэр? — спросил Малфоя владелец магазина. Гарри поднял взгляд, наблюдая, как Малфой кивает при виде невзрачной сипухи.

Адрес Малфоя. Сова вообще попала к нему домой? Возможно, она улетела прочь, раз Малфой ее не впустил. Скорее всего, вернулась в магазин. Гарри заглянул Малфою через плечо, пока тот записывал адрес, но воспоминание вновь ограничило обзор: он видел все лишь глазами владельца магазина, а тот так и не прочитал адрес Малфоя. Буквы на пергаменте превращались в расплывчатые пятна.

Кто-то хлопнул его по плечу, и воспоминание рассеялось.

***

— Чего? — раздраженно спросил Гарри, высунув голову из омута памяти.

— Какое милое приветствие, в самый раз для лучшего друга. — Рон плюхнулся на стул напротив его стола.

— Я вообще-то просматривал воспоминание.

Рон поморщился.

— Даже знать не хочу. Встретил по пути одного твоего коллегу, так он расследует исчезновение маленькой ведьмы в Лидсе. Совсем маленькой — только исполнилось пять лет.

От таких дел Гарри тоже был не в восторге.

— Как прошла облава в Гримрайте? — поинтересовался он, меняя тему.

Глаза Рона загорелись так, словно уже наступило Рождество. Он мигом наклонился вперед.

— Дружище, ты не поверишь. Мы месяцами следили за этим местом...

Да, Гарри знал: сперва ведь тоже входил в команду зачистки. О приключениях Рона он слушал, гадая, как много тот преувеличил или откровенно выдумал.

Но хорошая история есть хорошая история.

И, как Гарри узнал в этом отделе, она складывалась из мельчайших деталей: из шва на мантии, мимолетной улыбки, легкой дрожи в руке. Он мог бы составить целую историю по разбитым костяшкам пальцев Рона, каплям крови на воротнике, даже по тому, как тот нервно дергал коленом, сочиняя свои небылицы.

Пожалуй, аврором быть легко. Если смотришь на картину и не видишь желаемого, то картину можно изменить. Начать новое наблюдение, допросить другого подозреваемого или выбрать другого информатора.

Но проблема нераскрытых дел в том, что картину изменить нельзя.

Оставалось лишь искать внимательнее.


	2. Chapter 2

Гарри искал внимательнее.

Как отметил прежний следователь, из «Империи сов» Малфой ушел, а больше свидетелей не нашлось. В деле был еще протокол допроса жены Малфоя, Астории Гринграсс: та сообщила о его пропаже, когда он не вернулся ночью домой. Типичный допрос, решил Гарри, прочитав стенограмму. Астория находилась «в тревожном состоянии» и особой пользы не принесла, и все же Гарри снова и снова перечитывал текст. Снова и снова возвращался в воспоминание, пока не запомнил его наизусть.

_— Чем могу помочь?_

_— Мне необходима сова. Важна не скорость, а точность._

Владелец магазина вел себя как любой маг, столкнувшийся в послевоенное время с Пожирателем смерти. Оборванные фразы и напряженные жесты так и говорили: «Я знаю, кто ты такой, но я слишком хорошо воспитан, чтобы на это указывать».

Драко Малфой играл иную роль. «Слишком наглым и требовательным он показаться не мог», — задумался Гарри, в десятый раз наблюдая, как тот потянулся за совой. Малфою следовало выказать определенный уровень уважения: разговаривал он нейтрально-вежливо, а двигался мало и сдержанно. Не привлекал внимания, не делал резких и размашистых жестов. «Я тоже знаю, кто я такой, и я устал, что все на это указывают».

Гарри вновь просмотрел воспоминание — уже в одиннадцатый раз и по-прежнему без результата. Вот он, самый сложный этап расследования — начало. Поиск чего-то смутного и никому не известного. Все равно что пытаться найти книгу, не зная ни названия, ни автора.

Книги...

Гермиона.

Он решил завтра вечером ее навестить.

***

— Тебе нужна моя помощь? — догадалась Гермиона, едва Гарри появился в ее камине. Рон всю ночь проводил в засаде, однако на плите готовился ужин, и Гарри мог даже не спрашивать: Гермиона всегда рада была видеть его в гостях.

— Ты самая умная ведьма из всех, кого я знаю.

— Не начинай, — засмеялась она. — Я и так все время выслушиваю это от Рона, когда ему нужно разыскать какой-нибудь темномагический артефакт или зелье.

Гарри с невеселой усмешкой зашел в комнату, тут же положив папку на кухонный стол. Пожалуй, лучше сразу перейти к делу. Слишком уж хорошо они друг друга знали, чтобы ходить вокруг да около.

— Драко Малфой.

Гермиона встрепенулась.

— Что? Ты его видел?

— Нет. В этом и проблема.

На миг она нахмурилась, затем поглядела на папку и сообразила.

— Ох, Гарри, — Гермиона явно разволновалась, — неужели это дело поручили тебе?

Кивнув, он придвинул к себе стул и сел.

— Ничего себе, — вздохнула она, — я надеялась, в аврорате работают люди поумнее. Что ж, я уверена, если ты попросишь Холдсворт передать дело кому-нибудь другому...

— Я могу быть объективным, знаешь ли, — слегка раздраженно сказал Гарри. — В конце концов, это моя работа. Вести расследования.

Гермиона вздернула брови, потом отвернулась и занялась чайником.

— Чаю?

— Ты мне не веришь.

— Верю. Чаю?

— Да, спасибо, — с опаской согласился Гарри. — Слушай, Гермиона...

— Я же сказала, что верю тебе. Ну так с чем надо помочь? — Добавив в кружку ложку сахара, она повернулась обратно к Гарри. Сдавшись, тот протянул ей папку, и Гермиона принялась ее изучать, по мере чтения все выше поднимая от изумления брови.

— Ну что? — спросил Гарри, когда она дочитала.

Гермиона подняла взгляд.

— Если честно... я несколько удивлена. Всегда думала, что Малфой скрывается от прежней жизни на каком-нибудь роскошном курорте. Но это...

— Да, знаю. — Гарри уставился перед собой, обводя пальцами узор на столешнице. — Похоже на насильственное исчезновение, так?

Рука Гермионы чуть дернулась, будто от воспоминания о пытках Беллатрикс. «Насильственное исчезновение». В период правления Волдеморта в Министерстве часто употребляли такое выражение. Звучало куда лучше, чем «похищение» или «убийство».

— Ты побывал в «Империи сов»? — спросила Гермиона.

— Уже много раз. Вряд ли это воспоминание может мне еще что-то дать.

— Не в воспоминании, а в самом магазине.

Гарри сдвинул брови.

— Думаешь, там могли остаться какие-то зацепки?

— Нет. Но вдруг ты найдешь новый подход. — Она забарабанила пальцами по папке. — Ничего, если я тоже загляну в воспоминание? — «Вдруг замечу что-нибудь, что ты упустил», — мысленно закончил Гарри. Гермиона была слишком тактична, чтобы прямо так сказать.

— Я-то не возражаю, — ответил Гарри, — а вот за Холдсворт не ручаюсь. Конфиденциальность и все такое. Но если ты никому не разболтаешь, что видела воспоминание, то я не против.

— Ты же знаешь, болтать я не стану. — Гермиона резко выпрямилась и посмотрела на чашку. — Ой, чай остывает.

Гарри откинулся на спинку стула, не отводя взгляда от папки. Жаль, что Гермиона не дала более дельных советов, но и у него не появилось идеи получше.

Новый подход.

***

На входе в «Империю сов» тихо зазвенел серебряный колокольчик, и у Гарри появилось острое чувство дежавю. Седой владелец магазина встал из-за прилавка.

— Вам помочь? — любезно спросил он. Перед визитом Гарри выпил оборотное зелье — выбрал наобум из широкого запаса Министерства. Не хотел, чтобы его узнали: так легче допрашивать свидетелей.

И, да поможет ему Мерлин, он так привык к воспоминанию, что первой в голову пришла знакомая фраза:

— Мне необходима сова. Важна не скорость, а точность. — Гарри поморщился. Повторять чужие слова было странно — словно он перепевал чью-то песню.

— Многие наши филины отличаются географической точностью, — заверил владелец, проводив его к своей коллекции сов. Пока он рекламировал товар, Гарри отметил, что магазин совсем не изменился. Сквозь все те же узкие окна пробивался все такой же солнечный свет, хотя в конце лета его слабые лучи стали чуть ярче, чем в сентябре. Все помещение так и было заставлено ящиками с кормом, а сверху чистили на насестах перья совы. 

Он мог бы допросить владельца, но вряд ли тот сообщит какие-то новые подробности. К тому же прошло три года, а Драко Малфой был лишь очередным покупателем.

— У нас самодоставка, — сообщил владелец, видимо, заметив, что Гарри смотрел на филина с золотыми глазами. — Вы можете забрать сову сами или просто написать свой адрес и дожидаться ее дома.

Гарри вздрогнул, и владелец магазина окинул его удивленным взглядом.

— Мне и правда нужна сова, — сказал Гарри, чтобы тот не расстраивался, что продажа сорвалась, — но сейчас я расследую нераскрытое дело. — Он показал аврорский значок, порадовавшись, что там указан только его идентификационный номер, а не имя. — Драко Малфой.

Владелец безучастно на него уставился, но после все же вспомнил:

— А, он. Слушайте, я же отдал воспоминание. Да и, боюсь, теперь я ту встречу почти не помню.

— Только один вопрос, вот и все, — пообещал Гарри. — О той сове, которую он купил. Она вернулась обратно в магазин?

— Не помню.

— Вы ведете учет?

— Увы, по истечении двенадцати месяцев мы уничтожаем записи о покупках. — Он странно покосился на Гарри, и тот понял, что его волосы уже понемногу темнели. Достав фляжку с оборотным зельем, он глотнул из нее, и во взгляде владельца магазина мелькнуло подозрение. — Вы что, пьете на работе? — возмутился он. — Как вас зовут? Я на вас донесу, знаете ли.

— Это зелье от моей драконьей оспы, — парировал Гарри, и владелец торопливо отпрянул.

В итоге Гарри купил упаковку совиных лакомств и, оставив на прилавке горстку кнатов, скрылся из магазина. Серебряный колокольчик на двери мелодично зазвенел, и на миг Гарри замер, ощутив соблазн повторить путь Малфоя. Вот только он понятия не имел, куда Малфой делся: знал лишь, что тот свернул налево.

Так что он отправился домой.

***

Возвращаться домой для многих не составляет никакого труда.

Для них это — то же самое, что сделать вдох, или шагнуть вперед, или же рассеянно взглянуть на звезды ночного неба. Путь домой — заученная дорога, память о которой хранит сердце. Немного прошлись, свернули за угол, затем сделали десять шагов до двери — и они дома.

Для Гарри же это утомительный путь, на котором он снова с горечью воссоздает место, где живет. Двухкомнатная квартира в Вестминстере, шикарная и элегантная, с видом на небо и небоскребы над юго-западным Лондоном. Стоила она баснословную сумму денег, зато расположена была идеально. Удобно и для Джинни, которой приходилось часто путешествовать по Великобритании из-за квиддичных матчей, и — как она заявила, впервые договариваясь об осмотре квартиры, — удобно для Гарри, раз Министерство совсем рядом.

Аппарировав к входной двери, Гарри открыл ее взмахом палочки. Внутри горел свет и играло волшебное радио. На сердце сразу потеплело: слишком уж часто он возвращался в темную пустую квартиру и обнаруживал, что Джинни задерживалась на тренировке.

— Гарри! — позвала Джинни из спальни. — Наконец-то ты дома! Обычно это я допоздна на работе.

Он прошел в спальню, поставил на пол набитый бумагами портфель. Сердце вновь сжалось: Джинни нервно расхаживала по комнате, встряхивая рыжими, переливающимися на свету волосами. Обернувшись, она победно улыбнулась. По ее лицу, как песчинки, были рассыпаны веснушки.

— Знаешь что?

Догадаться было легко. Судя по снаряжению для квиддича, которое Джинни запихивала в сумку, и походной косметичке на тумбочке, ее команда выиграла первый матч сезона.

— Поздравляю, Джинни. Извини, что не смог прийти на игру.

— Это только отборочные, — отмахнулась она. — В субботу мы играем с «Маргейт1 Роверс».

— Не так уж далеко2, — заметил Гарри, рассматривая сумку. Джинни перестала упаковывать щитки и виновато взглянула на него.

— Я уезжаю уже сегодня, чтобы завтра мы могли весь день тренироваться на поле в Маргите. — Она подобрала тренировочный квоффл и засунула в сумку. — Ах да, как твое расследование?

— Хорошо. Закрыл дело Фенвика.

— Правда? Вот здорово. — Джинни подхватила сумку. — Если вдруг сможешь приехать на игру, билет на столе. Люблю тебя. — Затем она взяла с кровати портключ — пустую упаковку из-под печенья «Джимми Доджерс» — и в мгновение ока исчезла.

Гарри сел на край кровати и вслушался. Казалось, белые стены, бесконечные лакированные полы и кухня, где никто никогда не готовил, отражали и усиливали тишину, как эхо.

Он медленно улегся на кровать и уставился в потолок.

***

Той ночью Гарри приснился сон.

Он вновь оказался в воспоминании. Над головой тихо шуршали перья, скребли по дереву когти. В магазин вошел Драко Малфой.

Что-то было иначе.

Нахмурившись, Гарри склонил набок голову. Почему-то в магазине стало чуть светлее. Кто-то зажег свечу? Светильник?

Нет, дело в солнечном свете. Он стал ярче, будто в летний день. И владелец магазина... Его лицо изменилось, на нем слегка прибавилось морщин. И мантия на нем была более мятая, износившаяся.

— Чем могу помочь?

— Мне необходима сова. Важна не скорость, а точность.

Гарри подошел к Малфою. «Ищи подсказки», — рассеянно приказал он себе. Но он уже столько раз видел эту сцену...

Разговор между Малфоем и владельцем магазина вдруг прервался. От непривычной тишины Гарри вскинул голову.

Малфой глядел на него.

На миг Гарри широко распахнул глаза, но затем вспомнил, что это лишь воспоминание. Малфой глядел не на него, а сквозь него.

Затем Малфой посмотрел на свою руку, и Гарри машинально проследил за его взглядом.

В руке Малфоя не было ничего интересного. Гарри снова уставился на него, но тот уже рассматривал другую сову.

Проснулся Гарри взвинченным: похоже, теперь это воспоминание преследовало его даже во сне. Он потянулся за стаканом воды на прикроватной тумбочке.

И тут же замер, глядя в пустоту.

Рука Малфоя.

На ней не было кольца. Обручального. Малфой его не носил.

***

Гермиона озиралась по сторонам в «Империи сов». Она согласилась посмотреть воспоминание вместе с Гарри, чтобы он продемонстрировал ей свой успех.

— Какой он худой, — заметила она при виде Малфоя, но Гарри быстро на нее шикнул.

— Смотри... через пару секунд он взглянет на свою руку... Поверить не могу, что раньше я этого не замечал! Уже скоро...

Они ждали. Малфой изучил сов, кивнул, указал на одну. Гарри сдвинул брови.

— Он должен был уже...

Однако Малфой расплатился и ушел. Гермиона сочувственно уставилась на Гарри.

— Возможно, ты подсознательно все запомнил, а во сне к тебе пришло озарение.

— Наверное.

— В любом случае, — подбодрила Гермиона, — это уже начало. Как думаешь, что это значит?

— Что он не носил кольцо? Понятия не имею, вариантов масса. Может, его брак разваливался. Может, кольцо он потерял. Может, Малфою просто не нравилось его носить.

— Может, он отдал его уменьшить, раз недавно потерял в весе, — предположила Гермиона, и Гарри пожалел, что сам до этого не додумался.

— Хорошая мысль, — признал он.

Но, вернувшись из воспоминания, Гарри все же разыскал в деле адрес Астории трехлетней давности.

И понадеялся, что он не изменился.

***

Теплые краски лета остыли до дымчато-голубых и светло-зеленых тонов. Дом Астории — большое здание в георгианском стиле с остроконечной крышей и молодым плющом, обвившем известняковые стены, — располагался среди пышных зеленых садов, где среди ярких полевых цветов кое-где росли изящные молодые дубы и каштаны.

В такое место Гарри возвращался бы с легкостью.

Он добрался по узкой тропинке до крыльца, пригнувшись под решеткой с нежно-розовыми, словно выцветшими от солнца розами, и дважды постучал в дверь.

Ее открыла Астория.

Гарри уже хорошо научился подмечать детали, поэтому сразу уловил промелькнувшее на ее лице удивление. Одета она была в простой сарафан с рисунком из роз, а ее выгоревшие на солнце волосы оказались стянуты в небрежный хвост. Скорее всего, не в таком виде Астория обычно встречала гостей. Он виновато улыбнулся.

— Я пришел не вовремя, да?

— Нет, что ты, — чуть погодя ответила Астория, метнув быстрый взгляд на его шрам. Для этого визита Гарри решил обойтись без оборотного зелья.

— Я здесь по делам Министерства, — объяснил он. — Можно зайти?

— Я... конечно. — Она отступила назад, позволяя Гарри шагнуть в восхитительно прохладный коридор, и закрыла дверь.

«Выпечкой занята», — подумал Гарри, вдохнув сладкий аромат сахарного теста. Переступил через тряпичную куклу и нахмурился. Он и не знал, что у Астории есть ребенок.

— Чаю? — предложила она.

— Спасибо.

Он прошел за ней на освещенную ярким солнечным светом кухню. По волшебному радио на столе играла веселая песенка. От музыки, приятного аромата сладких булочек и вопиющего беспорядка на кухне — стол был засыпан мукой, на нем же валялась куча измазанных маслом мерных ложек — Гарри слегка расслабился.

Позади раздались шаги, и он обернулся. Маленькая девочка — пожалуй, не старше полутора лет — вертела в пальцах недоеденную клубничину и таращилась на него.

— Привет, — сказал он. Девочка еще немного за ним понаблюдала, откусила от клубничины, кое-как выговорила «пливет» и засеменила прочь.

Астория разлила чай по чашкам и поставила их на стол. Поняв намек, Гарри опустился на стул — сперва убрав с него игрушечную модель Хогвартс-экспресса и несколько плюшевых сов.

— Я здесь по поводу Драко Малфоя, — объявил он, внимательно наблюдая за лицом Астории.

Та побледнела и сжала в руке чашку. 

— Нет, — отрезала она. — Мое прошение приняли и признали, что я сделала все, что могла, чтобы найти его...

— Какое прошение? — растерялся Гарри, и Астория уставилась на него так, будто он спросил, в какой стороне встает солнце.

— Мое прошение о разводе. Его уже предоставили заочно, отменить развод нельзя. — Астория совсем разволновалась, и Гарри торопливо покачал головой.

— Нет, это здесь ни при чем. Мне передали его дело.

— Так расследование уже проводили. Три года назад. — Волнение Астории превратилось в замешательство.

— Теперь уже нераскрытое дело, да. — Гарри помедлил, но прошлый следователь уже задал Астории все общие вопросы: где она в последний раз видела Малфоя, не желал ли кто-нибудь ему зла и так далее. Спрашивать то же самое сейчас не было смысла. Гарри сделал глоток чая, собираясь с мыслями, но ему никогда не удавались стратегии допроса, поэтому он сказал первое, что пришло в голову. — Не знал, что ты снова вышла замуж.

Астория напряженно улыбнулась.

— Мэттью Венн. Ты его не знаешь. — Кажется, она перехватила его взгляд в сторону двери, так как добавила: — У нас есть дочь, Софи.

— Люди тебя за это осуждают, — медленно протянул Гарри. Астория опустила голову, изучая свою чашку.

— Разумеется. Люди ведь только этим и заняты — всех осуждают. Мои родители Драко обожали. Будь на то воля моей матери, я бы на всю жизнь осталась вдовой и не снимала черных траурных нарядов. Она считает, что с моей стороны ужасно было снова выйти замуж. — Астория постучала ногтем по краю кружки. — Конечно, мы с Драко были очень близки, и когда он пропал, я сперва места себе не находила... — Эти слова совпадали с ее прежними показаниями. — Но со временем мы находим силы собрать себя по кусочкам и жить дальше, не находишь?

Похоже, она ждала ответа, так что Гарри отозвался:

— Да, так и есть.

Астория кивнула. Разговор сошел на нет: она обводила пальцем узоры на кружке, скользя ногтем по листьям и цветам, а Гарри ее рассматривал. Внимательно рассматривал, как привык изучать все улики.

Она казалась самой обычной. То и дело непроизвольно дергалась — покачивала под стулом босой ногой и касалась узоров на кружке. Много улыбалась, судя по намечающимся морщинкам вокруг глаз. Легкий загар и выгоревшие на солнце волосы наводили на мысль, что ей нравилось бывать на открытом воздухе, а книги «Простые заклинания для садоводства» и «Британское руководство по обильному урожаю» на краю стола это только подтверждали, хотя они могли принадлежать и Мэттью.

Слова сорвались прежде, чем Гарри успел себя остановить:

— Ты не похожа на того, на ком Малфой бы женился.

Астория вскинула взгляд, и ее выражение лица Гарри озадачило. Удивление и... настороженность? Возможно, даже нотка подозрения...

— Вот как? И почему же? — спросила она. Теперь ее голос звучал совсем невыразительно.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Честно говоря, я всегда представлял жену Малфоя как женскую версию его самого. — Он сказал это в шутку, чтобы Астория чуть расслабилась, но та не улыбнулась.

— Тогда, полагаю, ты совсем его не знаешь, — заявила она.

— Нет, — признал Гарри, разглядывая ее. — Не знаю.

Он решил уйти, но вернуться еще раз и тогда уже обсудить ее первый брак. Сейчас Гарри чувствовал, что любые расспросы никуда не приведут: Астория была настроена не слишком дружелюбно.

Впрочем, попрощалась она с ним в меру вежливо, и Гарри откланялся.

***

Он вернулся в свою квартиру в Вестминстере. Оказался дома — в коробке в небе.

Налив себе стакан ирландского виски, Гарри вышел на балкон и стал разглядывать лондонские небоскребы на фоне неба. Он вспомнил, как загорелись глаза Джинни и как в ее зрачках отражались огни города, когда они впервые стояли у окна и любовались видом. «Так красиво», — выдохнула она. Джинни всегда стремилась заполучить такую квартиру — с ровными линиями, свободным пространством и смелым дизайном. Лондон очаровал ее еще с детства, когда она сопровождала отца при поездках в Министерство и полюбила шумную городскую жизнь. «Когда-нибудь я буду жить в коробке в небе», — как-то сказала Джинни отцу, и в тот день, когда они купили квартиру, она смеялась от радости — сбылась ее давно забытая детская мечта.

Сердце Гарри принадлежало просторным каменным и деревянным домам, которые покорили его сразу: Хогвартсу, ветхому и древнему чудовищу из камня и магии, а позднее — Норе с уютными комнатами и заросшим садом.

Он отпил виски, почувствовав, как оно обожгло горло.

На другом берегу реки виднелись огни Южного Ламбета, отраженные в сверкающей темной глади Темзы. К наземной станции приближался поезд — полз по земле ровной линией огней. Мгновение спустя уехал другой, набирая скорость.

Гарри наблюдал за ним, пока он не исчез из виду на западе, где огни города сменились пунктирной линией фонарей, а затем — чернильной темнотой пригорода.

Внизу на улице кто-то насвистывал знакомую мелодию. Гарри наклонил голову, долго напрягая слух, пока не вспомнил слова. Старинная английская народная песня, кажется.

_Дуй же, ветер с юга, с юга, с юга,_

_Дуй же, ветер, с прекрасного синего моря,_

_Дуй же, ветер с юга, с юга, с юга,_

_Дуй же, ветер, и приведи его ко мне..._

Порыв холодного ветра — верный признак угасающего лета, поддавшегося осени, — что-то прошептал Гарри, взметнув его волосы. Вздрогнув, он вернулся в квартиру и закрыл за собой раздвижные двери.

Поезда приезжали и уезжали, будто нанизанные на нить звезды, постепенно исчезая в ночи.

***

Суббота.

Сегодня важный матч Джинни.

Проснулся Гарри рано. Рутина держала его в тонусе, служила своего рода якорем. Рано проснуться, выйти на пробежку. Принять душ, одеться. Поесть завтрак.

Он уже достиг последнего этапа и наполовину расправился с миской хлопьев, как охранные чары задрожали. Отодвинув миску в сторону, Гарри встал и двинулся к двери. Гермиона? Или Рон тоже захотел сходить на матч?

Вот только после обучения в Следственном отделе Гарри приноровился различать магические подписи. От двери тянуло магией, но не Гермионы и не Рона.

Подняв палочку, он прошептал заклинание, сделав дверь прозрачной только для себя — как одностороннее зеркало.

Светлые волосы. Голубые глаза.

Помедлив, Гарри все же открыл дверь.

— Миссис Малфой.

Та выдержала паузу, затем кивнула.

— Можете звать меня Нарцисса.

— Вы не должны были меня найти. — Обожающие Гарри народные массы пребывали в уверенности, будто он живет где-то в Сассексе. Только Гермиона и семья Уизли знали правду.

— И все же я здесь. — Она говорила вежливо, ровно, без следа холодности и неприязни, и Гарри поразила схожесть ее тона с тоном Малфоя в «Империи сов». После войны их голоса словно лишились чего-то важного. Вежливое почтение в них казалось тяжелым, как тишина, лишенным содержания, как белые стены, как одинокий человек в пустой комнате.

Гарри подавил искушение спросить, как же она его нашла.

— Заходите, — вместо этого предложил он. Что еще оставалось делать, когда на пороге стояла Нарцисса Малфой?

Она ступила в квартиру, и охранные чары на миг замерцали, а затем приняли ее, раз она не замышляла ничего дурного. Нарцисса осмотрелась, ощупывая взглядом комнату, но едва ли из любопытства: похоже, она искала, куда присесть, но в скудно обставленной квартире не было ни мягких кресел, ни удобных диванов. Только ряд табуреток у кухонного стола и два стула у обеденного стола со стеклянной поверхностью.

Гарри взглянул на часы. Портключ надо активировать максимум минут через пятнадцать, чтобы успеть еще пожелать Джинни удачи.

— Я не вовремя, — догадалась Нарцисса, и Гарри торопливо помотал головой. На ее лице и так читалось сомнение, а последнее, чего он хотел, — чтобы она сбежала вместе со всей полезной информацией.

— Вовсе нет. Чай, кофе? — спросил он, надеясь, что Нарцисса откажется. Дома был только самый простой чай и дешевый растворимый кофе, который хранили ради редких визитов Артура Уизли.

Она слегка покачала головой.

— Нет, спасибо.

Гарри сел за обеденный стол. Они с Джинни особо им не пользовались, но в углу все же стояли чернильница с пером. Стол покрывала легкая патина пыли, и Гарри украдкой шепнул: «Экскуро».

Заняв второй стул, Нарцисса вновь обвела взглядом квартиру. Для Лондона день выдался на удивление ясным, и она, кажется, даже засмотрелась на вид. Затем открыла лежащую на коленях сумочку, достала оттуда фотографию и положила на стол изображением вверх.

— Несколько дней назад я получила сову от Министерства, — объяснила Нарцисса, — с извещением, что дело моего сына снова открыто и находится под вашим контролем.

Гарри взглянул на фотографию — самый обычный портрет Драко Малфоя. Тот не улыбался, а чуть опустил уголки рта, словно размышляя о чем-то печальном. Одет он был в темно-серую мантию и простой черный плащ. Присмотревшись поближе, Гарри увидел знакомую застежку — крошечный серебряный снитч.

Малфой отвернулся, и от неожиданности Гарри чуть не выронил снимок. Прежде он счел его магловским, раз Малфой совсем не двигался.

— Это моя последняя колдография Драко, — сообщила Нарцисса.

— Ясно. — Не зная, что еще сказать, Гарри снова посмотрел на снимок.

— Ему нравилась эта застежка в виде серебряного снитча. Драко говорил, ее подарил отец.

Гарри вскинул голову, гадая, не прочитала ли Нарцисса его мысли. Но та даже не смотрела на него, а вглядывалась в колдографию, и, хотя на ее губах играла едва заметная улыбка, на лице отражалась грусть. Выглядела Нарцисса куда старше, чем Гарри помнил. Тонкие морщинки вокруг глаз углубились, а сама она исхудала. Такое чувство, что после войны оба Малфоя стали тоньше и меньше — словно старались занимать меньше места и даже исчезнуть.

— Знаете, чем ему нравился серебряный снитч, Гарри? — спросила Нарцисса. Тот почти пожалел, что она не обращалась к нему более формально — мистер Поттер. Гарри сомневался, что когда-нибудь перестанет чувствовать себя неуютно, когда кто-либо из Малфоев зовет его по имени.

— Нет. — Ему стало любопытно, сделает ли Нарцисса ему замечание за то, что он так мало знает о Малфое, но, похоже, та задумалась о чем-то своем, задумчиво рассматривая колдографию.

— Ему нравились круги. — Перевернув снимок, Нарцисса оглядела стол, и Гарри молча подтолкнул к ней перо с чернильницей. Она приняла их и записала на обороте колдографии какие-то слова. — In incepto finis est, — зачитала Нарцисса. — Начало предвещает конец. Когда Драко узнал о моем поступке во время битвы — о моей лжи Темному лорду, — он так мне и сказал. In incepto finis est.

— И что же он под этим подразумевал? — Гарри против воли заинтересовался.

— Что именно материнская любовь привела к первому поражению Темного лорда, а семнадцать лет спустя она же вновь обрекла его на гибель.

Гарри откинулся на спинку стула: на него обрушился целый поток разнообразных эмоций.

— Никогда не думал об этом в таком ключе, — протянул он. — Никогда не думал... — Он уставился на Нарциссу. — Зачем вы мне это рассказываете?

Она поднесла руку к ожерелью на шее, обхватив пальцами сапфировый кулон.

— Я проделала весь этот путь не для того, чтобы рассказать историю о кругах. Я пришла спросить, собираетесь ли вы найти моего сына.

— Мне поручили это дело...

— Как и первому следователю три года назад, и тот произносил имя моего сына так, словно оно пачкало ему язык. Он заявил мне, что Драко, скорее всего, сбежал за границу и роскошно там живет.

Гарри вздрогнул, хотя Нарцисса и говорила без злости. Лицо ее казалось спокойным, как глубокое озеро, но он не понаслышке знал об опасностях, что скрывались в тихом омуте.

— Обещаю, — сказал Гарри, — я сделаю все возможное, чтобы найти его. — Он помедлил. Нарцисса была с ним полностью откровенна и честна, и ему захотелось отплатить тем же. — Я... сперва тоже так подумал. Что Малфой просто сбежал к своему отцу. — Он запоздало осознал, что назвал Малфоя по фамилии, но Нарцисса, кажется, не обиделась. — Но больше я в это не верю. Я заново просмотрел все материалы... Вообще-то я даже подметил кое-что новое, — добавил он, подумав об исчезнувшем обручальном кольце.

Нарцисса внимательно его выслушала, разглядывая с таким видом, словно Гарри был особенно сложной для понимания руной. Затем она тоже чуть откинулась на спинку стула, сложив руки на коленях.

— Если вы говорите правду, — сообщила она, — я предоставлю вам любую необходимую информацию, любую помощь, какая только понадобится для поисков моего сына.

— А вы доверчивы. — Удивления сдержать не удалось: Нарцисса Малфой, которую он помнил, в жизни не доверила бы ему бесценные воспоминания или тайны их семьи.

Какое-то время Нарцисса молчала. Затем дотронулась до колдографии, словно напоминая себе, что все взаправду.

— Возможно, — признала она, — но мой сын уже три долгих года как пропал, и сейчас, пожалуй, его последний шанс. Зачем же мне рисковать ради сохранения тайн, сокрытия воспоминаний?

Гарри не мог с этим спорить. Еще немного помолчав, Нарцисса протянула ему визитку и встала.

— Здесь указано, как со мной связаться. Пожалуйста, держите меня в курсе дела.

— Разумеется. — Гарри подхватил фотографию, собираясь вернуть ей, но она лишь покачала головой.

— Оставьте себе. Вдруг она вам чем-нибудь поможет.

Гарри проводил Нарциссу до двери, размышляя, что бы спросить о Малфое. Какая информация могла бы принести пользу? Он даже не знал, с чего начать.

— Какие последние слова сказал вам Малф... Драко? — наугад спросил он. Не то чтобы ему было так уж интересно — это скорее проверка, чтобы узнать, с готовностью ли Нарцисса сообщит что-то личное.

Она сперва посмотрела на него, затем на свои руки, будто на них был написан ответ.

— Я могу дать вам воспоминание, — медленно начала она, — с нашей последней встречи. С последнего раза, когда я его видела. Возможно, это пригодится.

Что ж, его просьбу Нарцисса даже перевыполнила.

— Воспоминание? — повторил Гарри. Нарцисса кивнула. — Я... если вас не затруднит, то конечно.

Он решил, что Нарцисса отправит ему воспоминание через день-другой, но та замерла, терпеливо выжидая, и Гарри осознал, что она имела в виду прямо сейчас. Поспешно обшарив кухонные ящики, он нашел пустой фиал для зелья и передал ей. Затем отошел и стал прибираться в кухне, пока она извлекала воспоминание: знал, что многие при этом ценили уединение.

Когда он повернулся обратно, Нарцисса протянула ему фиал с серебристой дымкой.

— Я вынуждена попросить вас, — заявила она, — ни с кем не делиться этим воспоминанием.

— Его увижу только я, — пообещал Гарри.

Нарцисса коротко кивнула и, не попрощавшись, ушла.

Гарри взглянул на часы. Игра уже наверняка началась, но Джинни в любом случае знала, что работа для него всегда на первом месте, как и для нее — квиддич.

Он убрал фиал в карман и, шагнув за границу охранных чар, аппарировал в Министерство.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   1. реальный футбольный клуб в Англии :) ▲
>   2. Маргит — город, где «Маргейт» проводит домашние матчи, — находится в всего двух часах езды от Лондона ▲
> 



	3. Chapter 3

Вылив серебристую жидкость в омут памяти, Гарри тут же в него окунулся. Воспоминание молниеносно обрело форму: вокруг материализовалось помещение. Панели из орехового дерева в половину его роста, роскошный кожаный диван, портреты с серьезными лицами в позолоченных рамах — наверняка комната в поместье Малфоев.

Нарцисса стояла у камина, языки пламени рисовали на ее лице узоры из света и теней.

— Ты несчастен, — медленно проговорила она.

Гарри обернулся. Малфой стоял позади него — отвернулся от матери и, похоже, рассматривал семейный портрет на стене. Одет он был, как всегда, аккуратно, но без мантии или плаща. Это придавало ему на удивление уязвимый вид.

Матери Малфой не ответил, глядя на портрет, где куда более молодые Нарцисса и Люциус стояли по обе стороны от сына. Сам Малфой там выглядел лет на десять-одиннадцать, и следующие его слова подтвердили догадку Гарри:

— Этот портрет написали за день до моего отъезда в Хогвартс.

— Ты меня слышал, Драко? Я спросила, счастлив ли ты, — позвала Нарцисса, но Малфой и на этот раз не ответил, не сводя взгляда с себя на портрете. Люциус и Нарцисса там смотрелись гордо и гораздо более величественно. Война и правда сильно на них сказалась.

Нарцисса хмуро наблюдала за сыном.

— Драко...

— Я тебя слышал.

Нарцисса дотронулась пальцами до ожерелья. Похоже, эта привычка выдавала ее волнение или недовольство.

— Ты не носишь обручальное кольцо, — заметила она, и Гарри взглянул на руку Малфоя. «От Нарциссы ничего не скроешь», — с усмешкой подумал он.

— Я его никогда не ношу, — отозвался Малфой, не отвернувшись от портрета.

На лице Нарциссы одна за другой сменились несколько эмоций, но в мерцающем свете пламени Гарри не удалось их различить. Отведя ладонь от ожерелья, она сменила тему.

— Что ж, раз уж тебя так интересуют портреты, через пару месяцев ты будешь позировать для нового. По-моему, оранжерея станет отличным фоном.

Малфой кивнул. Нарцисса не унималась:

— И как насчет выгравированной на раме цитаты? Хорошенько это обдумай. Твой отец, если не ошибаюсь, выбрал цитату Сенеки1 о власти. Может, и ты подберешь что-нибудь похожее?

— Я уже кое-что придумал.

— Да? — Нарцисса с любопытством склонила набок голову. — Так скажи мне, и я передам багетному мастеру.

— Мы не можем принять, — произнес Малфой, — то, чего не выбирали.

Нарцисса молчала.

Малфой стремительно пересек комнату и исчез. Постепенно звук его шагов по коридору стих, и воспоминание рассеялось.

Гарри не знал, что и думать.

***

«Воины Уондсворта» выиграли матч в Маргите.

В квартиру Джинни вернулась около пяти вечера. Гарри стоял на балконе, глядя на Темзу и наблюдая за поездами, как охранные чары вдруг замерцали, а затем посреди кухни возникла Джинни, пошатываясь и сжимая в руке портключ. Ее щеки раскраснелись, глаза победно сияли. Поцеловав Гарри, она бросилась переодеваться: капитан команды устраивал для игроков праздничный ужин.

— Я потом сразу домой, выпить не пойду, — пообещала Джинни, натягивая повседневную мантию.

— Не глупи, иди развлекаться, — отозвался Гарри. Она улыбнулась, еще раз поцеловав его на прощание, метнулась к двери и вскоре с тихим хлопком аппарировала.

Гарри вновь вышел на балкон. Над Лондоном садилось солнце, резко подсвечивая здания на фоне бледно-голубого неба.

Стоял последний день лета.

Если напрячь слух, наверняка можно будет услышать, как кто-то насвистывает в светлое августовское небо:

_Дуй же, ветер с юга, с юга, с юга..._

***

В понедельник Гарри проснулся рано, не разбудив Джинни, уже привыкшую к его ранним подъемам.

Иногда ему казалось, будто в квартире жил лишь кто-то один.

Лучи утреннего солнца омывали белые стены. Он поставил чайник, достал из шкафчика кружку, положил ложку сахара. В тишине квартиры каждый звук казался громким. Каждый шаг эхом отдавался от паркета, Гарри слышал каждый свой вздох.

_Вдох, выдох._

Раздвижные двери на балкон идеально чисты, Экскуро убрало все отпечатки пальцев. Стекло прозрачное, как воздух. Вид на город — прямо как в журнале о недвижимости.

Может, здесь никто и не жил.

***

В Министерстве Гарри прошел мимо аврората, услышав, как они смеялись и шутили о каком-то происшествии с зельем. Похоже, Рон на работу еще не пришел. Вечно дрых допоздна — еще один повод для шуток.

В следственном отделе было гораздо тише. Отперев дверь в свой кабинет, Гарри зашел внутрь.

В отличие от сверкающей квартиры, в кабинете царил приятный сердцу бардак — груды бумаг и предметы меблировки, которые не сочетались друг с другом. Обшарпанный стол со стулом, два удобных кресла в углу и низкий столик с манящей вазочкой с конфетами. Тот угол специально постарались сделать уютным: именно там допрашивали (зачастую убитых горем) родственников.

Стены украшали красочные карандашные рисунки, которые семьи с детьми иногда присылали в благодарность за новости о давно пропавших супругах или родителях, а на одной стене — даже плакат «Пушек Педдл» в рамке (шуточный подарок от Рона). Понимая, что в кабинете будут сидеть и глазеть по сторонам многие друзья и родственники пропавших, Гарри постарался убрать подальше все, что могло бы их расстроить. После аврората — где на стенах развешивали колдографии преступников и схемы с подозреваемыми и их мотивами — Гарри стал куда меньше распространяться о своих делах. Это было чуть ли не первым, чему научила его в следственном отделе Холдсворт.

Именно по этому принципу дело Малфоя не лежало на виду. Папка была заперта в ящике стола, а омут памяти — в шкафу.

Омут памяти.

Гарри открыл шкаф и хмуро уставился в серебристую гладь.

Он еще раз просмотрел воспоминание Нарциссы, отмечая даже самые незначительные детали: как Малфой порой выдерживал паузу, прежде чем заговорить, и как он глядел на семейный портрет. Точно так же на колдографии родителей глядел и сам Гарри — понимая, что никогда не окажется с ними рядом.

Но все казалось таким таинственным. Каждая фраза Малфоя могла иметь тысячу разных значений — смотря как интерпретировать тон его голоса, малейший наклон головы или секундную паузу перед ответом. «Мы не можем принять, то, чего не выбирали» могло означать, что Малфой испытывал горечь из-за того, что семья подтолкнула его к темной магии. Или из-за того, что его заставлял делать Волдеморт. Или же это вообще не имело отношения к войне. Может, дело в его браке. Может, Астория хотела развода, а Малфой — нет, но вынужден был уступить. Это объясняло, почему он не носил обручальное кольцо.

Впрочем, Малфой говорил, что вообще его не носит. И как это понимать? Он в принципе не любил украшения? Считал, что с кольцом слишком много мороки — скажем, вечно его терял? Или здесь был еще какой-то скрытый смысл, который Гарри не уловил?

Казалось, все шло по кругу.

По кругу.

Что ж, зато у него появилась хоть сколько-то конкретная информация. Впав в какое-то игривое настроение, Гарри с усмешкой достал папку и, перелистнув к чистой странице, написал: «Любит круги». Помедлив, добавил: «In incepto finis est». Затем чарами приклеил на страницу снимок Малфоя и еще долго разглядывал, ожидая злобной ухмылки или грубого жеста, но Малфой смотрел куда-то мимо Гарри, явно задумавшись о чем-то своем.

— Где ты? — прошептал Гарри, уставившись на фотографию. — Ты хоть еще жив?

Малфой наконец шевельнулся: рассеянно дотронулся до серебряной застежки на мантии, но после вновь отвел руку и продолжил таращиться в пустоту.

Гарри вздохнул.

***

Он медленно шел по извилистой тропинке к крыльцу Астории. В обед, едва он закончил изучать записи в деле, от нее прилетела сова. В письме оказалась просьба о встрече, и Гарри, схватившись за возможность узнать что-то новое, мигом аппарировал к ее дому.

Затянувшееся лето уже разбавили первые признаки сентября. Земля была влажной от раннего дождя, и, когда Астория поприветствовала его и провела на кухню, Гарри сразу же заметил маленькие напоминания об осени: невысокая охапка дров у камина, ваза с бархатцами на столе — летом они расцветали последними. В камине горело слабое пламя и тлели угли: погода еще оставалась слишком теплой, чтобы топить всерьез.

— Ты беседовал с Нарциссой, — сказала Астория, заваривая Гарри чай. Похоже, ее ничуть не удивило, что он пришел сразу, как только получил письмо.

Он сел за стол, убрав со стула пару пакетиков с семенами и садовые ножницы.

— Это она тебе рассказала? — Гарри нахмурился, размышляя, важно ли, что они обменивались новостями.

— Да. Мне пришло от нее письмо.

Астория поставила перед ним чашку и села напротив.

— Похоже, ты произвел на нее сильное впечатление. Нарцисса тебе явно доверяет, а это на нее не похоже.

— Мне она заявила, что выбора у нее нет. Это может быть ее последний шанс найти сына.

Астория молча смотрела на него. Гарри ожидал, что сегодня она оденется более строго, раз на этот раз его визит не застал ее врасплох, но не тут-то было: волосы она собрала в аккуратный пучок, однако на этом все. На ней была свободная мантия, которая подходила скорее для отдыха на диване с хорошей книгой, чем для званого обеда, где надо впечатлить гостей. Кроме помолвочного и обручального колец, украшений она не носила.

Обручальные кольца.

— Нарцисса показала мне воспоминание.

Астория вздернула брови.

— И какое же?

Гарри мотнул головой. Он не был уверен, что Нарцисса захотела бы что-то рассказывать Астории.

— Это не важно. Но Малфой там упомянул, что не носит свадебное кольцо.

Астория уставилась на свою чашку чая. Холдсворт как-то говорила, что люди смотрят вниз, когда расстроены или пытаются скрыть эмоции. Но прочесть что-то по лицу Астории было сложно, хотя она слегка дернула уголком рта, будто что-то обдумывая.

— Нарцисса была очень довольна моим браком с Драко. Она очень хотела внука. И я ей нравилась. Моя семья богатая, чистокровная и с высоким статусом в обществе, но при этом никак не связана с Волдемортом. Мы никогда не общались с такими людьми.

— Пока ты не вышла замуж за Пожирателя смерти, — не удержался Гарри. Астория мрачно сощурилась.

— Нарциссу и Драко обоих оправдали. Да и в любом случае для моих родителей прошлое не имело значения. Они лишь хотели видеть меня счастливой, к тому же Драко они обожали. Еще в период ухаживаний он стал моим самым близким другом.

Гарри попытался скрыть свое сомнение за улыбкой, но Астория мигом его раскусила и скривила лицо.

— Вы мне не верите.

— У Малфоя нет друзей, только союзники. Поверь, я...

— ...Знаешь его? — Астория покачала головой. — Как и первый следователь. Он тоже думал, будто знает Драко. «Ой, знаю я этих Малфоев, — говорил он. — Мы найдем дорогущую виллу, где отдыхает ваш муж, и притащим его домой». Словно Драко избалованный ребенок...

— Я совсем не такой, — раздраженно перебил ее Гарри. — Я изо всех сил стараюсь найти Малфоя.

Астория выхватила палочку, и Гарри инстинктивно пригнулся, доставая свою, но тут же слегка смутился: Астория прижала ее к виску и медленно извлекла серебряную нить воспоминания. Немного подержала у головы, а потом заметила на столе флакон с семенами и, небрежно его перевернув, опустила туда воспоминание.

— Держи, — сказала она. — Пополню твою коллекцию воспоминаний своими. Только я попрошу тебя никому их не показывать.

Гарри коротко кивнул, приняв флакон. 

— Спасибо за чай, — сжато произнес он. — И за воспоминание.

— Когда посмотришь, — попросила Астория, — дай мне знать.

Гарри снова кивнул, ощущая странное беспокойство.

***

Вернувшись в офис, он вылил воспоминание в омут памяти и задумался, не отложить ли все на завтра. Уже скоро пять вечера, пора будет идти домой. Но искушение было слишком сильным, и Гарри склонился над чашей.

Ожидал он чего угодно, но не этого.

Сперва Гарри осознал, что они движутся — почти как при полете, но чуть иначе. На миг на него накатила тошнота, но позже сцена материализовалась целиком: он оказался на заднем сидении машины.

— Это кошмар. Ты меня убьешь.

Гарри осмотрелся. Астория. Она вполоборота сидела на пассажирском сидении, широко распахнув глаза. Малфой был за рулем, и Гарри в жизни не представлял его таким. Одет был он в своем обычном стиле — в строгую и аккуратную одежду — но без мантии или плаща. Руки он расслабленно держал на руле, и на запястья ему лился теплый солнечный свет.

— Уверяю тебя, — заявил Малфой с веселыми нотками в голосе, — я сдал тест.

— Машина ведь едет сама? Драко, скажи мне, что ты не управляешь рулем.

Малфой поднял руки с руля, и машина стала крениться вправо. Астория вскрикнула, а Гарри засмеялся, сам от себя того не ожидая.

— Не делай так! — попросила Астория, когда Малфой снова взялся за руль. — Мерлин, и как только маглы водят? Просто... осторожно, там машина!

— Ты о той, которая на другой стороне дороги? — насмешливо уточнил Малфой.

— Ты что, не видел, как она близко? — Астория повернулась назад, наблюдая, как машина исчезает вдали.

— Она и должна быть близко, Астория. Это же проселочная дорога, а не четырехполосная автомагистраль.

— Ты спятил. — Астория уставилась на Малфоя. — Зачем тебе вообще водить? Мы ведь можем купить машину с чарами автовождения, Драко. Не то чтобы у нас не хватало на нее денег. Мой отец может подобрать нам отличный Бентли с новейшими чарами автовождения и расширения пространства.

— И какой в этом смысл? — спросил Малфой, и в его тоне прозвучала странная горечь, которой Гарри никогда раньше не слышал. — Сидишь в ящике на колесах... в коробке... и не можешь даже выбрать, как ехать.

— Осторожнее, если машина впереди нас сбавит скорость, мы с ней столкнемся, — все так же нервно предупредила Астория. Малфой посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида и на миг словно встретился взглядом с Гарри. Затем включил поворотник и, теперь уже наблюдая за дорогой, обогнал ту машину. — Сомневаюсь, что у кого-то еще из моих знакомых есть магловские права, — заметила Астория. — И теперь я понимаю почему. — Она рассмеялась, но Малфой даже не улыбнулся. Он вновь глядел в зеркало заднего вида — прямо на Гарри.

«Не прямо на меня, — напомнил себе тот, — а сквозь меня».

— Я хотел хоть что-то сделать первым в семье, — сказал Малфой. — Хоть раз.

Взгляд Гарри скользнул к запястью Малфоя. Там виднелся слегка изогнутый хвост змеи — начало Темной метки. Хвост будто шел рябью, когда Малфой поворачивал руль, двигая при этом запястьем.

По обе стороны дороги колосились пшеничные поля, словно волны золота. «Самый разгар лета», — понял Гарри, глядя в безоблачное голубое небо. На миг он задумался, куда же Малфой ехал. Возможно, в никуда. Возможно, однажды он просто сел в свою машину, а дальше ехал и ехал, все не останавливаясь.

Гарри закрыл глаза. Солнце так обдавало жаром, что он почти поверил, будто все взаправду. Но затем Малфой сбавил на повороте скорость, и воспоминание рассеялось, как брошенная в небо горсть песка.

***

Сцена изменилась, и на секунду Гарри растерялся, но быстро вспомнил, что Астория отдала ему несколько воспоминаний, а не одно.

Гарри стоял на полуразрушенных каменных ступенях маленькой часовни. Похоже, разгар лета давно миновал: порывистый ветер гнал мимо надгробий опавшие листья, а небо над головой потемнело от непролитого дождя. Какой-то незнакомец клал на могилу скромный букет увядающих колокольчиков.

Обернувшись, Гарри чуть не подскочил: прямо за ним находилась Астория. Лицо у нее было бледным, простая черная мантия вздымалась и дрожала на ветру, словно парус попавшей в шторм лодки.

В дверном проеме часовни показался Малфой, тут же прикрывая за собой створки.

— Астория.

Та покачала головой. Ее розовые, будто лепесток, губы сложились в печальную гримаску.

— Я не могу туда вернуться. Я этого не вынесу. Мой отец бы возненавидел все: люди в черном, мама сидит с до ужаса пустым выражением лица...

— Тебе надо произнести траурную речь, — сказал Малфой. Астория посмотрела на него со странной смесью отчаяния и недоверия.

— Я не могу. Давай ты это сделаешь? Ради меня?

— Нет.

— Я не могу...

— Ты же вчера сама мне сказала, что хочешь лично произнести речь на похоронах отца. — Малфой ничуть не изменился в лице. Так и стоял, пристально глядя на Асторию.

— А ты за меня это сделать не можешь? — У Астории задрожали губы, и она поспешно отвернулась. — Мерлин, я не могу плакать. Если я сейчас расплачусь, то не смогу вернуться внутрь.

— Так не плачь, — безразлично сказал Малфой.

Астория уставилась на него. Похоже, злость даже притупила ее скорбь.

— Тебе ведь плевать, да? — Она подошла к дверям и накрыла ладонью кованую железную ручку. — Иногда я сама не понимаю, почему вышла замуж за столь эгоистичного и жестокого человека.

Открыв двери, она зашла в часовню, и воспоминание рассеялось.

***

Следующее воспоминание вновь оказалось ярким, полным света. Сквозь большое окно в комнату лились теплые лучи осеннего солнца. «Спальня», — догадался Гарри, отвернувшись от окна. Рядом стояли тумбочка, шкаф и, конечно же, кровать. По стилю комната напоминала загородный дом Астории — возможно, это он и был.

Астория сидела на краю кровати и держала что-то в руке.

Обручальное кольцо. Шагнув ближе, Гарри увидел, что она в слезах. Поссорилась с Малфоем? Он стал беспокойно ждать, когда же сюда зайдет Малфой и скажет какую-нибудь колкость.

Однако ничего не происходило.

Отчаявшись увидеть Малфоя, Гарри принялся нетерпеливо расхаживать по комнате. На тумбочке лежали несколько предметов: ракушка, желудь, колдография заката над полем и маленький календарь. Гарри мельком взглянул на него и застыл.

25 октября 2003 года.

С исчезновения Малфоя прошло чуть больше месяца. Гарри обернулся к Астории — та все еще сидела на краю кровати с обручальным кольцом в руке и тихо всхлипывала. Он чуть смутился, удивившись, почему же Астория показала ему столь личный момент. Затем она заговорила: на мгновение Гарри подумал, что с ним, но, кажется, она просто проговаривала вслух свои мысли.

— Я так тебе и не рассказала, — глухо и хрипло произнесла она, — как сильно я благодарна тебе за то, что ты тогда заставил меня самой произнести речь на похоронах отца.

На этом воспоминание вновь рассеялось, и Гарри оказался у себя в кабинете.

***

Он мерил шагами кабинет, лихорадочно соображая. Воспоминания проносились в голове, ускользали, как вода.

_И какой в этом смысл? Сидишь в коробке и не можешь даже выбрать, как ехать..._

_Я хотел хоть что-то сделать первым в семье. Хоть раз._

— Ты не поверишь, что Кричерч выкинула с утра!

Гарри развернулся всем телом, возвращаясь в реальность. В дверях стоял Рон, с виду слегка потрепанный.

— Она использовала охрененное проклятие для захвата МакГрегора — вышло потрясающе, но его и близко не назовешь безопасным! Уильямсон ее так отчитал... Ой, я не помешал?

— Нет, я просто просматривал кое-какие воспоминания, — сказал Гарри, отворачиваясь и закрывая шкаф. Рон взглянул на него с неожиданным интересом.

— Гермиона говорила, что ты занимаешься делом Малфоя. Это правда?

Гарри кивнул.

— А разве это, — с сомнением протянул Рон, — не приведет к конфликту интересов?

— Я могу быть объективным, знаешь ли, — парировал Гарри, и Рон пожал плечами.

— Ладно, успокойся. Что-то ты засиделся — уже седьмой час. Я как заметил, что у тебя горит свет, так сразу понял, что ты здесь. В последнее время ты чуть ли не живешь в офисе. — Рон нахмурился. — У вас с Джинни все в порядке?

— В порядке, конечно, к чему вопрос? Дело просто стало интересным, вот и все.

Рон вздернул брови.

— У тебя новые зацепки? Вот же черт, Гарри. Когда там Малфой пропал — три или четыре года назад?

— Новых зацепок нет, — признал Гарри. — Но... я не знаю. Это сложно объяснить.

— Слушай, да если ты спустя столько времени найдешь Малфоя, Уильямсон даст тебе любое задание, какое только захочешь! Опомниться не успеешь, как мы снова будем вместе работать в поле. — Рон заулыбался. — Никогда не думал, что это скажу, но если тебе понадобится какая-то помощь в поисках Малфоя — только скажи, я посмотрю, что можно сделать.

— Спасибо, Рон.

Из офиса они вышли вместе, и в голове у Гарри немного прояснилось.

Заодно он решил навестить Нарциссу Малфой.

Интересно, что стало с машиной Драко?

***

Хотя сову он отправил во вторник, ответ от Нарциссы пришел только в четверг. Письмо оказалось кратким: в пятницу она ждет его в поместье ровно в два часа дня. Гарри с трудом подавил раздражение: к нему в квартиру Нарцисса заявилась без приглашения, а ее саму пришлось чуть ли не просить об аудиенции.

Однако к поместью он аппарировал вовремя. Похоже, вокруг здания стояли охранные чары: от границы аппарации до самого дома оставалась длинная дорога. Гарри ожидал, что его встретит домашний эльф или прислуга, но дверь открыла лично Нарцисса.

— Проходите, — сказала она.

Гарри не представлял, как она могла жить в поместье, наполненном кошмарными воспоминаниями. Здесь ничего не изменилось: холодные каменные полы, ряды портретов, которые провожали их неодобрительными взглядами. Они прошли мимо гостиной, и Гарри заметил, что двери плотно заперты и, судя по слою пыли на дверных ручках, туда давно никто не заглядывал.

Он думал, что Нарцисса отведет его в другую гостиную или в какой-нибудь зал для приема гостей, но та поднялась по лестнице прямиком к личным комнатам и остановилась перед узкой дверью. Коснулась ее палочкой, отворив, и из помещения резко потянуло пылью и затхлостью. Покосившись на Нарциссу, Гарри шагнул внутрь.

Это оказалась спальня. В углу стояла кровать с зеленым одеялом, хотя цвет едва удавалось различить из-за пыли. Тумбочка, шкаф и аккуратная кипа коробок в углу. Гарри обернулся к Нарциссе, и та мигом поняла его невысказанный вопрос.

— Вещи Драко, — объяснила она.

— Здесь была его комната?

Нарцисса сухо кивнула.

— Пока он не купил дом в восточном Девоне.

— Тот, где сейчас живет Астория? — Гарри нахмурился.

— Нет.

— Что же тогда случилось с домом Драко?

Нарцисса дотронулась до ожерелья на шее. Все тот же сапфировый кулон.

— Он принадлежал только моему сыну. Я продала его от имени Драко.

Гарри снова сдвинул брови. Первым его порывом было спросить, зачем же Нарцисса продала дом, но потом он представил, как бы сам поступил, если бы пропал кто-нибудь из его близких. Сохранил бы он пустой дом, наблюдая, как с годами тот постепенно приходит в упадок?

— Здесь его вещи, — Нарцисса указала на сложенные в углу коробки. Гарри недоверчиво подумал, что очень уж их мало. И это содержимое целого дома?

— А что с мебелью? С его машиной?

— Мебель продали вместе с домом. — Нарцисса помедлила. — На территории поместья расположены конюшни — прежде там держали кареты и лошадей, а теперь в том месте устроили склад для садового инвентаря. Там же хранится и машина Драко.

— Вы ее не продали?

Нарцисса отвела взгляд, ее пальцы все еще поглаживали сапфировый кулон.

— Можете ее осмотреть, если полагаете, что это поможет. Машину Драко считал чуть ли не самым ценным своим приобретением.

Гарри окинул Нарциссу внимательным взглядом.

— Вы этого не одобряли.

— Нет, я не поощряла интерес Драко к магловским автомобилям. — Нарцисса отвернулась. — Можете не спеша ознакомиться и с остальными вещами. Надеюсь, вы обнаружите что-нибудь полезное для расследования.

Она ушла.

Решив заняться коробками, Гарри открыл первую.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   1. римский философ ▲
> 



	4. Chapter 4

Час спустя Гарри пришел к выводу, что вещей у Драко действительно мало. Это удивляло: он-то предполагал, что у Драко скопилась масса дорогого, но бесполезного хлама.

Однако первые три коробки занимала аккуратно сложенная одежда: хорошо пошитые мантии и плащи из качественной ткани, но роскошными или экстравагантными их не назовешь. Небольшая коллекция галстуков для парадных случаев и три крошечных коробочки — сперва Гарри решил, что они для хранения колец. Но нет, в каждой оказалось по набору запонок. В следующей коробке хранились документы: налоговые декларации и все такое. Бегло их пролистав, Гарри обнаружил, что финансовые дела у Драко были в полном порядке. Никаких крупных инвестиций, но и тратил он немного.

В четвертой коробке лежали личные вещи, и об их истории Гарри мог только гадать. Набор колдографий с живописными пейзажами, несколько книг (зачитанная инструкция к автомобилю и стопка хогвартских учебников), записная книжка, бумажная роза оригами, бутылка выдержанного виски и школьный галстук. В руках Гарри небрежно завязанный галстучный узел ослаб, и из него выпал значок старосты, закружившись по полу.

Зато под галстуком нашлась маленькая белая коробочка. Опять запонки? Гарри ее открыл.

Обручальное кольцо Драко.

Из платины, с виду самое обычное и недорогое. Он повертел кольцо, разыскивая гравировку, но ее не было. Выглядело кольцо так, будто его ни разу не надевали.

Гарри закрыл коробку и отправился искать Нарциссу.

***

— Это не может быть все.

— Уверяю вас, — Нарцисса отложила вышивку, — так и есть.

Гарри беспокойно обошел комнату. Та выглядела очень знакомой, и он запоздало осознал, что уже бывал здесь в воспоминании Нарциссы. Теперь же она сидела у позолоченного камина, а на стене перед Гарри висел семейный портрет, который так долго разглядывал Драко.

— Там почти ничего нет. Одежда, кое-какие бумаги, несколько книг и чуть-чуть личных вещей. Хотите сказать, это и есть вся жизнь Драко?

— Драко стал очень... — Нарцисса осеклась и вернулась к вышивке. — Война изменила его.

— Война изменила всех, — отрезал Гарри, сам не понимая, почему слова Нарциссы вызвали у него раздражение.

— Как бы там ни было, — Нарцисса продела сквозь игольное ушко длинную красную нить, — уверяю вас, все имущество Драко собрано в тех коробках.

— А где остальное? Должны же быть еще вещи. У вас лежат его школьные учебники и галстук — где тогда его котлы? Или мантии? Или квиддичное снаряжение? Уж это он бы точно сохранил. — Гарри вспомнил, как Драко ужасно кичился своим умением держаться на метле.

Нарцисса покачала головой.

— Уж не знаю, зачем он хранил учебники, но все остальные вещи из Хогвартса он продал или выкинул.

— Но не метлу же.

— Полагаю, ее он продал. Мы с Асторией собрали все его вещи, когда мне разрешили продать дом. Там мы не оставили ничего.

Гарри немного помолчал.

— Вы не против, если я заберу эти коробки?

Нарцисса долго не отвечала, протягивая иглу через ткань.

— Я не хочу, чтобы его вещи оказались утрачены или уничтожены, — наконец произнесла она.

— Я буду держать их в хранилище улик.

— Там любой получит к ним доступ.

— Тогда в своем кабинете.

Нарцисса явно все еще сомневалась. Гарри заподозрил, уж не «потеряли» ли ничего из личных вещей прошлые следователи, и окинул ее, как он понадеялся, ободряющим взглядом.

— Я поставлю коробки у себя дома и скрою их дезиллюминационным заклинанием.

Нарцисса призадумалась. 

— На такие условия я согласна. — Она поднялась на ноги. — Хотите осмотреть машину?

Гарри хотел. Нарцисса проводила его до боковой двери в сад — наверное, старый проход для прислуги — и объяснила, как добраться до бывших конюшен.

Некоторое время он шагал по дорожке среди аккуратно постриженного газона, а обойдя каменную скамейку под плакучей ивой, между рядами ухоженных клумб заметил конюшни. Отперев закрытую на задвижку дверь и войдя внутрь, он сразу ощутил насыщенный запах кожи, из которой делали снаряжение для верховой езды. На вбитых в стену крюках — где прежде наверняка висела сбруя — теперь покачивались секаторы, шпалерные ножницы, садовые совки и ножи. С трудом протиснувшись мимо мешков с почвенной смесью и удобрениями, Гарри открыл узкую дверь в следующее помещение.

Хотя стойла и убрали, в воздухе все равно витал сладкий аромат сена. Здесь тоже хранились какие-то садовые инструменты — у стены стояли грабли и метлы, — но почти все место занимала накрытая большим куском брезента машина. Брезент Гарри снял, от чего в воздух взмыло облако пыли, и обнаружил на ткани отталкивающие заклинания: скорее всего, чтобы крысы и другие грызуны не могли подобраться к машине и начать жевать провода.

Машина находилась в прекрасном состоянии. Купе «Рено Меган» 2002 года, как вспомнил Гарри из найденной в коробке инструкции. Хороший автомобиль, но отнюдь не броский и не возмутительно дорогой. Где-нибудь в магловском Лондоне он выглядел бы уместно — возможно, этого Драко и добивался. Гарри положил руку на капот, почувствовав под пальцами холодный, гладко отполированный металл. Затем подошел к водительской двери и дернул за ручку.

Заперто.

— _Алохомора._

Если Драко наложил на машину охранные чары, заклинание не сработает.

Но оно сработало. Гарри еще раз потянул за ручку, и дверь распахнулась.

Это была та же машина, что и в воспоминании Астории, с бледно серым салоном — столь же чистым, как и угольно-черный кузов. Сперва Гарри даже заподозрил, что кто-то применил здесь Экскуро, но быстро заметил на приборной панели магловские монеты и какие-то чеки.

Чуть помедлив, он сел на переднее сиденье и захлопнул дверь. Так странно было оказаться в машине Драко Малфоя. Гарри бросил взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, почти ожидая увидеть на заднем сиденье призрачного себя.

_И какой в этом смысл? Сидишь в коробке и не можешь даже выбрать, как ехать._

Он встряхнул головой, словно отгоняя лишние мысли, и стал изучать чеки. Первый был датирован 9 сентября 2003 года — днем исчезновения Драко — и показывал, что тот заправился бензином на двадцать фунтов. Гарри проверил время выдачи чека: 10:26 утра, минимум за пять часов до того, как Малфой появился в Косом переулке.

Второй чек сообщал, что 5 сентября 2003 года, в 23:29, Драко снова заправился на двадцать фунтов в городе Труро, в графстве Корнуолл. Далековато от восточного Девона. Что Драко там забыл посреди ночи? Взгляд Гарри вновь скользнул к зеркалу заднего вида, будто за спиной таился ответ.

Открыв бардачок, он нашел документы на машину: Драко купил ее в автосалоне в Эссексе 31 июля 2002 года. Гарри тихо хмыкнул из-за даты и отложил бумаги. Пришлось потрудиться, но следом он выудил большую книгу — «Атлас автомобильных дорог Великобритании», издание 2003 года. Потом вгляделся в бардачок, но, кроме самозаправляющегося пера, больше в нем ничего не лежало.

Нахмурившись, Гарри открыл атлас, и из него тут же выпала прямоугольная пластиковая карточка.

Права Драко.

Гарри стал разглядывать фотографию. Если присмотреться, на лице Драко можно было заметить слабую улыбку. Выглядел он младше своего возраста — или, может, все дело в том, что с начала расследования Гарри впервые видел, как он улыбался.

Ничего нового Гарри из водительского удостоверения не узнал: имя Драко, дата рождения, адрес. Выданы права были 20 июня 2002 года, истекали в 2012 году.

Все еще действовали.

Он убрал права в карман, сам не зная зачем: сколько их ни изучай, новых сведений не получишь. Все остальное Гарри вернул на место, затем откинулся на сиденье и уставился через ветровое стекло на деревянную стену конюшни.

Может, попробовать завести машину?

Он опустил взгляд на руль. По обеим сторонам тот чуть истерся — наверное, именно там Драко все время держал руки. На эти места Гарри и положил ладони.

— Хотите ключ?

Подскочив, Гарри громко выругался и тут же вспыхнул: рядом стояла Нарцисса.

— Я не видел, как вы вошли, — протянул он, размышляя, стоит ли извиниться за ругань. Но Нарцисса, похоже, ничуть не обиделась — лишь внимательно его рассматривала.

— Так странно, — заметила она, — видеть кого-то на его месте. Вы умеете водить?

— Нет, — признался Гарри. — В смысле, есть же летучий порох, портключи, аппарация. Я решил, незачем еще и сдавать на права.

Нарцисса кивнула.

— Я никогда не понимала, почему Драко возился с этими нелепыми магловскими устройствами. — Она достала пластиковый прямоугольник, и Гарри непонимающе на него вытаращился. — Это ключ, — с легким раздражением объяснила Нарцисса.

Гарри принял его и повертел в руках.

— Это... не ключ от машины. Тот должен быть маленьким и серебристым, скорее всего, с кнопкой на черной ручке.

— Уверяю вас, это он и есть, — прохладно сказала Нарцисса. — В жизни бы не подумала, что вы знаете о магловском мире даже меньше меня.

— Это не похоже на ключ от машины, — стал оправдываться Гарри. Может, какая-то новая технология? Он пожалел, что мало следил за магловским миром. — Серьезно, как им открыть дверь?

— Драко просто доставал его, — сообщила Нарцисса. — Если он держал ключ в руке или в кармане, дверь сразу открывалась.

Гарри оглядел руль в поисках замка зажигания. Там нашлась кнопка с надписью «Старт», и он с сомнением на нее нажал.

Ничего не произошло.

— Надо заменить аккумулятор, — решительно заявил Гарри, довольный тем, что хоть что-то знает. Он применил Репаро, но это не сработало. — Придется поискать автомобильные заклинания, — пробормотал он, выйдя из машины и захлопнув за собой дверь.

Нарцисса вновь накрыла машину брезентом, и на глазах Гарри ее гладкая поверхность исчезла под пыльной тканью.

***

Вечером он вернулся в квартиру, и Джинни, едва обняв его, сморщила нос.

— Как ты странно пахнешь. Сеном и... кожей.

Гарри засмеялся. 

— Длинная история. Меня занесло в старые конюшни.

— Расследуешь дело о пропавшей лошади? — Джинни указала на коробки, которые Гарри поставил возле входной двери. — Ой, чуть не забыла — в субботу у нас матч с «Совами Стратфорда», и там будет рекрутер в национальную сборную!

— Это потрясающая новость, Джинни, — тепло отозвался Гарри. Попасть в сборную Англии по квиддичу — ее давняя мечта.

— Ага, только из-за этого вся команда на нервах. Гвен сегодня устраивает инструктаж, а завтра мы будем тренироваться весь день. Прости, я помню, что завтра мы собирались на ужин к Рону и Гермионе, но...

— Все нормально, я же знаю, как для тебя это важно.

— Спасибо, что не сердишься. — Джинни легонько его поцеловала и схватила зачитанный том «Практических стратегий по квиддичу». — Инструктаж займет всего около часа.

Вряд ли. Капитан команды, Гвен, запросто могла чересчур уж увлечься и начать обговаривать каждый мельчайший шаг: этим она невероятно походила на Оливера Вуда.

— До встречи, — бросил он. Кивнув, Джинни выбежала за дверь и сразу же аппарировала.

Гарри сел за стол, но квартира казалась слишком тихой.

Тогда он вышел на балкон и стал слушать шум города, наблюдая, как приезжают и отъезжают поезда. Если снять очки и чуть наклонить голову, можно представить, будто на месте Темзы — озеро Хогвартса, сияющее в багровом закатном свете, а за ним — зеленое квиддичное поле. Гарри почти ощутил запах свежескошенной травы... а если оглянуться, он увидит башни Хогвартса, уходящие в лазурное небо...

Он оглянулся.

Перед глазами предстали белые стены квартиры.

_Тогда лучше не оглядываться._

Гарри достал из кармана водительские права, повернув так, чтобы на них падала узкая полоска света из дверного проема. Лицо Драко оставалось все таким же — четыре года назад оно застыло навсегда.

На улице ниже кто-то вновь насвистывал «Дуй же, ветер с юга».

***

На следующий день Гарри получил от Астории сову с просьбой навестить ее после обеда. Аппарировал он около двух, гадая, передаст ли она ему новые воспоминания.

Так она и сделала.

Впрочем, сперва Астория провела его в кухню и предложила чай. На этот раз ее муж оказался дома — сидел с Софи на коленях за столом, а та строила домик из кубиков.

— Мэтт, — начала Астория, — это Гарри Поттер. Он пытается найти Драко.

Мэттью — широкоплечий шатен с густой копной волос — вскинул голову, все еще посмеиваясь над каким-то фокусом Софи. Вокруг его карих глаз разбегались веселые морщинки — кажется, он много улыбался и явно подходил Астории по характеру.

Гарри все ждал, что Мэттью вытаращится на него или хотя бы начнет глазеть на шрам, но на лице у того было написано полное равнодушие.

— Здоро́во, — весело сказал он, протянув руку, и Гарри ее пожал. — Рад знакомству. Ну что, ты уже преуспел в поисках таинственного бывшего мужа Астории?

— Ничего он не таинственный, — оскорбилась Астория.

— Ты же говорила, что он жил в поместье. У меня такое чувство, что вдвоем вы целыми днями бездельничали, ели с золотых подносов виноград и подтрунивали над нами, деревенщинами.

Астория засмеялась и шутливо его пихнула.

— Считаешь себя остроумным?

— Немного. Эй, Гарри, а ты волшебник?

Гарри уставился на него во все глаза, не понимая, шутка это или нет.

— Да? — осторожно ответил он.

— О, так значит, у вас есть... своя волшебная полиция? Как Скотланд-Ярд, только магический?

— Нечего заваливать Гарри вопросами, он здесь по делу, — одернула его Астория, и Мэттью пожал плечами.

— Ладно. Кое-кому все равно пора вздремнуть. — Он встал и, перекинув через плечо хихикающую Софи, вышел из комнаты. Гарри немного выждал, вслушиваясь в ее затихающий смех, затем неверяще покосился на Асторию.

— Ты вышла замуж за магла?

— А ты удивлен? — Астория поставила чайник.

— Ну, честно говоря... да. Ты ведь чистокровная, по твоим же словам, и... Так-то я не против, конечно, но...

Астория все же над ним сжалилась:

— Понимаю. У всех нас свои предрассудки.

Он молча наблюдал, как она наливает чай. 

— Я посмотрел воспоминания.

— И как? — Она поставила перед ним кружку.

— Даже не знаю. — Гарри прикусил губу, задумавшись. — Машина Драко... Часто он ее водил?

— Под настроение. Иногда он просто садился в машину и ехал, куда глаза глядят.

— За неделю до исчезновения он съездил в Труро.

— Да. — Астория потягивала свой чай. — Сказал, что хочет увидеть, где заканчивается английская земля.

— Или начинается.

Астория с удивлением взглянула на него.

— Или начинается, — медленно повторила она. — Он так тоже говорил.

— Драко нравились круги.

Мгновение Астория молча его изучала. 

— Я встретила Мэттью в 2001 году, — наконец произнесла она. — В книжном магазине в Эксетере, мы оба одновременно потянулись за одной и той же книгой. — На ее лице расцвела мечтательная улыбка, и Астория быстро отвернулась. — Мы сходили выпить кофе, и уже через неделю я влюбилась без памяти.

— Но... ты вышла за Драко в 2002 году. — Гарри слегка растерялся из-за резкой смены темы.

Астория кивнула.

— Мои родители... хотя сторонниками Волдеморта их не назовешь, они все же ужасно старомодны. Если бы я вышла замуж за магла, то разбила бы отцу сердце. Мать, может, еще поняла бы, но отец...

Гарри отпил чая. Хотелось перебить Асторию и задать пару вопросов, но он понимал, что лучше дать ей самой все рассказать.

— Мои родители изо всех сил старались найти мне хорошую партию, вот и договорились о встрече с Малфоями. Драко вел себя безукоризненно вежливо, но я сразу поняла, что между нами есть что-то общее. Мы оба играли отведенные нам роли, носили навязанные другими маски. Вскоре мы стали друзьями, а потом — лучшими друзьями, и я призналась Драко, что никогда не смогу по-настоящему полюбить его и намерена выйти замуж, только чтобы угодить родителям. — Астория замолчала, сделав большой глоток чая, затем поставила кружку и стала обводить пальцем узоры на столе. Рисовать круги. Интересно, она сама это замечала?

— И? — не выдержал он. Астория подняла голову.

— И Драко сказал то же самое.

Гарри еще немного подождал, но она молчала, да и в любом случае он все понял.

— Надеюсь, это останется между нами, — наконец сказала Астория.

Кивнув, Гарри сменил тему.

— Те коробки в поместье... там точно все имущество Драко?

— Да.

— Только коробки и машина?

Астория выпрямилась, явно заинтересовавшись.

— Ты видел машину? Ох, давно я не каталась в этой штуковине. Я по ней почти скучаю. Самую малость.

Гарри помедлил.

— Я даже пожалел, что не научился водить.

Астория улыбнулась.

— У меня есть для тебя еще одно воспоминание. Сперва я не знала, какое выбрать, но, думаю, не ошиблась. — Она достала из кармана фиал. — Береги его.

— Обязательно.

И Гарри ушел. В голове у него вихрем кружились мысли.

***

Как бы ему ни хотелось посмотреть воспоминание сразу, пора было идти на ужин к Рону с Гермионой. Аппарировав в квартиру, Гарри торопливо причесался и перенесся через камин к друзьям — кажется, прямо в разгар спора.

Он направился в кухню, двигаясь на вкусные запахи и сердитые голоса:

— Да я прямо спросил, и он ответил, что нет...

— О, замечательный подход! То есть ты просто проходил мимо и спросил: «Ну что, у вас с Джинни проблемы, а?» Еще и наверняка жевал при этом бутерброд, так и вижу!

— Не жевал я никакого бутерброда, — обиделся Рон, как раз когда Гарри вошел в кухню. Рон уставился на него, а стоявшая к нему спиной Гермиона обернулась.

— О, — выдавила она. — Привет, Гарри.

— По-вашему, у нас с Джинни проблемы? — медленно спросил Гарри. Гермиона кашлянула.

— Нет, ну что ты. — Она замешкалась. — Их ведь нет, так?

— Нет!

— Рон просто говорил, что ты в последнее время часто задерживаешься в офисе.

— А вот и нет! — поспешно заспорил Рон. — Я говорил... что он... классно задерживается в офисе, а ты просто не расслышала.

— Классно задерживается? — Гермиона подняла брови.

— М-да, плоховато ты выкрутился, Рон, — пробормотал Гарри.

— Да и вообще, это же правда? — беспардонно спросил Рон. — Джинни в последнее время дико занята, только о квиддиче и думает...

— Так это ее работа, — отрезал Гарри, — а я занят своей работой. Вот и все.

— Видишь? Никаких проблем, — обрадовался Рон, но Гермиона окинула его строгим взглядом.

— Ладно, хорошо, — она снова повернулась к Гарри, — но у меня к тебе последний вопрос. Когда вы с Джинни в последний раз разговаривали...

Гарри рассмеялся. 

— Мы не настолько заняты. И мы до сих пор разговариваем. Только вчера вечером она говорила мне, что собирается на инструктаж.

— Дай мне закончить вопрос. — Гермиона сощурилась. — Когда вы с Джинни в последний раз разговаривали... о чем-нибудь, кроме работы?

Гарри вытаращился на нее. 

— Я... что? Ну... кучу раз, конечно же. Что за странный вопрос? То есть... да хотя бы с утра она... она попросила купить по дороге домой молока... Правда, не словами, а оставила записку на холодильнике, так как поздно пришла домой и совсем устала... и еще вчера! Вчера — или позавчера — она попросила меня продлить ее подписку на «Квиддичный еженедельник»...

Гермиона молча смотрела на него, прищурившись и не меняясь в лице. Рон покачал головой и сочувственно поморщился.

— Ну, вот и все, — угрюмо сказал Рон, опустившись на ближайший стул. — У вас с Джинни проблемы, а Гермиона опять права.

— Может, хватит повторять, что у нас проблемы? Их нет! Все отлично! Подумаешь, мы разговариваем поменьше, чем надо бы...

— Или вообще, — подсказал Рон, и Гарри смерил его недовольным взглядом.

— Да на чьей ты стороне? — возмутился он.

— Нет здесь никаких сторон. Прими поражение с честью. — Рон сделал крупный глоток сливочного пива.

— Я вовсе не... У нас с Джинни все в порядке! И... на этих выходных я отведу ее в какое-нибудь милое местечко. Поужинаем в шикарном ресторане и поболтаем обо всем на свете.

— Ладно, — отозвался Рон таким тоном, будто Гарри начал разглагольствовать о мозгошмыгах или нарглах. — Так и сделай.

— Да, — добавила Гермиона, — так и сделай. Потом зайдешь и все нам расскажешь.

— Так и сделаю!

— Отлично, — резюмировала Гермиона. — Вот и славно. — Затем она прошагала к плите и стала помешивать что-то в кастрюле, а Рон достал для Гарри сливочное пиво и поставил на стол.

— Мог бы меня и поддержать, — буркнул Гарри, сев рядом с Роном и откупорив бутылку. — Я все же твой лучший друг.

— Ну, знаешь ли, — Рон покосился на Гермиону и понизил голос, — в дружбе много хорошего, но трах она не заменит.

Гарри поперхнулся сливочным пивом.

***

Уже позже, попрощавшись с Роном и Гермионой и вернувшись в квартиру, он вспомнил их слова.

Он провел рукой по кухонному столу — как всегда, безупречно чистому. На одном углу стояла ваза для фруктов, но лежали в ней только чеки и кнаты с сиклями.

Гарри обвел взглядом комнату. Обеденный стол, края которого уже покрылись пылью со времен его последнего Экскуро, с пером и чернильницей. Сияющие белые стены без единой картины или фотографии.

Если бы Гарри пропал, кто стал бы осматривать его вещи? И что бы тот человек подумал? В этой квартире не было ничего: почти все его имущество хранилось в сейфе в Гринготтсе. Гарри бы сказал «временно», но предложение Джинни он сделал три года назад и почему-то даже не распаковал вещи.

Возможно, он втайне надеялся, что эта квартира временная. Лишь остановка в пути, но никак не конечная цель.

Из-за угла, где находилась спальня, лился теплый свет — наверняка Джинни читала «Квиддичный еженедельник».

Она и правда сидела на кровати, увлеченно читая журнал о квиддиче, и чуть не подпрыгнула, когда Гарри откашлялся и улыбнулся.

— Ой! Я не слышала, как ты вошел. Хорошо повеселились у Рона с Гермионой?

— С тобой было бы лучше.

— Знаю, — виновато сказала Джинни. — Я только минут двадцать назад вернулась с тренировки. Гвен считает лучшими игроками меня и Пирсона, так что и рекрутер, скорее всего, возьмет на заметку именно нас. Она заставляла меня уходить в пике десятки раз.

_Когда вы в последний раз разговаривали о чем-нибудь, кроме работы?_

— Звучит тяжело. — Гарри снял мантию и повесил на крючок на двери. — Знаешь, на следующей неделе нам не помешает расслабиться. Только вдвоем.

Джинни с улыбкой подняла брови.

— Особый повод?

— Не знал, что мне нужна причина, чтобы провести с тобой время.

Она засмеялась.

— Ну, в субботу я не могу, мы идем на матч «Гарпий» — будем изучать их стратегию, из-за этого я и в пятницу вечером занята. В воскресенье у меня инструктаж.

— А в четверг?

— Я уточню у Гвен.

— Тогда дай мне знать, и я забронирую столик.

— Звучит здорово.

«Вот видишь? Они ошибаются», — убеждал Гарри себя.

Все в порядке.

***

Утром в понедельник Гарри вновь сидел в кабинете, просматривая новое воспоминание от Астории.

Едва ощутив, что они движутся, он сообразил, что снова в машине. В машине Драко — «Рено Меган». Теперь, когда Гарри успел побывать в ней по-настоящему, это казалось совсем удивительным: словно пересеклись две его версии. Какая-то странная двойственность.

Астория на переднем сиденье казалась сонной. Стояла ночь, дорога вела вдоль реки: прижав лицо к стеклу, Гарри увидел, как отражаются в воде мерцающие огоньки домов. На мгновение ему показалось, будто они ехали по небу, а сверху и снизу их окружали звезды.

Он отвернулся от окна и, пересев в центр сиденья, поглядел в зеркало заднего вида. Драко смотрел прямо перед собой, поджав губы и не сводя серых глаз с дороги.

— Знаешь, мы ведь могли просто аппарировать к твоей матери, — вяло сказала Астория. — Это же два часа езды, Мерлина ради.

— Я доезжал и до Глазго. — Драко не отрывал взгляда от дороги.

— Я помню. — Астория уткнулась лбом в стекло и закрывала глаза. — Не представляю, зачем тебе понадобилось туда ехать.

— Потому что прежде я там не бывал. Потому что захотел.

— Ты сам не знаешь, чего хочешь, Драко.

«Рено Меган» плавно вписался в поворот дороги, и Гарри залюбовался изгибом запястий Драко на руле. Машину он вел с завораживающей уверенностью — без малейших усилий, явно не задумываясь.

Драко посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида, поймав взгляд Гарри.

— Да, не знаю, — сказал Драко, и Гарри не сразу вспомнил, кому он отвечал.

Он ехал все дальше и дальше, пока река, дорога и небо не слились в звездное поле, а воспоминание медленно не рассеялось.

Гарри поднял голову из омута памяти и вдохнул так глубоко, словно находился под водой.

***

К Астории он явился на следующий день. Открыв дверь, она засмеялась.

— А ты становишься частым гостем. Пожалуй, сделаю тебе чашку чая?

— Спасибо, — отозвался Гарри, проследовав за ней на кухню.

— Тебе понравилось воспоминание? — спросила Астория, положив ему в кружку ложку сахара. — Это одно из моих любимых.

Гарри помедлил, сперва убрав со стула вещи, опустился на него и лишь тогда спросил:

— По-твоему... Драко сам решил скрыться?

Астория немного помолчала.

— Думаешь, он был несчастен?

— Тебе лучше знать, чем мне, но... Мне кажется, он что-то искал. Воспоминание, душевный покой, новую жизнь — я не знаю.

Она разлила чай по чашкам.

— Я часто так ему и говорила, только иными словами. Шутила, что он изъездил весь мир в попытках найти место, которого не существует.

Гарри невидящим взглядом смотрел на поднимавшийся от чашек прозрачный пар.

— Мэттью ведь магл.

— Ну... да...

— Он научит меня водить машину?

Астория рассмеялась.

***

Первый урок вождения проходил в среду, в четыре часа. Гарри пришел к Астории вовремя, Мэттью же задержался на работе и домой вернулся с кипой чертежей.

— Где моя принцесса? — крикнул он, и Софи, радостно взвизгнув, так быстро выбежала в коридор, что чуть не упала.

— Мэтт архитектор, — объяснила Астория, когда Гарри с интересом поглядел на чертежи.

— Интересно.

— Да нихрена. — Мэттью положил чертежи на тумбочку и сгреб дочь в объятиях. — Ну что, готов к первому уроку? — спросил он из-за головы Софи. — Своей машины у тебя же нет? Тогда будешь учиться на моей. Неплохой вариант для начинающих.

Они вышли на подъездную дорожку к белому седану, и Гарри попытался обсудить оплату: Мэттью явно заслуживал какую-то компенсацию за неизбежное отчаяние и крушение надежд. Тот мигом запротестовал и потребовал, чтобы Гарри отплатил ему историями о магическом мире.

— Она просто ужасна. — Мэттью указал на Асторию. — Сперва рассказывает мне об этом удивительном мире, а потом жалуется, стоит мне что-то спросить! «Ой, Мэтт, это всего лишь замок в Шотландии, что ты так заинтересовался!» или там «Это называется каминная сеть, а объяснять я не в настроении».

Гарри засмеялся.

— Понимаю. Я тоже до одиннадцати лет ничего не знал о магическом мире, и все вечно рассказывали о нем второпях, словно я и так должен был обо всем знать.

— Хватит болтать, садитесь уже в машину, — нетерпеливо сказала Астория. — Мне любопытно, как сильно Гарри облажается.

— Отстань от него, — беззлобно парировал Мэттью. — Сама ты пробовала водить только один раз, сразу же въехала в декоративный пруд и кричала на меня еще минут двадцать.

Астория насупилась, и Гарри не сумел сдержать улыбку.

Впрочем, уже скоро веселье сменилось тревожным предчувствием. Мэттью даже машину ему не дал завести — минут пятнадцать учил безопасности на дороге.

— Так, ладно, зеркала ты проверил, сиденье отрегулировал, ремень пристегнул, ногу на тормоз поставил... тогда включай зажигание.

Машина с рычанием завелась, и Гарри пришел в ужас. Интересно, сколько она стоит? И сильно ли Мэттью разозлится, если Гарри тоже въедет в пруд?

— Нога все еще на тормозе? Хорошо. Снимайся с ручника.

— Вот так?

— Вот так, отлично. Теперь слегка нажми на педаль газа...

Машина резко дернулась вперед, а Гарри, до смерти перепугавшись, с силой надавил на тормоз, и седан столь же резко замер. Мэттью расхохотался.

— Ну у тебя и реакция! Видел бы ты свое лицо! Успокойся, ничего страшного не произошло. Давай еще раз. Сперва сними ногу с тормоза...

Где-то через час Гарри сумел успешно доехать до конца подъездной дорожки, не травмировав при этом ни себя, ни Мэттью. За такое, объявил Мэттью, стоило выпить сливочного пива.

За которым они непременно обсудят, как работают портключи.

***

Домой Гарри вернулся в девять вечера. Джинни лежала в кровати и читала книгу.

— Ты сегодня поздно, — заметила она, лениво переворачивая страницу.

— Болтал кое с кем о деле. — Подробнее можно рассказать завтра. На свидании. — Кстати, я зарезервировал столик в «Лимонной луне».

Джинни нахмурилась.

— Что... ой, завтра вечером! Я чуть не забыла. «Лимонная луна»? Какой-то новый ресторан?

— Магловский.

— Ого. Ну, зато что-то новенькое. Жду не дождусь.

Гарри скрылся в ванной, решив принять долгий расслабляющий душ.

Кажется, учиться водить — просто колоссальный стресс.


	5. Chapter 5

На свидание Джинни приоделась, и Гарри подумал, что выглядит она замечательно — пусть даже тренировка затянулась и она на полчаса опоздала. Сам он заказал выдержанный в дубе ром, Джинни же выбрала бокал рислинга.

— Ты потрясающе выглядишь, — сказал Гарри, и она улыбнулась.

— Спасибо, — ответила она. — Что-то тренировка затянулась. И рекрутер в субботу молча ушел — немного обидно. Может быть, на следующем матче, хотя Пирсону уже как-то предлагали место... О, спасибо. — Официант поставил перед ней на стол бокал вина. Гарри кивнул, получив свой стакан, и на пробу отпил из него. — Да и вообще на субботнем матче было слишком ветрено...

Гарри слушал ее монолог. Ему всегда нравилось, с какой страстью Джинни всем увлекалась — это чуть ли не первое, что он в ней полюбил. В разгар войны ее переполняла огненная энергия, глаза сверкали, а рука уверенно поднимала палочку. Прекраснее всего она была, когда сражалась: в порванной мантии, с испачканным, но сияющим от внутренней силы лицом.

Он задумался, увидит ли в ней еще когда-нибудь такую увлеченность.

— Давай не будем сегодня говорить о работе, — резко сказал Гарри, прервав ее пересказ субботнего матча. — Поговорим лучше о чем-нибудь другом.

— О. — Джинни замолкла и оглядела ресторан, словно надеясь найти тему для разговора. — Интересно так в магловском ресторане, да? Я уже собиралась постучать палочкой по меню для заказа. Чуть не забыла.

— И вид отличный.

— И не говори. Жаль, мы не можем позволить себе квартиру в Мэйфейре.

— Извини, я знаю, как ты всегда хотела...

— Это был не упрек! — быстро исправилась Джинни. — Просто к слову пришлось, вот и все. Думаю, квартиру здесь не смог бы себе позволить даже министр. Но если меня возьмут в сборную Англии, кто знает? На нашем следующем матче, возможно... Ой, я опять говорю о работе. — Она засмеялась.

Но вскоре ее смех сменился молчанием, и Гарри — перебрав несколько тем для разговора, которые все так или иначе касались работы, — ухватился за первое, что пришло в голову.

— Ты помнишь битву?

Джинни заметно напряглась. 

— Ее сложновато забыть, Гарри.

— Все же ты тогда была великолепна.

— Я помню похороны Фреда, — отстраненно протянула она, словно не услышав его. — Мама говорит, что Джордж до сих пор не может вызвать Патронус и вряд ли уже сумеет.

Гарри уставился на свой стакан рома, затем сделал большой глоток. Возле их столика возник официант, и Гарри с облегчением вздохнул.

— Мне, пожалуйста, корнуэльского ягненка и еще один стакан «Эпплтон Эстейт», — торопливо попросил он. Джинни заказала жареного морского черта и еще один бокал вина. Официант вновь исчез, забрав с собой меню.

— Скоро закончатся районные отборочные, — нарушила тишину Джинни.

Гарри не стал говорить, что это связано с работой. Лишь молча слушал, как она рассказывала о предстоящем сезоне, строила догадки, как он закончится, и слегка критиковала свою любимую команду — «Кенмарских коршунов».

— Знаю, это почти предательство — я должна болеть за английскую команду, — но у их ловца просто шикарная, очень смелая техника. Охотники тоже летают новым строем, я сама была бы не против его попробовать. Надо как-нибудь предложить Гвен.

Гарри слегка откинулся на спинку стула, когда официант поставил перед ним еще один стакан рома, и, дождавшись, пока тот уйдет, сделал крупный глоток. Потом наконец принесли горячее, и оба получили передышку — смогли заняться едой. После Джинни заказала еще один бокал вина, Гарри же попробовал двенадцатилетний виски, а затем — шотландский односолодовый виски. Наверное, официант посчитал его алкоголиком, но к концу ужина Гарри чувствовал себя приятно подвыпившим и только вполуха слушал рассуждения Джинни о квиддичных стратегиях. Для аппарации они оба слишком много выпили, так что Гарри поймал на улице такси, чтобы добраться до дома. Джинни осталась от поездки в восторге и изрядно развеселилась, когда Гарри пришлось метнуться в квартиру и начать судорожно разыскивать для водителя магловские наличные.

— Здорово посидели, — позднее сказала Джинни, когда они собирались спать. — Тебе понравилось, Гарри?

_Ты меня слышал, Драко? Я спросила, счастлив ли ты._

— Ага. — Гарри уставился на стену перед собой. Та пустовала. Сплошная белизна. Чистый холст.

— Хорошо. — Джинни скользнула под одеяло и выключила лампу.

Той ночью Гарри спал беспокойно.

***

Возможно, все дело в уроках вождения, но где-то через неделю Гарри приснилась машина. Машина Драко. Наверное, очередное воспоминание — выходит, теперь они преследовали его и во сне. Сам он сидел сзади, Астория — спереди на пассажирском сиденье, а Драко — за рулем. Стояла ночь, они ехали вдоль реки, и Гарри хотелось открыть окно и дышать самим небом, звездами, водой, землей, по которой, словно просмоленная лента, пролегала бесконечная дорога.

— Ты сам не знаешь, чего хочешь, Драко, — вздохнула Астория.

Драко посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида, поймав взгляд Гарри.

— Да, не знаю, — сказал он.

Наступила тишина, и Гарри понял, что Астория заснула. Воспоминание должно было уже закончиться. Он отвернулся от Астории, а затем поднял голову и застыл: отраженный в зеркале взгляд Драко был устремлен прямо на него.

Драко заговорил:

— Мы можем поехать куда угодно.

_Он разговаривает не со мной, а с Асторией, он смотрит не на меня, а сквозь меня..._

— Куда угодно? — повторил Гарри, решив убедиться, что Драко его не слышит.

Тот слабо улыбнулся, возвращая внимание к дороге. 

— Куда угодно.

Сердце Гарри забилось чаще.

— Давай поедем туда, где ты сейчас.

— Зачем?

— Я не знаю, где ты сейчас. — У Гарри пересохло во рту. — Я пытаюсь тебя найти.

— Странно, — заметил Драко, — ведь я ищу тебя.

Почему-то это казалось важным. Словно стихающий голос, словно закрывающаяся дверь, словно огни уходящего вдаль поезда.

— Словно круг, — прошептал Гарри, и Драко вновь посмотрел на него.

— Наконец до тебя дошло, Поттер, — хмыкнул он.

Когда Гарри проснулся, в руке у него оказался пластиковый прямоугольник.

Права Драко.

***

Временные права Гарри получил тридцать первого октября. Затем перенесся по каминной сети домой к Астории — она официально открыла ему доступ — и показал их Мэттью.

— На фото я вышел ужасно, — заметил он, и Мэттью расхохотался.

— Обряд посвящения. На первых правах все выходят ужасно. Зато теперь ты законно можешь водить, — добавил он. От подъездной дорожки Гарри уже перешел к настоящим дорогам, благо машины вокруг дома Астории проезжали редко.

— Теперь я могу прокатиться по шоссе, — восторженно протянул Гарри.

— Не торопи события, приятель. Пока ты так и не умеешь включать поворотники, если не убрал ногу с педали газа.

— Сложно делать несколько дел одновременно, когда едешь со скоростью шестьдесят миль в час, — парировал Гарри.

— Ага, но куда хуже будет, если ты попадешь в аварию, потому что пятнадцать минут разыскивал поворотник.

Впрочем, Мэттью еще в начале урока пустил Гарри на шоссе, а когда тот выехал на длинный прямой отрезок дороги и управлял машиной сам, Мэттью спросил о Драко:

— Выяснил уже что-нибудь?

— Ничего. Такое чувство, что я хожу по кругу.

— Ну, удачи. Все же прошло уже три года — осторожнее, ты немного отклонился влево, — согласись, шансов найти новые улики совсем мало.

— Я все равно надеюсь что-нибудь найти. К слову о поисках, ты случаем не посоветуешь хорошего механика?

— Есть пара знакомых в Эксетере, дома посмотрю их номера. Поверни теперь на этом перекрестке налево. По-моему, ты готов ко встрече с магистралью.

— Надеюсь, ты шутишь.

Мэттью усмехнулся.

***

Домой Гарри вернулся в одиннадцать вечера, с улыбкой готовясь сообщить новость Джинни. Он теперь законно мог водить машину. Получил водительские права — временные, конечно же, но к концу года их можно будет сменить на полноценные. Почему-то это казалось важным. Поворотным моментом. А Джинни даже не замечала, что он учится водить, и...

Гарри зашел в спальню, и его улыбка померкла: Джинни здесь не было, лишь на подушке лежала записка. Он взял ее в руки. 

_Извини, с утра забыла сказать — у меня двухдневный тренинг по стратегии в Лидсе. Вернусь в четверг. Люблю тебя, скоро увидимся._

Мгновение Гарри глядел на записку, затем положил ее на кровать. Еще немного стоял, размышляя, а после медленно повернулся к двум коробкам у своей тумбочки и снял с них дезиллюминационное заклинание.

Раз так, он тоже займется работой.

***

Спустя два часа Гарри сидел посреди кровати, усыпанной вещами, словно осенними листьями. Значок старосты ярко блестел в свете лампы, на подушке лежало оригами в виде розы.

Давно позабыв о сути осмотра, Гарри с головой погрузился в детали и незаметно для себя стал листать хогвартские учебники.

Драко писал в них. Маленькие, набросанные на полях пометки — от «Стандартной книги заклинаний» для первого курса вплоть до «Расширенного курса зельеварения». Так странно: Гарри всегда считал Драко до ужаса заносчивым и самоуверенным в плане учебы, но учебники первого курса содержали сотни страниц с пометками, кропотливо выведенными детской рукой. Драко записывал каждый шаг и, похоже, боялся неправильно произнести заклинание или перепутать движение палочкой.

Так странно было видеть, как почерк Драко менялся с возрастом. Аккуратные круглые буквы вскоре стали наклонными, а к шестому курсу почерк стал ровнее и изящнее.

Встречались на полях и другие ремарки. «Борода Мерлина, какая же скука», — нацарапал Драко в учебнике по травологии, прямо посреди своего конспекта о семизубом тюльпане. Еще более неожиданным стало признание в «Расширенном курсе зельеварения» — на странице со свойствами лапок жука Драко написал: «Мне давно уже плевать на этот предмет».

Странно, что Драко записывал такие мысли в учебниках. Хотя, если подумать, с кем еще он мог поделиться тем, что на душе? К концу их обучения в Хогвартсе стало ясно, что Драко не доверял даже самым близким друзьям. Естественно, не мог он откровенничать и с родителями, у которых хватало своих проблем.

Должно быть, ему было одиноко. И Гарри хорошо знал, каково это.

Он полистал «Стандартную книгу заклинаний» для шестого курса. Время от времени там мелькали рисунки какого-то сложного кельтского символа, но Гарри не придал этому особого значения: скорее всего, Драко просто нравилось рисовать всякие узоры на самых скучных уроках. На полях нашлись еще несколько аккуратных записей. «На себе заклинание не сработало», — отметил Драко на какой-то странице, и Гарри, нахмурившись, прочитал название этого заклинания: Транквилло. По-видимому, оно должно было снимать страх и снижать чувство тревожности.

Закрыв учебник, он еще долго смотрел на обложку. За седьмой курс учебников не было: Драко не стал возвращаться в Хогвартс после войны, чтобы завершить обучение.

Следом Гарри склонился над записной книжкой Драко. Это оказался календарь и ежедневник на 2003 год, аккуратно заполненный списком скучных повседневных дел. Еженедельные, как по часам, снятия средств из Гринготтса, напоминание обновить документы на машину. Последняя запись была сделана в день исчезновения Драко: «Визит к семейному поверенному, 16:30». Наверняка это и было то самое дело, которым Драко собирался заняться после покупки совы. Пожалуй, не помешает расспросить поверенного о цели визита — вдруг он сможет что-то вспомнить.

Гарри принялся листать записную книжку дальше, но все страницы после 9 сентября оставались пустыми и...

Его имя.

Он уставился на ту страницу. 21 ноября — дата наверняка выбрана случайно.

_Поттер,_

_Полагаю, ты владеешь имуществом, которое по праву принадлежит мне..._

Текст был жирно зачеркнут. Очевидно, черновик, так как ниже Драко попробовал подобрать уже другие слова:

_Дорогой Поттер,_

_Полагаю, у тебя сейчас находится палочка из боярышника с сердцевиной из волоса единорога..._

Снова все зачеркнуто. Третья попытка, четвертая... К пятой попытке Драко уже не скрывал раздражения и писал совсем небрежно:

_Поттер, верни мне мою палочку. Все равно ты ей не пользуешься. Наверное, тебе палочки теперь вообще ни к чему. Честно говоря, я жду не дождусь, когда ты вылетишь за пределы атмосферы и станешь антропоморфным сгустком чистой энергии. Так и вижу следующий заголовок в «Ежедневном пророке»: «Спаситель Поттер теперь классифицируется как новая планета»._

Гарри не смог сдержать улыбку: звучало и правда забавно. Вдобавок Драко нарисовал, судя по всему, Гарри-планету — что-то вроде Сатурна, только в очках. Гарри со смехом перевернул страницу, почти надеясь увидеть еще какой-нибудь уморительный рисунок, но нашел лишь новые строчки — по-видимому, продолжение письма:

_Помнишь то время, когда нам было по одиннадцать? Давай в него вернемся._

Слова шквальной волной обрушились на Гарри. Он моргнул, перестав улыбаться, и стал читать заново.

_Помнишь то время, когда нам было по одиннадцать? Давай в него вернемся. Я буду бросать в небо напоминалки, а ты будешь пытаться их поймать._

_Иногда я думаю, что пусть она будет у тебя. Вспоминаю все темные заклинания, которые я использовал, все непростительные, которые пытался сотворить этой палочкой. Но потом я вспоминаю, как в одиннадцать лет учился накладывать Люмос и Репаро, а это так легко в прошлом не оставишь._

_Так что верни мне палочку. Или дай мне хроноворот._

Гарри даже не сомневался, что Драко — отчаявшись составить уместное и строгое письмо — написал это послание в расчете на то, что его никто и никогда не прочтет, а уж тем более сам Гарри. В письме чувствовалась какая-то непривычная честность и прямота, и Гарри тяжело было представить, чтобы такое написал Драко — вечно сдержанный и не способный выражать эмоции, не считая разве что ребяческих оскорблений.

Но потом он вспомнил, как Драко — все с тем же сдержанным видом, который Гарри сразу себе представил, — велел Астории произнести речь на похоронах отца. Да, Драко умело скрывал свои мысли и чувства, маскируя их за безразличием и высокомерием.

_Помнишь то время, когда нам было по одиннадцать? Давай в него вернемся._

У Гарри вдруг кольнуло в сердце при мысли обо всех них. О Роне и Гермионе, еще не ведающих, что их ждет впереди; о Невилле, которого однажды станут пытать Пожиратели смерти; и да, даже о Драко, который явно мечтал об ином будущем.

Речь все еще о Малфое, напомнил он себе, но Малфоя — ехидного и самовлюбленного — сложно было вспомнить, будто те годы утекли, как песок сквозь пальцы. Теперь же он знал лишь Драко — который всегда выглядел серьезным и грустным; который носил серебряную застежку в форме снитча, ведь _in incepto finis est_ ; который пытался прийти в себя, сочиняя письма и не собираясь их отправлять, который объездил весь мир в поисках чего-то.

В поисках себя, а может, воспоминания. Может, в поисках душевного покоя — спустя столько лет.

Гарри стал одну за другой упаковывать вещи. Оригами розу — совсем старую и потрепанную, зачем только Драко ее хранил? Учебники с шестилетней историей заметок и рисунков. Школьный галстук, значок старосты. Гордился ли Драко тем, что был старостой? Или воспринимал значок с той же горькой радостью, что и палочку, ни на миг не забывая, что он натворил и кем мог стать?

Той ночью Гарри увидел сон.

***

Стояла ночь. В небе сверкали далекие и ясные звезды, ослепительно белые, словно первый снег зимой. Гарри стоял на краю обрыва и наблюдал, как волны с грохотом разбивались о крутой утес, а поблескивающие в темноте камни накрывала морская пена.

Затем обернулся.

Рядом стоял Драко, глядя на море.

— Это не воспоминание из омута памяти, — медленно произнес Гарри. Он ожидал, что Драко его проигнорирует, и вздрогнул, когда тот к нему повернулся.

— Ты снова здесь, — заметил он.

— Снова? Я никогда здесь не бывал. — Гарри не знал, что еще ответить.

— В прошлый раз, в машине, я при виде тебя решил, что это сон...

Кровь Гарри застыла в жилах.

— Тогда это был сон. И сейчас тоже сон.

— Это мои воспоминания, Поттер. Настоящие. Сейчас 5 сентября 2003 года, я приехал к корнуэльскому побережью.

— В Труро, — вдруг вспомнил Гарри. Драко вновь отвернулся, всматриваясь в темные волны Кельтского моря.

— Мимо Труро. Я хотел увидеть, где заканчивается земля. Доехал до Хелстона и припарковался у маяка.

Гарри огляделся, но маяка не было видно. Ничего не было видно. Ни света из чьих-нибудь окон, ни далекой вспышки фар. Пейзаж освещала лишь неполная луна над головой, бросая на воду тусклые блики.

— И дальше я шел, — сказал Драко.

— Что, прямо вдоль скал? В полночь?

— Если точнее, в три часа ночи. — Драко искоса взглянул на Гарри. — Ты должен найти меня, Поттер. Это мой последний шанс. Я не знаю, почему в моих воспоминаниях появляешься именно ты, а не кто-то другой...

Грохот обрушившихся на утес волн усилился. Гарри едва удержался на ногах: такое впечатление, будто земля задрожала.

— Я расследую твое дело. — Он повысил голос, силясь перекричать рев волн. Край утеса стал рушиться, и Гарри шатко отступил. — Я пытаюсь найти тебя. Где ты? Если это не сон, скажи мне!

Драко открыл было рот, но утес обвалился, рассыпался, как песочный замок, и Гарри захлестнули пугающе темные, штормовые волны.

Он очнулся от резкого прилива адреналина и попытался закричать, но из горла вырвался лишь беззвучный хрип.

***

— Клянусь, я говорю правду.

Гермиона еще немного понаблюдала, как он беспокойно расхаживает по кухне, и с сомнением посмотрела на стоявшую перед ней чашку чая.

— Тебе приснился Малфой? И он рассказал тебе, что съездил в Хелстон?

— Да, — в отчаянии ответил Гарри. — Он говорил, что воспоминания настоящие, что это не сон и что я должен найти его...

— Раз так, возможно, тебе стоило спросить Малфоя, где он находится, — заметила Гермиона, и Гарри не мог понять, издевалась она или нет.

— Я попробовал, и сон буквально рассыпался. — Гарри опять начал ходить из угла в угол. Его чай понемногу остывал. — Такое уже случалось — в смысле, я видел во сне воспоминание и разговаривал с Драко, — но тогда он казался другим. Каким-то далеким. Словно он тоже думал, что ему это снится, вот и общался со мной. Но на этот раз при виде меня он удивился, начал задавать вопросы — он стал более реальным. — Гарри вскинул голову и поймал на себе взгляд Гермионы. — По-твоему, я свихнулся?

Гермиона немного помолчала, затем отпила чаю.

— У тебя и раньше бывали сны о реальных событиях, Гарри.

Застыв посреди комнаты, он стремительно развернулся.

— Тогда все было иначе — из-за легилименции и темной магии, — зло и хрипло возразил он, и Гермиона вздохнула.

— Я не об этом. Наоборот пыталась сказать, что как раз верю: ты прекрасно способен увидеть разницу между обычным сном и... другим.

Злость Гарри испарилась.

— Вот как, — выдавил он.

— Слушай, мне пора на работу, у меня встреча с главой отдела магических популяций, но... — Гермиона помедлила. — Возможно, в этом сне Малфой уже сообщил тебе, где находится.

— Думаешь, он в Хелстоне?

Гермиона вновь помедлила с ответом.

— Ты сам подметил, что там очень опасные скалы.

Моргнув, Гарри вздрогнул, будто она его ударила.

— Он ведь пропал не в Корнуолле, а в Лондоне...

— Так ты пока не исключил вероятности, что он ушел по собственной воле. Может, он хотел кое-что сделать и не хотел ранить этим поступком свою семью.

На Гарри разом нахлынуло осознание.

— Нет, — отрезал он. — Нет! Нет, Гермиона. Он бы так не поступил.

— Тебе не кажется, что он мог быть в депрессии? — мягко спросила она.

— Он бы так не поступил, — повторил Гарри непреклонно, и Гермиона какое-то время не сводила с него взгляда.

— Ладно, я лучше пойду, — наконец сказала она. — Дай мне знать, если у тебя появятся новые зацепки.

— Непременно.

Допив чай, она поспешила к камину, бросила в огонь щепотку летучего пороха и мигом перенеслась в Министерство.

Гарри же неторопливо ступил во все еще зеленое пламя и переместился в камин Астории и Мэттью.

Пришло время для следующего урока вождения.

***

Он свернул на очередном повороте, внимательно следя за скользкой от дождя дорогой. Дворники размазывали по ветровому стеклу потоки воды в почти успокаивающем ритме.

— Следи за скоростью, — напомнил Мэттью.

Гарри чуть отпустил педаль газа. Осенние дожди зачастили, оставляя после себя зябкую прохладу — словно предупреждение о грядущих зимних морозах. Стояла последняя неделя ноября, и в Лондоне уже витал дух праздника: Оксфорд-стрит освещали рождественские огни, а Зимнюю страну чудес в Гайд-парке заполонили радостные детишки и толпы туристов.

Здесь, в восточном Девоне, признаки Рождества были не так заметны, но все же из местных пекарен доносился аромат рождественских пирогов и имбирных пряников, а в кондитерских продавались леденцы и сахарные мышки. Проезжая по главной улице деревни, Гарри то и дело видел сияющие гирлянды на домах и рождественские фигурки в витринах магазинов.

— Маловато в восточном Девоне снега, а? — протянул он, и Мэттью кивнул.

— Не особо. Зимы у нас обычно мягкие.

По дороге пробежала кошка, и Гарри замедлил ход, вспомнив Годрикову Впадину и отблески разноцветных огней на снегу. Единственное Рождество, которое он по-настоящему провел дома, и Гарри вдруг невыносимо заскучал по тому дню.

— Знаешь что, — заявил Мэттью, — по-моему, ты почти готов к практическому экзамену.

— Но я вожу всего пару месяцев, — засомневался Гарри.

— И быстро всему научился, надо только попрактиковаться в параллельной парковке. И иногда вместо разворота в три приема у тебя выходит аж пять приемов. — Мэттью расхохотался.

— Я никогда не научусь параллельно парковаться, — проворчал Гарри. Порой он отчаянно хотел воспользоваться чарами сжатия пространства, но пока как-то справлялся с искушением.

— На неделе еще потренируешься и, думаю, можешь записываться на экзамен, — решил Мэттью.

Как обычно, Гарри вновь заехал домой к Астории и Мэттью — выпить перед камином одну-две бутылки сливочного пива и развлечь Мэттью историями о магическом мире. Больше всего того поразили драконы.

— Они же здоровенные огнедышащие чудища, черт побери! Как вы только умудрялись тысячи лет прятать их от маглов? — возмутился он. Гарри откинулся на спинку комфортного кресла.

— Ой, для этого есть масса разных чар. В крайнем случае на маглов всегда можно наложить Обливиэйт, если они увидят что-то, чего не должны были, — сообщила Астория, зайдя в гостиную с миской жареных каштанов.

— Наложить Обливиэйт?

— Стереть память, — пояснила Астория, и Мэттью нахмурился.

— Так нельзя. По-моему, вам не следует промывать людям мозги, вряд ли им это пойдет на пользу.

Гарри почти не слушал, как они препирались. Последняя реплика Мэттью напомнила ему о недавнем разговоре с Гермионой: на пару часов Гарри еще смог выкинуть его из головы, пока был за рулем, но теперь ее слова тяжелым камнем легли на сердце.

Был ли Драко в депрессии?

В воспоминаниях он всегда казался таким... отстраненным. Он шел по магазину, водил машину, разговаривал с Асторией, но сам будто находился не здесь. Гарри видел это по лицу Драко — с точеными чертами, словно лишенными его прежнего «я», — по равнодушному взгляду.

Расстояние.

Гарри не сомневался, Драко проехал много миль, но почему-то он так и не преодолел расстояние между прошлым и настоящим.

_Помнишь то время, когда нам было по одиннадцать? Давай в него вернемся._

— Какой-то ты задумчивый, — вдруг заметила Астория. Гарри поднял взгляд и попытался улыбнуться.

— Просто размышляю, — беспечно отозвался он. — Мне тут пришло в голову... Драко ведь не принимал никаких зелий? И не пользовался лечебными чарами?

Астория растерянно сдвинула брови.

— Нет. А что, это важно? Он иногда выпивал обезболивающее зелье, если у него болела голова, но на этом все.

— Понятно, — протянул Гарри. — Мне просто стало интересно. — Если бы Драко лечился чем-нибудь от депрессии, Астория уж точно бы знала. Он торопливо сменил тему. — Завтра я навещу семейного поверенного Малфоев. У Драко была назначена с ним встреча.

— Как странно. — Астория принялась жевать каштан.

— Странно? — насторожился Гарри.

— Да. Обычно поверенный вел дела только с Нарциссой.

Гарри нахмурился и встал, осознав, что уже гораздо позже, чем ему казалось. Попрощался с Асторией и Мэттью и перенесся по камину в квартиру, радуясь, что Джинни еще не вернулась с тренинга. Ему хотелось побыть одному. И как следует подумать.

Он сел за кухонный стол и невидящим взглядом уставился на узор на гранитной поверхности. «Драко бы так не поступил», — убеждал он Гермиону. Только не Драко, тот был невыносимо упрям — целый год пытался починить проклятый Исчезательный шкаф. И даже когда этот тупой придурок направил на Дамблдора палочку — рука у него дрожала, а во взгляде читался полный ужас, — то все равно не признал, что не справился бы с заданием Волдеморта. Гарри помнил, как за долю секунды, пока не появились Пожиратели смерти, Драко уже начал опускать палочку, ведь Дамблдор предложил ему другой выход.

Возможно, в итоге Драко все же признал бы поражение.

Гарри поднялся на ноги, подошел к раздвижным дверям и, открыв их, ступил на балкон. Почему-то квартира его прямо душила, словно вокруг смыкались стены. Воздух снаружи был свеж и прохладен, и Гарри, вздрогнув, поплотнее запахнул мантию. Здесь оказалось холоднее, чем в восточном Девоне. Скорее всего, с утра над Темзой появится туман.

Он долго глядел, как приезжали и уезжали поезда, и той ночью ему ничего не снилось.


	6. Chapter 6

Следующим утром Гарри ушел рано, еще пока Джинни спала: на половину девятого у него была назначена встреча с семейным поверенным — высокой широкоплечей ведьмой, чем-то смахивающей на мадам Максим. Гарри она приняла у себя в кабинете — в маленькой комнатушке, явно спроектированной фанатом минимализма. От поверенного Малфоев Гарри ожидал чего-нибудь пороскошнее, но в офисе находились лишь пара шкафов для документов, стеклянный стол и два стула.

Поверенный — мисс Цайзель, как она прохладно представилась — села за стол и взглянула на Гарри поверх серебряных очков. Вышло не хуже, чем у профессора Макгонагалл, и у Гарри появилось абсурдное чувство, будто его сейчас начнут отчитывать.

— Так значит, — начала она, — вам нужны сведения о Малфоях.

— Конкретно о Драко. Я веду его дело. — Гарри протянул ей свой аврорский значок, и Цайзель, внимательно его изучив, передала обратно.

— Если вас интересуют сведения о его финансовых делах, вам следует связаться с финансовым консультантом семьи Малфоев, — сообщила она.

— Нет, не в этом дело. Драко назначил с вами встречу в день своего исчезновения — 9 сентября 2003 года, в половину пятого. — Гарри решил выложить все начистоту: Цайзель не походила на человека, который тратил время на лишнюю болтовню.

— Да, я припоминаю.

— Правда? — удивился Гарри, чем заработал еще один осуждающий взгляд.

— У меня великолепная память, мистер Поттер.

— Вы не могли бы рассказать подробности вашей встречи?

Цайзель вновь придирчиво посмотрела на его значок, и на миг Гарри подумал, что она сейчас в резких выражениях сошлется на адвокатскую тайну.

— Драко Малфой связался со мной за неделю — утверждал, что ему нужна юридическая консультация.

— У Драко были проблемы? — с тревогой спросил Гарри.

— Судя по всему, ничего особенного. Я спросила, безотлагательный ли это вопрос, но мистер Малфой заверил меня, что ему всего лишь нужна правовая помощь. Он легко согласился встретиться через неделю.

— Вы не догадывались, что он хотел с вами обсудить?

Цайзель нахмурилась и чуть склонила вбок голову.

— Ему требовалась информация о том, как уйти от уголовной ответственности.

— И что это значит?

— Как правило, способы воспрепятствовать уголовному преследованию. Их множество: сокрытие преступника, которого разыскивают правоохранительные органы, передача средств, которые помогут ему избежать захвата и ареста, — чаще всего это деньги и транспорт, — и так далее.

Какое-то время Гарри молча глядел на Цайзель. В голове у него вихрем кружились мысли.

— Драко знал, где его отец. Возможно, даже помогал ему.

— Я никак не могу прокомментировать эту информацию. Могу только сказать, что мистер Малфой попросил о юридической консультации на тему того, как уйти от уголовной ответственности. Встреча не состоялась, и с тех пор мистер Малфой со мной не связывался. — Цайзель аккуратно разгладила складку на рукаве мантии и встала. — Боюсь, мне пора на встречу с клиентом, мистер Поттер, но если вам понадобятся дополнительные сведения, пожалуйста, запишитесь на прием у моего секретаря.

— Вы ведь знали, что речь о Люциусе Малфое. — Гарри не сдвинулся с места.

— Как я уже сказала, я не могу...

— Драко пропал в тот же день, когда собирался встретиться с вами и поговорить о Люциусе! И вы никому не сообщили, вы все это время молчали.

На скулах Цайзель заиграли желваки, а губы сжались в жесткую линию.

— У семьи Малфоев полно загородных домов и заграничных резиденций. Если вы хотите найти мистера Малфоя, мистер Поттер, советую начать с них, а не разбрасываться беспочвенными обвинениями, — холодно заявила она.

— Вы такая же, как и все остальные, — грубо произнес Гарри. — Думаете, Драко сбежал на какую-нибудь роскошную виллу? Ни черта вы о нем не знаете.

— Я вынуждена попросить вас уйти, — отрезала Цайзель, и Гарри поднялся на ноги.

— С радостью. — Он стремительно зашагал к двери. — Благодарю за помощь. — На выходе из кабинета Гарри хлопнул дверью — понимал, что это ребячество, но не смог сдержаться. Он так разозлился. Драко исчез три года назад, целых три года, и все причастные к делу — кроме Астории и Нарциссы — отнеслись к этому, как к шутке. Записи первого следователя просто смехотворны.

Но куда сильнее, чем на того следователя, Гарри злился на себя.

В конце концов, в начале расследования он думал так же — да и раньше, когда впервые услышал об исчезновении Драко. Гарри тогда было двадцать три, и жизнь казалась ему безоблачной, как летнее небо. Друзья, выпивка в пабе и Джинни — красивая, сияющая Джинни, с которой они только купили квартиру и были полны энергии. Исчезновение Драко стало лишь сноской в истории его жизни, кратким заголовком в газете, и стоило только презрительного смешка при мысли о том, как Драко сейчас злорадствует на каком-нибудь дорогом курорте. И Гарри легко жил дальше, даже не вспоминая о случившемся, пока три года спустя к нему на стол не легла папка с делом.

Три долгих года.

И, возможно, он все еще делал слишком мало. Мерлиновы яйца, Гарри ведь еще месяц назад нашел записную книжку, а с поверенным встретился только сегодня. Да что из него за следователь такой? Он же просто бездарь.

Лишь почувствовав привкус крови, Гарри осознал, что прикусил губу.

Он разжал зубы и аппарировал в атриум Министерства.

***

Артур Уизли ему обрадовался.

— Заходи-заходи, присаживайся, — засуетился он, проводив Гарри к себе в кабинет — уже не в ту тесную каморку, где он ютился много лет назад, а в просторный и хорошо оборудованный офис главы отдела по связям с маглами. — Что я могу для тебя сделать, Гарри? — спросил мистер Уизли, указав на вазочку с ирисками. Гарри взял одну и устроился на стуле для посетителей.

— Я сейчас занимаюсь парой нераскрытых дел. — Гарри развернул обертку. — И одно из них — Драко Малфоя. — Он выдержал паузу, изучая выражение лица мистера Уизли. Тот нахмурился, но не казался особо удивленным или недовольным. — И я хотел узнать, — добавил Гарри после мимолетной заминки, — можно ли мне получить доступ к магловской базе данных неопознанных тел.

— Ох, даже так, — медленно проговорил мистер Уизли. — Мне очень жаль, Гарри. Выходит, надежды уже не осталось. У нас есть сотрудник по связи с лондонской полицией, так что...

— Мне скорее нужна областная полиция, — перебил Гарри. — В Девоне и Корнуолле.

— Ага, — мистер Уизли кивнул, — я поговорю с группой по сотрудничеству с правоохранительными органами, и они все устроят. Полицейская форма да парочка Конфундусов — и все записи будут твои.

— Спасибо. — Гарри едва успел поблагодарить, как в дверь вежливо постучали и показался секретарь.

— Доклад от магловского премьер-министра, сэр.

— Ах, да, — сказал мистер Уизли. — Он наверняка захочет подробнее узнать о происшествии с валлийским драконом. — Встав из-за стола, он виновато посмотрел на Гарри. — Извини, но мне уже надо бежать. Передавай привет Джинни, ладно? Молли ужасно по ней скучает.

— Хорошо. Еще раз спасибо. — Гарри тоже не стал задерживаться и вышел в коридор.

Ему не терпелось получить записи, но ждать предстояло еще долго — пришлось напомнить себе, что у него есть и другие дела.

И медленно вернуться к себе в кабинет.

***

Той ночью ему вновь приснился Корнуэлл. Утес, где темные волны бесконечно бились о столь же темные скалы.

Драко здесь не было.

Гарри ждал. Щеки покалывало от ледяного бриза Кельтского моря. Он задрожал и плотнее запахнул мантию, едва ощущая ткань онемевшими пальцами.

Это же воспоминание Драко. Как оно могло существовать, если Драко в нем нет? Бессмыслица какая-то.

Ступая осторожно, Гарри подошел к самому краю обрыва и вгляделся прямо в разъяренные волны, которые ударялись о крутые скалы.

— Драко, — позвал он, но имя унеслось с порывом ветра, бесшумно исчезнув в темных морских глубинах. Не сдаваясь, Гарри повысил голос: — Драко!

На этот раз имя взмыло ввысь и разнеслось по ночному небу, дважды отдаваясь эхом. _Драко, Драко!_

Но никто не отозвался.

***

Наступил первый день декабря. Лондон еще окутывал утренний туман, когда Гарри прибыл в Министерство и открыл дверь своего кабинета, на ходу снимая перчатки с шарфом. Стоило ему сесть за стол, как в кабинет влетела папка, чуть не угодив Гарри в голову. Он нахмурился: обычно любые документы, отправленные с вечера уже после его ухода домой, парили в коридорах и дожидались его возвращения.

Впрочем, легкое раздражение исчезло, едва он увидел приколотую к папке записку.

_Копии материалов из полицейской базы данных: неопознанные тела в Корнуолле и Девоне._

Папка выглядела довольно тонкой: скорее всего, дел в ней было около пятнадцати. Первые двенадцать Гарри отложил, раз трупы в них нашли еще до 2003 года, тринадцатое — тоже, в нем обнаружили только кусок челюсти в лесу Девона. В четырнадцатом деле жертве оказалось 50-70 лет.

В пятнадцатом деле был указан мужской пол, возраст — 18-25 лет. Цвет волос и глаз неизвестен. Тело найдено 21 января 2004 года, его вынесло на берег у деревни Рознитон в Корнуолле. В записях значилось, что труп пролежал в воде от четырех до шести месяцев.

Гарри долго глядел на страницу.

Затем медленно повернулся к свитку пергамента, который крепился к его столу приклеивающимися чарами, и написал на нем:

_Нужна консультация. Поттер._

Слова растворились, а минут через пять возник ответ:

_Буду через час. Баттерворт._

Час тянулся невыносимо долго. Гарри пытался работать, но не мог: слова утекали, как вода сквозь пальцы. Ему не удавалось сосредоточиться. Снова и снова он перечитывал пятнадцатую страницу в папке. _Вынесло на берег у деревни Рознитон в Корнуолле..._

Чуть помедлив, Гарри вновь поднес перо к пергаменту.

_Принеси карту._

Баттерворт ничего не ответил, но минут через двадцать вошел к нему в кабинет с потрепанным томом под мышкой: «Полный справочник по географии Великобритании».

— Что ты раскопал? — спросил Баттерворт, вручив Гарри книгу.

— Сам не знаю. — Гарри подтолкнул к нему открытую на пятнадцатой странице папку. На какое-то время в кабинете повисла тишина: Баттерворт читал досье, а Гарри торопливо искал карту Корнуолла, обводя пальцем линии широт и долгот, пока не нашел ее. Деревня Рознитон. В пятнадцати милях к северо-востоку от Хелстона.

— Расскажи подробности дела, — попросил Баттерворт, дойдя до конца страницы.

Они уже тысячу раз так обсуждали расследования, но сейчас... Сперва Гарри не мог подобрать слов, затем открыл папку с делом Драко и начал лихорадочно листать страницы.

— Мужчина, двадцать три года на момент исчезновения. Пропал в сентябре 2003 года. — Помедлив, тихо добавил: — Иногда наведывался на корнуэльское побережье.

— Тогда высок шанс, что это он и есть.

Гарри молча кивнул.

— Что-то ты неважно выглядишь, — заметил Баттерворт. — Надеюсь, ты не явился на работу простуженным, — неодобрительно пробормотал он. В Министерстве уже встречались заболевшие работники, которые в итоге заражали простудой целый отдел.

— Нет, я просто... со мной все в порядке. — Гарри сжал в дрожащих пальцах атлас.

— Ну ладно, — чуть погодя сказал Баттерворт. — Магическая подпись есть?

— С... с нашей стороны, — ответил Гарри. Полное равнодушие на лице Баттерворта слегка ободрило и помогло ему взять себя в руки. — Папка у тебя в руках — магловская.

Баттерворт нахмурился.

— Мне нужно будет осмотреть останки. — Он призадумался. — Скорее всего, те уже кремированы или похоронены. Придется нам воспользоваться магловским способом. Договорись с отделом по связям с маглами, пусть добудут образец ДНК. — Баттерворт раздраженно махнул рукой. — Свяжись со мной, когда он будет у тебя.

Гарри кивнул, и Баттерворт ушел, забрав с собой атлас.

Сам же Гарри вновь отправился в кабинет мистера Уизли.

***

Домой к Мэттью и Астории он попал лишь к концу дня, хотя урок вождения — последнее, о чем Гарри мог думать. Мистер Уизли обсудил все с отделом магического правопорядка и договорился, что отправит в магловскую полицию сотрудника по связям с маглами, чтобы тот с ними «договорился» и получил образец ДНК. После его передадут Баттерворту, и он изучит магическую подпись.

— У тебя все еще горит поворотник. — В голосе Мэттью звучало веселье. — О чем задумался? Ты весь день сам не свой.

Гарри завернул за угол, молча решая, сообщить ли Мэттью или Астории. Нет, это было бы непрофессионально. Не стоит ничего говорить, пока не придут результаты.

А проверка может занять от недели до двух.

— Просто размышляю об одном из своих дел, — наконец пробормотал он, и Мэттью не стал больше расспрашивать. Сбавив скорость, Гарри выехал на подъездную дорожку к дому, и шины зашуршали по мокрому гравию.

После того как он припарковался, оба зашли в дом и сели у жарко натопленного камина. Мэттью задал пару вопросов о веретеницах, но, видимо, подметил мрачное настроение Гарри и свернул разговор. Умом Гарри понимал, что гость из него отвратительный — хмурый и молчаливый, — но попросту не мог заставить себя натянуть улыбку и завести болтовню о пустяках. Драко мог быть мертв. Мог утонуть три года назад, еще до того, как Гарри увидел первое воспоминание; до того, как написал в деле _любит круги_ ; до того, как прочитал слова _помнишь то время, когда нам было по одиннадцать?_

Попрощавшись с Асторией и Мэттью, Гарри перенесся по камину в квартиру. На краю кухонного стола Джинни поставила маленькую елку — не крупнее совы, — и мгновение Гарри глядел на нее, вспоминая пышную хвою под покрывалом снега в Годриковой впадине. Шумный, украшенный гирляндами паб, отзвуки рождественских песен вдали. Гарри мог бы там вырасти. Строить в детстве снеговиков, а когда подрос бы, впервые выпить в этом же пабе.

_Давай в него вернемся._

Что скажет Джинни, если он продаст квартиру и купит загородный дом?

Резко выдохнув, Гарри направился к раздвижным дверям, распахнул их и вышел на балкон. Сегодня похолодало: вдоль перил балкона повисли капли росы, а дыхание Гарри вырывалось изо рта облачками пара.

Где-то далеко внизу, на улице, кто-то вновь насвистывал:

_Дуй же, ветер с юга, с юга, с юга..._

Входная дверь со щелчком отворилась.

— Гарри! Ты в жизни не догадаешься, с кем мы играем в субботу! В сезоне осталось всего два матча, и... Что ты там делаешь? Закрой двери, жутко холодно. — Джинни сняла шерстяную шапку и шарф. — У нас игра с «Свиристелями Суиндона», а их ловец — брат Ванды, так что наверняка будет очень интересно. Что-что, а семейное соперничество уж точно оживит игру. — Она посмотрела на него — с раскрасневшимися от холода щеками, такая же красивая, как всегда. — Давай же, заходи.

Гарри немного помедлил, вслушиваясь в песню с улицы, затем ступил в комнату и закрыл двери.

***

Неделя в ожидании результатов тянулась ужасно долго. В те моменты, когда Гарри не работал над другими делами, он тут же приходил в отдел по связям с маглами и донимал сотрудников, чтобы те быстрее все уладили. В четверг он наконец получил сообщение, что им успешно передали образец ДНК, и принялся донимать уже Баттерворта.

Казалось странным жить в квартире с чистыми белыми стенами и удобной по размеру елкой. Гулять по улицам Лондона, когда над головой покачивались яркие рождественские украшения: мерцающие гирлянды, цепочки из золотых звезд и голубовато-синие снежинки. Видеть в пабах и ресторанах смеющихся людей с пряным сидром и глинтвейном. «С рождеством!» — провозглашали вывески на витринах магазинов. Косой переулок — зачарованный так, чтобы там всюду падал мягкий пушистый снег, — переполняло праздничное настроение, а во всех магазинах волшебное радио играло классические рождественские песни. Возле «Все для квиддича» пестрела красочная вывеска: «Купи новейший “Неборез” и успей домой к Рождеству!»

Да, казалось странным быть здесь, когда Драко Малфой мог умереть три года назад.

И, если он погиб в одиночестве в холодном и безжалостном течении Кельтского моря, самое ужасное, что Гарри три года этого даже не замечал.

_Помнишь то время, когда нам было по одиннадцать? Давай в него вернемся._

Порой Гарри так и хотелось.

***

В субботу у Джинни был важный матч. Если «Воины Уондсворта» его выиграют, они выйдут в финал сезона.

Гарри не смог пойти на игру. Он долго извинялся перед Джинни, сообщив, что должен допросить родственников в новом расследовании. Джинни выглядела разочарованной, но ответила, что все понимает.

— Не представляю, как ты это делаешь, — вздохнула она. — Ох уж эти бедные семьи.

Гарри ужасно жалел о том, что солгал ей, к тому же знал, что уже давно вел себя очень отстраненно, а всю последнюю неделю так вообще был на взводе... Он думал, Джинни что-нибудь по этому поводу скажет, но она лишь поцеловала его и, пожелав удачи с расследованием, схватилась за портключ до Суиндона.

Раз так, Гарри стал готовиться к реальной причине своего отсутствия на матче: экзамену по вождению.

***

Мэттью подвез его до автошколы.

— Все документы взял? — спросил он.

— Да. — Гарри волновался не меньше, чем перед встречей с норвежской хвосторогой.

— Сертификат о прохождении теоретической части?

— Есть.

— Волнуешься перед экзаменом, а? — хмыкнул Мэттью, припарковавшись у автошколы.

— Это так заметно?

— Ты всю неделю взвинченный.

— Какая наблюдательность, — медленно проговорил Гарри. Гермиона и Рон тоже это подметили и бросились расспрашивать его, ничего ли не случилось. Он сообщил им правду: что, возможно, нашел останки Драко. Стоило только с кем-то этим поделиться, и Гарри уже стало чуть легче.

В автошколе они с Мэттью устроились в зале ожидания. Прежде Гарри все утро размышлял, не стоит ли просто отказаться от экзамена. Зачем он вообще решил научиться водить? Он прекрасно умел аппарировать, всегда мог воспользоваться портключом или каминной сетью, а Министерство даже могло выделить ему самоуправляемую машину.

Но он хотел хоть раз сделать что-то для себя.

_И какой в этом смысл? Сидишь в коробке и не можешь даже выбрать, как ехать._

В глубине души Гарри знал еще одну причину, почему же он научился водить, но пока не готов был назвать ее вслух.

— Гарри Поттер? — позвала какая-то женщина, появившись в зале ожидания. Гарри всегда нравилось, как маглы произносили его имя — вежливо, но равнодушно. — Сейчас мы проверим ваши документы и проведем небольшой тест на зрение, и тогда вы будете готовы к экзамену.

Гарри поднялся.

***

В автошколу он вернулся минут через сорок. Мэттью, похоже, успел с головой погрузиться в древнюю с виду книгу «Советы для дома» и даже не сразу его заметил.

— Ну как? — спросил Мэттью.

Гарри улыбнулся.

***

В квартиру Гарри аппарировал прямо из машины Мэттью. Тот предлагал отметить сдачу экзамена сливочным пивом, сказав, что Астория пригласила его на ужин, но Гарри вежливо отказался, сославшись на работу.

— В субботу? Вот это сурово, — удивился Мэттью, и в итоге они договорились, что Гарри придет на ужин в воскресенье. Сейчас же ему хотелось побыть одному, многое обдумать. На фоне всего остального, что происходило в его жизни, получение прав не так уж и радовало.

Едва Гарри вернулся в квартиру, и пяти минут не прошло, как с ним связался по каминной сети Баттерворт. Необычно: к разговорам по личным каминам коллеги прибегали только в чрезвычайных ситуациях.

— Получил результаты твоего теста, — без предисловия сообщил Баттерворт, и Гарри метнулся к камину.

— Тебе же только в четверг передали образец.

— Задержался после работы и закончил тест сегодня утром, чтобы ты перестал каждые пять минут забегать ко мне в кабинет спрашивать о новостях, — раздраженно сказал Баттерворт, но Гарри все равно был благодарен. — Держи результаты. — Из камина вылетел свиток пергамента, и Гарри мигом его схватил. Всю рядовую информацию он пропустил, отыскав единственное, что имело значение.

_Соответствие: не найдено (0.5%)_

_Примечания: предоставлен магловский образец._

— Это не... он был маглом? — безучастно произнес Гарри, и Баттерворт кивнул.

— Тело принадлежало маглу. Магическая подпись полностью отсутствует.

Гарри уставился на пергамент, снова и снова перечитывая написанное. _Соответствие: не найдено._

— Спасибо, — выдавил он отстраненно. — Хороших выходных, Баттерворт.

— Если я тебя не увижу, они будут хорошими. — Тот исчез.

Гарри привалился к стене и медленно осел на пол.

_Соответствие: не найдено (0.5%)_

Он дал себе целых двадцать минут передышки, затем поднялся на ноги и подошел к столу. Надо будет серьезно проанализировать свой разговор с поверенным Драко.

***

Джинни вернулась домой в на удивление прекрасном настроении, если учесть, что ее команда проиграла матч.

— Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать, — заявила она Гарри.

— И мне, — ответил он. _Все, мне нужно рассказать тебе все._

Водительские права станут чудесным сюрпризом, — стоит только представить лицо Джинни! — и Гарри стольким еще хотелось поделиться. Почему-то у них никогда не хватало времени на разговоры.

— Можем тогда поделиться новостями в пятницу вечером, — с улыбкой предложила Джинни. — Я зарезервировала столик в новом ресторанчике, который только что открылся в Косом переулке.

— Жду не дождусь, — обрадовался Гарри. Давно Джинни не назначала свиданий.

Возможно, все будет в порядке.

***

Однако той ночью Гарри никак не удавалось уснуть. Он все время думал о деле Драко — в голове проносились тысячи вариантов, тысячи крохотных подсказок, которые он мог пропустить или не так понять. Дождавшись, пока Джинни заснет, Гарри встал, подхватив стоявшую у тумбочки коробку, отнес на кухню и поставил на стол.

— _Люмос_ , — прошептал он.

Свет из палочки мягко осветил школьные учебники, бутылку выдержанного виски, оригами розу выцветшего розового цвета. Гарри взялся за первый учебник. В прошлый раз он его не просматривал: переплет плотно обхватывала веревка.

«Чудовищная книга о чудищах». Гарри развязал веревку, и глаза-бусинки опасно заблестели, но мигом закрылись, стоило обвести пальцем корешок книги. Он чуть выждал, чтобы убедиться, что книга утихомирилась, и начал листать страницы. Ну до этой книги Драко уж точно никогда не было дела...

Поля усеивали десятки и сотни аккуратных заметок. «К лимаксу следует приближаться с осторожностью... У валькор плохое зрение, при поиске жертвы они полагаются на слух, надо наложить заглушающие чары и только потом подходить...»

Заметки — как и в других учебниках Драко — больше фокусировались не на теоретических знаниях, а на способах их применить в жизни. Похоже, Драко был зациклен на том, чтобы идеально задокументировать каждый шаг и не допустить ни единой ошибки. Гарри перевернул страницу. «Гиппогрифы», сообщал заголовок, но нижняя часть страницы была вырвана. Судя по всему, тот момент — нападение Клювокрыла — стал для Драко неслыханным унижением. Раз записей здесь нет, выходит, Драко плохо подготовился к уроку, и в итоге на него накинулся гиппогриф. Гарри с раздражением подумал, что Драко сам виноват — не слушал преподавателя, придурок высокомерный.

Но вскоре раздражение Гарри сменилось задумчивостью, стоило ему вспомнить Драко на первых курсах в Хогвартсе. Избалованный ребенок, который вечно хвастался своим богатством и стремился привлечь внимание... С годами эта дерзкая самоуверенность в нем растаяла, лишив Драко остатков детства и словно оставив на его месте кого-то другого. Того, кто на шестом курсе все время прятался. Того, кто все время боялся, всегда отступал, вечно отводил взгляд.

— Ты всегда так боялся неудачи, — пробормотал Гарри.

— Пожалуй, но все равно неприятно такое о себе слышать.

Мгновение Гарри не двигался. _Это только у тебя в голове, тебе лишь показалось, будто Драко сказал..._

Он вскинул взгляд. Драко стоял у окна спиной к Гарри и смотрел на лондонские небоскребы на фоне неба, положив руку на прохладное стекло. 

— Отличный вид, — добавил Драко, словно прежде ничего не говорил. — Но это ведь не твое, Поттер? Это ничто. Бетонная коробка в небе. — Он наклонился так близко к стеклу, что оно стало запотевать от его дыхания. — Тебе нужно что-то ближе к земле. Что-то настоящее.

 _Расскажи, как ты забрался ко мне в голову?_ На миг Гарри испугало, что Драко Малфой знал его лучше большинства друзей, лучше коллег, лучше Джинни. Затем он вспомнил...

— Ты не настоящий.

Драко подскочил на месте — зрелище почти неописуемое. Развернувшись, он уставился на Гарри.

— Ты меня видишь.

— Это сон, просто еще один сон, — сказал Гарри, скорее убеждая в этом себя, чем отвечая Драко.

Драко все еще пялился на Гарри так, словно открыл новый вид драконов.

— Ты не должен меня видеть, — наконец отозвался Драко. — Или слышать.

— Почему нет? — Если это сон, то Гарри вовсе не против.

— Раньше ты меня не видел и не слышал, — почти обвинительным тоном заявил Драко.

— Когда это раньше?

— Да все время, когда ты лез в мои воспоминания и копался в моих вещах.

— Ты следил за мной? — Каждый раз, когда Гарри просматривал воспоминания Драко и изучал его вещи... Интересно, Драко наблюдал за ним, когда он сидел в «Рено Меган»? — Ты меня видишь? И преследуешь, как призрак?

Драко явно развеселился.

— Ты как всегда, Поттер, — хмыкнул он. — Думаешь, что мир вертится вокруг тебя. — Он снова отвернулся, глядя на мерцающие огни, тусклые из-за зимнего тумана. — Я не призрак.

— Где ты? Я пытаюсь тебя найти.

— Я знаю. — Драко вновь аккуратно коснулся рукой раздвижной двери. — И не могу сказать тебе, где я.

Какое-то время Гарри молчал. Этому он научился у Драко: бесконечные ночи в воспоминаниях о том, как тот ехал куда-то по темным улицам и длинным шоссе, приучили Гарри терпеливо наблюдать со стороны.

«Не могу», ответил Драко. «Не могу сказать тебе», а не «Не скажу». Ему не давал раскрыть свое местоположение какой-то внешний фактор — либо человек, либо заклинание.

Гарри поднял взгляд. Драко его рассматривал. Много лет назад он бы непременно как-нибудь съязвил: «Опять говорить разучился, Поттер?» или что-то в таком духе.

— А ты сильно изменился, — заметил Гарри.

— Как и ты.

— С чего ты взял?

— Я вижу тебя, когда ты рядом с моими старыми вещами или в моих воспоминаниях. — Драко снова отвернулся и взглянул в окно. — Как будто просматриваю воспоминания в омуте памяти.

— Наблюдаешь за тем, как я наблюдаю за тобой, — усмехнулся Гарри. Еще один круг.

— Есть в этом некая двойственность, да.

Гарри изучал Драко. Он должен был догадаться. В первых их разговорах Драко казался слишком спокойным, слишком легко принял неожиданное появление Гарри в его жизни. Теперь ему стало понятно: Драко все время был здесь. Возможно, с самого начала. Наблюдал за Гарри в «Империи сов», наблюдал, как он листал учебники и записную книжку. Наблюдал, как он сидел в «Рено Меган». Интересно, о чем Драко думал, глядя, как Гарри с лупой изучает его жизнь?

— Можешь рассказать, как ты пропал? — спросил Гарри. Тут же раздался резкий треск, словно воздух вокруг Драко лопнул, как стекло, и Гарри отступил назад.

— Я... — начал Драко, но его голос дрогнул, будто натянутая металлическая струна. Диссонанс резанул слух, и Гарри понял: происходило что-то ужасное.

— Не надо, — поспешно сказал он, — не отвечай...

Но вокруг так зашумело, словно взорвалось стекло, словно кто-то кинул в стену зеркало. На лице Драко промелькнула чистая агония, а секунду спустя он растворился в воздухе.

Гарри еще долго ждал, держа перед собой палочку и слушая, как бешено колотится сердце, затем подошел к раздвижным дверям и внимательно их осмотрел. На стекле ничего не было. Ни трещин, ни следов, ни отпечатков пальцев.

Драко исчез. А может, его здесь никогда и не было.

Гарри позвал его по имени — лишь один раз, — и оно повисло в воздухе, как клуб дыма. На миг Гарри словно вновь оказался на корнуэльском побережье, взывая к штормовому морю и слушая, как его голос эхом разносится над скалами.

_Драко._

Той ночью в рамах дрожали стекла, словно беспокойные духи, пойманные зимними ветрами.


	7. Chapter 7

— Я знаю, он не умер. — Гарри вновь расхаживал взад-вперед по кухне друзей.

Рон — который сидел за столом и пил горячий шоколад — вздернул бровь и покосился на Гермиону. Та лишь хмуро глядела в свою чашку чая.

— Даже не знаю, Гарри, — наконец протянул Рон. — Похоже на... ну, на призрака.

— Никакой он не призрак, так как он не умер, — парировал Гарри.

Какое-то время Рон молчал, потом тихо спросил:

— Ты уверен?

— Он не умер, я знаю.

— Знаешь или думаешь?

Гарри хотел наорать на Рона, заявить, что тот ни черта не соображает, но в то же время понимал, чем Рон руководствуется. На аврорской подготовке им строго вбили в голову: решения надо принимать, исходя из логики и фактов, а не полагаться на интуицию и «я просто знаю».

Однако помощь пришла с неожиданной стороны.

— Звучит очень знакомо, — вполголоса сказала Гермиона, и Гарри повернулся к ней.

— В каком смысле знакомо? — уточнил он торопливо. — Ты с таким раньше сталкивалась? Бывали похожие случаи?

Гермиона прикусила губу.

— Помнишь, ты недавно рассказывал мне о своих снах? Они напомнили мне те твои сны... которые на самом деле были не снами, а легилименцией...

Рон резко выпрямился.

— Что, когда Сами-Знаете-Кто вторгался Гарри в сознание?

— Не совсем, — быстро ответила Гермиона. — Но... это ведь может быть легилименция? Опытный легилимент способен применить чары и с большого расстояния.

— Нет, — заспорил Гарри. — Это вообще не напоминало...

— Легилименция не так уж проста, Гарри. Многое зависит от легилимента — у каждого свой подход, свой стиль.

— Малфой читает мысли Гарри? — Рон выглядел так, словно не мог решить, волноваться или нет.

— Дело не в чтении мыслей! Ну правда, вы оба должны куда лучше в этом разбираться. Особенно ты, Гарри. Разве тебя не учили этому искусству?

— Да, — признал Гарри, ощутив желание оправдаться. — Но я его терпеть не могу. Сама попробуй залезть к кому-нибудь в голову. Да и вообще легилименция может многое, но она уж точно не заставит никого появиться...

Гермиона смерила его укоризненным взглядом.

— Нет, не может. Но зато может создавать видения, да, Гарри?

Он застыл. Видения, которые ему посылал Волдеморт. Сны о Сириусе в отделе тайн.

Гермиона кивнула, внимательно наблюдая за его лицом.

— Чрезвычайно умелые легилименты способны создавать видения, галлюцинации...

Рон вдруг встал и стал расхаживать по комнате.

— Не нравится мне, как это звучит. Малфой морочит Гарри мозги?

— Вовсе нет, — медленно проговорил Гарри. — Будь у тебя способность создавать галлюцинации... какие угодно... Разве ты бы стал заводить самый обычный разговор? Может, это его последняя надежда, последний способ с кем-то связаться. — Он вспомнил, как Драко исчез в конце разговора — это явно не было частью видения. Похоже, Драко нарушил какое-то правило, когда попытался сообщить Гарри свое местоположение, и расплатился за содеянное.

— И все же ты должен быть осторожен, Гарри, — предупредила Гермиона.

— Почему?

— Ну, — едва слышно заметила она, — может, это вовсе не Малфой посылает тебе эти видения.

Гарри эта мысль совсем не понравилась. Откашлявшись, он решил ухватиться за другую зацепку.

— Гермиона, что ты знаешь о способах воспрепятствовать уголовному преследованию?

Гермиона расправила плечи, глаза у нее сразу заблестели.

— У меня есть несколько справочников, если тебе надо... 

— В ее юридической библиотеке, — фыркнул Рон.

— Никакая это не юридическая библиотека, Рон, там всего одна полка...

— А раньше на ее месте была почетная полка «Пушек Педдл».

— И все-таки, — спешно напомнил Гарри, — способы воспрепятствовать уголовному преследованию. Чуть помедлив, он понизил голос, пусть и в доме никого больше не было. — Мне кажется, Драко знал, где находится его отец. Может быть, даже помогал ему.

— Поболтал с поверенным Малфоев? — догадался Рон. За годы работы аврором он стал на удивление проницательным.

— Что ж, — начала Гермиона, — раньше существовал закон, по которому тех, кто знал местонахождение разыскиваемых преступников — но не сообщал о нем сразу, — можно было арестовать за то, что они препятствовали уголовному преследованию. Но этот закон давно отменили.

— Выходит, — осторожно подвел итог Гарри, — Драко исчез за полчаса до встречи с поверенным, которая рассказала бы ему, что его не привлекут к ответственности, если он сдаст Люциуса властям.

— Может, он уже сдал Люциуса, — сказал Рон неожиданно.

— Что?

— Помнишь, как мы поймали Люциуса Малфоя? Выследить последнего Пожирателя смерти хотел каждый, а в итоге все свелось к анонимной наводке.

Гарри помнил. Кто-то активировал заклинание Салус — специально предназначенное для того, чтобы авроры могли реагировать на чрезвычайные ситуации. Работало оно просто: стоило лишь выпустить в воздух сноп искр, и точные координаты пославшего сигнал появились на огромной карте, которая крепилась к стене в главном офисе авроров, а заодно срабатывал сигнал тревоги, и в указанное место отправлялись все свободные авроры.

— Тогда никто особо не гадал, кто же дал наводку, — сообщил Рон. — Сами посудите, там никого больше не было, когда мы появились. Только Люциус Малфой, конечно же, и никого кроме. Если честно, мы все решили, что Люциус сам себя сдал в минуту слабости. Наверное, устал так долго скрываться, но сразу же пожалел, как мы прибыли.

— Люциус ведь прямо там и умер? — внезапно спросила Гермиона, и Гарри перевел взгляд на нее.

— Да. — Это было ужасно: авроры должны были схватить его, а не убивать. Для расследования обстоятельств смерти даже созвали Королевскую комиссию, но так и не смогли выяснить, кто же выпустил роковое проклятие.

— Может, Драко применил Салус и аппарировал, — предположила Гермиона.

— Не сходится. Все указывает на то, что его увели силой, — возразил Гарри с досадой. — Драко не просто взял и сбежал.

— Почему бы и нет? Он вечно от всего сбегает, — заметил Рон, и Гарри возмущенно помотал головой.

— Он давно уже не такой, он изменился. И он бы не сбежал. Вам не понять, вы не видели воспоминаний. — Гарри нетерпеливо забарабанил костяшками пальцев по столу. — Если его увели силой, как он через пару месяцев оказался рядом с Люциусом, добился его ареста и опять куда-то аппарировал? И тогда непонятно, почему он не вернулся домой. — Гарри замолчал, осознав, что Гермиона и Рон внимательно наблюдали за ним.

— По-моему, — начал Рон, — тебе стоит немного отдохнуть, Гарри.

Гарри открыл было рот, готовясь возразить, но Гермиона сощурилась, так что ему пришлось быстро сменить тактику.

— Ладно, — отозвался он. — Я и так уеду на выходные.

— О, здорово, — с облегчением произнес Рон. — Краткий отпуск?

— Хочу отметить то, что получил права. Наверное, съезжу куда-нибудь на побережье.

— Брайтон в декабре, что ли? Звучит ужасно, — засмеялся Рон.

— Ой, Гарри, ты не говорил, что получил права! Поздравляю! — Похоже, Гермиона искренне обрадовалась. — Чудесная новость. Давайте же выпьем за магловский транспорт!

И на пару коротких часов Гарри забыл о работе.

***

Однако той ночью, вернувшись в квартиру и поцеловав Джинни перед сном, он сел за стол и вновь распаковал жизнь Драко.

Учебники, записная книжка. Гарри снова и снова вчитывался в строки.

_Помнишь то время, когда нам было по одиннадцать?_

Время от времени он осматривался, но Драко не появился. Может, в прошлый раз Гарри все приснилось. Может, Гермиона права насчет легилименции, а может, и нет. Может, он медленно сходил с ума, поддавался иллюзиям, силился вообразить то, чего нет.

Кого-то, кого нет.

Гарри невидящим взглядом уставился на разложенные перед собой вещи, а спустя мгновение потянулся к бутылке выдержанного виски. Наверняка Драко хранил его для особого случая.

Достав стакан, Гарри открыл бутылку и плеснул себе виски. На этикетке цвета угасающей осени человек уходил вдаль по длинной дороге.

Может, Драко действительно взял и сбежал. Может, прямо сейчас он ехал куда-нибудь по широкому шоссе...

Гарри сделал большой глоток виски, наслаждаясь сладким медовым вкусом. Нет, такое уже случилось в прошлый раз. Он засомневался в себе — перестав опираться на сны и воспоминания — и поверил, что Драко покончил с собой. «Нет, — почти зло сказал он Гермионе, когда та это предположила. — Он бы так не поступил». И все же Гарри почти убедил себя...

Он с надеждой заозирался: возникло такое ощущение, будто за ним кто-то наблюдал.

Но комната была пуста.

Может, Драко все же находился рядом — просто невидимый, неосязаемый.

— Я уезжаю, — сообщил Гарри безмолвной комнате. — В Хелстон. Хочу увидеть то же, что и ты. — _Я встану на краю земли, и подует ветер с юга, с юга, с юга..._

Комната оставалась пуста, а когда Гарри заснул, ему снились дикие волны и рушащиеся скалы.

***

В четверг он навестил Нарциссу Малфой, и та встретила его с легкой растерянностью.

— Я получила вашу сову, — сказала она. От чая Гарри отказался (рядом маячил домовой эльф, с надеждой держа перед собой полный чайный сервиз), и Нарцисса, похоже уловила нетерпение в его взгляде, в беспокойных жестах, так как чуть качнула головой и отвела его прямиком в конюшни.

— Я никогда не пойму, — вздохнула она, — одержимость магловскими изобретениями. На мой взгляд, они какие-то нескладные.

— Вы и Драко так говорили? — спросил Гарри и, торопливо подойдя к «Рено Меган», снял с него брезент. Чувство было такое, будто он встретил старого друга. Слегка улыбнувшись, Гарри провел рукой по гладко отполированному металлу.

— У вас такое же выражение лица, как и у Драко, когда он смотрел на эту пустую трату денег, — заметила Нарцисса.

Не ответив, Гарри забрал у Нарциссы пластиковую ключ-карту, и машина сама по себе открылась. Все-таки магловские технологии просто потрясающие. «Тоже мне трата денег», — хмыкнул Гарри про себя. Наверняка Драко считал автомобиль одним из лучших своих вложений.

Гарри жалел, что не мог сам починить машину. Почему-то это казалось важным — заняться ей самостоятельно. Но когда они с Мэттью начали составлять список всего необходимого, тут же стало ясно, что одним новым аккумулятором здесь не обойдешься. Тормоза, тормозной суппорт, диски, цилиндры, тормозные колодки, шарниры рулевой тяги — все это нужно будет проверить и, возможно, заменить: смотря как хорошо Драко заботился о своей машине и как с ней обращались после его исчезновения. После нужно будет слить бензин, промыть двигатель...

Признав свое поражение, Гарри попросил у Нарциссы разрешения починить машину и — как только она согласилась — договорился о визите к механику.

— Наверное, вам интересно, почему я хочу ее починить, — все же решился сказать Гарри. Сперва он надеялся, что Нарцисса ничего не спросит, и пока она молчала, но явно задавалась этим вопросом.

Однако, к его удивлению, она покачала головой.

— Астория говорила, что вы сдали на водительские права. Наверное, это что-то вроде лицензии на аппарацию. — Смотрела она не на Гарри, а на машину. — Вы хотите ее водить. И я думаю, Драко хотел бы, чтобы на ней снова ездили. — Нарцисса все же взглянула на Гарри. — Иногда мне кажется, что вы искренне хотите найти моего сына.

— Так и есть.

Она промолчала, и у Гарри сразу сработала интуиция — его всего будто обдало жаром. Нарцисса явно что-то знала.

— Вы не хотите со мной поделиться еще каким-нибудь воспоминанием? — тихо спросил он, стараясь говорить спокойно.

Нарцисса с встревоженным видом поднесла ладонь к ожерелью.

— Так, ничего, — наконец произнесла она, и Гарри разочарованно выдохнул. Давить на Нарциссу смысла не было, она лишь сильнее замкнется в себе.

— Механики уже скоро приедут, — решил он сменить тему. Единственное, чего Нарцисса не позволила, так это отбуксировать автомобиль. Похоже, она сочла это унизительным, хотя Гарри почти не сомневался, что второй вариант — расхаживающих по поместью Малфоев механиков — она вскоре сочтет куда более унизительным. Он вдруг насторожился. — Здесь же нет поблизости домовых эльфов? — с подозрением спросил он, и Нарцисса окинула его холодным взглядом.

— Эти маглы, — отчеканила она, — и близко не подойдут к поместью. Они останутся здесь. Для того я и попросила вас прийти — вы с ними и разбирайтесь.

Гарри едва удержался от ответной колкости. Он и не осознавал, что его сюда позвали в качестве какого-то укротителя маглов.

— Ладно, — согласился он, а затем — так как его это все-таки возмутило — добавил: — Такой ремонт вам обойдется очень недешево, особенно в такое время года.

— Деньги — не проблема.

_Для вас — уж точно не проблема, да?_

Вдали послышался шум машины, и Нарцисса изящно удалилась в дом, предоставив Гарри разбираться с механиками. Впрочем, Гарри указал им на автомобиль и тоже вскоре ушел.

Попросту не мог смотреть, как незнакомцы разбирали машину Драко на части.

***

Когда на фоне темного зимнего неба уже садилось солнце, Гарри вернулся в конюшни посмотреть, как шли дела. Механики выглядели слегка раздраженными, но заметно взбодрились, стоило Гарри — по совету Мэттью — щедро им заплатить, вручить ящик пива и пожелать счастливого Рождества.

— И тебе, приятель, — отозвался один из механиков.

— Она уже заводится? — Гарри поглядел на машину, и механик улыбнулся.

— Твоя тачка, да? По лицу вижу. — Он кивком указал на автомобиль. — Ну, пробуй.

Открыв водительскую дверь, Гарри опустился на сиденье. Теперь, уже научившись водить, он реагировал машинально — руки инстинктивно опустил на руль, ногами нашел педали тормоза и газа, а взгляд сразу бросил на зеркало заднего вида.

И нажал на кнопку зажигания.

Машина отозвалась мгновенно — помещение наполнил низкий шум двигателя. Какой-то миг Гарри крепко сжимал руль и не мог подобрать слов: его переполняло какое-то неясное чувство.

Все по-настоящему.

— Поначалу двигатель может немного шуметь, — предупредил стоявший рядом механик, — но со временем это пройдет.

Гарри ужасно не хотел заглушать мотор, но все же нажал кнопку еще раз и услышал, как тот смолк.

— Ясно, — бросил он. — Спасибо.

Вскоре механики собрали инструменты и уехали, а Гарри так и сидел на месте водителя, ощущая бег воспоминаний, словно капли дождя по стеклу.

_Мы можем поехать куда угодно._

_Куда угодно?_

_Куда угодно._

Раздались шаги, и Гарри распахнул глаза — сам не заметив, когда успел их закрыть. Механики давно уехали, а в дверях конюшни стояла Нарцисса, молча за ним наблюдая.

— Ее починили? — спросила она.

Гарри с улыбкой нажал на кнопку зажигания. Он никогда не устанет слушать, как заводится этот двигатель.

Но Нарцисса, кажется, отнюдь не обрадовалась. Губы у нее чуть дрогнули, а голова поникла, будто ее печаль была физически ощутима.

— Так странно, — натянуто сказала она, явно стараясь сохранить самообладание, — спустя столько лет вновь слышать этот звук. — Затем Нарцисса взмахнула палочкой, и южная стена конюшни исчезла. Гарри сдвинул брови, ничего не понимая, но Нарцисса выразительно посмотрела на него. — Вы ведь хотели ее водить, — объяснила она, и по телу Гарри прошла волна дрожи.

Он сделал глубокий вдох. Если он разобьет машину Драко, Нарцисса никогда его не простит. Гарри сам себя не простит. Осторожно отрегулировав сиденье — похоже, Драко самую малость выше него, — он поправил все зеркала и пристегнулся, остро осознавая, что повторял те же движения, которые Драко сотни раз совершал прежде. Затянул ручник, поставил рычаг коробки передач на первую скорость и легко нажал на педаль газа.

Автомобиль покатился вперед, наконец покидая тюрьму, где провел три года, и делая то, для чего был создан: двигаясь. Шины тихо зашуршали по гравию. Гарри медленно свернул на широкую тропинку, объехал поместье и оказался на подъездной дорожке.

В зеркале заднего вида виднелась наблюдавшая за ним Нарцисса. Сколько раз она так смотрела, как ее сын исчезает вдали? Гарри немного прибавил газу. Машина быстро миновала длинную подъездную дорожку и, слегка замедлившись, наконец повернула на узкую и извилистую проселочную дорогу. Точно такую же, на которой Гарри столько часов учился водить.

Он выехал на дорогу и разгонялся до тех пор, пока пейзажи не стали проноситься мимо; пока темные поля не стали перекатываться, как волны; пока не почувствовал себя так, словно едет прямо по ночному небу. Казалось, в этом приливе восторга переплелись тысячи мгновений: Драко и Астория проезжали мимо реки, Гарри стоял у себя в квартире и наблюдал, как огни поезда исчезают в темноте, — на миг он увидел все идеально.

***

До Лондона ехать было два часа, но уже через двадцать минут Гарри остановился в Солсбери, решив свериться с картой. Когда же он поднял голову от атласа дорог, рядом оказался Драко.

Он сидел на пассажирском сиденье и смотрел в окно, прижавшись лбом к стеклу. Гарри принялся рассматривать его затылок, гадая, был ли Драко здесь с самого начала. Может, он недоволен, что Гарри водит его машину? Может, ему неприятно видеть кого-то еще на своем месте?

Драко вдруг скосил взгляд, и Гарри понял, что тот смотрел на его отражение в окне. Наблюдал за тем, как Гарри наблюдал за ним.

Как круг.

Затем Драко улыбнулся, и Гарри с облегчением выдохнул, все еще помня агонию на его лице, когда он в прошлый раз исчез. «Прости меня, — хотелось сказать Гарри. — Я не стану задавать вопросы, обещаю, я не дам тебе вновь исчезнуть...»

— Мы можем поехать куда угодно, — вместо этого тихо предложил он.

Драко отвернулся от окна и посмотрел на него.

— Куда угодно?

— Куда угодно. — Гарри внимательно оглядел Драко. — У тебя усталый вид.

Драко отвел взгляд.

— Сложно пытаться это сделать.

— Что сделать?

— Вернуться.

Гарри впервые осознал, что для того, чтобы стать реальным — показываться Гарри, посылать ему видения, — Драко наверняка тратил немало сил, а возможно, и магии. Не поэтому ли после случившегося в квартире он почти неделю не появлялся? Возможно, столько времени понадобилось Драко, чтобы собраться с силами для еще одной попытки.

— Это легилименция? — Гарри сменил тему. Он не станет спрашивать Драко, где он: за такой вопрос явно придется слишком дорого заплатить.

— Можно и так сказать.

— И что это значит? — Гарри вконец растерялся.

Драко несколько долгих секунд изучал его.

— Знаешь, — наконец произнес он, — когда я впервые узнал, что ты — именно ты! — ведешь мое дело, я разозлился. — Драко замолк и вновь поглядел на свое отражение. — Подумал, что впустую потрачу на тебя свой последний шанс.

— Ну спасибо.

— Ты импульсивен, никогда не обдумываешь свои поступки, не умеешь отделять главное от второстепенного — ты совершенно не подходишь для работы следователя.

Гарри открыл было рот, но передумал и снова захлопнул. Драко повернулся к нему. 

— И посмотри только, как ты изменился, — хмыкнул он. — Мне показалось или ты и правда задумался о том, что собирался сказать?

— Я все еще импульсивен.

— Знаешь, в ходе наблюдений я решил, что твоя импульсивность — не такой уж недостаток.

— Это был комплимент?

— Это было наблюдение.

Мерлин, все казалось почти идеальным: они сидели рядом и препирались — совсем как раньше, но с той теплотой, которой не было в прошлом, — и Гарри хотелось остаться здесь еще немного. Совсем на чуть-чуть, пока он не позабудет все остальное в своей жизни.

— Много сил нужно, чтобы здесь оставаться? — спросил Гарри, гадая, не исчезнет ли Драко ни с того ни с сего. — Ты опять уйдешь?

Мимо проехала машина, залив «Рено Меган» лучами фар и на миг осветив Драко. Затем она уехала вперед, и они вновь оказались в темноте.

— Вернуться домой сложно. Уйти легко, — сказал Драко.

— Кажется, у нас есть что-то общее. — Гарри помедлил, понимая, что не стоит рассказывать такое Драко, раз он даже Рону или Гермионе ничего не говорил, но... — Чаще всего я не хочу идти домой, — наконец признался Гарри. — Пожалуй, я даже не знаю, где мой дом.

Драко внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Полагаю, тогда у нас есть что-то общее, — после долгого молчания отозвался Драко.

Между ними повисла безмятежная тишина. Гарри вновь завел машину, определившись с маршрутом, и помчался по дороге. Он надеялся, что Драко останется рядом, молча наблюдая, как мир проносится мимо, но спустя пару минут тот снова заговорил:

— Я должен уйти.

— Ты в опасности? — Гарри не удалось скрыть тревогу. Драко покачал головой.

— Я слишком устал. Больше не могу сосредоточиться.

— Ой, — Гарри вдруг вспомнил еще один вопрос. — Слушай... если это легилименция, она твоих рук дело или кого-то еще? С тобой еще кто-то есть?

Драко выдержал паузу.

— Я один, — ответил он, потом опять замешкался. Воздух вокруг него замерцал, и Драко заметно напрягся. Поняв, что сейчас произойдет, Гарри замотал головой.

— Не надо, — торопливо попросил он, резко затормозив и выехав на обочину, — не надо, это того не стоит... остановись...

— In incepto finis est, — уверенно начал Драко, но последние слова прохрипел в явной агонии: — Мой отец...

Конец фразы пропал в полузадушенном крике, и раздался звон, словно от разбитого стекла, — Драко исчез.

Гарри еще долго сидел, слушая шум двигателя и дожидаясь, пока перестанут дрожать руки. Сколько теперь Драко понадобится времени, чтобы восстановиться? Какую он платил цену? 

За шесть коротких слов цена казалась непомерной.

К тому времени, как он приехал в Лондон и припарковался на стоянке многоэтажки, стоял одиннадцатый час, Джинни наверняка уже спала. Гарри медленно побрел в квартиру. Тело казалось тяжелым, а голова — пустой. Он не хотел никого видеть и ни с кем разговаривать.

_Вернуться домой сложно. Уйти легко._

Драко Малфой знал его лучше, чем Гарри знал сам себя.

***

В пятницу Гарри сказал Джинни, что никогда не вернется домой.

Начался вечер прекрасно. До Рождества оставалась неделя, и улицы сверкали от праздничных украшений и гирлянд. Парочки, держась за руки, катались на коньках у стен Тауэра, а возле елки на Трафальгарской площади хор распевал рождественские гимны. Магазины в Косом переулке работали допоздна, и, когда они с Джинни проходили мимо «Все для квиддича», Гарри взглянул на вывеску в витрине: «Купи новейший “Неборез” и успей домой к Рождеству!» Он вспомнил, как видел то же самое объявление в первую неделю декабря — такое чувство, будто целую вечность назад.

Ресторан оказался маленьким и оживленным, с весело потрескивающим огнем в камине и венками из остролиста на окнах — Гарри он напомнил «Три метлы». Их отвели к незаметному столику в углу, где на Гарри никто не будет глазеть, а к Джинни не пристанут ярые квиддичные фанаты. Сам Гарри заказал медовуху с пряностями, Джинни же, изучив список праздничных коктейлей, в итоге выбрала что-то под названием «Мятный дракон».

— Гарри, — начала она, как только официантка исчезла, — официально обо всем объявят на следующей неделе, но я хочу, чтобы ты узнал первым. И так пришлось подождать, пока все окончательно не подтвердили.

— Тебя сделали капитаном? — удивился Гарри. Джинни всегда была очень амбициозна, но Гвен обожала свою работу и, насколько он знал, в отставку уходить не собиралась.

— Лучше. — Глаза Джинни заблестели от радости. — Гарри... мне удалось. Меня взяли в национальную сборную.

Гарри откинулся на спинку стула.

— Это... это очень... поздравляю, Джинни.

— Это потрясающе, — сказала она. — Конечно, пока я только в запасных, но это уже первый шаг к тому, чтобы полноценно попасть в команду. Мне сказали, что один из охотников досрочно выйдет на пенсию из-за травмы спины и, если я хорошо себя зарекомендую на тренировках, у меня будут все шансы занять его место.

Официантка принесла медовуху с пряностями и коктейль, походивший цветом на леденец в виде рождественской трости. Гарри отпил из своего бокала, лишь бы чем-то себя занять.

— Хорошая новость в том, что переезжать нам не придется, — продолжала Джинни. — Для международных поездок наша квартира расположена идеально. Само собой, было бы неплохо жить чуть поближе к Мэйфейру, но посмотрим, как все пойдет. Мне придется гораздо больше путешествовать, естественно, но без этого в сборной никак.

Возможно, еще пару месяцев назад Гарри бы с улыбкой кивнул и убедил себя, что счастлив — или, по крайней мере, что быть несчастным эгоистично. Но в голове бесконечно вертелись свои же слова в разговоре с Драко: _Чаще всего я не хочу идти домой_. Самая правдивая его фраза за долгое время. Квартира — не дом. Гарри никогда не называл ее домом. И никогда не станет.

А когда Джинни с улыбкой спросила, о чем же хотел рассказать он сам, Гарри словно током ударило.

— Я научился водить, — сообщил он.

— Правда? Звучит весело, надо будет тебе как-нибудь меня покатать.

И Гарри открыл было рот, чтобы сказать: «Водить меня научил Мэттью Венн», ведь с этого и стоило начать историю. Мэттью женат на Астории. С Асторией Гарри познакомился из-за дела Драко, после разговора с Нарциссой. Нарцисса подарила Гарри «Рено Меган», который сейчас припаркован возле их квартиры. «Рено Меган» так важен, потому что Драко всюду на нем ездил. Драко появлялся в воспоминаниях, чтобы помочь Гарри, месяцами за ним наблюдал и изменил свое мнение о Гарри — так же, как он сам изменил свое мнение о Драко. Однажды Драко сказал _И какой в этом смысл? Сидишь в коробке и не можешь даже выбрать, как ехать_ , и Гарри не мог об этом забыть, ведь каждый раз, когда Джинни называла квартиру коробкой в небе, он чувствовал себя совсем маленьким и незначительным. Гарри не мог перестать думать о том, что Драко нет рядом, — и разве это не забавно, что физически Драко никогда нет рядом, но все равно кажется, что в мыслях он все время здесь, а с Джинни все совсем наоборот?

А может, это ничуть не забавно. Может, это попросту печально, и из-за этого Гарри хотел сесть в «Рено Меган» и ехать, ехать, ехать, пока Драко вновь не вернется, и тогда все будет хорошо.

Но Гарри ничего не сказал — лишь с улыбкой кивал весь ужин и ждал, пока они аппарируют домой. И только когда они оказались в спальне — Джинни аккуратно вешала мантию в шкаф, а Гарри сидел на кровати, — он произнес:

— Я даже не заметил.

— Чего не заметил? — спросила Джинни, отпустив вешалку.

— Как закончились наши отношения.

Джинни притихла, а Гарри стал ждать. В последнее время тишина прекрасно характеризовала их отношения.

Затем Джинни сказала:

— И я не заметила.

***

Той ночью они лежали вдвоем в кровати, и Гарри обнимал ее в последний раз.

— Ты счастлива? — спросил он. Джинни долго молчала.

— Я не знаю. А ты?

— Нет, — честно ответил Гарри.

— Я ведь даже не заметила, — прошептала Джинни. Уловив в ее голосе грусть, Гарри прижался к ней крепче.

— Все в порядке.

— Я должна была заметить.

— Все в порядке, — повторил Гарри.

Утром он проснулся один.

Джинни ушла на тренировку.


	8. Chapter 8

Гермиона и Рон пришли в ужас.

— Ты не можешь расстаться с Джинни за два дня до Рождества, — сердито сказала Гермиона, так резко поставив перед Гарри кружку, что чай выплеснулся на кофейный столик.

— О чем ты вообще думал? — добавил Рон. — Да мама просто с катушек слетит! Она уже связала одинаковые рождественские свитера!

— И она говорила мне, что ждет, когда же вы объявите дату свадьбы! — рявкнула Гермиона.

— Ой, да бросьте, — запротестовал Гарри. — Мы были помолвлены аж три года, а встречались семь лет!

— В этом все и дело, Молли думала, что семилетняя годовщина — как раз самый лучший момент. Семерка у волшебников и ведьм считается очень счастливым числом, Гарри. Молли настроилась на новую свадьбу, она уже начала оформлять приглашения...

— О нет, — со страхом выдохнул Рон. — Мама уже на стадии оформления приглашений?

— Все еще хуже, — зловеще сообщила Гермиона. — Я видела, как она составляла список имен для внуков.

Рон медленно осел на кресло, сжимая в руке стакан огневиски.

— Гарри, — проговорил он, — мы пережили много приключений, и, пусть временами наша дружба не выдерживала проверку на прочность, я очень дорожу временем, что мы провели вместе. Ты был отличным парнем, и многим будет сильно тебя не хватать.

— Да не так все плохо, — фыркнул Гарри. — То есть Джинни не то чтобы сильно расстроена, мы оба так решили...

— Не важно. Мама уже спит и видит свадьбу и внуков. — Рон отхлебнул огневиски. — Я знаю одного парня в Норфолке, он недорого делает поддельные паспорта. Дам тебе его адрес.

Гарри перевел взгляд на Гермиону.

— Нет, ну ты только послушай его! Мерлин, можешь ему сказать, что все не так плохо?

Гермиона лишь молча потягивала сливочное пиво.

***

Сидя в старой спальне Рона, Гарри несчастно тыкал ложкой рождественский пудинг. Пудинг коварно уворачивался, и наконец Гарри со вздохом поднял взгляд — в комнату вошли Рон с Гермионой.

— Все уже?

— Еще нет. Мама на пятом бокале хереса.

— Есть и хорошая новость, — с тревогой сказала Гермиона, — она перестала кричать.

— Да, теперь она рыдает над тарелкой с рождественскими пирожками. Я мало что разобрал, но, кажется, первым в списке имен для девочек у нее шло «Селеста».

Гарри возмутился до глубины души.

— Да ну вас, я бы в жизни не назвал ребенка Селестой!

— Ага, Перси тоже сказал, что это ужасное имя. Потом все начали спорить, Джордж превратил уши Перси в репу, а Билл все не переставал хохотать, так что Перси обозвал его патлатым кретином и... — Рон поморщился, когда внизу раздался грохот, затем смех, а после — истеричный визг.

— Что ж, в каждой семье немного ссорятся на Рождество, — решительно заявила Гермиона, открывая пакет со сладостями и печеньем. — Это же не причина не наслаждаться праздником.

Гарри взял имбирного тритона и откусил ему ногу. Тритон недовольно скривился.

— Все еще могу дать адрес того парня из Норфолка, — подбодрил Рон.

И Гарри, несмотря ни на что, не смог сдержать улыбку.

***

Передышка оказалась очень кстати: Гарри всегда был благодарен Гермионе и Рону за моменты веселья и радостных улыбок, за шанс выплыть на поверхность и глотнуть воздуха.

Потому что он весь день вспоминал агонию на лице Драко, когда тот исчез. Словно на него наложили Круциатус. Гарри казалось, он не имеет права здесь находиться — праздновать с друзьями и семьей, распаковывать подарки и есть сладости, — ведь где-то в мире Драко был совсем один и, скорее всего, серьезно ранен или измучен. Пару раз Гермиона замечала, что он призадумался, и хмурилась, а Рон потом отвел его в сторонку.

— Помнишь, чему нас учили на аврорской подготовке? Нельзя все время думать о расследовании, иначе ты выгоришь и уже никому не сможешь помочь.

Так что Гарри изо всех сил старался наслаждаться ужином, а поздно вечером переместился по камину в квартиру. Джинни задержалась — вела с Флер, похоже, безумно захватывающий разговор, — но наверняка скоро вернется. Пока же в квартире стояла полная темнота, разве что на маленькой елке на краю стола мигали миниатюрные гирлянды.

Рядом с ней стоял Драко, и слабый свет от огоньков танцевал на его лице, словно проплывающие по небу облака. Позади него, в окне, Гарри видел украшенный огнями ночной Лондон. Неспешно двигались от станции к станции поезда, а высоко в небе луна проглядывала сквозь туманную зимнюю ночь.

— Ты здесь, — произнес Гарри медленно, словно пробуя слова — будто они могли упасть и разбиться.

Драко поглядел на него. Выглядел он ужасно — худой и измученный, под глазами залегли тени. Попытки материализоваться перед Гарри явно давались ему с трудом.

_Уйти легко. Вернуться домой сложно._

Губы Драко задвигались, как будто он говорил что-то, но изо рта не доносилось ни звука. Гарри прикусил губу.

— Я тебя не слышу, — тихо сказал он, и Драко замолчал. Плечи его опустились, и он двинулся к Гарри. Лунный свет проходил сквозь него, словно сквозь воду, и Гарри осознал, что Драко едва мог здесь находиться, он стал будто призрак: той малости, что оставалась от его сил, не хватало даже на то, чтобы заговорить и сохранить тело. Когда расстояние между ними сократилось, он протянул руку, и Гарри, не задумываясь, шагнул к нему.

Его пальцы коснулись воздуха. Драко полностью исчез.

Далеко внизу, на улице, кто-то вновь насвистывал:

_Дуй же, ветер с юга, с юга, с юга..._

***

День подарков1. Город заполонили любители шопинга: светские пары прогуливались по брендовым магазинам на Бонд-стрит, молодые семьи и старьевщики толпились в очередях в торговых центрах. 

Гарри стоял на балконе, глядя на спешащих внизу прохожих. В начале дня улицы зловеще пустовали, сейчас же — в последний час, когда еще светло, — люди стали расходиться по домам.

— Закрой двери, — попросила Джинни. — Ужасно холодно.

Она стояла посреди кухни — в джинсах и в новом рождественском свитере. Волосы у нее растрепались, и Гарри это почему-то немного приободрило. С Джинни куда легче разговаривать, когда она в таком виде, а не одета в квиддичную форму и готовится бежать на очередной инструктаж или тренировку. Форму она носила, словно доспехи.

Гарри вернулся в комнату, закрыв за собой двери. В новостях передавали, что на следующей неделе может пойти снег. Хотя в Лондоне такое бывало редко: этот город двигался и дышал, как огромный зверь, вдыхая жизни восьми миллионов человек и превращая снег в слякоть бушующим внутри жаром.

Джинни обошла кухню и поставила чайник.

— Как думаешь, — наконец спросила она, — мы еще можем все исправить?

Гарри убрал руки в карманы. Пальцы дотронулись до ключ-карты от «Рено», и прикосновение к прохладному гладкому пластику чем-то успокаивало.

— Нет.

Джинни отвернулась.

— Я думала, что можем, — сказала она, — до того утра, когда я ушла на тренировку. Мы только что расстались, но я все равно встала и пошла на тренировку. И осознала, что тренироваться для меня важнее, чем пытаться что-то исправить. Карьера для меня важнее всего. — Она вновь посмотрела на него, и Гарри показалось, будто они наконец честны друг с другом впервые за много лет. Ему вдруг стало так тошно носить маски и повторять написанные кем-то другим реплики, что он озвучил правду — ту, которую скрывал весь последний год их отношений.

— Иногда мне кажется, что нас связывала только война. Тогда мы были совсем другими, и я не знал, выживет ли кто-то из нас. Влюбиться было так легко. — _А позже, когда мы стали жить обычной жизнью, наши прежние «я» тихо исчезли..._

Он испугался, не прозвучало ли это чересчур резко, но Джинни, похоже, ничуть не обиделась. Лишь задумчиво склонила набок голову.

— Никогда не думала об этом в таком ключе, — медленно проговорила она. — Пожалуй, ты прав. Влюбиться легко. А вот разлюбить... этого не замечаешь, пока не стало слишком поздно.

_Уйти легко. Вернуться домой сложно._

Чай они допили молча, а потом Джинни сообщила, что скоро увидится с Вандой — ловцом «Гарпий» и ее лучшей подругой.

— Расскажешь ей о нас? — спросил Гарри, и Джинни кивнула.

— Я просто хочу с кем-нибудь поговорить. Кроме тебя, — добавила она и тут же поморщилась. — Ой, я вовсе не имела в виду...

— Все в порядке, я понимаю. — Гарри помедлил. — Мне тоже надо кое с кем поговорить. Я вернусь только завтра.

— Хорошо. Передавай привет Рону и Гермионе. — Помолчав еще немного, Джинни отвернулась и вышла за дверь.

Мгновение Гарри стоял в квартире один, затем тоже ушел.

***

Когда Гарри был совсем маленьким, машины ему казались чем-то вроде космических кораблей, способных отвезти его куда угодно. Он мчался по Млечному пути, огибал изгиб лунного серпа, летел наравне с готовыми взорваться звездами, отдыхал среди холодных, мерцающих туманностей.

Вселенная никогда не заканчивалась.

Вот и сейчас он ехал по извилистым дорогам и шоссе, пока те не стали казаться бесконечной петлей, лентой Мебиуса из темного от дождя асфальта и голых зимних полей. До Хелстона Гарри добрался за шесть с половиной часов: остановился для заправки в Лонстоне и в итоге еще час разглядывал карты из бардачка. На страницах были выделены тысячи направлений, и Гарри задумался, проехался ли Драко по всем маршрутам, которые так аккуратно отметил.

По мере того, как он приближался к побережью, плоские безмятежные пашни начали сменяться глубокими долинами и выступающими скалами. Воздух стал свежим и прохладным — уже чувствовалось дыхание холодного океана, — и Гарри включил печку. Он выехал через Хелстон к маленькому приходу Ландеведнак — нескольким каменным домам и небольшой церкви с оротами для поцелуев2. Дороги пустовали: было два часа ночи. Гарри представил, как селяне спят в теплых домах, а в очагах догорает огонь.

Следуя указателям, Гарри стал медленно подъезжать по узкой дороге к Лизардскому маяку. Вдали слышался шум волн, непрерывно бьющихся о скалы. Припарковав машину, Гарри на миг застыл: самый разгар зимы, два часа ночи, а он сидел в глуши и вслушивался в рокот разбивающихся волн, надеясь услышать чужой голос. Вслушивался, как дует ветер с юга, с края британской земли, вслушивался, как он свистит сквозь трещины в скалах, сквозь тайные лощины и бухты вдоль побережья.

Он открыл дверь машины и вышел наружу. Ветер усилился — покусывал лицо, развевал волосы и одежду, но Гарри поднял палочку и прошептал:

— _Люмос._

Мягкое синее сияние осветило ведущую вперед дорожку и указатель с надписью «Юго-западная прибрежная тропа», и Гарри двинулся в направлении стрелки. Рокотало беспокойное зимнее море, сильный ледяной ветер вздымал гребни волн, бросая соленые брызги Гарри в лицо. Даже в свете палочки тропа была предательски скользкой и темной, и несколько раз Гарри чуть не упал. Если Драко был рядом, он наверняка сейчас посмеивался.

Шум моря становился все ближе и ближе. Лицо Гарри раскраснелось от укусов морского ветра — тот все не утихал, цепляясь за одежду и дергая за нее, как избалованный ребенок. Наконец Гарри достиг края утеса. Вокруг прибрежных скал кипели темные волны, пена их была того же цвета, что и грозовое декабрьское небо. Где-то вдалеке, на чернильно-черном горизонте, мигал свет прорезающего океан корабля. Гарри ступил ближе к обрыву.

Он посмотрел вверх. В небе сиял полумесяц — такая же фаза луны, как и в первом его сне о корнуэльском побережье.

До машины путь был неблизкий, до Лондона — еще более долгий, но Гарри решил, что к далеким путешествиям можно привыкнуть.

***

Новый год наступил и миновал. Второго января Гарри освободил квартиру: Гермиона и Рон подготовили ему у себя дома комнату для гостей. Пятого января он раскрыл другое свое дело: выследил одного пропавшего мага в восточной Франции, где у того обнаружилась новая жизнь и, к несчастью для его убитой горем жены в Англии, новая семья.

Но мыслями он всегда, всегда оставался далеко. Сознание его мчалось по шоссе и извилистым дорогам, дрейфовало на поворотах, слышало рев моря и песнь зимнего ветра. Раз за разом Гарри просыпался посреди ночи после снов об обваливающихся скалах и криках. Часами он сидел в «Рено Меган» и глядел в пустоту.

_Мы становимся ближе или же сбиваемся с пути?_

Люциус Малфой. В последнем разговоре с Гарри Драко произнес именно эти слова. _Мой отец._

In incepto finis est.

Гарри пролистал папку и уставился на эти два слова, которые сам же небрежно написал семь месяцев назад.

_Любит круги._

Ему нужно воспоминание от Нарциссы, безусловно. Гарри терпеливо ждал, но она так и не заговорила. Как же раздобыть воспоминание, если им не хотят делиться?

Он выпрямился. Нет. Это в жизни не сработает.

Хотя... однажды же сработало.

***

Вернувшись с работы, Гарри снял мантию, сел за стол и уставился на Гермиону. Та отдыхала с книгой за чашкой чая, но, заметив его, медленно подняла голову.

— О, нет, — предостерегающе сказала она. — Тебе что-то нужно. Вероятнее всего, нелегальное, наверняка сложное и однозначно опасное.

— Ты случайно не знаешь каких-нибудь хороших зельеваров?

Гермиона закрыла книгу и окинула его выразительным взглядом.

— Хороших зельеваров или недобросовестных зельеваров?

— Хороших. Очень хороших.

— Настолько хороших, чтобы сварить, скажем, Веритасерум?

— Нет, конечно, я же не варвар, — фыркнул Гарри. — Скорее... настолько хороших, чтобы сварить Феликс Фелицис.

Лицо Гермионы смягчилось.

— Ну, это хотя бы законно. — Она вновь открыла книгу. — А то Рон на прошлой неделе спрашивал, известно ли мне что-нибудь об эссенции безумия. Нет, серьезно.

— Так ты сможешь его достать?

— Возможно. Но это дорого тебе обойдется.

— Как дорого?

— Ну, если ты возьмешь вторую ипотеку, то должен справиться. — Гермиона оторвалась от книги и прыснула, увидев его выражение лица. — Шучу, Гарри. Но это правда очень затратно.

— Просто дай мне знать, как найдешь зельевара, а остальное я беру на себя.

— Это... по работе? — спросила Гермиона, выдержав долгую паузу. — Гарри... ты же знаешь, так это зелье не работает. Оно не даст чудесным образом ответы на все вопросы, а только подскажет дорогу к наилучшему результату. И побочные эффекты могут быть очень опасными...

— Я знаю. — Гарри отвернулся.

Гермиона вздохнула.

— Это совсем уже отчаянная мера, Гарри.

— Я знаю, — повторил он.

— И цену придется заплатить высокую.

Но какой бы ни была цена, Гарри решил, это того стоит.

***

Он отправил Нарциссе сову и договорился о встрече в среду, четырнадцатого января. Скорее всего, она воспримет это как рутинный визит с целью заверить ее, что расследование идет активным ходом. Миновало уже три недели с тех пор, как Гарри последний раз видел Драко, а тот стоял у него в квартире, почти превратившись в угасающий призрак.

Вернется ли он когда-нибудь?

Феликс Фелицис Гарри выпил за час до выхода. Двенадцать часов жидкой удачи. Осушив фиал, он на миг даже замер, ощущая прилив беззаботной эйфории. Затем направился к входной двери, планируя сразу же аппарировать, но почему-то зашагал дальше.

К «Рено Меган».

Дорога до поместья займет два часа, но Гарри не сильно это заботило. Он всего лишь на два часа опоздает, вот и все.

После трехлетнего одиночества «Рено» стал как новенький — стоило завести машину, мотор послушно заурчал. Чуть помедлив, Гарри потянулся к картам в бардачке. Почему бы не прокатиться по живописным местам Уилтшира? Он в любом случае на два часа опоздает, еще один час ничего не изменит. Драко прочертил линию вдоль прибрежных дорог — видимо, ему нравилось побережье. Пределы. Людей тянуло к областям, где границы размыты и чувствовалась двойственность. Земля и вода — не вместе, но и не отдельно.

Он опустил руки на руль — на чуть истершиеся места на оплетке, куда Драко часто клал ладони, — и поехал.

***

В поместье он прибыл к закату. Открывший дверь домовой эльф взволнованно уставился на него.

— У меня встреча с Нарциссой, — любезно сообщил Гарри, барабаня пальцами по ключ-карте к «Рено».

— Пожалуйста, подождите в холле. — Домовой эльф торопливо поклонился. — Я позову госпожу. — Эльф попятился назад, затем метнулся вверх по широкой лестнице. Оставшись один в холле, Гарри задумался, опаздывал ли еще кто-нибудь на встречу с Малфоями на несколько часов. В другой раз он бы неловко опустился на ближайший антикварный диван, сегодня же принялся как ни в чем не бывало разгуливать по холлу. На столике обнаружился ряд колдографий в рамках, и Гарри стал внимательно их рассматривать. На первой паре снимков маленький Драко гордо улыбался, стоя между родителями, однако по мере того, как Драко взрослел, его улыбка понемногу меркла, а расстояние между Малфоями все больше увеличивалось. На последней колдографии — судя по всему, сделанной незадолго до исчезновения Люциуса, — Люциус стоял в крайнем левом углу, Драко же — с правого края. Нарцисса замерла между ними, беспомощно переводя взгляд с одного на другого. Пока Гарри за ними наблюдал, Люциус посмотрел на Драко и сделал к нему шаг, но Драко окинул его холодным гневным взглядом и отодвинулся еще дальше, почти исчезнув со снимка.

Раздались шаги, и Гарри обернулся. По лестнице спускалась Нарцисса, опираясь одной рукой о перила.

— Вы опоздали, — заметила она.

— Простите. Я решил поехать на машине.

— Я видела. — Нарцисса остановилась на последней ступеньке, одну руку все еще держа на перилах, а другой коснувшись ожерелья. — При виде машины я подумала — всего на миг, — что Драко вернулся домой.

— Извините.

Нарцисса покачала головой.

— Глупая мысль.

— Я выбрал живописный маршрут через Портсмут. В это время года приятно ездить по побережью — совсем мало машин.

Нарцисса долгое мгновение смотрела на него, затем отвела взгляд.

— Пожалуй, — медленно сказала она, — поэтому я и разрешила вам забрать машину.

— Почему?

Она чуть склонила голову в сторону гостиной, и Гарри задумался, осознанно или нет.

— Вы напоминаете мне о нем. Странно, да? Но мне кажется, Драко хотел бы видеть, как его машину водит кто-то, кто... — Нарцисса осеклась и отступила назад — возможно, собиралась позвать домашнего эльфа, но Гарри быстро вмешался.

— Кто тоже любит водить? Кто тоже выбирает живописные маршруты? — Гарри улыбнулся. — Я съездил в Корнуолл — воссоздал последнее путешествие Драко. Вы когда-нибудь видели самую южную точку Великобритании?

Секунду Нарцисса глядела на него, затем откашлялась. Словно получив негласную команду, возле нее появился взволнованный домовой эльф.

— Закуски, — приказала она, и домовой эльф, низко поклонившись, снова исчез. Сама Нарцисса вышла в коридор, и Гарри оставалось лишь следовать за ней, пока они не оказались в гостиной. Заозиравшись, Гарри нашел множество мест, куда можно присесть, но решил встать у окна. Нарцисса молчала, однако он и не хотел говорить, а принялся ждать, разглядывая территорию поместья. Вскоре вернулся домовой эльф, но Гарри не отвернулся от окна, прислушиваясь к звону стаканов и звуку удаляющихся шагов эльфа.

— Драко был бы в ярости, если бы я при нем такое сказала, — произнесла Нарцисса. Солнце уже почти зашло, и Гарри видел в темном окне ее отражение. Во взгляде Нарциссы читалась грусть. Знай она, что он видел ее лицо, наверняка бы постаралась скрыть эмоции. — Но я вижу в вас то же, что и в нем.

— Не думаю, что из-за такого сравнения Драко бы разозлился, — возразил Гарри, и на лице Нарциссы промелькнуло удивление.

— Возможно, — признала она. Затем подошла к подносу со стеклянной посудой и взяла стакан, наполненный, судя по всему, джином с тоником и долькой лайма. Джин с тоником, наверное.

— In incepto finis est, — сказал Гарри, и Нарцисса вздрогнула. — Я знаю одно похожее высказывание. «Я открываюсь под конец». — Он убрал руки в карманы, изучая отражение Нарциссы в окне. На темном январском небе высыпали холодные и белые звезды. — Я помню ту ночь — ночь битвы. Я шел навстречу смерти, но я был не один. Рядом со мной шел дух моей матери. — Обернувшись, он прислонился спиной к холодному стеклу. — Как думаете, Драко когда-нибудь чувствовал, что шел один?

Нарцисса отвернулась от него.

— Вы не имеете права задавать такие вопросы, — глухо ответила она, но Гарри услышал в голосе Нарциссы дрожь и понял, что задел ее за живое. — Я делала для Драко все, что могла.

— А что насчет Люциуса? — Гарри вспомнил колдографии в холле. — Готов поспорить, к тому моменту, как он исчез, Драко с ним почти не разговаривал.

Нарцисса сделала большой глоток джина с тоником, похоже, собираясь упрекнуть Гарри за то, что он заговорил о чем-то столь личном. Однако заметила у него в руке ключ-карту от «Рено» и, кажется, передумала.

— Они часто ссорились, — наконец сообщила она. — Раньше Драко обожал своего отца, ловил каждое его слово. Думаю, Люциусу было очень тяжело, когда он стал отдаляться. По-моему, Люциус рассчитывал, что после войны все будет по-прежнему... но после битвы Драко перестал с нами разговаривать. Он вечно держался на расстоянии, мне даже казалось, Драко вот-вот уйдет насовсем... Люциус плохо это воспринял. Сказал Драко взять себя в руки. Боюсь, он сильно на Драко разозлился. Но чем больше он злился, тем сильнее Драко отдалялся...

— И в конце концов... — поторопил ее Гарри, и Нарцисса опустила голову.

— Я покажу вам воспоминание, — в итоге объявила она. — Хотя бы потому, что при виде этой машины я на мгновение подумала, что Драко вернулся домой.

И, дотронувшись палочкой до виска, она выпустила из него серебристую нить.

Возможно, подумал Гарри, последний кусочек головоломки.

***

Вскоре он выехал из поместья, следуя по тому же маршруту. Фиал словно обжигал карман, и дорога до дома Рона и Гермионы казалась невероятно долгой. Наконец Гермиона открыла дверь, держа в руке чашку чая.

— Мне нужен омут памяти, — бросил Гарри. Она зевнула, ничуть не удивившись.

— В кабинете Рона. Он пользуется им по работе.

— Потом мне нужно будет уничтожить воспоминание.

— Как скажешь.

Он оценил то, что Гермиона не задавала вопросов. Хотя, возможно, она просто была слишком занята — сразу же отошла к кипе книг в гостиной, а сам Гарри бросился в кабинет Рона. Там оказалось зябко: другими комнатами пользовались больше, поэтому в них и чаще обновляли согревающие чары.

В считанные секунды он окунулся в воспоминание.

Первым делом Гарри услышал голос Драко — громкий и гневный:

— Я этого не сделаю, я не стану сбегать...

Вокруг Гарри возникли стены. Он стоял в коридоре — скорее всего, в поместье, — рядом с Нарциссой, которая внимательно прислушивалась к разговору — подслушивала, догадался Гарри. Повышенные голоса доносились из комнаты напротив, дверь в нее была слегка приоткрыта.

— Ты ужасно неблагодарный, Драко, — зло сказал Люциус. — Я потратил немалую сумму денег на обустройство имения на Крите...

Драко горько рассмеялся.

— Не сомневаюсь.

— Ты слишком упрям, — рявкнул Люциус. — Это твой шанс, Драко. Если хочешь, оставайся здесь — прячься в поместье, чтобы желающие отомстить до тебя не добрались, — а когда устанешь жить в клетке, я свяжусь с нужными людьми и организую тебе поездку на Крит. Я поступаю так, чтобы защитить тебя и твою мать...

— Если ты хочешь защитить свою семью, отец, советую потратиться на хроноворот и изменить пару важных решений, которые ты принял двенадцать лет назад.

— Если мне не изменяет память, ты тоже выбрал кое-что важное.

Нарцисса вздрогнула.

— Мне было шестнадцать, — процедил Драко. Его голос дрожал от ярости.

— В таком возрасте уже пора нести ответственность за свои поступки, Драко. Насколько я помню, принять Темную метку ты решил сам. Твоя мать была против, а я эту тему не затрагивал.

Повисло долгое молчание. Затем Люциус нетерпеливо продолжил:

— Понятно, опять дуешься. Хватит с меня твоих детских выходок. Завтра я уезжаю на Крит. Ты и твоя мать останетесь здесь еще на три месяца, пока Министерство не переключит внимание на что-нибудь другое, а после с тобой свяжется мой человек и ты отправишься на Крит.

Снова наступило долгое молчание. Отчаянно желая увидеть лицо Драко, Гарри подошел к двери и заглянул в комнату — но, так как Нарцисса сама ничего не видела, там оказались лишь неясные бежевые очертания.

— В тот день, когда закончилась война, — наконец отозвался Драко, — я пообещал себе, что никогда больше не стану подчиняться приказам.

Затем дверь распахнулась, и Драко стремительно прошел сквозь Гарри, будто тот был призрак. Гарри машинально отшатнулся, глядя ему вслед, пока Драко не исчез за поворотом.

Он уже почти забыл, что воспоминание принадлежало Нарциссе, но тут она встала в дверях и посмотрела на Люциуса. Комната обрела четкость: кабинет с дубовым столом в углу и двумя креслами у мраморного камина.

— Тебе не стоило так с ним разговаривать, — заявила Нарцисса. Гарри не мог понять, расстроилась она или разозлилась.

Люциус выглядел намного старше, чем Гарри его помнил. На лице у него прибавилось морщин, и он казался уставшим.

— Я делаю это ради вас обоих, Нарцисса. Может, сейчас Драко и злится, но он поблагодарит меня, когда вырастет.

— Драко и так вырос. Нашему сыну двадцать два года, Люциус, он не своенравный ребенок, которого можно отругать и прогнать.

Люциус опустился в кресло.

— Ты всегда лучше справлялась с его капризами.

— Капризами? Люциус, он прошел через войну...

— Как и мы все, — отрезал Люциус. Помедлив, он отвел взгляд. — У меня больше нет права на ошибку. Через три месяца проследи, чтобы Драко поехал с тобой на Крит.

Нарцисса внимательно посмотрела на него.

— К сожалению, — сказала она, — Драко — самостоятельная личность. Его решения нам уже неподвластны.

Люциус не ответил. Развернувшись, Нарцисса вышла из комнаты, и воспоминание рассеялось.

Гарри поднял голову из омута памяти и решил поехать.

Куда-нибудь.

Куда угодно.

Он сам не знал, откуда взялось это желание, но так подсказывал Феликс Фелицис — чье действие еще не совсем прошло, — и Гарри положился на зелье.

Так что он спустился к машине — под ногами у него хрустел гравий, — коснулся прохладной ручки, открыв дверь, сел на водительское место и положил руки на руль.

— Мы можем поехать куда угодно, — тихо произнес он.

Ответом была тишина, но другого Гарри и не ожидал.

Он завел мотор.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   1. второй день Рождества, 26 декабря ▲
>   2. Тип ворот, через которые люди проходят свободно, а скот застревает. Традиционная для Британии система перекрытия проходов между владениями. Название появилось из-за традиции возлюбленных встречаться на границе владений у таких вот ворот. ▲
> 



	9. Chapter 9

Фары освещали бесконечное шоссе — чем-то это зрелище завораживало. Он мог поехать куда угодно. Он мог так и двигаться дальше, продолжая неизведанное путешествие.

Он поглядел на пассажирское сидение.

Там сидел Драко.

— Ты здесь, — вполголоса сказал Гарри.

— Да.

— И на этот раз я тебя слышу.

Драко смотрел вперед. Линии дорожной разметки исчезали под колесами автомобиля, и у Гарри возникло чувство, что они замерли на месте, а окружающий мир стремительно двигался.

— Я пришел попрощаться, — объявил Драко.

— Нет. — Слово вырвалось раньше, чем Гарри успел себя остановить.

— У меня для тебя кое-что есть. — Драко отвел взгляд. — Воспоминание. Но мне придется дорого заплатить, чтобы показать его тебе.

— Не надо. — Возможно, все дело в зелье, но понимание обрушилось на Гарри, как ушат холодной воды: это может быть последний раз, когда он видит Драко. Он не знал, сумеет ли когда-нибудь найти его. — Я лучше останусь с тобой, чем с воспоминанием.

Драко вновь уставился на дорогу.

— После того, как я отдам тебе воспоминание, — добавил он, — я больше не смогу вернуться.

— Ты меня слышал?

— Да, слышал.

Какое-то время Гарри вел машину в тишине, наблюдая за дорогой, но чувствуя на себе взгляд Драко. Наконец тот тихо попросил:

— Остановись.

— Прямо сейчас?

— Да.

Они проезжали через какую-то деревушку в Хэмпшире. Поблизости виднелась детская площадка, пустые качели поблескивали от росы, и Гарри остановился рядом на парковке. Выключил двигатель и принялся ждать. Драко долго молчал, похоже, собираясь с мыслями. Как обычно, для него важно было все упорядочить.

— Как думаешь, что со мной случилось? — наконец спросил он, и Гарри нахмурился.

— О чем ты?

— Как я пропал.

— Ну... тебя увели силой, конечно...

— Нет.

Мгновение Гарри не двигался, концентрируясь на ощущении надежного, реального руля в ладонях. Потом медленно выдохнул.

— Нет? — все же переспросил он, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть обиду в голосе.

— Нет. Я сам решил исчезнуть. По крайней мере, вначале.

Гарри все не отвечал, глядя на детскую площадку, на пустые качели, на протоптанные в траве тропинки. Кажется, их называли народными тропами. Временами люди прокладывали себе дорогу сами, а не следовали по начертанному пути.

— Ты злишься, — заметил Драко, и Гарри попытался рассмеяться, но вышел только сдавленный всхлип.

— Ты бросил свою семью, Драко. Боже, ты хоть когда-нибудь думаешь о других? Твоя жена, Астория... и твоя мать, она так и не перестала тебя искать... черт! Черт бы побрал тебя и твой эгоистичный... — Гарри умолк, ненавидя Драко, ненавидя себя. Он снова попытался выдавить горький смешок, но, не сумев даже этого, потянулся к ручке двери — у него вдруг начался приступ клаустрофобии, захотелось сбежать.

— Уходишь? — спросил Драко.

Гарри замешкался.

— Я пойму, — сказал Драко чуть погодя. — Уйти легко.

_Вернуться домой сложно._

Гарри со вздохом отпустил дверную ручку.

— Почему? — спросил он.

Вновь молчание, затем ответ: 

— Не знаю.

Гарри почувствовал острый укол разочарования.

— Драко...

— Ты владеешь легилименцией?

У Гарри екнуло сердце, и он отвел взгляд, всматриваясь в темноту. Ветер раскачивал качели на детской площадке — если вслушаться, можно было разобрать звон цепей.

— Заклинание я выполнить могу, — наконец отозвался Гарри, — но сработает оно не очень. Мне говорили потренироваться в нем для должности главного аврора, и... — Гарри осекся. — Я его ненавижу, — признался он, уставившись на мерно раскачивающиеся качели. Затем повернулся к Драко и поднял палочку. — Но я постараюсь.

— Подожди.

Гарри замер. Драко коснулся окна и скользнул пальцами по стеклу, словно пытаясь за него зацепиться.

— Давай.

— _Легилименс._

***

Давно уже Гарри не прибегал к этому заклинанию. Едва выговорив слово, он поморщился, ожидая, что в голову потоком хлынут воспоминания и он станет беспомощно блуждать в чужом сознании.

Но вокруг стояла темнота и тишина, и на миг Гарри подумал, что у него ничего не вышло.

Затем его залил солнечный свет, и Гарри сощурился — все стало ярким и четким. Он стоял посреди поля и различал каждый оттенок, ощущал каждое прикосновение золотых колосьев пшеницы. В воздухе пахло летом, зноем и свежескошенной травой.

Запрокинув голову, Гарри посмотрел на чистое, безоблачное голубое небо. Может, он решит остаться здесь навсегда. В бесконечном лете, в своем сознании.

Потом он медленно развернулся и стал пересекать поле. Со всех сторон, словно океан золота, колосилась пшеница. Вдалеке землю, будто шрам, прорезала узкая черная дорога, вдоль которой был припаркован «Рено Меган».

Гарри зашагал к машине. Он почему-то чувствовал себя оторванным от мира. Не испытывал ни счастья, ни грусти, ни злости.

Ничего.

Открыв водительскую дверь и усевшись, Гарри поглядел в зеркало заднего вида. Там отражался он, но в то же время не он. На миг его зеленые глаза стали серыми.

Он завел мотор и поехал, какое-то время видя одну лишь дорогу.

Затем волна образов прокатилась сквозь разум, оставив после себя чувство горечи. Его родители — нет, родители Драко — были молоды и вновь улыбались. Люциус всегда будет самым сильным в мире, а Нарцисса — самой красивой, их семья идеальна...

...затем они постарели, Люциус выглядел совсем слабым и испуганным, а такого не должно было случиться, отцы должны оставаться непобедимыми — и от этого ему плохо до тошноты и безумно страшно...

...Нарцисса и Люциус снова спорили — в последнее время они только этим и занимались, — но ее голос становился все тише и тише, ведь в доме теперь слишком много посторонних: как тетя Беллатрикс, которая заставляла заключенных кричать, кричать, кричать, а Гарри от этого хотелось биться головой о стену или спуститься в подвал и всех заавадить, просто чтобы избавить их от этих адских мучений...

...а может, он просто заавадит сам себя. Тогда все закончится. Никто не сможет его контролировать. Никто не умеет контролировать мертвых. Но он даже этого не смог сделать — стоял перед зеркалом с палочкой у виска и не мог решиться, жалкое зрелище...

...затем все эмоции — злость, смятение и ярость — испарились вместе с войной, Люциус исчез, а Нарцисса говорила, что скоро они к нему присоединятся. Но он не мог уйти — если он сбежит, то станет таким же, как отец. Какая жестокая ирония, он ведь полжизни провел, мечтая стать таким же, как отец...

...нет, он теперь владелец поместья, так что должен быть идеальным сыном и не может сбежать — надо привести в порядок финансы и убедиться, что Нарцисса не превратится в тень и сможет о себе позаботиться. Надо убедиться, что все идеально. Он на ком-нибудь женится, у них будет дом и достойная жизнь, и все будет идеально...

Но так не вышло.

Он ничего не чувствовал, словно война забрала все, что делало его человеком, и оставила лишь пустую оболочку.

_Я не могу сбежать, я не стану, я не стану этого делать..._

Гарри резко дернуло вперед, будто невидимая рука схватила его за воротник, и он мигом узнал следующее место.

Он оказался в «Империи сов».

Стоял теплый сентябрьский день. Лето еще не угасло. Он купит новую сову, вернется домой и...

...и все пойдет по кругу — каждый день одно и то же. Он так больше не мог. Череда пустых, однообразных дней — это как раз за разом петь одну и ту же песню; как прокладывать на картах маршруты, по которым никогда не проедешься; как бежать по воздуху. Оставалось лишь бежать, бежать, бежать, пока его не перестанут звать по имени, пока он все не забудет. Пока не заблудится. Пока не исчезнет.

Он вышел из магазина. Стоял теплый сентябрьский день. Можно было пойти куда угодно.

И он аппарировал.

***

Сперва Гарри ощутил холод, но вскоре вернулись и остальные чувства. Он снова сидел на водительском месте «Рено», припаркованного возле детской площадки в деревушке в Хэмпшире. Гарри взглянул в зеркало заднего вида — хотел убедиться, что вновь стал собой. Вышел из чужого сознания.

Затем он посмотрел на пассажирское сиденье. Драко выглядел измученным, зыбким, как дым, и Гарри осознал, что он вот-вот исчезнет.

— Самое ужасное, — выдохнул Драко, и каждое слово явно давалось ему с огромным трудом, — что я даже сейчас не уверен, хочу ли вернуться. Я сбежал, совсем как мой отец. Теперь ведь все бессмысленно?

— Ты не сбежал, — возразил Гарри. Его переполняли эмоции, но он не мог определить, своя ли это грусть или же отголоски печали из сознания Драко. — Ты просто ненадолго ушел. Со всеми бывает.

Он вспомнил, как Рон бросил их во время поисков крестражей. Вспомнил, сколько раз сам мечтал о быстрой смерти, чтобы не совершать поступков, на которые обрекла его война.

— Помнишь то время, — спросил Драко, — когда нам было по одиннадцать?

Гарри поглядел на детскую площадку, слушая, как ветер со свистом раскачивает цепи качелей.

— Да, — сказал он.

Когда он повернулся к Драко, его уже не было рядом.

Он полностью исчез.

Насовсем.

***

В дом Рона и Гермионы Гарри добрался уже позже полуночи. Гермиона бросила на него всего один взгляд и кинулась ставить чайник, Рон же подвел его к камину.

— Что случилось? Зелье удачи не сработало? — принялся расспрашивать он. — Видок у тебя такой, будто день выдался адский.

— Похоже, сработало, — сказал Гарри. — И действует до сих пор. Гермиона, ты вроде говорила, оно на двенадцать часов?

Та вернулась и, сев в кресло напротив Гарри, кивнула.

— Во сколько ты выпил Феликс Фелицис?

— В час дня.

Она посмотрела на часы. 

— Осталось двадцать минут.

— Может, тебе налить чего-нибудь покрепче чая? — спросил Рон. — Если хочешь, у нас есть огневиски.

— Нет, спасибо. — Гарри поглядел на камин, где среди раскаленных углей мерцали крошечные языки пламени. — Драко исчез.

Рон придвинул к себе пуфик и, закинув на него ноги, обеспокоенно посмотрел на Гарри.

— Так в этом и все дело? В смысле, ты его ищешь уже месяцами. Тоже мне открытие.

Гарри невесело рассмеялся.

— Он ко мне приходил, помнишь?

— А, да, ты рассказывал. — Рон нахмурился. — Если честно, я решил, ты просто...

— Все нафантазировал?

Рон заметно смутился.

— Извини, дружище. Но это расследование... ты стал им слегка одержим. Не знаю, иногда разум может сыграть с тобой злую шутку.

Вновь появилась Гермиона с тремя чашками чая и вручила одну Гарри. 

— Откуда ты знаешь, что он не вернется? — мягко спросила она.

— Он сам мне заявил, — Гарри уставился на чашку, — что не сможет вернуться. Не хватит энергии или магии. — Он задумался, не рассказать ли им о воспоминаниях. В другое время он бы так делать не стал, но сейчас Гарри показалось, что об этом стоит сообщить. — Он попросил меня прибегнуть к легилименции и посмотреть на несколько его воспоминаний.

— О, нет, — опасливо протянул Рон. — Легилимент из тебя хреновый. И что случилось?

— Я увидел воспоминание, — ответил Гарри. — Четкое, как на фотографии. А потом... с нее будто сдули пыль — все воспоминания и эмоции Драко стали ясными. — Гарри только сейчас оценил его мастерство. — Это была лучшая окклюменция, которую я только видел, лучше любых инструкторов в аврорате. Вы не поверите. Я не просто видел его воспоминания... я прожил их.

— И каково это? — с любопытством спросила Гермиона. — Я никогда не занималась окклюменцией, и мне всегда было интересно...

Гарри хотел бы ответить, но не мог подобрать слов. Это напоминало полет, только без метлы, без заклинаний, без ничего. Словно они мчались по небу — как той ночью, когда Драко вел машину вдоль реки и казалось, будто они едут по небу, и мир под ними исчезает, а звезды падают, как дождь.

— Это как бег по воздуху, — наконец сказал Гарри.

— О, это все объясняет, — хмыкнул Рон. — Да и вообще, не переживай. Рано или поздно ты это дело раскроешь — раз уж тебе помогает такой выдающийся аврор, как я... — Он усмехнулся. — И Гермиона, конечно же. — Рон повернулся к ней. — Так ведь?

Она безучастно посмотрела на него, и Гарри мигом узнал этот остекленевший взгляд. Медленно отставив в сторону чашку, он наклонился вперед.

— Гермиона, — тихо начал он, но она резко взмахнула рукой, заставив его замолчать.

Рон и Гарри принялись ждать. Через какое-то время Гермиона неспешно встала.

— Рон, — попросила она, — можешь принести мне книгу «Таумическая математика и природа причинности»?

— Я... что? О чем ты там, черт возьми, читаешь, о магловских ракетах каких-то? — Рон поднялся и исчез в коридоре, вскоре вернувшись с увесистым томом под мышкой. — Ты бы усмирила свою библиотеку, а то на меня набросилась злобная табуретка, — угрюмо пожаловался он.

— Тихо, — рассеянно сказала Гермиона, и Гарри, не в силах усидеть на месте, вскочил и стал расхаживать по гостиной. Несколько минут в комнате слышались лишь его шаги и легкий шелест страниц. — Теперь я вспомнила, — пробормотала Гермиона. — Так, сейчас посмотрим... это, значит, форма фазового пространства... три правила... нельзя нарушать в причинно-следственную связь... — Она подняла голову, и глаза у нее заблестели.

— Гарри, — объявила она, — я думаю, у Малфоя был хроноворот.

Часы пробили час ночи.

Удача Гарри закончилась.

***

— Пространство и время всегда нестабильны, когда в дело вмешивается магия, — объясняла Гермиона уже за третьей чашкой чая. — Пространство — это само собой, потому и не рекомендуется аппарировать на большие расстояния, но время особенно нестабильно. Здесь работает тот же принцип, что и в пространстве — перемещаться на большие промежутки времени крайне опасно.

— Но откуда у него взялся хроноворот? — перебил Рон. — Весь их запас в Министерстве уничтожен, помните?

— Я не знаю, Рон, но такое возможно. — Гермиона опустила чашку на стол. — Поверить не могу, что раньше до этого не додумалась. Если что-то пойдет не так при аппарации, тебя расщепит, и то же самое случится, если неправильно использовать хроноворот.

Рон поморщился.

— Малфоя расщепило между двумя измерениями?

— Вроде того. Полноценно он не существует ни в одном измерении, но в то же время продолжает существовать.

— В этом же нет никакого смысла.

— А здесь и не надо искать смысл, — отрезал Гарри, вышагивая перед камином. — Гермиона, как нам это исправить?

Она покачала головой.

— Мне нужно как следует все изучить. Возможно, поговорить с несколькими невыразимцами — они лучше разбираются в этом виде магии. Но, Гарри, ты должен знать, что таких случаев задокументировано всего три. Их редко удается распознать, ведь хроноворотом обычно пользуются тайно — однажды маг просто исчезает и все. Но в трех задокументированных случаях...

— Да? — нетерпеливо спросил Гарри. Гермиона опустила взгляд на книгу у себя на коленях.

— В каждом из них потребовался хроноворот, чтобы спасти попавшего в ловушку мага, — тихо произнесла она. — И не какой-то там хроноворот, а тот же, с помощью которого маг и переместился в другое время.

— Невозможно, — сказал Рон, но Гермиона снова помотала головой.

— В двух случаях маги спрятали хроноворот в надежном месте, и спасатели смогли его найти и использовать.

— Отлично, тогда мы просто...

Гермиона в третий раз покачала головой.

— Поиски хроноворотов занимали у спасателей долгие месяцы. Путешественники во времени обязаны были следовать правилам причинно-следственной связи — они никому не могли рассказать, как и куда спрятали хроноворот или даже в каком оказались времени.

— И Драко не мог, — вдруг вспомнил Гарри. Теперь все сходилось. — Он пытался, но...

Гермиона кивнула.

— Пытаться нарушить правила причинно-следственной связи — это все равно что пытаться аппарировать в два места одновременно.

Рон опять поморщился, Гарри же уставился на пламя.

— Выходит, мне нужно только, — вполголоса уточнил он, — найти его хроноворот?

— Ну, еще применить много сложной магии, но... начать можно с этого, да, — подтвердила Гермиона. — Найди хроноворот, а мы соберем информацию.

— Мы? — мрачно переспросил Рон.

— Ты разве не хочешь помочь? — нахмурилась Гермиона.

— Только потому, что Гарри просто невыносим, когда так помешан на Малфое, — фыркнул Рон и, соскользнув с дивана, отправился в библиотеку Гермионы. Гарри так глубоко задумался, что даже не отреагировал на подколку, а повернулся к Гермионе.

— Как ты вообще догадалась?

Она слабо улыбнулась.

— Бег по воздуху.

— Что?

— Бег по воздуху. Ты сказал, что чтение мыслей Драко — это как бег по воздуху. — Она немного помолчала. — Ведьма в семнадцатом веке — первая путешественница во времени — тоже говорила, что перемещаться по времени — это как бежать по воздуху.

— И ты это запомнила?

Гермиона улыбнулась уже шире. 

— Да. А теперь иди спать.

Но той ночью ему вновь снилась река, дорога и Драко за рулем, и Гарри верил, что останется там навсегда.

***

Сложно было выбрать такое время для встречи, чтобы все смогли прийти, но Гарри это удалось. Астория беспокойно расхаживала по кухне и даже дважды поставила на огонь чайник — Мэттью пришлось ей напомнить, что чай она уже заварила.

— Она опаздывает. — Астория повернулась к Гарри. — Прошу, скажи мне — ты нашел Драко?

— Я хотел бы дождаться Нарциссу, — сказал он, и Астория, прикусив губу, отвернулась.

— Три года, — проговорила она. — Три года. Мерлин, я просто хочу, чтобы все закончилось. Мы никогда не переставали искать...

Раздался тихий хлопок аппарации. Астория метнулась было к двери, но Мэттью — который спокойно и уверенно стоял возле камина, будто скала, — тут же спросил:

— Гарри, ты не откроешь?

— Я открою, это же мой дом, — запротестовала Астория, но Мэттью покачал головой, и в коридор вышел Гарри.

Нарцисса выглядела грозно и солидно: строгая темная мантия, нитка жемчуга на шее и затейливая прическа. Впрочем, на Гарри она взглянула с неприкрытой тревогой.

— Драко...

— Заходите, я хочу поговорить со всеми одновременно, — отозвался Гарри, и Нарцисса быстро проследовала за ним в дом.

Астория коротко с ней поздоровалась, но обе они не сводили взглядов с Гарри. Заставлять их ждать дольше было бы жестоко, и он сделал глубокий вдох.

— У Драко когда-нибудь был хроноворот?

По их поведению он сразу обо всем догадался. Астория моргнула, явно сбитая с толку. Нарцисса же сперва покачала головой, затем на ее лице промелькнуло осознание, быстро сменившись страхом.

— Нарцисса, — начал Гарри, и Астория, вздрогнув, повернулась к Нарциссе.

— У Драко был хроноворот? — спросила Астория обвинительным тоном. — И ты...

— Все в порядке, — быстро вмешался Гарри. — Нарцисса, если вы что-то об этом знаете, вам нужно сейчас же мне рассказать. Я думаю, Драко использовал хроноворот и что-то пошло в корне неправильно.

— Он на три года потерялся во времени? — Астория уставилась на Нарциссу.

— Астория, — тихо произнес Мэттью, и она обернулась к нему, но ничего не ответила. Нарцисса поглядела сначала на Асторию, затем на Гарри.

— Драко... у Драко никогда не было хроноворота, — ответила она, потянувшись рукой к ожерелью. — Но... у Люциуса был.

Астория открыла было рот, но посмотрела на Мэттью и, видимо, нашла в нем поддержку — придвинулась к нему, а он обнял ее за плечи. Нарцисса невидящим взглядом смотрела на огонь.

— Люциус потратил на него почти все семейное состояние, — продолжила Нарцисса. — Это было безумие, но отговорить его было невозможно. К тому времени он уже сбежал на Крит, но часто навещал нас и рассказывал о своих планах на будущее.

— И они с Драко воспользовались хроноворотом? — тихо спросил Гарри. Нарцисса резко вскинула голову, взор ее обрел ясность.

— Нет, — возмущенно заявила она. — Драко никогда бы им не воспользовался. Никогда! Он только один раз в разгар ссоры сказал что-то Люциусу про хроноворот...

Последнее воспоминание Нарциссы, вспомнил Гарри. _Если ты хочешь защитить свою семью, отец, советую потратиться на хроноворот и изменить пару важных решений, которые ты принял двенадцать лет назад._

— ...и Люциус стал просто одержим идеей вернуться в прошлое и изменить некоторые свои поступки. Но Драко пришел в ужас, когда узнал об этом.

— Я знаю, что Драко хотел вернуться в прошлое, — сказал Гарри, подумав о записях в ежедневнике Драко. _Помнишь то время, когда нам было по одиннадцать? Давай в него вернемся._

Но Нарцисса твердо покачала головой.

— Нет. Драко много о чем жалел, но он ясно дал понять, что прошлое должно оставаться в прошлом. Чем чаще Люциус заговаривал о хроновороте, тем больше Драко возражал, что пользоваться им опасно, и осуждал Люциуса за зацикленность на прошлом. — Помедлив, она отвернулась. — В итоге, — добавила она едва слышно, и Гарри пришлось наклониться вперед, чтобы разобрать слова, — Драко заявил, что если Люциус и дальше будет настаивать на этом безумии, он донесет на него властям. В конце концов Драко... Драко забрал хроноворот и трансфигурировал его, чтобы скрыть. И отказался говорить отцу, где он.

Астория вдруг дернулась, но когда Гарри посмотрел на нее, она лишь скрестила руки на груди, и по лицу ее невозможно было ничего прочитать.

— И что случилось дальше? — спросил Гарри. Губы Нарциссы дрогнули, но ответила она ровно:

— Драко исчез.

Теперь Астория все же не промолчала:

— Как ты могла? Да я с ума сходила от беспокойства! Я места себе не находила, когда Драко пропал, а ты знала...

— Я не знала, — с убитым видом сказала Нарцисса. — Сначала, когда Драко исчез, я ни о чем не догадывалась. Я отправила сову Люциусу — решила, что Драко все-таки уехал на Крит. Но Люциус заявил, что понятия не имеет, где он. — Она так сильно потянула за свое ожерелье, что Гарри показалось, нить сейчас порвется и всюду разлетится жемчуг. — Затем, спустя три месяца после его исчезновения, Люциус написал, что Драко назначил ему встречу. Он обрадовался — подумал, что Драко осознал свои ошибки и все же захотел к нему присоединиться.

— Но вы не верили, что в этом цель встречи. — Гарри пристально взглянул на Нарциссу, и та покачала головой.

— Нет. Я... я заподозрила, что Драко эта встреча нужна, чтобы сдать Люциуса аврорам.

— Ты совсем не знаешь Драко, — неожиданно произнесла Астория. — И не могла знать, как он собирался поступить.

— Я знаю Драко куда лучше, чем ты думаешь, — парировала Нарцисса, обернувшись к ней. — Я знаю, что ваш брак был фиктивным и что Драко женился на тебе только ради того, чтобы угодить мне. — Она снова опустила голову.

Скрытность и молчание, подумал Гарри. Если бы только все были друг с другом честны...

— Думаю, я знаю, что случилось, — тихо сказал он, и Астория с Нарциссой обе к нему повернулись. — По-моему, вы правы, Нарцисса. Драко добровольно исчез на три месяца, но решил вернуться и сдать Люциуса. Утром в тот день, когда Люциуса схватили, мы получили анонимную наводку о том, где он находится. Но я думаю, Люциус догадался о плане Драко и попытался вернуть их обоих в прошлое. И произошло что-то ужасное. — Он легко вообразил себе схватку. Возможно, хроноворот как-то повредили или уронили, но в любом случае — в прошлое перенесся лишь Драко, Люциус же остался в настоящем. Потом появились авроры, начался хаос, и Люциус никому не успел рассказать о случившемся — его сразу же убили.

— О, Мерлин, нет. — Астория побледнела, вид у нее стал совсем несчастный. — Нет, нет. Все это время Драко провел где-то в прошлом... — Она расплакалась. Странно было видеть вечно беззаботную, улыбчивую Асторию плачущей, и Гарри неловко отвел взгляд, пока Мэттью ее успокаивал.

Нарцисса не плакала, сухими глазами глядя на яркое пламя, плясавшее в камине. Она ведь лишь хотела, чтобы вся семья была рядом, держалась вместе, и у Гарри вдруг сжалось сердце.

— Если Драко спрятал хроноворот где-то в прошлом, — спросил он, — у вас есть идеи, где он может быть? Скажем, любимое место в поместье или частый тайник?

Нарцисса вновь покачала головой.

— Мне жаль, — ответила она, — но я даже не представляю, во что Драко его трансфигурировал.

Гарри кивнул и попытался найти слова, способные ее утешить.

Но не смог.

***

Всю следующую неделю он просматривал старые материалы дела, раз за разом изучая подробности захвата и гибели Люциуса. Само собой, после его смерти Министерство созвало комиссию, а для этого потребовался отчет коронера с подробным списком всей одежды и вещей, которые нашли при Люциусе. Увы, среди них не оказалось ничего, во что можно было трансфигурировать артефакт — лишь палочка и кошелек с галлеонами.

Гарри даже аппарировал в то место, где Люциуса схватили, и безуспешно попытался призвать хроноворот с помощью Акцио: может, Драко его там спрятал или уронил перед тем, как исчезнуть. Гермиона заверила его, что такое возможно, но в голосе ее слышалось сомнение.

И все же он искал.

***

Зима медленно таяла, уступая место весне. Джинни прислала Гарри открытку из Франции — куда съездила оценить навыки французской сборной, — а следом и письмо с новостью, что она купила студию ближе к Мэйфейру.

_Ты удивишься (или не очень), когда узнаешь, сколько зарабатывают игроки международного уровня. С финансами у меня все отлично, так что если ты захочешь вернуться в квартиру в Вестминстере, я не возражаю. И не обижусь, если ты не станешь ее продавать. Наверное, надо переоформить ее на тебя? Или ты не против, если квартира останется общей? Я слышала, рынок аренды сейчас стабилен._

Хотя Гарри в жизни не сказал бы так Рону и Гермионе, у него возникло ощущение, что он злоупотребляет их гостеприимством. Конечно, они бы принялись с негодованием все отрицать, но Гарри жил у них с Рождества, а уже наступил март.

Так что он переехал в старую квартиру, убедив Рона и Гермиону, что да, он правда хочет там остаться и побыть одному. Впервые Гарри даже обрадовался, что ни он, ни Джинни ее так и не обустроили: здесь его не преследовали воспоминания, не нужно было избавляться от вещей — квартира оказалась столь же пустой и безликой, какой он ее помнил. Удобное временное пристанище до тех пор, пока он не найдет свой дом. Дом, который всегда хотел. Дом, который искал всю жизнь.

_Отличный вид. Но это ведь не твое, Поттер? Это ничто. Бетонная коробка в небе. Тебе нужно что-то ближе к земле. Что-то настоящее._

В первый же вечер после возвращения в квартиру он замер у стола, вспоминая, как однажды возле него стоял Драко, и на лицо ему лился свет от маленькой елки.

— Прости меня, — сказал Гарри, и слова эхом отразились от белых стен и полированного паркета. — _Прости меня прости меня прости меня._

Это слишком напоминало поражение.


	10. Chapter 10

Нарцисса написала Гарри в конце апреля.

_Ничего не нашла._

Столько времени — почти три месяца — у нее занял полный обыск поместья: она обследовала каждую комнату, каждую вещицу и в итоге убедилась, что хроноворот там нигде не спрятан. Ведь если Драко его не уронил и захватил с собой в прошлое, то наверняка оставил бы в поместье.

Или же в «Рено Меган» — но затем Гарри осознал, что в ту эпоху, где оказался Драко, машины еще могло не существовать. Однако он все же обыскал «Рено», ничего в нем не обнаружив. Конечно, запрятать хроноворот пришлось тщательно, чтобы его не украли и он не попал в плохие руки, но Драко ведь должен был оставить какую-то подсказку...

Гермиона сообщила Гарри, что выяснила все подробности извлечения. Так это называлось, когда мага спасали из прошлого: извлечение. На словах процесс казался очень запутанным, для него требовалась невероятно сложная магия, но Гермиона расписала все поэтапно, как рецепт, и заверила, что команда невыразимцев должна справиться.

Им нужен был лишь хроноворот.

Почему-то от того, что теперь не хватало лишь одного кусочка головоломки, становилось только хуже.

Гарри стал гораздо чаще водить. Он объездил всю страну вдоль береговых линий, двигаясь мимо пыльных городов, по холмистым пригородам. Он просто ехал вперед.

Словно что-то искал.

Ирония ситуации в том, что все циклично. _In incepto finis est_ , насмешливо подумал он.

Начало предвещает конец.

***

А второго мая — на девятую годовщину битвы за Хогвартс — Гарри нашел хроноворот.

Осознание пришло накануне, первого мая. Стоял ясный весенний день, листья на деревьях шелестели под теплым ветром, и на город уже надвигалось летнее тепло — разгоралось, как зарево пожара вдали. Гарри вдруг захотелось съездить в Корнуолл. Под мягкими солнечными лучами Хелстон смотрелся куда светлее и дружелюбнее — даже линия побережья казалась более плавной, а пенящиеся у подножия скал волны выглядели не столько беспокойными, сколько игривыми.

Какая-то молодая семья фотографировала маяк, дети со смехом гонялись друг за другом по кругу.

Круги.

Гарри вышел на юго-западную прибрежную тропу. Может, если он так и продолжит идти, однажды снова сюда вернется. Будет нарезать круги, создавая бессмысленные узоры.

_Помнишь то время, когда нам было по одиннадцать? Давай в него вернемся._

Сердце Гарри свело от уже привычной боли. Ему была хорошо знакома ностальгия по временам, когда самыми большими его проблемами казались домашние задания и снятые баллы. По временам, когда самый ужасный проступок Драко заключался в том, что он бросил в небо напоминалку.

Серебряный снитч.

Гарри замер. Вдалеке все еще слышался детский смех, чуть ближе — тихий шум бьющихся о скалы волн.

Дорога до Лондона заняла пять часов, но Гарри едва ее запомнил.

***

_Ему нравилась эта застежка в виде серебряного снитча. Драко ее подарил отец._

Естественно, Нарциссе Драко сказал именно так. Теперь скрытый смысл стал ясным, как стекло.

_Знаете, чем ему нравился серебряный снитч, Гарри? Ему нравились круги._

Конечно же. Начало предвещает конец. Хроноворот.

В кабинете Гарри сразу же прошел к столу и открыл папку с колдографией, которую Нарцисса передала ему много месяцев назад. Драко немигающе уставился на него, строго поджав губы. Застежка в форме серебряного снитча аккуратно скрепляла его мантию.

Все это время она была прямо здесь. Прямо перед ним.

Но где Драко мог ее оставить? Само собой, в поместье, но Нарцисса так старательно его обыскала — все места, которые Драко особенно нравились или где он любил хранить вещи...

Начало предвещает конец.

Сердце Гарри зашлось галопом, как фестрал. Торопливо выйдя из кабинета, он поднялся в атриум, дождался своей очереди у камина и шагнул в зеленое пламя.

— Косой переулок.

***

Тихо ухали совы, воздух пропитался их запахом. Шелестели перья, скрипели нагревшиеся на солнце доски, от клеток с полевыми мышами пахло опилками. В темном, стоящем поодаль от остальных лавок магазине было тесно от коробок с кормом и высоких насестов, засиженных совами.

Завидев Гарри, владелец сперва удивился, а затем просиял.

— Гарри Поттер, — выдохнул он. — Для меня это величайшая честь!

В спешке Гарри забыл изменить внешность, но сейчас ему было плевать.

_Где?_

— Извините, мне нужно кое-что найти, — объявил Гарри, и владелец растерянно моргнул.

Драко сюда возвращался. Это могло произойти десять, двадцать, пятьдесят лет назад, но Драко вернулся сюда и спрятал застежку. Где-нибудь в надежном месте, но откуда ее легко было достать.

— _Акцио_ хроноворот, — попробовал Гарри, но ничего не произошло. Владелец магазина еще шире округлил глаза.

— Где-то в моем магазине хроноворот?

Гарри заозирался по сторонам. _Драко, помоги мне, дай какую-нибудь подсказку, воспоминание, большего мне и нужно..._

Колокольчик тихо звякнул, и Гарри развернулся, ожидая, что сейчас в магазин зайдет Драко и скажет: _Мне необходима сова. Важна не скорость, а точность._

— Важна не скорость, а точность, — повторил Гарри вполголоса, надеясь, что это вызовет какую-нибудь ассоциацию. Хоть что-нибудь.

— Я думал, вы ищете хроноворот? — Кажется, владелец магазина был совершенно сбит с толку. — Ну... у наших филинов отличное чувство направления. Они всегда знают, куда лететь, вот только не всегда возвращаются домой. Их трудновато приручить. — Он нервно засмеялся. Гарри не улыбнулся, с головой уйдя в свои мысли.

_Уйти легко. Вернуться домой сложно._

— Где филины? — резко спросил Гарри.

— Ой, мы всегда держим их в самом углу. Они могут очень ревностно охранять свою территорию, так что лучше не подпускать их к другим птицам.

Не переставая болтать, владелец отвел Гарри в дальний угол магазина. Над их головами сонно моргали на деревянных балках совы.

Здесь. На нижней стороне балки были вырезаны крошечные числа.

Кто-то оставил набор координат.

***

Тем же вечером Гарри отправил сову Макгонагалл, объяснив ситуацию, и дальше последовало томительное ожидание — пока к концу следующего дня не пришел ответ. Гарри немедленно отправился в Хогсмид, где его встретил Хагрид — все столь же здоровый и бодрый.

— Славный вечерок, Пикерилл! — Хагрид приветливо кивнул волшебнику, который нес на плече дубовую бочку.

— Добрый вечер, Хагрид! — Волшебник скрылся в «Трех метлах». Ничего не изменилось, подумал Гарри. Даже золотые буквы в названии паба оставались все те же, в окне «Сладкого королевства» виднелся все тот же неиссякаемый шоколадный фонтан, а над дверью «Кабаньей головы» висела все та же облезлая вывеска. Похоже, учеников Хогвартса на эти выходные как раз пустили в Хогсмид — многие до сих пор гуляли, хотя солнце уже садилось.

Да, точно ничего не изменилось.

Дорога к замку оказалась гораздо короче, чем Гарри помнил. Пока Хагрид радостно рассказывал о гнезде маленьких вампиров-шершней, которых сам и вывел, Гарри наблюдал, как вдали стал появляться Хогвартс — его первый дом. Какая-то частичка сердца Гарри всегда будет принадлежать ему — месту, где он жил и умер. Он вспомнил, как Хагрид нес его на руках из леса, как ребенка... Потом взглянул на Хагрида, который бодро шагал рядом, и не удержался от улыбки.

Начало предвещает конец.

Так странно, что Драко привел его в Хогвартс. В каком-то смысле привел его домой.

Они подошли к замку, и Хагрид остановился свериться с координатами, небрежно нацарапанными на клочке пергамента, который отдал ему Гарри. Однако Гарри останавливаться не стал — повернулся и направился к квиддичному полю.

— Как это ты догадался, Гарри? — спросил Хагрид, последовав за ним. — Ну, вроде мы почти на месте. — Сложив пергамент, он достал из кармана какую-то маленькую медную штуковину — судя по виду, компас.

Гарри молча смотрел ввысь, словно надеясь увидеть в сумрачном небе напоминалку, и ждал. Может, если прикрыть глаза, он увидит, как летят друг за другом двое ловцов.

_Бег по воздуху..._

Он улыбнулся своим мыслям. Хагрид — который все расхаживал вокруг и бормотал что-то себе под нос — застыл и, взглянув на Гарри, указал на землю у себя под ногами.

— Здесь вот, — сказал он, и Гарри подошел к нему.

— Прямо здесь?

— На это все указывает. — Хагрид встряхнул медной штуковиной.

Гарри направил палочку на рыхлую, влажную после дождя землю. Отчасти — пусть он и заранее получил разрешение от Макгонагалл — он был готов к тому, что та сейчас выбежит сюда и снимет с Гриффиндора двадцать баллов за вандализм на квиддичном поле. Но больше здесь никого не было — лишь они с Хагридом в последних закатных лучах, — и Гарри сделал глубокий вдох.

— _Дефодио_. — И комья земли взмыли в воздух.

Вспышку серебра Гарри заметил почти сразу.

***

Гарри положил застежку в центр стола, и Гермиона во все глаза уставилась на нее.

— Поверить не могу, что ты нашел хроноворот, — пробормотала она. Рон сидел напротив Гарри, держа в руке чашку с дымящимся чаем.

— Но как? — поразился он.

— Нашел его по координатам, которые Драко вырезал на балке в «Империи сов».

Рон вытаращился на него, разинув рот.

— Ну ладно, — наконец выдавил он. — Беру назад все свои слова о том, что из тебя ужасный следователь, Гарри.

— У нас ведь все получится? — спросил Гарри. — У нас получится вернуть Драко.

— Я... ну... — Гермиона дотронулась до застежки палочкой, и чары сошли на нет, явив хроноворот. — Мерлин, — прошептала она, — это же последний хроноворот. Интересно, а...

— Не отвлекайся, Гермиона, — отрезал Гарри. Сейчас было не время для исследовательского интереса. — Нам удастся вернуть Драко?

Моргнув, она подняла взгляд.

— Что? А, да. Только чары очень сложные, это займет несколько дней. Но, Гарри, ты должен понять две вещи. Во-первых, гарантировать ничего нельзя — это крайне нестабильная магия. В смысле, для Малфоя все чревато очень вредными побочными эффектами. Во-вторых... может, он и вернется, но я не могу предсказать, куда именно. Он может появиться и в поместье, и в Лондоне, и где-нибудь совсем далеко.

— Мне все равно, лишь бы он оказался здесь. В этом времени.

— Тогда, — Гермиона взяла хроноворот и убрала в карман, — я свяжусь с невыразимцами и сообщу тебе, когда они закончат с чарами.

Гарри открыл было рот, но Гермиона не дала ему вставить ни слова:

— Нет, ты не можешь помочь. Это очень коварная магия, ты наверняка допустишь серьезные ошибки.

И он прикусил язык.

***

Новость Гермиона сообщила три дня спустя — возникла поздно ночью у него в камине, вся взъерошенная.

— Удалось.

— Что? — Гарри заваривал себе на кухне чай и на этих словах чуть не уронил чашку.

— Извлечение удалось.

Гарри не знал, как реагировать — хотелось улыбаться, смеяться, плакать от облегчения. В итоге он крепко обнял Гермиону.

— Спасибо.

— Благодари не меня, это же ты провел расследование, — тепло сказала она.

— Драко вернулся?

— Думаю, да. Чары показали, что все закончилось.

— И куда он мог перенестись?

— Не знаю, Гарри, но наверняка он с минуты на минуту явится в поместье. Нарцисса ведь тебе сообщит?

Гарри кивнул, а после того, как Гермиона ушла, не спал всю ночь — все чего-то ждал. Вызова по камину от Нарциссы, совы от Астории.

Но ничего не получил.

***

Прошла неделя.

Гарри чувствовал себя так, словно кто-то медленно сжимал его сердце. Перекрывал ему воздух. Он не мог сосредоточиться на работе. Он пробовал водить, но даже это утратило смысл.

Гарри ведь ничего больше не искал.

Он вспомнил свой последний разговор с Драко. _Самое ужасное, что я даже сейчас не уверен, хочу ли вернуться_.

И это правда было самое ужасное. Драко сейчас мог быть где угодно, и хуже всего то, что он не хотел, чтобы его нашли. Гарри мог сколько угодно искать, но никогда его не найдет. Вернуться домой Драко мог лишь сам.

Той ночью Гарри стоял на балконе, слушая, как кто-то насвистывает «Дуй же, ветер с юга», и так злился на Драко, что хотел плакать.

Но не стал.

***

На следующий день Гарри сказался на работе больным. Это было совсем не в его духе, и даже Холдсворт, похоже, встревожилась, но лишь пожелала ему скорого выздоровления.

Он сел в машину и доехал аж до Годриковой впадины. Дорога заняла три часа, но Гарри это не смутило: время и расстояние теперь стали относительны. По пути он осмотрел несколько домов на продажу. Один коттедж стоял как раз на окраине деревни, но Гарри туда особо не потянуло. Наверное, он сразу поймет, когда увидит нужный дом.

Обратно в Лондон он ехал неспешно и до своей многоэтажки добрался только к семи вечера. Припарковался, медленно поднялся по лестнице, чувствуя непреодолимую усталость, и открыл дверь. В квартире царила темнота, шторы были раздвинуты. Гарри обвел взглядом кухню и вид с балкона. По крайней мере, он будет скучать по этим поездам.

Впрочем, они ему нравились только потому, что куда-то двигались.

Раздался стук в дверь. Наверняка Рон — _дружище, слышал, ты заболел_ — и Гермиона пришли ему посочувствовать.

Он распахнул дверь.

Перед ним стоял Драко.

У Гарри перехватило дыхание. Он не представлял, что говорить и как реагировать. Ему хотелось разозлиться, задать вопросы, потребовать ответов; хотелось узнать у Драко — почему?

Однако он молча замер в проходе, все не отпуская дверную ручку, а затем, подметив изможденное лицо Драко и исхудавшие плечи, отступил назад. Тот открыл было рот, но Гарри мигом его перебил:

— Все в порядке. Тебе не надо ничего объяснять.

— Я и не собирался. — Драко говорил резко и хрипло, но какое же это было облегчение — слышать его голос.

— Вот и хорошо.

Драко зашел в квартиру, и Гарри закрыл за ним дверь.

Он не знал, как себя вести. Смешно, но Гарри боялся сказать что-нибудь не то, подтолкнуть Драко к уходу. Он обязательно потребует объяснений, да, но не сейчас: Драко казался таким измученным, словно прошел через ад и вернулся, поэтому Гарри решил подождать.

Драко застыл посреди комнаты.

— Точно такое же, — протянул он, оглядывая квартиру.

— Что?

— Это место. Я все гадал, будет ли оно выглядеть иначе, чем в мои прошлые визиты.

Прошлые визиты. Гарри задумался, не намек ли это на то, что стоит завести речь о трех последних годах, о том, как Драко потерялся в прошлом, обо всем случившемся.

И решил, что нет.

— Вернусь через минуту, — бросил Гарри. Ему лишь нужно было немного времени, чтобы собраться с мыслями наедине с собой.

Драко нахмурился.

— Собираешься послать сову моей матери? Или Астории?

— Нет, если ты сам этого не хочешь, — ответил Гарри, и Драко покачал головой.

— Пока нет.

Кивнув, Гарри ушел, а наконец оказавшись в тишине своей спальни, прикусил губу так, что почувствовал вкус крови. Потом сел на край кровати и обхватил голову руками, с такой силой прижав ладони к глазам, что перед ними вспыхнули искры. Гнев никуда не исчез, но теперь к нему примешалась толика грусти, а заодно смятение, беспокойство и почти паника — за которыми все же скрывались радость и облегчение. Сделав медленный глубокий вдох, Гарри встал, выждал еще немного, чтобы успокоиться, и вернулся в гостиную. Драко заварил себе чашку чая, и это слегка обнадеживало.

Разглядывая его, Гарри вновь подметил, что вид у Драко совсем уставший. Затем осознал, что, раз Драко пока не планировал связываться с матерью или бывшей женой, видимо, он собирался переночевать здесь.

— Я разложу кровать в комнате для гостей, — предложил Гарри, тут же засомневавшись, не ошибся ли он и не хотел ли Драко уйти. Но тот молча кивнул, так что Гарри направился в комнату для гостей и достал из комода стопку чистого белья. Комната была маленькая, лишь с кроватью, тумбочкой и комодом — теперь там хранили постельное белье, а один ящик оказался битком набит снаряжением для квиддича, которое Джинни забыла забрать. Впрочем, Гарри не думал, что Драко станет жаловаться.

И не ошибся: Драко вошел в комнату, бегло ее оглядел, поставил стакан с водой на тумбочку и сел на край кровати. Гарри догадался, что пора уходить.

— Позови меня, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, — сказал он, понадеявшись, что Драко хотя бы возьмет себе поесть. Судя по виду, ему нужно было как следует подкрепиться.

Драко снова кивнул. Гарри немного помедлил, затем закрыл за собой дверь и, выключив везде свет, лег спать.

И все не мог заснуть.

Он ворочался и ворочался: в голове никак не укладывалось, что Драко здесь — прямо в квартире, надо лишь чуть пройти по коридору. Какая-то часть его сознания считала, что это не более чем сон, а когда он с утра проснется, Драко исчезнет.

Сколько раз он уже представлял, как Драко вернулся домой?

_Дом._

Все было намного проще, пока Драко оставался лишь мимолетным воспоминанием о жалком, эгоистичном подростке. Давным-давно, когда Гарри прочитал заголовок об исчезновении Драко и, не задумываясь, выбросил газету. Когда он любил Джинни, когда у него была вся карьера впереди, а Драко Малфой был лишь сноской на страницах жизни Гарри.

Но сейчас...

Все рухнуло.

Он серьезно сомневался в своей работе, он так сильно отдалился от Джинни, что семь лет отношений рассыпались, как скалы в море, и...

Столько ночей он провел за рулем. Воспоминания омывали его волнами: дверь в магазин распахнулась — _важна не скорость, а точность_ , — обручальное кольцо покатилось по полу. Гарри впервые увидел «Рено Меган» — _и какой в этом смысл? Сидишь в коробке и не можешь даже выбрать, как ехать_ , — мимо океаном золота проносились поля. Долгие ночи, которые он провел за чтением старых хогвартских учебников, исписанных заметками, словно открытками в никуда — _на себе заклинание не сработало_. Корнуэльское побережье вздымалось из тумана, словно призрак, приветствуя Гарри, и он вслушивался, как ветер с юга обдувал острые скалы, мчался по бесконечным шоссе, свистел в цепях качелей на пустых детских площадках.

И где-то между этой квартирой и самой южной точкой Англии — где-то между настоящим и прошлым — где-то между _мне необходима сова_ и _помнишь то время, когда нам было по одиннадцать?_ — где-то между топтанием на месте и бегом по воздуху — Гарри начал что-то чувствовать к Драко. Привязанность, а может, даже влечение.

И это ошеломляющее, сокрушительное осознание, но от него никуда не денешься. Даже сейчас слова Драко вихрем проносились у него в голове:

_Уйти легко. Вернуться домой сложно._

Может, дом — это не место.

Может, это человек.

***

Проснувшись с утра, Гарри сперва запаниковал — решил, что опоздал на службу, — но потом вспомнил, что сегодня суббота. Из кухни доносился голос Гермионы — видимо, она переместилась сюда по камину.

— Одну секунду! — попросил Гарри, быстро натягивая вчерашнюю одежду. В кухню он вбежал, подпрыгивая и на ходу надевая носки, а Гермиона уже обшаривала шкафчики в поисках пакетиков для чая.

— Все еще спишь? Уже ведь почти полдень, — заметила она. — Рон говорил, вчера тебя не было на работе. Тебе сейчас только заболеть не хватало. В последнее время ты весь на нервах, Гарри, и я понимаю, на тебя много всего навалилось, взять только дело Малфоя...

Гарри вздрогнул — слава Мерлину, Гермиона до сих пор стояла к нему спиной. Почему-то он был уверен, что рассказывать ничего не стоит. Драко ясно дал понять, что пока не желает ни с кем общаться, да и Гарри — если уж быть честным с самим собой — тоже хотел сперва оградить его от всех. Раз Драко пока не хотел никому сообщать о своем возвращении, то и Гарри не станет.

— ...но тебе нужно сосредоточиться на чем-нибудь другом, — добавила Гермиона, достав две чашки, и постучала палочкой по чайнику, нагревая воду. — Гарри, я знаю, ты не хочешь это слышать, но... — Она заботливо поглядела на него. — Иногда, пусть мы сделали и все, что в наших силах, все равно ничего не выходит. Иногда не надо забивать этим голову.

— Я знаю, — сказал Гарри, и Гермиона удивленно моргнула.

— Да? — Она рассеянно переставила чайные пакетики. — Я видела, как ты помешался на этом деле, Гарри, и любой подтвердит, что это плохо на тебе отразилось. Просто пообещай мне, что отдохнешь, ладно?

— Ладно.

Гермиона вздернула бровь.

— У тебя все в порядке?

— В полном. — Гарри выдавил улыбку. — А где Рон?

— А, он пообещал Молли, что поможет прибраться в сарае для метел, так что... Ой! Я же для этого сюда и пришла! Джинни сказала, что оставила здесь свое старое снаряжение для квиддича, и я вызвалась его забрать. — Гермиона поставила чашку на стол и направилась в комнату для гостей — Гарри и глазом моргнуть не успел.

— Не... — начал он, но она уже распахнула дверь и вошла внутрь.

— Джинни говорила, все вещи в комоде, — беззаботно продолжила Гермиона, и Гарри резко метнулся в спальню.

Пустую. Кровать была аккуратно заправлена, тумбочку покрывал тонкий слой пыли. Гермиона выдвинула ящик комода.

— Все, нашла. — Она легко дотронулась палочкой до каждого предмета, пока они не уменьшились, так что могли поместиться в карман. — Ну, тогда я пойду. Я просто хотела убедиться, что у тебя все хорошо, — и с радостью бы осталась, но я обещала Рону пообедать с ним в Норе. Тебя он тоже приглашал. — Гермиона выжидательно посмотрела на него, и Гарри не сразу нашелся с ответом.

— Я... нет. Я...

— ...хочешь побыть один? — спросила Гермиона. — Все нормально. Только... береги себя. — И она вышла из комнаты. Гарри еще какое-то время стоял на месте, глазея на белые стены и пыльную мебель и едва осознавая, что Гермиона по-прежнему с ним разговаривала. Ему стоило немалых сил выйти в коридор и проводить Гермиону, и напоследок та подозрительно на него покосилась.

— Я же вижу, ты все еще из-за него переживаешь, Гарри, — обвинительным тоном произнесла она. — Ты ужасно выглядишь. Пообещай мне, что хорошенько расслабишься и отдохнешь, ладно? Позаботься о себе. Съезди куда-нибудь — тебе ведь в последнее время так это нравилось. И я знаю, мужчины себя так не ведут, упаси боже, но прошу, если будет нужно — поговори со мной или с Роном.

Торопливо обняв его, она шагнула в камин и сразу исчезла. Гарри остался в пустой квартире, медленно, как водой, наполнявшейся тишиной.

Через пару минут, решив достать ключ-карту от «Рено» — которая всегда лежала на углу стола, — Гарри увидел, что ее там нет.

***

Он вышел на подземную парковку. Стоял ясный солнечный день — большинство жильцов в такую славную погоду уже уехали на субботний отдых с семьей или друзьями. Автостоянка была почти пуста.

Но «Рено Меган» стоял на месте.

Гарри направился к нему, и уже на полдороги различил смутные очертания человека на водительском сиденье. Взявшись за ручку с пассажирской стороны, Гарри открыл дверь, немного помедлил и сел в машину.

Драко сидел на месте водителя и глядел прямо перед собой, будто вместо бетонной стены перед ними открывалась дорога. Руки его лежали на руле. Он не промолвил ни слова, и Гарри тоже помалкивал, так что их обоих окутала тишина. Казалось странным столько месяцев быть единственным водителем, а теперь оказаться на месте пассажира — как-то это сбивало с толку.

Глядя на Драко, как всегда собранного, держащего все под контролем, Гарри понял, что он ничего не скажет. В тот единственный раз Драко впустил Гарри в свой разум и сердце, когда думал, что останется в прошлом навсегда. Гарри придется очень осторожно подбирать слова, иначе хрупкое доверие между ними разобьется, словно стекло, и Драко навсегда уйдет.

— Мы можем поехать куда угодно, — тихо сказал Гарри.

И понял, что выбрал идеальную фразу, так как Драко дернул уголком рта, почти — самую малость — улыбнувшись.

— Куда угодно.

— Куда угодно.

Снова воцарилось молчание. Затем Драко, медленно вдохнув, нажал на кнопку зажигания. Двигатель ожил, заурчал, и у Драко перехватило дыхание. Гарри хотел что-нибудь сказать, но осознал, эта секунда принадлежит только Драко и ему одному.

Драко отрегулировал зеркала.

— Я смотрю, ты кое-что здесь поменял, Поттер, — холодно произнес он, но Гарри это не смутило. Он видел, как слабо подрагивали у Драко руки, как тот пытался скрыть волнение, проверяя датчик топлива, глядя в зеркала и медленно возвращая ладони на руль.

Наконец он отпустил ручник.

 _Давай же_ , хотел сказать Гарри. _Езжай_. Но придержал язык.

Драко включил задний ход. Его взгляд метнулся к зеркалу, и этот жест был настолько знаком, что Гарри пришлось отвернуться, чтобы скрыть улыбку.

_Мы становимся ближе или же сбиваемся с пути?_

Гарри решил, что это не имеет значения.

***

Драко вел машину.

Отчасти это ужасало, так как решительности Драко было не занимать. Едва завидев желтый свет, он нажимал на педаль газа, на поворотах почти не замедлялся, а на светофорах останавливался совсем близко к соседним машинам. Скоростной режим он не нарушал, но и никогда не притормаживал — даже когда машина перед ними неожиданно свернула в сторону, Драко лишь плавно подался вправо, слегка сбавив скорость.

В конце концов Гарри вцепился в край сиденья так, что побелели костяшки пальцев, откинулся назад и прикусил губу, лишь бы не начать упрекать Драко — _осторожно, берегись, пусти лучше меня за руль_...

— Хватит паниковать, Поттер.

Гарри покосился на Драко.

— Я не паникую. — Он замешкался. — Но все же ты три года не был за рулем, может, тебе стоит... Машина перед нами тормозит на красный, надеюсь, ты видишь... — Гарри не мог избавиться от паники.

— Вижу. — Драко легко остановил «Рено».

— Тебе повезло, что ты в нее не врезался...

— Дело не в удаче, а в точности. Я точно знаю, когда надо остановиться, как сильно надо замедлиться, когда надо свернуть. Не путай мою уверенность с безрассудством.

Гарри с отчаянием осознал, что с Драко интереснее всего, когда он читал нотации — несмотря на ровный тон, глаза у него яростно блестели, и Гарри отвернулся. Через какое-то время Драко открыл бардачок — даже не отведя взгляда с дороги, — достал оттуда атлас и протянул ему.

— Что такое? — Гарри на миг растерялся.

— Найди какое-нибудь место.

— Где?

— Где угодно. Обозначь на карте маршрут, и я нас туда отвезу.

Гарри распахнул атлас на первой попавшейся странице.

— Тогда мы поедем в Саттон-он-Си.

Он перелистнул к страницам с окрестностями Лондона, стараясь найти наилучший путь, раз уж выбор маршрута теперь за ним.

 _Укажи мне направление_.

***

Они мчались по магистрали A120. Шумный город — силуэты лондонских небоскребов на фоне бледно-голубого неба — исчезал в зеркале заднего вида, а вокруг расстилался пригород, залитый ярким весенним светом. Вскоре окрестности города сменили долины и холмы. Гарри прослеживал их путь по карте, обводя пальцами тонкие нити рек и зеленые участки лесов.

В Хантингдоне они остановились заправиться и передохнуть. Драко прислонился к капоту машины и уставился в небо, Гарри же стал читать указатель неподалеку, который сообщал, что Хантингдон — родина Оливера Кромвеля.

— Забавно, — заметил Драко, — открыто рекламировать свой город как родину диктатора.

— Ну, некоторые считают его героем. — Гарри поглядел на указатель. — Как говорится, кто для одного человека террорист, для другого — борец за свободу.

Оба вернулись в машину. Гарри стал наблюдать, как мир проносится мимо, и это напомнило ему об омуте памяти: вокруг возникал пейзаж, а уже мгновение спустя пропадал. Появлялся, рассеивался. Окружающая действительность обрушивалась и исчезала, как волны, разбивающиеся о берег.

Где-то между Альгаркерком и Уайбертоном Гарри заснул, когда они пересекали реку.

Река и небо, подумал он перед тем, как погрузился в сон. Бесконечный круг.

_In incepto finis est._


	11. Chapter 11

В отличие от извилистых скал корнуэльского побережья, в Саттон-он-Си береговая линия была плоской и прямой. По воде, как воздушные змеи, скользили яхты с разноцветными парусами, наполненными океанским бризом. Пляжи напоминали равнины: светлые и золотистые, они начинались прямо у набережной, но ближе к воде песок темнел, как коричневый сахар.

Они оба сели на волнорез и принялись наблюдать за яхтами. Возле береговой линии растянулась груда деревяшек, похожих на зубы. «Обломки кораблекрушения», — предположил Гарри. Драко, у которого была не настолько буйная фантазия, заявил, что это остатки пирса. Завязался небольшой спор, но быстро сошел на нет: их внимание привлекли двое пловцов, храбро ринувшихся в море мимо деревянных обломков.

— Наверняка им адски холодно, — заметил Гарри. Море здесь даже летом должно было быть прохладным.

Солнце медленно клонилось к горизонту, отбрасывая на землю длинные тени. Уже скоро наступили тусклые, туманные сумерки, и яхты одна за другой причалили к берегу. Даже пловцы вышли из моря, вытерлись на мокром песке и поспешили на стоянку.

Они тоже вернулись к машине, и Гарри стал гадать, попросит ли Драко выбрать иное место. Может, они так и будут ехать, пока весна не сменится летом в самом его разгаре — с кристально голубым небом и золотыми полями.

Но Драко сел на пассажирское сиденье и открыл атлас, так что Гарри, уловив намек, занял место водителя. Чуть отрегулировал зеркала и дал задний ход, почти ожидая, что Драко начнет смеяться над его никудышным вождением: за время поездки он убедился, что Драко и правда очень опытный водитель.

Но Драко лишь сказал повернуть на Саттон-роуд, и Гарри быстро догадался, что он хочет домой.

Когда исчез последний луч солнца и на землю опустилась ночь, Гарри задумался, проедут ли они вдоль реки. Ему хотелось увидеть, как в ней отражаются звезды, словно падая на них в темноте.

Где-то возле Хантингдона Драко заснул.

***

Лондон казался лишь неясной оранжевой дымкой на горизонте, пятном огней, что подсвечивали низко нависший смог. Понемногу город подступал, накатывая, как прилив. Ряды домов все выше поднимались над головами, превращаясь в многоэтажки и в офисные здания, и вскоре Гарри понял, что почти дома.

В квартиру они вернулись в девять часов, и Гарри осознал, что весь день ничего не ел — как и Драко. Неловко было донимать его, раз у Драко явно не было аппетита, но все же Гарри поставил чайник и приготовил кучу тостов — слишком устал, чтобы всерьез заниматься готовкой. Драко, похоже, все устроило: он молча съел тост и, по-прежнему не сказав ни слова, исчез в спальне для гостей. Ему явно нужно было как следует выспаться: с утра Драко выглядел бодрым, но к вечеру стало заметно, что он сильно вымотался.

_Уйти легко. Вернуться домой сложно._

Гермиона ведь об этом предупреждала: она четко назвала побочные эффекты, только не вдавалась в подробности. Гарри с беспокойством подумал, что Драко, скорее всего, нужна медицинская помощь. Ему нужны люди, которые хорошо разбираются в причинах недомоганий, симптомах и во всем остальном. Ему нужно место, где можно получить необходимое лечение. Поместье, где Драко мог бы оказаться среди родных стен — в роскошных комнатах, а не в крошечной спальне для гостей в квартире Гарри. Где Драко бы окружила заботой мать, которая знала его лучше всех, и над ним хлопотали бы домовые эльфы.

Но Драко не захотел ни к тем людям, ни в те места.

Нет, он пришел к Гарри.

И, возможно, Гарри все делал не так. Он не договаривался о лечении и не рассылал письма с новостью, что Драко вернулся. Он ни о чем не позаботился: Драко даже не переоделся в свежую одежду, Гарри об этом попросту не подумал — да еще и за целый день ни крошки не приготовил, если не считать чай с тостами. По идее, он ничем не помог.

Нет. К тому же он и словом не обмолвился обо всем случившемся. Лишь сидел с Драко в тишине, брал его в долгие поездки — которые явно отнимали у него много сил — и болтал о глупостях вроде Оливера Кромвеля и кораблекрушений.

Может, именно поэтому Драко и предпочел другим местам квартиру Гарри.

***

Проснувшись в воскресенье утром, Гарри потянулся сперва за очками, а потом за палочкой. Очки оказались на месте, палочка — нет.

Он сел на кровати, надел очки и тщательно все обдумал. Чуть погодя посмотрел на полу — вдруг палочка упала с тумбочки. Когда ее не оказалось и там, Гарри открыл ящик — может, он случайно убрал палочку туда.

Но он знал, что оставил ее рядом со своими очками. Он всегда так делал — это давняя привычка.

Если Драко забрал его палочку, наверняка у него нашлась на то хорошая причина. Гарри вспомнил, что у самого Драко палочки нет: прежде он одолжил ее у своей матери, но после исчезновения остался и без нее. Может, ему надо было применить какие-нибудь чары, а будить Гарри он не захотел, вот и...

...а может, он забрал палочку и ушел. Может, Драко наконец пришел в себя, осознал, какое же это безумие — спать в квартире у Гарри Поттера, вдвоем путешествовать, — и ушел. Может, Драко вспомнил, как они ненавидели друг друга в школьные годы, и нашел сотни причин, почему им никогда не стать друзьями. А палочку Гарри украл, чтобы отомстить за то, что тот лишил палочки его самого много лет назад.

Гарри поднялся и, медленно открыв дверь, вышел в коридор. Где-то лилась вода. Он взглянул в конец коридора — дверь в ванную оказалась распахнута, и Драко постукивал палочкой Гарри по скрепке, трансфигурируя ее в зубную щетку. Волосы у него были влажные — должно быть, он принял душ, — а одежда выглядела как после Экскуро.

Кажется, Драко его пока не заметил. Гарри принялся наблюдать, как он чистит зубы, укоряя себя за недавние мысли: подумать только, он так запросто предположил, что Драко украл его палочку и ушел.

Он все ждал, что Драко вот-вот его заметит, но тот, судя по всему, погрузился в какие-то свои размышления, так что Гарри еще долго стоял в коридоре и смотрел, как Драко ищет в шкафу за зеркалом зубную нить. Странно было видеть его таким беспечным. У многих жесты и привычки выдавали их эмоции: например, у Рона краснели уши, Гермиона прикусывала губу, Нарцисса принималась теребить кулон, а Астория заправляла волосы за уши.

Но у Драко, похоже, не было нервных привычек, каждое движение было точным и уверенным. Гарри вспомнил его стиль вождения: каждое действие — осознанный выбор.

— Сядешь сегодня за руль? — спросил Гарри, решив обозначить свое присутствие. Отчасти он ожидал, что Драко подпрыгнет от неожиданности, но тот лишь обернулся и поглядел на Гарри, будто давно уже знал, что он там стоит.

— Нет. — Драко достал из шкафчика зелье сна без сновидений и захлопнул дверцу.

Гарри чуть нахмурился.

— У тебя проблемы со сном? — Он подошел на пару шагов ближе, и Драко пристально на него уставился. Взгляд у Драко был какой-то отстраненный, и Гарри забеспокоился. — Все в порядке?

— В полном.

Гарри немного помолчал. Драко казался слегка заторможенным, словно еще был уставшим после вчерашней поездки. Не стоило им никуда ехать.

— У тебя моя палочка? — продолжил расспросы Гарри. На миг Драко растерялся, затем посмотрел на палочку возле раковины.

— Да, я ее одолжил. — Подхватив ее, он шагнул к Гарри и протянул ему. Однако, стоило Драко подойти, Гарри проигнорировал палочку и обхватил его за запястье, притянув чуть ближе.

— С тобой все хорошо?

— Сказал же, я в порядке. — Драко отвел взгляд. — Просто устал.

— Тебе снились кошмары?

Драко снова замялся, потом тихо произнес:

— Мне снилось другое время — то, из которого я не мог выбраться. Иногда, когда я просыпаюсь, очень... легко запутаться. — Он сжал в руке фиал с зельем. — Не хотелось бы лишиться рассудка, так что...

 _Тебе надо в Мунго_. Вот что Гарри следовало сказать. Ему следовало написать Нарциссе и спросить о семейном целителе, договориться о приеме у колдомедиков...

— Хочешь, чтобы я с кем-нибудь связался? — вместо этого спросил Гарри, и Драко покачал головой.

— Я устал.

— Ладно.

Драко помедлил.

— Ни с кем не связывайся.

— Не буду.

— Я знаю, что должен им рассказать.

— Ничего страшного. Они подождут, — подтвердил Гарри, зная, что ужасно так говорить, но ведь все и правда могли подождать. _Я даже сейчас не уверен, хочу ли вернуться_ , говорил Драко, и теперь Гарри попросту радовался, что он здесь. Этого уже было достаточно, он так Драко и заявил: — Ты уже достаточно сделал. Теперь отдохни.

На мгновение Драко замешкался.

— Когда я проснусь, — сказал он, — мы куда-нибудь съездим.

— Как насчет Дувра? — предложил Гарри. — Всегда хотел увидеть знаменитые белые скалы.

Драко кивнул.

— Давай в Дувр, — согласился он, а затем развернулся и ушел, сбросив руку Гарри со своего запястья.

Планы на поездку в Дувр приободрили Гарри, и он дал Драко проспать все утро. Сам же стал просматривать коробки с его вещами — Гарри о них напрочь забыл, но одежда наверняка пригодится. Старые учебники и записная книжка Драко вряд ли понадобятся, но все же они были здесь — хоть что-то знакомое.

Где-то в полдень Гарри постучал в дверь спальни для гостей, подумав, вдруг Драко захочет выпить чашку чая. Однако ответа не получил. Тогда он вышел из дома по делам, аппарировал в Гринготтс и вернулся в пять часов.

В дверь спальни он постучал в шесть, затем в восемь, решив, что Драко надо поесть. Ответа по-прежнему не последовало, и Гарри всерьез заволновался.

Хотя вдруг Драко просто очень устал.

Около десяти вечера Гарри собрался спать, но сначала зашел проверить, как там Драко. Тот, похоже, крепко спал: на тумбочке стояли пустой фиал из-под зелья и полстакана воды.

Гарри долго глядел на Драко. Даже во сне он выглядел озабоченным: тонкие губы были плотно сжаты, а на лице читалось напряжение.

Помедлив, Гарри опустил руку ему на плечо.

— Драко, — тихо позвал он.

Тот не двигался.

— Драко.

Драко дернулся и недовольно что-то пробормотал.

— Просто заглянул узнать, не нужно ли тебе ничего, — с облегчением сказал Гарри. Драко опять пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, но по смыслу явно близкое к «проваливай».

Гарри поднялся с кровати и вышел, тихо закрыв за собой дверь.

***

Утро понедельника.

Проснулся Гарри рано, не спеша принял душ и оделся, размышляя, не обратиться ли к Холдсворт с просьбой об еще одном больничном. Как-никак, их с Драко ждали белые скалы Дувра.

Он связался по камину с Холдсворт — на сей раз сочувствия в ее голосе поубавилось, но выходной она предоставила.

— Отдохни как следует, пропустить работу еще и завтра тебе нельзя, — предупредила она.

Закончив разговор, Гарри потоптался по кухне — никак не мог дождаться, когда же Драко проснется. Где-то через час не выдержал и постучал в дверь спальни.

Никакого ответа. Чуть выждав, он распахнул дверь.

Драко выглядел точно так же, как и вчера.

Все еще спал? Гарри с раздражением схватил его за плечо и легонько встряхнул.

— Драко. Проснись.

Никакого ответа. На ощупь Драко был очень уж теплым, и Гарри, немного поколебавшись, положил ладонь ему на лоб.

Лихорадочно горячий.

Гарри резко выпрямился. Еще один побочный эффект? Или просто простуда? Мерлин, почему он только согласился на эту дурацкую поездку в Саттон-он-Си? На Драко она явно сильно сказалась. Почему Гарри хоть раз в жизни не повел себя как ответственный человек и не потащил Драко к целителям, едва он вернулся, любой бы так поступил...

Он вновь попытался разбудить Драко, но безуспешно — тот совершенно не реагировал. Будто впал в кому.

 _Никому не говори_ , попросил Драко, и Гарри ему пообещал. Драко хотел, чтобы никто не узнал, вот они и...

Гарри осознал, что бездумно расхаживает по комнате. Остановился и прислонился к двери, глядя на Драко.

_Не поступай так со мной, Драко._

Медленно, чувствуя себя так, будто тело налилось свинцом, Гарри добрался до камина и вызвал двух своих лучших друзей.

***

Он даже пожалел, что Рон и Гермиона не разозлились — так было бы легче. Они сердито бы ему все высказали, а Гарри бы кивал и соглашался, что да, он явно облажался...

Но Рон и Гермиона — оба застывшие на табуретках у кухонного стола — смотрели на него так, будто он их предал и глубоко обидел.

— Все дело в доверии, Гарри, — отрезала Гермиона.

— Ага, ты правда думал, что мы сразу же всем разболтаем? — добавил Рон. — Мог бы запросто попросить нас молчать.

— Я знаю, но... Я не знаю. — Гарри чувствовал себя ужасно. — Я не знаю, — повторил он. — Любой здравомыслящий человек сообщил бы Нарциссе с Асторией и отвел Драко в Мунго, а я...

— Ладно, незачем никого обвинять, — вдруг перебила Гермиона. — Ты ведь говорил, что Малфой заболел? Что случилось?

Гарри отвел взгляд: стало ужасно стыдно, что он обратился к друзьям лишь тогда, когда все зашло так далеко.

— Он сказал, что устал. Он все время был уставшим, с тех пор как в пятницу вечером вернулся, но сейчас он проспал почти сутки. И у него жар.

Гермиона нахмурилась и промолчала.

— Что думаешь? — взволнованно поторопил ее Гарри. Гермиона посмотрела сперва на Рона, затем снова на него.

— Я не знаю.

— Ну... мы же все выясним? Ты найдешь книгу или еще что-нибудь... — Гарри осекся, так как она помотала головой.

— Задокументированы всего три таких случая. Я помню, в одном из них упоминалось переутомление, но... я не целитель. Я не знаю. — Они с Роном еще раз переглянулись, и Рон тихо заговорил:

— Слушай, приятель, — начал он, — знаю, ты сказал, Малфой не хочет никого посвящать в свои дела, но... по-моему, пора обратиться в Мунго.

— Нет, — мигом заявил Гарри. — Я пообещал ему.

— Думаю, Малфой предпочел бы остаться в живых, даже если ты не сдержишь обещание, — возразил Рон, и Гарри отвернулся, зная, что он прав, и ненавидя себя за тот выбор, который надо сделать.

На мгновение повисла тишина, затем Гарри признал поражение.

— Сообщите в Мунго, — устало произнес он, — а я отправлю сов Нарциссе и Астории.

Гермиона успокаивающе накрыла ладонью его руку.

— Ты все делаешь правильно, Гарри, — сказала она.

Ему так не казалось.

***

Первой сову получила Астория. В Мунго она появилась в середине дня, держа за руку Софи, а при виде сидевшего в зале ожидания Гарри побледнела как смерть.

— Ты нашел его? — выдохнула она. Гарри кивнул. Письмо он составил нарочито расплывчатое: сообщил, что Драко нашли, но он серьезно болен и находится в Мунго.

— О, спасибо Мерлину! — Астория опустилась на стул рядом с Гарри. — О, спасибо Мерлину. Все это время... — Она оглядела зал, будто ожидая увидеть здесь улыбающегося Драко. — Где он?

— Четвертый этаж. Они никого к нему не пускают, — ответил Гарри, и копившаяся внутри злость вновь вырвалась наружу. — Эти чертовы целители воспринимают его как подопытного кролика. Да у них глаза загорелись, как гирлянды на рождественской елке, когда они узнали, что его расщепило на две временные эры! Они проводят на нем все тесты, какие вообще существуют, и хотят еще пригласить команду целителей из исследовательского отдела.

— Так я его даже не увижу? — У Астории сделался такой вид, словно в нее ударило проклятие. — Что за вздор! Я почти член семьи, если я хочу увидеть Драко, им меня не остановить.

— Удачи. Я чертов Гарри Поттер, и меня все равно выгнали.

Волнение Астории сразу сменилось яростью. Гарри молча выслушал ее гневную тираду о несправедливости всего происходящего: сам он уже испытал те же эмоции, поэтому лишь кивал, пока Астория не ушла препираться с целителями. Он даже не сомневался, что минут через пятнадцать или двадцать она вернется и обреченно осядет на стул.

В пять вечера к ним присоединилась Гермиона, закончив с работой. Когда они впервые прибыли в Мунго, Гарри отослал ее с Роном прочь, заявив, что они все равно ничем не помогут и им надо на работу. Оба нехотя ушли, пообещав вечером вернуться.

К Астории Гермиона отнеслась настороженно и представилась сухо, но Астория мигом подкупила ее своей прямотой.

— Ой, да к чему эти пустые формальности, — раздраженно сказала Астория. — Ты Гермиона Грейнджер, да кто только не знает твоего имени? — Она осеклась и вздохнула. — Извини, я весь день здесь жду, когда целитель нам что-нибудь расскажет, — Софи, не дергай людей за волосы, это невежливо, — и это сущий кошмар.

Гермиона вежливо ей посочувствовала, и Астория сразу подобрела. Вскоре обе разговорились — Гермиона даже начала покачивать на коленях хихикающую Софи, — и Гарри их оставил, решив поискать целителя. Подождал у палаты Драко и перехватил ассистентку целителя, когда та вышла оттуда с охапкой склянок с зельями.

— Драко Малфой...

— О, мы как раз закончили последние тесты, — радостно сообщила ассистентка. — Минчин Удивительный, которого тоже расщепило во времени, жаловался на аналогичные последствия — так интересно, да? Вообще старший целитель завтра хочет провести еще пару тестов — это ведь прекрасная возможность написать статью о... — Она осеклась.

— Прекрасная возможность? — зло выплюнул Гарри.

— Ну, э-э... соболезную о случившемся, но есть и плюс: мы теперь намного больше знаем о химических реакциях в магических ядрах при... — Ассистентка снова замолкла.

— Если вы закончили обращаться с Драко как с материалом для исследования, — огрызнулся Гарри, — я хочу увидеть его.

— Без проблем, только вы от него ничего не добьетесь.

Как бы Гарри ни хотелось это признавать, она оказалась права. Когда он вошел в палату, Драко все еще спал, и ассистентка по возвращении предупредила, что спать он будет еще минимум двенадцать часов.

— Мы магией погрузили его в сон, — беззаботно объяснила она. — Хотим убедиться, что он полностью восстанавливается. Когда очнулся Минчин, нервная система у него была полностью расстроена, но...

Другой ассистент, который усердно записывал что-то в медицинскую карту, вскинул голову и предупреждающе посмотрел на нее.

— Ну да не важно, — робко добавила ассистентка и сбежала на поиски Астории.

Гарри подумал, что стоит дать Астории побыть с Драко наедине. С минуты на минуту должна прибыть и Нарцисса: наверняка она бросится в Мунго, как только получит сову, а пока, скорее всего, просто ушла куда-то по делам и еще не получила письма.

Еще немного поглядев на Драко, он развернулся и ушел.

***

Так странно было возвращаться в квартиру: Драко пробыл здесь всего три дня, но без него вдруг стало безнадежно пусто.

Гарри стоило сразу отвезти Драко в Мунго. Когда Астория и Нарцисса узнают, что он почти четыре дня скрывал от них Драко, обе придут в ярость. И Гарри заслужил их гнев.

Скрывал Драко.

Ведь он, похоже, этого и добивался. Хотел спрятать Драко, побыть с ним еще минутку — или чуть подольше. Остаться наедине с Драко — путешествовать, болтать о пустяках и засыпать в центральных графствах. Среди звезд, рек, полей, а если закрыть глаза, можно даже ощутить нагретые солнцем камни волнореза — надежные и реальные. Пенились и тихо вздымались волны, песчаные дюны истончались, переходили в травянистую равнину.

Они так и не узнали, были ли деревяшки обломками кораблекрушения или пирса.

Гарри почти всю ночь глядел в потолок.

***

На следующее утро он отправился на работу. Перед кабинетом его ждали четыре совы, и сердце Гарри ушло в пятки: ничего хорошего это не сулило.

— Экскуро, — пробормотал он, избавляясь от совиного помета вокруг двери, и перешагнул через сонного сычика Джинни.

Впервые с тех пор, как Драко вернулся, Гарри вошел в свой кабинет. Поразительно, но здесь все выглядело точно так же, как и пять дней назад, в прошлый четверг. На столе все еще лежала папка с делом Драко, в шкафу стоял наполненный воспоминаниями омут памяти. Повесив на крючок мантию, Гарри сел за стол. Совы принялись порхать вокруг него, в итоге выстроившись в ровный ряд: одна из них — крупная ястребиная сова — клевала других птиц, пока те не отступили.

— О, да ты у нас самая важная? — хмыкнул Гарри, забрав у нее письмо и едва не позволив себя клюнуть.

Это была торопливая записка от Нарциссы: она гостила в загородном поместье у друзей в Хайленде и только что вернулась. Письмо вышло совсем коротким — лишь объясняло причину ее молчания и сообщало, что она немедленно направляется в Мунго.

Следующее письмо оказалось от Астории, и читать его было неловко: она искренне благодарила Гарри за то, что он «вернул Драко домой», и заверяла, что в их с Мэттью доме он всегда желанный гость, пусть дело и закрыто.

Остался бы он желанным гостем в ее доме, узнай она, что на самом деле Драко вернулся пять дней назад, а Гарри держал все в тайне? Грудь сдавило от чувства вины, и он отложил письмо.

Третье письмо было от Гермионы — конверт с выписками из книг, где подробно описывались побочные эффекты расщепления во времени. Сама Гермиона уточнила: _На эту тему не так уж много исследований. Не знаю, будет ли от них польза, но подумала, вдруг ты захочешь просмотреть заметки._

Четвертое письмо оказалось от Джинни. _Надеюсь, все хорошо. Рон сказал, ты раскрыл дело Малфоя. Поздравляю! Я же знаю, что ты весь год над ним работал. Ну да ладно, ты не поверишь, какие комбинации игроков сейчас отрабатывают в национальной сборной. Особенно интересно то, как взаимодействуют между собой охотники..._

Здорово, что Джинни так старалась. Ей не особо нравилось сочинять письма, но после расставания она время от времени отправляла открытки или короткие письма — возможно, пыталась убедить Гарри, что они по-прежнему могут быть друзьями, и тот ценил ее усилия.

Наконец доставив письма, совы расселись на вешалке для мантий — явно собрались немного вздремнуть. Опустив взгляд на стол, Гарри выдвинул ящик и медленно достал последнее дело: молодая стаффордширская ведьма с психическим расстройством исчезла, не явившись на прием к своему колдопсихиатру. Гарри написал в отделение по связям с маглами записку с просьбой проверить местные больницы и приюты для бездомных, но после этого уже ни на чем не смог сконцентрироваться. Казалось, он должен что-то предпринять, вот только что? Драко ведь нужны целители, а не... друг.

Друг. Не совсем подходящее слово. Они никогда не были друзьями. Из незнакомцев они сразу стали врагами, а затем превратились друг для друга лишь в далекие фигуры, в полузабытые воспоминания, которые легко сбросить со счетов. А затем...

...эта странная связь между ними. Разрозненные воспоминания, переданные через легиллименцию мысли, уроки вождения и «Рено Меган», давно забытое письмо в конце ежедневника и звезды в зимнем небе, когда кельтское море штурмовало скалы из змеевика.

В дверь постучали, хотя она и была открыта. Гарри поднял голову.

— Привет.

— Привет. — Рон покосился на оккупировавших вешалку сов. — Все в порядке?

— Ага.

Рон уселся в одно из кресел и запустил руку в вазочку с конфетами.

— Это для тех, кого допрашивают, — вспомнил Гарри старую шутку. Рон усмехнулся и развернул обертку.

— Так задай мне вопрос. — Рон немного помолчал. — А может, это мне надо задавать вопросы тебе. — Он прицелился в Гарри конфетной оберткой. — Ты и Малфой. Между вами какая-то странная связь.

Гарри открыл рот.

— Ты сейчас что, применил ко мне легилименцию?

Рон так расхохотался, что чуть не подавился конфетой.

— Нет, конечно. Но, похоже, я и так узнал все, что хотел. Это же очевидно. Малфой заявился к тебе домой, вы решили вместе поехать в путешествие...

— Знаю, знаю, это глупо, я должен был сообщить Нарциссе и...

Рон пренебрежительно махнул рукой.

— Если ты ждешь лекцию об ответственности, сходи лучше к Холдсворт. Я вот просто думаю, что это странно. Вы с Малфоем теперь друзья?

Гарри помедлил.

— Нет, — наконец сказал он.

Рон окинул его долгим испытующим взглядом.

— Ну да.

— Хватит на меня так смотреть, — взвился Гарри, слегка выйдя из себя. — Я тебе не подозреваемый, чтобы изучать меня под лупой. — На аврорской подготовке Рон сделался очень даже проницательным, стал на удивление хорошо подмечать детали, которые прежде от него ускользали, но Гарри все же хотелось, чтобы он не оттачивал свои новые навыки на друзьях и членах семьи.

— Как-то ты много оправдываешься, — заметил Рон, и Гарри предупреждающе сощурился. Рон усмехнулся. — Ладно, — добавил он, — не буду больше тебя накручивать. Мне все равно пора. Увидимся потом в «Безумном алхимике»?

— Может быть, — уклончиво ответил Гарри, но Рона его безразличие, похоже, не смутило.

— Ты только проверь сперва часы посещения в Мунго. — Глаза Рона озорно заблестели. В такие моменты он очень напоминал Джинни и Джорджа.

— Обязательно.

— Вот и отлично. — Все с тем же веселым видом Рон ушел, в последний момент уклонившись от совиного помета.

— Экскуро, — пробормотал Гарри.

День будет долгим.

***

Пять вечера. Гарри едва дождался, когда же сможет уйти, и со всех ног бросился к атриуму, чтобы перенестись прямиком в Мунго. Часы посещения заканчивались в половину шестого.

Драко все еще не проснулся, сообщила ему ассистентка целителя, внося в палате какие-то записи в историю болезни. Гарри мало чем мог помочь.

Он все равно сел рядом с Драко, гадая, ушли ли уже Астория с Нарциссой. Скорее всего, Нарцисса еще оставалась в больнице — возможно, она выпытывала информацию у целителя или же отошла поесть.

Так что Гарри подождал, пока не ушла ассистентка.

Тишина. Но ничего страшного, Драко всегда нравилась тишина — возможность подумать, отдышаться.

Он принялся изучать лицо Драко. Какие бы ему ни давали зелья, те превратили его лицо в чистый холст. Спящий Драко выглядел напряженным и серьезным, словно даже во сне был глубоко на чем-то сосредоточен, однако зелья смыли все его тревоги.

Гарри никогда не тянуло разговаривать с бессознательными людьми или с мертвыми. Последняя встреча со смертью — когда он держал воскрешающий камень, — научила его тому, что смерть окончательна. Бессмысленно говорить с тем, кого здесь нет.

Но вечность назад Гарри заговорил с Драко — которого три года никто не видел, которого явно здесь не было, — и тот ему ответил.

Какое-то время Гарри молча сидел в палате, наблюдая, как солнце постепенно клонилось к горизонту. До заката оставалось еще больше часа — на город медленно надвигалось лето. Вдалеке послышался колокольный звон Биг-Бена — половина шестого. Наверняка кто-нибудь скоро подойдет и выгонит Гарри вон. По коридору эхом разнеслись шаги, и он, резко выдохнув, взглянул на Драко.

— Ты обещал, что мы поедем в Дувр, — тихо произнес Гарри.

В палату вошла ассистентка и откашлялась.

— Простите, но...

— Да, часы посещения закончились.

Он встал и ушел.


	12. Chapter 12

Коробки с вещами Драко аккуратно лежали на обеденном столе. В спальне для гостей по-прежнему стоял на тумбочке стакан воды, а кровать была не заправлена.

Гарри сел на край постели и достал из кармана палочку. Боярышник, десять дюймов, сердцевина из волоса единорога.

Он забрал ее из Гринготтса во вторник днем, когда Драко спал, а Гарри еще не начал волноваться. Долгие годы палочка оставалась забытой: после войны он собирался вернуть ее Драко — послать с совой, чтобы избежать неловкой встречи, — но попросту забыл, все время отвлекаясь на другие дела. Так палочка и оказалась в его коробках с вещами в Гринготтсе. После того, как они с Джинни купили квартиру, Гарри не удосужился забрать их и распаковать, и теперь нашел палочку далеко не сразу, успев пожалеть, что не подписал коробки. В них обнаружилась целая кипа других вещей: стопки старых выпусков «Квиддичного еженедельника», которые давно пора было выбросить, фальшивый галлеон, который Гермиона зачаровала для армии Дамблдора, компас для метлы, свитер от миссис Уизли, перочинный нож Сириуса.

И палочка Драко.

В свое время Гарри немало удивился, когда впервые обезоружил Драко, заполучил палочку и сбежал с ней. Он ожидал, что та будет непокорной (хотя и не настолько строптивой, как палочка Беллатрикс — ее использовать Гарри откровенно побаивался). Но палочка Драко вела себя в его руке так же, как и одолженная у Гермионы, отлично себя зарекомендовав.

Из-за этого Гарри снова почувствовал себя виноватым. Судя по записям в конце ежедневника, Драко так и не забыл свою первую палочку и долго мучился, составляя письмо с просьбой ее вернуть. Однако сам Гарри о ней и не вспоминал: отстраненно подумал, что надо бы ее вернуть, но переключился на всякие глупости, веселые посиделки с друзьями и разные заботы. Бросил ее в коробку с другими ненужными вещами и оставил покрываться пылью в сейфе в Гринготтсе.

«Прости меня», — хотел сказать Гарри, но Драко его не услышит. Его здесь не было.

Он поднял палочку.

— _Транквилло._

Драко был прав. На себе заклинание не работало.

***

На следующий день, когда Гарри листал свое последнее дело, в кабинет прошагал Рон.

Речь явно пойдет о чем-то важном: иначе Рон замер бы в дверях, выискивая взглядом вазочку с конфетами, а не сразу уверенно вошел.

— Малфой очнулся, — без предисловия сообщил он, и Гарри резко вскинул голову.

— Когда?

— Вчера вечером, около девяти часов. Потом он опять заснул, но целители сказали, что на этот раз сон естественный. Где-то в шесть утра он проснулся и остался в сознании.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — Гарри отложил папку с делом и поднялся.

— Да просто отвел в Мунго одного аврора-новичка — на тренировке он случайно трансфигурировал свои пальцы в морковку, — и решил заодно спросить о Малфое, раз уж я там.

— Ты... спросил о Малфое? Зачем?

— Ну спасибо, — с раздражением сказал Рон. — Я веду себя как порядочный человек, а ты сомневаешься в моих мотивах. Очень мило.

Гарри так разволновался, что даже не ощущал себя виноватым.

— Мне никто не сказал.

— Ну, его матери сообщили сегодня утром. — Рон сочувственно пожал плечами. — Ты ведь не член семьи и даже не друг, а просто ведешь дело.

Гарри сдвинул брови.

— Как ты выудил из целителей столько информации? Мне они ничего не говорят.

— Ну что я могу сказать? Природное обаяние.

Гарри подхватил с крючка мантию.

— Я ухожу.

— Да что ты? — протянул Рон. — Холдсворт станет злее дракона-наседки, если ты молча свалишь. Думаешь, я сейчас придумаю какое-нибудь оправдание и так вот просто все улажу?

— Спасибо, Рон, ты лучший, — бросил Гарри, проигнорировав сарказм и выйдя за дверь. В спину ему донесся голос Рона:

— За тобой должок, дружище!

Гарри поспешил в атриум.

***

Драко ушел.

Ведьме в приемной пришлось сказать ему это три раза. Наверное, она сочла Гарри совсем отсталым, раз он лишь непонимающе таращился, пока ведьма терпеливо улыбалась и бодро повторяла:

— Мистер Малфой выписался в одиннадцать утра. Я могу вам чем-нибудь еще помочь?

Одиннадцать утра. Пять часов назад. Наконец Гарри кивнул и медленно отвернулся от ведьмы.

Он вернулся в Министерство. Проверил зацепку в деле стаффордширской ведьмы, которую заметили возле больницы, и к тому времени, когда Гарри снова оказался в кабинете, наступила уже половина шестого вечера. Тогда он неспешно оформил бумаги, навел порядок на столе, надел мантию — хотя близилось лето и можно было уже обойтись без верхней одежды.

Гарри знал, почему так медлил.

Он надеялся, что Драко будет стоять у входной двери квартиры, однако знал, что этому не бывать. Но пока Гарри находился в своем кабинете, а не дома, полной уверенности у него не было. Драко мог там быть, а мог и нет. Драко Шредингера, с кривой усмешкой подумал Гарри.

Аппарировав в фойе, он решил подняться по лестнице, а не на лифте. Первый этаж, второй, третий, четвертый...

Пятый этаж.

Гарри вышел в коридор. Каждая квартира здесь занимала пол-этажа, и двери в коридоре были всего две: слева — к Гарри, справа — к соседям.

Ни у одной из них никто не ждал.

Он достал из кармана ключ. В пустом коридоре гулко отдавался каждый звук: тихое позвякивание брелоков, скрежет металла в замочной скважине. Распахнув дверь, Гарри ступил в квартиру, отметив, что с его ухода здесь ничего не изменилось. Шторы были широко раздвинуты, заходящее солнце заливало стены теплым янтарным сиянием. Он обошел одну пустую комнату за другой. На тумбочке в спальне для гостей по-прежнему стоял наполовину пустой стакан воды.

Из гостиной донесся какой-то шум, и Гарри, выйдя из спальни, поспешил к раздвижным дверям на балкон: стекло с недовольным видом царапала сова.

От Нарциссы. Друзья в курсе, что не стоит посылать к нему домой сов — соседей-маглов это удивит и даже насторожит, так что Гарри всегда просил отправлять все письма ему в офис. К тому же Нарцисса единственная, кто знает его адрес, кроме друзей.

Догадка оказалась верна. Он торопливо прочел письмо:

_Дорогой Гарри,_

_Благодарю вас за усилия по поиску моего сына. Я непременно поговорю с вашим начальством и предложу выдать вам награду за проделанную работу._

_С наилучшими пожеланиями,_

_Нарцисса Малфой._

Он раз за разом перечитывал записку. Это же ничто. Вежливая благодарность, вежливое прощание. Награда, словно Гарри занимался этим делом ради того, чтобы его похвалили и погладили по голове. На него накатила тошнота, но едва она прошла, Гарри разозлился. Разозлился, что никто ему ничего не сказал, что Нарцисса так легко от него отмахнулась. Она даже не упомянула Драко — где он, все ли с ним хорошо?

Даже Астория не удосужилась с Гарри связаться. И правда, с чего бы ей и Нарциссе себя этим утруждать? _Ты ведь не член семьи и даже не друг, а просто ведешь дело._

Почувствовав, как пелена гнева застилает ему глаза, Гарри бросил в камин щепотку летучего пороха.

— Дом Астории Венн.

***

Первым Гарри поприветствовал Мэттью — сидел с газетой в кресле у камина и, выругавшись, резко подскочил, когда Гарри вышел из пламени.

— Ты меня до чертиков напугал! Я же научил тебя водить — зачем тебе выскакивать из камина, ради всего святого?

— Извини, — сказал Гарри без малейших угрызений совести. — Астория здесь?

Мэттью нахмурился.

— Она укладывает Софи спать. Слушай, ты по поводу ее бывшего мужа? Астория в последнее время сильно расстроена. Думаю, тебе лучше поговорить с ней завтра.

— Нет, я говорю с ней сегодня, — твердо заявил Гарри, и Мэттью пристально уставился на него. На миг Гарри показалось, что тот его выгонит, но затем послышались шаги, и напряжение разрядил голос:

— Гарри. — В дверях с мрачным выражением лица стояла Астория. Судя по кругам под глазами, день у нее выдался тяжелым.

— Я слышал, Драко очнулся, — выплюнул Гарри.

— Извини, что я не прислала сову. — Астория отвела взгляд.

— Где он?

Астория не то усмехнулась, не то всхлипнула.

— Ты не знаешь?

— Нет.

— Он вернулся в поместье. — Астория немного помолчала. — Мерлин, это было ужасно. Мы с Нарциссой разругались в пух и прах. Раньше мы не ссорились, но сейчас эмоции что-то совсем накалились. Я пообещала себе оставаться спокойной, но просто не могла не злиться. Знаю, это ужасно, но серьезно, три года! Через что он заставил пройти свою мать! Первым делом я спросила у него, за что он так. А потом явилась Нарцисса, и это был кошмар — она плакала, а я никогда не видела ее плачущей...

— Драко что-то рассказал? — перебил Гарри. Тот никогда не заговаривал о пережитом за эти три года, и Гарри его не торопил, но если все это время он мог лишь спросить...

Астория покачала головой.

— Я не знаю. Кажется, пару раз он пытался заговорить, но я немного... вышла из себя и все время забрасывала его вопросами, а Нарцисса не дала ему и слова вставить. Все убеждала Драко, что ему надо вернуться домой, в поместье, и тогда все будет хорошо.

— А потом?

— Мы с Нарциссой начали спорить. Драко все еще выглядел ужасно, и я заявила, что ему нужно еще хотя бы на день остаться в больнице. Но Нарцисса настаивала, что ему следует вернуться в поместье — якобы там за ним будут тщательнее ухаживать. — Астория шумно выдохнула. — Честное слово, она бывает такой упрямой...

— И что, он просто ушел? — Гарри чуть запнулся на последних словах, затем повторил уже громче: — Он просто ушел.

Астория кивнула.

— Пока мы спорили, он отошел переодеться, а как только вернулся, Нарцисса увела его в приемную выписаться — просто оставила меня в палате, как будто я мебель!

Гарри ничего не ответил, глядя в пламя. Он просто ушел. Драко просто ушел. Вернулся в поместье.

Конечно же, он вернулся в поместье. Чего еще Гарри ожидал?

Он поблагодарил Асторию за рассказ о случившемся. Та предложила чаю, Гарри отказался.

Вернувшись по камину в квартиру, он заметил на столе ключ-карту от «Рено Меган». Что ж, Драко должен вернуться хотя бы за ней.

Гарри убрал ее в ящик стола.

***

Он пытался отвлечься на другие дела. Спустя две недели после того, как Драко очнулся и вернулся в поместье, Гарри закрыл свое девятое дело — о стаффордширской ведьме. Всего через пару недель закончится его служба в следственном отделе.

Тем вечером он пришел домой и увидел, что у входной двери его ждет Драко.

Он выглядел...

Как прежний Драко Малфой. Аккуратно расчесанные волосы, хорошо сшитая одежда и опрятная черная мантия с застежкой в виде маленькой золотой совы. Не хватало только презрительного выражения лица.

Гарри хотел сказать что-нибудь беззаботное и непринужденное, но во рту пересохло, и он лишь молча кивнул, вынув из кармана ключи и открыв дверь.

— Малфой, — наконец произнес он, и Драко посмотрел на него. Лицом он чем-то напоминал себя на шестом курсе — уголки рта были грустно опущены, а во взгляде читалась усталость, будто он сдался.

— Гарри.

Торопливо отвернувшись, Гарри прошагал в спальню и вернулся с ключ-картой в руке. Драко глядел на него, не двигаясь.

— Твоя ключ-карта, — объявил Гарри, протянув ее.

— Знаю.

Какое-то время они так и стояли, застыв на месте. Затем Драко взял ключ-карту и повернулся к столу, где все еще лежали тщательно упакованные коробки с его вещами. Затем поднял палочку — своей матери — и взмахнул ей, указав на них.

— _Редуцио._

Коробки стали сжиматься, пока не уменьшились до карманного размера. Драко подхватил их и двинулся к двери.

— Подожди, — сказал Гарри, и тот замер. Достав из кармана палочку, Гарри бросил ее Драко, и тот ловко ее поймал, уставившись на палочку во все глаза. — Вот, прошу, — добавил Гарри, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал легко и беззаботно. — Хроноворот дать тебе не могу, но палочку я вернул.

Драко наконец поднял голову, взглянув на Гарри, затем дотронулся палочкой до застежки мантии в форме совы. Та сразу же начала скручиваться, становясь все меньше и меньше, пока не превратилась в крошечный шарик. Секунду спустя он покрылся серебром, а вдоль шарика возникли миниатюрные крылья.

Маленькая застежка в виде серебряного снитча.

— Значит, уходишь? — спросил Гарри, все еще стараясь говорить беспечно.

— Да. — Драко протянул ему ладонь, и Гарри непонимающе вытаращился на нее, гадая, стоит ли ему пожать Драко руку и вежливо попрощаться. От этой мысли его затошнило.

Немного подождав, Драко опустил руку.

Затем развернулся и ушел, закрыв за собой входную дверь. Тихо щелкнул замок, а вскоре раздались удаляющиеся шаги.

Гарри остался стоять посреди пустой квартиры. Солнце уже почти село, и квартира погрузилась в прохладную тень. Он медленно налил себе чистый виски и вышел на балкон, вслушиваясь, но сегодня никто не насвистывал песен о ветрах с юга, а огни поездов казались еще более далекими.

Гарри закрыл глаза и чуть наклонился над перилами балкона, лишь чтобы напомнить себе, каково это — летать.

***

Вернувшись в офис на следующий день, он раскрыл свое десятое дело.

Это оказалось легко.

Гарри взял из ящика стола папку и открыл на первой странице.

_Номер дела: Л10–332–5._

_Дата подачи: 10 сентября 2003 года._

_Категория: дело о пропавшем без вести._

_Имя: Малфой, Драко._

_Другие имена: отсутствуют._

Он неспешно перевернул страницу, и Драко улыбнулся ему с колдографии. Гарри не помнил, чтобы прежде на колдографиях тот хоть раз улыбался —Драко всегда выглядел серьезным и важным, но сейчас он одарил Гарри слабой, но искренней улыбкой.

Открыв чистый лист, Гарри осторожно коснулся палочкой бумаги.

— Дело закрыто, — объявил он. Слова падали, как тяжелые камни, медленно проступая на бумаге: «Дело закрыто».

Под ними возникли новые буквы. «Причина».

— Объект найден.

На пергаменте появилось еще одно слово. «Статус».

— Жив.

И папка захлопнулась, словно птица сложила крылья.

Тем вечером Гарри пришел домой и наконец вылил воду из стакана на тумбочке. Ополоснул его, вытер, поставил в шкафчик. Убрал постель и застелил чистым бельем.

Как будто Драко здесь никогда не было.

***

В первый день лета Гарри повысили до главного аврора. Уильямсон сидела перед ним с довольным видом, а двое других руководителей отделов улыбались и кивали по обе стороны от нее.

— ...очень довольны вашей следственной работой, Поттер, — сообщила Уильямсон, а он мог думать лишь о том, каким тоном она произносила _следственная работа_ — словно это лишь хобби, способ занять свободное время.

Но это не так. Это жизни людей, утраченные родственники и друзья, отчаянный поиск ответов. _Три года_ , шепнул голос Астории, _и мы никогда не переставали искать_. Люди пытались вернуться домой, и порой этот путь оказывался самым сложным в их жизни.

— Я смогу и дальше работать в следственном отделе? — вдруг спросил Гарри, и Уильямсон осеклась на полуслове, удивленно взглянув на него.

— Вообще-то нет. Впрочем, обязанности у главного аврора и так серьезные: вы будете отвечать за координацию проектов и...

— А если я останусь на своей должности?

Уильямсон переглянулась с коллегами.

— Вы не можете остаться на своей должности. Вы главный аврор.

— Пока нет.

Уильямсон немного помолчала.

— Это серьезное решение, не стоит торопиться. Возможно, вам стоит еще несколько дней обдумать наше предложение.

— Я хочу остаться в следственном отделе. — Гарри задумался. — Может, даже подам заявку на перевод.

Уильямсон кашлянула.

— Поттер, советую вам прислушаться к моей рекомендации и поразмыслить еще несколько дней. Давайте не будем принимать решений, о которых позже можем пожалеть.

— Нет. — Гарри устал от того, что все указывали ему, как поступать. От того, что _не мог даже выбрать, как ехать._ — Я продолжу заниматься следственной работой. И если для этого придется отказаться от повышения, ничего страшного.

— Послушайте, вы один из наших лучших авроров, — вдруг вмешался мужчина справа от Уильямсон. — У вас внушительный послужной список. Вы приложили руку к захвату минимум половины Пожирателей смерти...

— Последнего я захватил три года назад, — отрезал Гарри. — Люциуса Малфоя, который умер при аресте. Как ни странно, победой я это не назову.

— Разумеется, с окончанием войны аврорат сократили. Однако это не значит, что ваша работа менее важна, — твердо сказала Уильямсон. Гарри бы даже улыбнулся, не будь ему так горько.

— На своем последнем задании до перевода в следственный отдел я неделю — целую неделю — служил разодетым телохранителем министра. Бездельничал в парадной униформе.

— В роли главного аврора, — сообщила Уильямсон, — вы смогли бы делегировать такие задачи.

— Делегировать? Вы всерьез называете делегирование задач одним из преимуществ повышения? Вау, потрясающе. Ведь я всегда руководствуюсь тем, сколько власти получу над другими, когда принимаю решения. — Гарри рассмеялся.

Уильямсон поморщилась, но быстро взяла себя в руки.

— Соберемся еще раз на следующей неделе, — решительно заявила она. — Поттер, почему бы вам до конца недели не взять отгул?

Гарри прикусил язык и встал.

— Увидимся в понедельник, — бросил он, и все принялись с неловкими кивками с ним прощаться.

Домой он поехал на поезде. Царила ленивая благодать первого дня лета: парочки неспешно прогуливались по Риджент-стрит, глазея на витрины, и даже толпы на Оксфорд-стрит казались не такими суетливыми, как обычно.

Гарри глядел на поезда — те всегда уносили людей прочь, но и всегда возвращали.

***

Четыре дня спустя, пятого июня, Драко вернулся домой.

Стояло воскресенье. Лето наступило рано и окутало город, словно теплый плащ, пронизав светом. Гарри стоял на балконе и наблюдал, как внизу проходили люди — дети сжимали в руках мороженое на палочках, родители шагали рядом. Солнце медленно клонилось к закату, став яркой вспышкой на голубом горизонте. По небу медленно проплывало одинокое облако, белое и растрепанное, как отцветший одуванчик.

Гарри зашел внутрь, поставил на кухонный стол пустой стакан. Достал из холодильника форму для льда, насыпал ледяные кубики в стакан, слушая, как они позвякивают о стекло. И начал было наливать медового оттенка ром, но замер, услышав стук в дверь. Отставил в сторону бутылку, пересек комнату и, ожидая, что это Джинни решила сделать сюрприз, открыл дверь.

За ней стоял Драко Малфой.

— О, — произнес Гарри.

Драко посмотрел на него. Выглядел он так же, как и в последнюю их встречу — безупречный облик, строгая мантия, — и Гарри ждал, что сейчас он невозмутимо поднимет бровь и легко усмехнется. Однако Драко прошел вперед с таким видом, будто он здесь хозяин, расстегнул мантию и кинул на стол. Чем-то этот жест обнадеживал — словно он сбросил маску, которую носил перед всеми, кроме Гарри.

— Хочешь прокатиться? — предложил Драко. Совсем небрежно, как будто все время заглядывал сюда и задавал этот вопрос. Как будто для них это в порядке вещей.

— Ладно, — согласился Гарри. Драко казался каким-то взвинченным — расхаживал взад-вперед, обводил рукой столешницу, совсем как ловец, готовый броситься за снитчем.

И он сделает все, лишь бы Драко не исчез в голубом небе.

Или, по крайней мере, не исчез без Гарри.

К «Рено» они спустились вместе, и Гарри решил дать Драко самому выбрать, куда сесть. К его удивлению, тот занял пассажирское место и, открыв бардачок, достал атлас дорог. Гарри опустился на сиденье водителя.

— Куда мы поедем? — спросил он.

Драко слабо улыбнулся, словно его что-то развеселило.

— Что такое? — Гарри нахмурился.

— Ты ведь сдержишь свое слово, Поттер?

— Да? — неуверенно протянул Гарри, совсем растерявшись.

— Так поехали в Дувр.

Гарри отвернулся, не сумев сдержать улыбку.

И завел двигатель.

***

Из Лондона они выехали через час и вскоре уже мчались по автомагистрали М2. Драко прерывал молчание только ради того, чтобы указать направление, и Гарри без лишних слов ему подчинялся. Сперва они следовали по широким шоссе, а после свернули на малые дороги — узкие извилистые артерии пронизывали сельскую местность и, ненадолго соединившись у церковного прихода, вновь разделялись и разветвлялись. Они долго ехали вдоль длинной реки, и Гарри спросил ее название.

— Река Медуэй, — сообщил Драко, опустив руку на атлас. — Она впадает в Темзу, а потом и в Северное море.

 _Все реки ведут в океан_. Гарри не смог вспомнить, где слышал это выражение.

В Джиллингеме они остановились заправиться. Драко — увлеченно прокладывая по карте дальнейший маршрут — протянул Гарри карточку.

— Что это? — тупо спросил Гарри.

— Видишь ли, Поттер, в 1960-х годах появилось изумительное магловское изобретение — называется банковская карта...

— Я знаю, что это такое. — Гарри закатил глаза. — Просто... зачем она тебе?

— В магловских магазинах галлеоны не принимают, — пожал плечами Драко. — Так проще всего купить бензин.

Все же чудеса никогда не заканчивались.

Они поехали дальше — в бесконечную ночь. В небе проплывали облака, обволакивая луну, а около полуночи начался мелкий дождь. Это почти завораживало: Гарри глядел на серебряные капли в свете фар и различал в них тысячу разных узоров. Драко молчал, и время от времени Гарри казалось, что тот заснул, однако стоило ему повернуться, он замечал, как в глазах Драко отражался свет.

Дорогу в Дувр они выбрали запутанную — съехали с магистрали М2, чтобы прокатиться вдоль побережья, и так короткая поездка превратилась в целое путешествие. В полночь они достигли Маргейта, и Гарри высчитал, что до Дувра еще около часа. Он уже начал уставать, и от Драко, похоже, это не укрылось — он велел Гарри затормозить, чтобы поменяться с ним местами.

Гарри не помнил, как заснул, но когда проснулся, огни Маргейта давно исчезли позади. Их окружали чернильно-черные поля, и других машин поблизости не было видно.

— Где мы? — вполголоса пробормотал он.

— Нигде. Спи дальше.

Он так и сделал.

***

В Дувр они приехали в час ночи.

Гарри проснулся, когда затих мотор, и понял, что они припарковались у маяка. Единственная машина на продуваемой ветрами парковке.

Драко открыл дверь, и Гарри последовал его примеру. На землю они ступили одновременно — под ботинками захрустел гравий, а налетевший, будто морская волна, ветер растрепал Гарри волосы. Он с улыбкой захлопнул дверь, и секунду спустя раздалось эхо — Драко сделал то же самое.

Оба пересекли парковку, и закругленный фасад маяка, поблескивающий в лунном свете, быстро исчез вдали. Они шли все дальше и дальше, пока земля под ногами не стала мягкой и зеленой, а из темноты, словно бледные призраки, не поднялись белоснежные скалы. Наконец Гарри уселся на край неровного утеса, слушая, как плещутся волны, и посмотрел на Драко. Тот стоял к Гарри спиной, глядя в море. Затянутая облаками луна почти не освещала землю.

— Она продала его, — сказал Драко.

— Продала что? — переспросил Гарри.

Наступила долгая тишина.

— Продала мой дом, — ответил Драко, и на последнем слове его голос дрогнул. Гарри понял причину молчания: Драко пытался взять себя в руки.

_Продала мой дом._

Дом в восточном Девоне, осознал Гарри, и сердце вдруг больно сдавило. Нарцисса продала его вместе со всей мебелью. Все, что осталось из имущества Драко, — это четыре небольших коробки, которые годами лежали в поместье.

Через какое-то время Драко заговорил снова, так и не повернувшись к Гарри.

— Она сказала, что я могу оставаться в поместье, сколько пожелаю. — В его голосе — прежде совсем ровном — послышался с трудом сдерживаемый гнев. — Я ведь один раз уже ушел, разве этого мало? Мерлин, там просто невыносимо, терпеть не могу, как она ко мне все время цепляется... — Драко резко осекся и наконец обернулся к Гарри. — Астория еще хуже — требует объяснений. Ей нужны ответы, а у меня их нет. Моей матери нужны гарантии, а я не могу их дать. Всем что-то нужно, а мне нечего им дать.

Гарри не ответил. В бледном свете луны выражения лица Драко было не разглядеть, так что Гарри отвернулся и склонил набок голову, вслушиваясь в шум прибоя, бьющегося о скалы.

Внутри поднялась волна сочувствия: Гарри прекрасно знал это ощущение. Люди вечно чего-то хотели — всего, что только можно. Это чувство, словно дементор, наполняющее его тоской, лишавшее уверенности в себе, не давало ему покоя на протяжении всей войны. Хуже всего то, что настоящий Гарри никому был не нужен. Им нужен был персонаж из шарады в обманчивом блеске славы. Нормальный, уверенный в себе человек, который точно знал, как поступить. _Скажи нам_ , они молча умоляли. _Скажи нам, что с тобой все в полном порядке._

— Знаешь, — сказал Гарри, — я понятия не имею, что делаю.

Драко пристально уставился на него.

— Поттер, — в итоге отозвался он, — это не очень-то утешает.

— Это и не должно утешать. Я понятия не имею, что делаю, ты тоже понятия не имеешь, что делаешь. — Гарри пожал плечами. — Плевать.

Драко задумался.

— У меня нет никаких планов, — протянул он.

— Ну и ладно.

— Я не знаю, куда еду.

— В Дувр ты же нас доставил? А завтра отвезешь куда-нибудь еще. Куда угодно, в никуда, в любую точку мира.

Драко промолчал.

Они долго так стояли, пока в небе не забрезжил тусклый рассвет.


	13. Chapter 13

Едва в небе засияло утреннее солнце, Драко предложил съездить в Брайтон, но Гарри взмолился об отдыхе, и они заселились в местный мотель. Портье — пожилая женщина, которая печатала всего одним пальцем, по выстраданной букве за раз, — все время на них пялилась. Гарри вдруг осознал, что в мятой мантии.

— Вы вместе? — спросила портье.

— Нет, — сказал Гарри.

— Да, — сказал Драко.

Портье замялась.

— Да, — твердо повторил Драко, и та, кивнув, отвернулась к компьютеру. — Она спрашивала, вместе ли мы платим, Поттер, — прошептал он Гарри.

— Ну так мы и отдельно, — стал оправдываться Гарри, слегка смутившись. — У меня есть кое-какие магловские деньги...

— Не глупи, у меня же есть карточка. Я заплачу.

В ответ Гарри — если уж быть с собой честным — стал дуться. Драко оплатил оба номера и совершил роковую ошибку, спросив о пешеходной тропе на восточном побережье: портье мигом завела оживленный разговор (хотя скорее уж монолог) о местной флоре и фауне. Минут через пятнадцать Драко удалось вежливо откланяться, и оба сбежали в свои номера.

Номер Драко был прямо напротив — Гарри не мог это не отметить, открыв дверь в просторную и опрятную комнату. Из окна открывался великолепный вид на океан, но Гарри слишком устал, чтобы им любоваться.

— Пойду вздремну, — сообщил он Драко, ожидая, что тот соберется на прогулку. Однако Драко лишь с кивком исчез внутри своего номера.

Гарри закрыл дверь, дошел до кровати и рухнул на нее.

Не прошло и пары минут, как он заснул.

***

На следующий день они обследовали скалы. Маяк, как оказалось, назывался Саут-Форленд и с 1988 года не работал по прямому назначению, а превратился в музей. Стоило Драко задержаться возле настенной диаграммы об электричестве, как его перехватил пожилой гид, принявшись с энтузиазмом читать лекцию об угольных дуговых лампах. Гарри это порядком развеселило, но через четверть часа он все же сжалился над Драко и спас его.

— Нам пора идти, — объявил он, подойдя к Драко и кивнув в сторону двери.

— Да, точно, — беспечно сказал Драко, хотя в его голосе прозвучали благодарные нотки, и, вежливо кивнув гиду, спешно отступил. Едва они оказались вне слышимости гида, Гарри расхохотался, а Драко нахмурился.

— Вечно они так себя ведут, — с раздражением заявил он. — Все время. Я просто стою, думаю о чем-то своем, а они подходят и начинают болтать. Это невыносимо.

— Какой кошмар, — стал подтрунивать Гарри. — Люди с тобой любезны. И как ты это выдерживаешь?

— Просто умора, Поттер. — Драко свернул на прибрежную тропу. — Моему отцу мастерски удавалось придавать себе холодный и отстраненный вид, так что с ним даже заговорить боялись. Я надеялся, что буду производить на людей такой же эффект.

Гарри остановился, внимательно на него поглядев.

— Знаешь, это не так. Даже удивительно, но с тобой все наоборот. — И это правда. Странно, в школе Драко всегда был таким отчужденным, а сейчас... иногда он казался далеким, но уже иначе. Не важно, всматривался ли он в диаграммы маяков или же терпеливо стоял у стойки регистрации в мотеле — он напоминал человека, который, может, и не всегда поддержит разговор, но уж точно выслушает.

Гарри так и сказал ему:

— Ты умеешь слушать. Людям это нравится.

Драко, похоже, не нашелся с ответом, но щеки у него слабо порозовели.

***

Они направились в Брайтон, по дороге остановившись по просьбе Гарри в Хопперс Кроссинг — небольшой магической общине. Не хотелось, чтобы на него все таращились с отвисшей челюстью и обожанием на лицах, так что Гарри торопливо изменил себе чарами цвет волос и слегка удлинил их, чтобы скрыть шрам. Так себе маскировка, но должно было сработать: здесь его все равно не ожидали увидеть, а Гарри знал, что зачастую люди видели лишь то, что хотели.

В местном пункте обмена валюты он поменял немного галлеонов на магловские деньги, потом закупился в канцелярском магазине пергаментом и самозаправляющимся пером. Драко — который сразу же исчез в ближайшем магазине одежды — вернулся с ворохом пакетов и нахмурился.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Пишу своим друзьям. Не хочу, чтобы они волновались.

Драко нахмурился еще сильнее. Догадавшись, что его беспокоит, Гарри добавил:

— Тебя я вообще не упоминал.

И сунул письмо Драко в руки. Оно вышло совсем коротким: Гарри сообщил Гермионе и Рону, что ему захотелось немного отдохнуть и он отправился в путешествие, но у него все в порядке и скоро они увидятся.

Драко прочел письмо один раз, второй, третий, а затем тихо произнес:

— Ты можешь сказать, что я с тобой.

Настала очередь Гарри медлить.

— Все в порядке, — заверил Драко. — Все хорошо.

Гарри взял перо и приписал постскриптум.

_П.С.: Драко со мной, и мы оба в полном порядке._

Спустя пять минут Гарри увидел, как из совятни вылетела ястребиная сова с привязанным к лапе письмом и, расправив крылья на фоне голубого неба, исчезла вдали.

***

Позже, когда они снова выехали в направлении Брайтона, Драко заявил, что ему следует вернуться в поместье.

— Моя мать будет беспокоиться, — объяснил он.

Гарри включил поворотник и обогнал машину перед ними.

— Гермиона и Рон расскажут ей, что получили письмо. Она узнает, что ты в порядке.

Драко посмотрел в окно, наблюдая, как мимо проносится пейзаж.

— Я должен вернуться, — продолжил он. — У меня есть обязательства. Мать устроила несколько светских приемов, чтобы я на них показался, а Астория хочет встретиться с поверенным...

— Забудь о своих обязательствах.

Это мигом привлекло внимание Драко — обернувшись, он уставился на Гарри.

— Что?

— Забудь о своих обязательствах, — повторил Гарри. — Ты не вернешься из-за того, что Нарцисса устроила какие-то там званые обеды или Астория о чем-то там договорилась. Помню, ты мне как-то сказал: «И какой в этом смысл, сидишь в коробке и не можешь даже выбрать, как ехать?» Из-за этого ты и ушел, из-за этого ты и снова уйдешь.

Драко по-прежнему глядел на Гарри.

— Я никогда тебе этого не говорил, — наконец отозвался он.

Гарри нахмурился.

— Чего?

— Я никогда тебе не говорил «какой в этом смысл, сидишь в коробке». Я сказал это Астории. Ты только увидел разговор в воспоминании.

Гарри пораженно рассмеялся.

— И это все, что ты вынес из моих слов? Боже, Малфой, иногда ты такой... — Он покачал головой.

Драко не соизволил ответить, но когда Гарри минут через пять покосился на него, он улыбался.

— Что? — спросил Гарри.

— Что?

— Чему ты улыбаешься?

— Ничему.

Они опять замолчали, но еще минут двадцать спустя, когда машина пересекала мост через реку Аус, Драко вновь заговорил, не отрывая взгляда от окна.

— Ты слишком много знаешь обо мне, Поттер.

Гарри спрятал улыбку.

***

Они приехали в Брайтон. Гарри, устав трансфигурировать все подряд в зубные щетки и расчески, отправился в ближайшую аптеку. Драко — пусть и хорошо разбирался в заправках и автомобилях — так сильно впечатлился разнообразием товаров, что его пришлось силой оттаскивать от бутылочек с сиропом от кашля.

— Это почти как бодроперцовое зелье, — объяснил Гарри.

— Совсем не похоже. Мы добавляем златоглазки и глаза жуков, а они добавляют... — Драко склонил набок голову, разглядывая этикетку: — ...Декстрометорфан.

— Между прочим, маглы бы ужаснулись не меньше, если бы узнали, что мы глотаем части насекомых.

— Все глотают насекомых. В среднем в одной шоколадке восемь ножек насекомых.

— Чего? Да это полная чушь.

— При сборе какао-бобов всегда встречаются насекомые. Производство чистого шоколада вышло бы неоправданно дорогим.

Гарри покосился на шоколадный батончик «Дабл-деккер» в руке, размышляя, не положить ли его обратно. С другой стороны — если Драко говорил правду, — части насекомых были в каждой шоколадке.

— Хочешь? — с вызовом предложил он, взмахнув «Дабл-деккером».

— Почему бы и нет? — Драко поднял бровь, принимая вызов.

Они расплатились за покупки — вернее, Драко расплатился своей карточкой. Гарри было немного неловко, что за все платил Драко, но того, похоже, ничуть это не заботило. Да и он ни разу не намекал, что Гарри ему что-то должен.

— Откуда ты вообще знаешь такие подробности о шоколаде? — позже спросил Гарри, когда они прогуливались возле Королевского павильона.

— Заехал в Бирмингем и сходил в «Мир Кэдбери»1.

Гарри расхохотался.

— Ты сходил в «Мир Кэдбери»? А я-то думал, твои поездки по Британии такие серьезные, сплошной духовный поиск...

— Сам бы попробовал найти развлечение в Бирмингеме, — хмыкнул Драко.

Стоял теплый летний день. Луковичные купола и минареты Королевского павильона устремлялись в небо, сверкая в лучах полуденного солнца, а вокруг зданий зеленели пышные сады.

Гарри не отказался бы здесь остаться.

***

Пообедать они зашли в кафе. Гарри принялся изучать блюда дня, но Драко мигом его остановил.

— Ты в курсе, что «блюдо дня» — это еда, у которой вот-вот истечет срок годности? От нее отчаянно хотят избавиться.

— А ты в курсе, — парировал Гарри, — что ты систематически лишаешь меня всего удовольствия от еды? Сперва насекомые в шоколаде, теперь это...

— Но ты все равно не изменишь свой выбор. — Судя по тону голоса Драко, это было вовсе не оскорбление. Всего лишь наблюдение.

Однако во время еды Гарри то и дело об этом размышлял. Люди не просто делают неверный выбор, не подозревая о том, но порой продолжают сознательно выбирать неверное.

Интересно, когда же преданность Драко Волдеморту тоже стала сознательной?

***

Гарри настоял на том, чтобы перед отъездом сходить на пляж.

— Когда я был ребенком, — объяснил он, — все, кого я только знал, ездили на пляж в Брайтон.

Теперь и ему наконец выпала возможность.

Драко явно не горел желанием, но не стал спорить, когда Гарри зашагал к пирсу. Прибрежный район кишел растерянными туристами, раздраженными местными жителями и кафе с громкой музыкой. Сам пляж был усыпан людьми. Точно, сейчас же школьные каникулы — оттого и столько детей, визжащих и швыряющихся песком.

— Много народа, — наконец заметил Гарри, глядя на море загорелых носов и бледных ног. 

— Это же Брайтон.

Гарри ждал торжествующего «я же говорил» — самодовольного и злорадного. Но прежнее самодовольство Драко давно стерли война и усталость.

_Помнишь то время, когда нам было по одиннадцать? Давай в него вернемся._

Но Гарри был рад оставить прошлое позади.

***

Вечером они отправились в Саутгемптон. Ехать до него было два часа — Гарри при планировке маршрута выбрал кратчайший путь, и даже если сам Драко предпочел бы живописные окружные дороги, он ничего не сказал. Машина мчалась по автомагистрали M27, и Драко, как всегда, вел уверенно: когда в слабом свете летних сумерек на дорогу выбежала лиса, он аккуратно ее обогнул.

До Саутгемптона они добрались в половину девятого. Над городом уже садилось солнце, но Драко, похоже, не собирался здесь задерживаться. Гарри озвучил эту мысль, и он пожал плечами.

— Я здесь уже бывал.

Автомобиль остановился на железнодорожном переезде — шлагбаум опустился, красная сигнальная лампа замигала, как маяк в ночи. Пока они ждали поезда, Драко перевел взгляд на зеркало заднего вида.

— Это реально, — сказал он.

Гарри немного помолчал. К концу фразы голос Драко стал выше, и утверждение превратилось в неуверенный вопрос.

— А тебе так не кажется? — осторожно спросил Гарри.

— Я не знаю. — Драко отвернулся от зеркала, пристально поглядев на Гарри. — Иногда мне... сложно определить разницу между снами, воспоминаниями и реальностью.

«Ты рассказал целителям?» — хотел спросить Гарри, но прикусил язык. Нет, конечно же, Драко не рассказал целителям — те бы его не отпустили. Нет, конечно же, он не рассказал своей матери — та цеплялась за иллюзию нормальности.

Нет, он рассказал лишь Гарри. И Гарри знал, что это важно.

— Послушай, — начал он, накрыв ладонь Драко своей. Тот вздрогнул, но не отстранился, и Гарри обхватил его запястье. — Когда ты потерялся во времени, мы ведь не могли друг до друга дотронуться? Так что сейчас все должно быть реально.

Драко посмотрел сперва на Гарри, затем на их соединенные руки.

— У тебя шрам, — заметил он, и Гарри с удивлением проследил за его взглядом. В свете уличных фонарей на коже слабо серебрилась цепочка букв: _Я не должен лгать._

— И у тебя. — Гарри чуть отвел руку, проведя кончиком пальца по блеклому змеиному хвосту.

Мимо с ревом пронесся поезд, его колеса ритмично застучали по рельсам. Драко уставился вперед, и Гарри задумался, считал ли он вагоны.

Промчался последний вагон, и вскоре темные очертания поезда исчезли за поворотом рельсов. Сигнальный звонок резко смолк, красная лампа мигнула и погасла. Драко отдернул руку, снялся с ручника, стоило шлагбауму подняться, и переехал через рельсы.

На миг фары устремились в небо, затем вновь стали освещать бесконечную ленту асфальта.

***

Переночевать они остановились в Борнмуте. После того, как они нашли удобный мотель и забронировали там номера, Драко спросил у Гарри, расскажет ли он целителям.

— Расскажу им о чем? — отозвался Гарри, неспешно шагая по коридору и высматривая номер своей комнаты.

Похоже, даже терпение Драко имело свои пределы. Он раздраженно покосился на Гарри, и тот сразу вспомнил: реальность и воспоминания смешивались вместе и рассыпались, как подброшенная горсть песка.

— Нет, — ответил он. — В смысле, это же не мое дело?

— Если мать узнает, станет безумно переживать.

— Ну так не говори ей, — заявил Гарри, найдя нужную дверь.

Драко посмотрел на него, открыл было рот, но потом, видимо, передумал и снова закрыл.

— Увидимся завтра, — только и сказал он.

— До завтра, — бросил Гарри, открыв дверь и зайдя в номер. Захлопнул ее за собой и оглядел пустую темную комнату.

Той ночью ему снилось, как дождевые струи хлещут о землю и оставляют на ней черные разводы, напоминавшие узоры татуировки.

***

Гарри говорил с Драко всерьез.

_Не возвращайся ради них. Вернись ради себя._

А ради кого возвращаться ему самому?

Во время войны он вернулся ради всех — по крайней мере, Гарри нравилось так думать. Он сделал это ради них — безликих тысяч маглорожденных, раздавленных жестокой рукой Волдеморта. Ради ведьм и волшебников, которые отчаянно надеялись на светлое будущее. Ради своих сокурсников, чьи крики от пыток Кэрроу разносились под сводами Хогвартса.

Он поступил так ради своих друзей. Ради Гермионы и Рона, которые всегда оставались рядом, несмотря ни на что. Ради Луны, которую похитили и заставили томиться в темных подвалах поместья Малфоев. Ради Невилла, который кричал, что никогда, никогда не сдастся. Ради Джинни, яркой и красивой, которая не переставала сражаться.

Гарри сделал это ради них. Разумеется.

...Но отчасти он всегда надеялся, что присоединится к своим родителям. Так странно: сперва он наоборот боялся смерти. Страшился того, что ее не миновать.

Под конец Гарри стало казаться, что умереть было бы приятно. Попросту забыть обо всем. Он снова увидится с родителями, с Сириусом, и — эта мысль пришла уже в финале битвы — с Ремусом. Позднее все они встретили его с улыбками. _Умирать?_ говорил Сириус. _Быстрее и легче, чем заснуть._

Ну еще бы.

Вернуться домой легко.

Но Гарри никогда не возвращался домой.

Лишь всегда, всегда уходил прочь.

***

На следующий день они вновь отправились в путь, но ненадолго — остановились где-то между Пулом и Эксмутом и провели три дня в маленьком приходе Салмут-он-Си. Гарри не возражал. Порой они вместе гуляли по продуваемым ветром пляжам — после суетливого Брайтона те казались совсем пустынными, — а иногда Драко в одиночестве бродил по магазинам, исследовал прибрежные тропы или заглядывал на старый маяк.

На третий день Драко провел пальцем по карте юго-западного побережья и объявил, что они поедут в Корнуолл.

— Ладно, — согласился Гарри.

Они выехали на магистраль А31, и вскоре прибрежный край остался позади — далекий шум волн становился все тише. Гарри будет по нему скучать. За последние пару дней крещендо приливных волн уже ощущалось как эхо струящейся по венам крови — в такт ритму сердца.

— Ты выбрал прямую дорогу, — сказал Гарри где-то около полуночи, когда Драко проезжал через Лонстон. — Я думал, ты любитель живописных маршрутов.

— Временами, — признал Драко.

Их окутала тишина. Гарри глядел в окно, наблюдая, как городские огни исчезают вдали, когда Драко снова заговорил.

— Зачем ты это сделал?

Гарри, почти задремав от тусклого света уличных фонарей, не сразу понял вопрос.

— Что сделал? — сонно переспросил он.

— Поехал со мной.

— В Корнуолл? — У Гарри все никак не получалось проснуться.

— Куда угодно, всюду, — ответил Драко. — Зачем ты починил мой «Рено»? Научился водить? Отправился со мной в эту поездку? В Дувр, в Брайтон, куда угодно?

_В никуда._

— Ради тебя, наверное. — Гарри уже почти погрузился в сон.

— Что?

— Ради тебя, — повторил Гарри.

На несколько минут воцарилось молчание — а может, оно длилось и дольше, точно Гарри не знал: тихий рокот мотора и шорох шин по асфальту его убаюкали.

***

Проснулся он, когда машина ехала по проселочной дороге в какой-то глуши. Моргнув, Гарри стал потихоньку просыпаться, глядя, как мимо проносятся поля.

А затем...

— Стой, — попросил он. — Остановись.

Драко включил поворотник, хотя других машин поблизости не виднелось. Беспечным его точно не назовешь.

_Не путай мою уверенность с безрассудством._

Автомобиль съехал на обочину.

— В чем дело, Поттер?

— Дай мне минутку, — медленно произнес Гарри. Он открыл дверь машины, и Драко заглушил двигатель.

Перед ними простиралось поле — темное, будто залитая чернилами яма. Гарри узнал это место.

Он вышел на обочину, и вскоре гравий под ногами сменился мягкой землей. Стебли пшеницы опустились, стоило легко провести по ним ладонью. Летнее солнце лишило поле красок — оно выцвело до цвета кости...

— Кости, — сказал Гарри.

— Что? — мигом спросил Драко. — Здесь кости?

— Нет. — Гарри покачал головой, затем рассмеялся. Вопреки ожиданию, раскаты хохота не только не стихли в воздухе, но громким эхом разнеслись по полю и, казалось, еще выше — в ясное ночное небо. — Он резко выдохнул. — И вот я снова здесь.

Он обернулся к Драко и заметил на его лице тень неуверенности.

— Все в порядке? — поинтересовался Гарри.

Драко промолчал.

Большего Гарри и не требовалось — он шагнул к нему и взял за руку.

— Это реально, — сказал он, сжав пальцы Драко в своих. — Не воспоминание.

Драко опустил взгляд на их соединенные руки.

— Иногда я забываю, — тихо отозвался он.

— Я знаю.

— И не могу различить.

— Все в порядке.

Часы Гарри тихо тикали, отмеряя секунды. Наступила полночь, и они стояли вдвоем, держась за руки, под столь ясным небом, что Гарри видел сверкающие звезды Ориона, межзвездный шлейф Млечного пути. Видел светло горящего Сириуса, видел даже очертания звезды Элтанин, ярчайшей в созвездии Дракона.

Гарри склонил вбок голову и посмотрел на поле. Может, это было то же самое место, а может, и нет.

Не важно.

_In incepto finis est._

***

Заправиться они остановились в Труро, и Гарри предложил здесь и переночевать. Если он верно все рассчитал, они направлялись в Ландеведнак — и к тому времени, как доберутся до крошечного прихода, там все будет закрыто, и им придется спать в машине или же не спать всю ночь.

В первых нескольких отелях, куда они обратились, мест не нашлось: только начался сезон летних отпусков, и Корнуолл приглянулся многим путешественникам. Наконец они все же обнаружили гостиницу со свободной комнатой — всего одной, но зато с двумя кроватями. Гарри уже решил, что Драко все равно начнет возмущаться, но тот лишь пожал плечами и оплатил залог, а едва они отыскали нужный номер — вместо нумерации у каждой комнаты здесь было свое название, — присвоил себе кровать у окна и мигом его распахнул. Гарри задумался, не привычка ли это. В Хогвартсе Симус распахивал окна в любое время года и при любой погоде — и это вечно приводило к ссорам, благо не все любили морозный шотландский климат. В итоге Рон в порыве отчаяния намертво залепил окно колдолентой. 

Из-за ванной разгорелась мелкая ребяческая потасовка — победил Драко, ударив Гарри по голове зубной щеткой.

— Ладно! Иди тогда в душ первым, — угрюмо бросил Гарри. — Надеюсь, ты поскользнешься на мокрой плитке.

Драко с ухмылкой посмотрел на него и закрыл за собой дверь. Через пару секунд зашумел душ.

Гарри подошел к окну и закрыл его — просто чтобы позлить Драко.

***

Конечно же, когда Гарри вернулся из душа, окно опять было открыто. Драко уже спал — несмотря на пьяное пение из соседней комнаты и лампу на прикроватной тумбочке Гарри, освещавшую комнату. Почему-то он всегда воображал, что у Драко чуткий сон.

Он сел на край кровати и снял очки, услышав, как знакомо звякнули дужки очков. Привычное действие, которое Гарри совершал всю жизнь, что бы ни случилось — и когда засыпал под лестницей на Прайвет Драйв, и в свою первую ночь в Хогвартсе, и когда наконец лег спать после битвы за Хогвартс, как только опознали все трупы. В конце концов он всегда снимал очки и аккуратно клал возле кровати.

Позже, само собой, он стал класть рядом с очками еще и палочку. Во время охоты на крестражи Гарри даже начал спать с ней под подушкой. Гермиона этого не одобряла — говорила, что многие волшебники серьезно себя ранили случайными заклинаниями, — но Гарри не хотел рисковать: вдруг посреди ночи их атакуют, а он не сразу найдет палочку.

Теперь же он с тихим стуком опустил ее на тумбочку. Приятно, что эта палочка до сих пор с ним — все та же палочка с отданным Фоуксом пером, которая попала в руки Крауча-младшего и наколдовала Темную Метку. Все та же палочка, которая уничтожила палочку Люциуса Малфоя, создала первого Патронуса Гарри, спасла Сириуса от дементоров, заставила палочку Волдеморта выпустить призраки погибших от убивающего заклятия.

Перед сном Гарри казалось, что он слышит океан.

***

Когда он проснулся, Драко в номере не было. Сильно волноваться Гарри не стал. Зубная щетка Драко по-прежнему лежала у раковины в ванной, а палочка — на тумбочке. Хотя Гарри показалось странным, что Драко оставил палочку. Он принялся гадать, не забыл ли ее Драко, и, немного поколебавшись, взял в руки сам.

Гарри думал, что-то будет иначе: все же у палочки вновь сменился владелец, наверняка она начнет сопротивляться. Однако палочка поприветствовала его, как старого друга.

— _Люмос_ , — шепнул Гарри, решив проверить, послушается ли она.

И палочка сразу же осветила комнату бело-голубым сиянием.

Тихо повернулась дверная ручка, и дверь в номер распахнулась. Гарри резко дернулся.

— _Нокс_ , — выпалил он, уронив палочку.

Драко уставился сперва на Гарри, затем на свою палочку, затем снова на него.

— Да уж, хорошо ты замел следы, — чуть погодя сказал Драко.

— Я... я подумал, ты забыл ее. — Гарри почувствовал, как краснеет.

— Я сходил позавтракать, — сухо сообщил Драко, шагнув к нему и подняв палочку с пола.

— И что, и не взял с собой палочку?

— Здесь магловское жилище. Чтобы съесть тост и прочитать газету, палочка мне без надобности.

— Ее всегда нужно с собой брать, мало ли что, — быстро заявил Гарри. — А если бы на тебя напали?

— Успокойся, Грозный глаз, — огрызнулся Драко. — И руки прочь от моей палочки.

Гарри покраснел еще сильнее.

— Я просто... я подумал, она поведет себя... недружелюбно, вот и все, потому и решил поколдовать... То есть у нее должен был смениться владелец... Тебя палочка хорошо слушается?

— Естественно. — Драко скрылся в ванной, видимо, посчитав разговор законченным. Миг спустя он принялся чистить зубы.

Гарри тоскливо побрел вниз на завтрак.

***

Они отправились в Ландеведнак. Почти всю дорогу Гарри молчал, и где-то возле Хелстона Драко потерял терпение.

— Да в чем дело? — рявкнул он. Гарри, который бездумно пялился в атлас дорог, нахмурился.

— Ни в чем?

— Ты дуешься с тех пор, как мы выехали из Труро, — отрезал Драко. Гарри повернулся и уставился на него.

— Я? — поразился он. — Да это ты играешь в молчанку!

— О чем ты?

— Ты злишься на меня, — с раздражением выплюнул Гарри. — Только из-за того, что я применил одно заклинание — и ладно, мне не стоило так делать, надо было просто...

— Ты всерьез из-за этого обиделся? — фыркнул Драко. — Невероятно, Поттер. Да, меня это слегка разозлило, но к моменту выезда я уже обо всем забыл. В отличие от тебя, я не коплю обиды.

— Не копишь обиды? Ты спятил? Когда ты был подростком...

— Каждый подросток копит обиды! Назови мне хоть одного подростка, который не был бы зациклен на себе!

Гарри открыл было рот, затем вспомнил, как Гермиона и Рон увлеченно целовались посреди поля боя.

— Невилл, — пробормотал Гарри, сердито глядя на Драко. — Невилл не был зациклен на себе.

— А еще Лонгботтом обожал поливать цветы и носил свитера в ромбик. Давай смотреть правде в глаза, он никогда не был подростком.

— Не оскорбляй моих друзей!

— В каком месте это оскорбление? Я только и сказал, что...

— Да, я тебя слышал! И у меня хоть есть друзья...

Драко так резко съехал с дороги, что на миг Гарри запаниковал.

— Убить нас вздумал?

— Нет. — Драко заглушил двигатель и, достав из кармана ключ-карту, кинул ее Гарри. Не успел тот и глазом моргнуть, как Драко открыл дверь, вышел из «Рено» и захлопнул ее за собой.

— Постой... Куда ты собрался? — позвал Гарри, лихорадочно расстегивая ремень безопасности.

Драко обернулся к нему.

— Подальше от тебя, — бросил он.

И аппарировал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   1. Развлекательный комплекс на одной из ведущих шоколадных фабрик. ▲
> 



	14. Chapter 14

Гарри долго не шевелился на пассажирском сиденье «Рено», слушая, как тихо стало вокруг без работающего двигателя.

Вначале он еще злился и сочинял длинную тираду, которую собирался обрушить на Драко, когда тот вернется.

Но миновал час, а Драко все не появлялся, и вскоре гнев Гарри сменился сожалением — стоило прокрутить в голове ссору. Не выдержал и вспылил Драко мгновенно, как и Гарри. Может, они просто не так друг друга поняли — чего Драко стоило сказать: «Я вовсе на тебя не сержусь»?

Но тихий голос рассудка шепнул: «Тебе и самому стоило яснее выражаться».

Гарри вспыхнул со стыда, осознав, что ссора напомнила ему об их школьном соперничестве. Он сразу стал принимать в штыки каждую реплику, считая за оскорбление. Теперь, немного остыв, он понял, что расценил бы слова Драко о Невилле как безобидную шутку, скажи такое Рон или Гермиона.

Впрочем, он упрямо решил, что извиняться не станет. В конце концов, Драко тоже не особо сдерживался. Может, Гарри признает, что отчасти виноват — скажем на четверть.

Ни больше, ни меньше.

***

Когда с исчезновения Драко прошло два часа, Гарри поморщился, вспоминая свои слова. _У меня хоть есть друзья_.

Это было несправедливо, со стыдом подумал он. Просто... Драко говорил совсем как в Хогвартсе, когда они перебрасывались оскорблениями. Пусть лицо у него исказилось не от злости, а в ухмылке, Гарри чисто машинально ему нагрубил...

Может, он возьмет на себя половину вины. Но не более.

***

Спустя три часа после исчезновения Драко Гарри решил, что возьмет всю вину на себя. Он пересел на место водителя и опустил руки на руль, потом невидящим взглядом уставился на атлас дорог, потом выбрался из машины и стал беспокойно вокруг нее вышагивать.

«Вернись, и я попрошу прощения, — в отчаянии взмолился он. — Я не прочь извиниться, если ты будешь рядом».

Но Драко не возвращался.

***

С наступлением темноты Гарри выехал в Ландеведнак. Совсем неохотно — он ни минуты не переставал волноваться.

На протяжении своей жизни он много о чем беспокоился и почти привык к тому, что желудок завязывался узлом от опасений и тревоги. Знакомое чувство: как на первом квиддичном матче или перед испытаниями на Турнире Трех Волшебников, как страх за друзей и других студентов Хогвартса во время преследования маглорожденных.

Однако волноваться о Драко Малфое для него уж точно было в новинку.

Перед отъездом Гарри вырезал координаты Ландеведнака на заборе, понадеявшись, что если Драко сюда вернется, то сможет его отыскать. Но решение уехать все равно далось ему тяжко. Гарри все время говорил себе, что подождет еще минутку. Затем, когда этот срок истекал, а Драко все не появлялся, он откладывал все еще на минуту. Наконец Гарри завел мотор и включил поворотник, тщетно мечтая вновь увидеть Драко.

Увы, пустой и неприметный участок дороги вскоре исчез в зеркале заднего вида.

***

В Ландеведнаке он нашел мини-отель прямо у прибрежной тропы — заметно повыше классом, чем другие места, где они останавливались. Портье приветливо поболтала с Гарри о погоде и вручила ему ключ от номера.

— Ваша комната на втором этаже, на восточной стороне, — бодро сказала она. — Завтрак подают с семи до девяти, и у нас есть карты и брошюры — если будет интересно. Приятно вам провести время.

— Спасибо. — Гарри помедлил и на всякий случай добавил: — Вообще-то я жду еще одного гостя.

— Сегодня? Мы через час закрываемся.

— Завтра. Может, даже через день.

— Хотите сразу забронировать ему комнату? Ваш нынешний номер на двоих.

— Нет, не нужно. — Он назвал портье имя Драко, и та заверила, что все ему передаст, если тот появится.

Комнату Гарри разыскал почти сразу. Драко бы здесь понравилось — из окон открывался великолепный вид на изумрудно-зеленые поля и живописные скалистые обрывы. Сверкающий в лучах закатного летнего солнца океан выглядел тихим и спокойным, совсем не как зимой, когда побережье встретило Гарри сокрушительными волнами.

В номере оказались две двуспальных кровати, и Гарри, выбрав постель у окна, провел ладонью по свежему белью. Распаковывать ему было особо нечего — немного сменной одежды, купленной в Хопперс Кроссинг, и несессер с зубной щеткой, бритвой и расческой. Все же Гарри долго перекладывал все с места на место, а исчерпав фантазию, принялся расхаживать по комнате. В одном углу стояло кресло, в другом — небольшой письменный стол, а вторая дверь вела на маленький балкон.

Как он ни пытался отвлечься, все было бесполезно.

Поужинать Гарри отправился в близлежащий паб, но вернулся уже через час, не в силах наслаждаться жизнью, несмотря на вкусную еду и приятную прогулку обратно к отелю. Портье предугадала его вопрос, не успел Гарри и рта открыть.

— Гостей не было, — сообщила она.

Гарри кивнул и устало побрел к себе.

***

Проснулся он рано, еще до восхода солнца. Встал на балконе, рассматривая темную полосу корнуэльского побережья и вдыхая соленый океанский бриз. Стояло семнадцатое июня.

Пятого июня... день, когда Драко появился у него пороге, небрежно бросил на стол мантию и спросил: «Хочешь прокатиться?»

Тогда у Драко был день рождения. Ему исполнилось двадцать семь лет.

На востоке — над темными скалами и безмятежным летним морем — небо прояснилось.

Самую малость.

***

Утро Гарри провел за прогулкой по прибрежной тропе, отметив, что теперь тут все иначе. В прошлую поездку ему здесь понравилось больше — в осыпающихся утесах завывал ветер, и волны разбивались об острые камни, когда полумесяцу неспокойное море пело свою дикую песню.

Сейчас же вокруг простирались зеленые поля, море искрилось от солнечного света, а опустевшие было загородные дома вновь заполонили загорелые отдыхающие и детский смех. Следуя по извилистой тропе, Гарри встретил по меньшей мере три пары, молодую семью и дряхлого джентльмена со столь же дряхлым терьером.

Гарри запрокинул голову, глядя в безоблачное голубое небо. Он хотел, чтобы снова наступила зима.

А может, он хотел, чтобы наступила ночь.

А может, он хотел, чтобы наступило три часа утра, он посмотрел налево и увидел там Драко. «Я хочу увидеть, где заканчивается земля», — сказал бы тот.

Опустив голову, Гарри перевел взгляд на запад — к Кельтскому морю. Где-то за горизонтом, за нескончаемыми приливами и извивами течений, оно впадало в северную часть Атлантического океана. И все океаны смешивались, вся земля становилась бесконечным созвездием, обхватывая весь мир.

Может, он просто хотел, чтобы Драко был рядом.

***

У Гарри оставались обязанности. Дела, которые он бросил. Люди, которые его ждали. Конечно, он не хотел, чтобы Гермиона с Роном переживали, и решил послать им еще одну сову — дать знать, что с ним все в порядке. Но остальное его мало волновало.

Той ночью он вышел на маленький балкон и вцепился в кованые перила, словно в якорную цепь, боясь — стоит ему разжать хватку, и его унесет в открытое море.

Гарри сомневался, что хочет и дальше быть аврором. Раньше он считал это своим призванием — в шестнадцать, когда мир был простым и делился на черное-белое, когда не было никаких полутонов, только добро и зло, «лучше» или «хуже». 

Но, конечно, он повзрослел и узнал, что нет абсолютных противоположностей, нет черного и белого, а лишь различные их оттенки.

Жаль, что Гарри так долго этого не понимал.

***

На следующий день он снова проснулся с восходом солнца. До завтрака оставался еще час, и Гарри стал коротать время, глазея на скалы. Только этим он и занимался — стоял на балконе и наблюдал за миром. Поезда и скалы, огни города и океаны.

В семь Гарри спустился на завтрак, хотя аппетит у него, кажется, пропал. Пожалуй, ему стоило вернуться домой, но дома у Гарри не было. Квартира — лишь коробка в небе. Хогвартс — его первый дом, самый родной — был навеки утрачен, сохранившись только в воспоминаниях. Сейчас он стал домом для тысячи других детей — думать об этом было и радостно, и горько. За свою жизнь Гарри везде остался лишь гостем, незнакомцем. Пусть он и жил семнадцать лет с Дурслями, но никогда не мог назвать это место домом. Пусть он и считал своим домом «Нору», все ее покинули — Джинни вечно путешествовала, остальные переехали или женились, — и комнаты опустели.

Гарри нигде не было места.

Разве что, может, в «Рено Меган», стирающем покрышки на магистрали M27, оставляя на асфальте загадочную вязь темных следов.

***

Вечером Гарри сел за руль.

Возможно, он никуда и не направлялся, а лишь искал — Драко, воспоминание, душевный покой, дом, что угодно и всюду.

Автомобиль ехал по длинным и петляющим сельским дорогам, минуя поля, все еще залитые светом позднего летнего заката. Позади исчезло побережье, обточенные ветром скалы сменились лугами. В зеркале заднего вида отражались последние яркие лучи солнца, не желавшего покидать небо. Скоро яркие краски заката померкли, словно выцвели, оставшись смазанным кровоподтеком на безупречной синеве неба. На юге проявлялся бледный призрак луны, засверкали первые звезды. В Лондоне Гарри всегда по ним скучал: густой смог вечно мешал разглядеть полное звезд небо.

Гарри вернулся в Ландеведнак и двинулся по узким улочкам — мимо церкви с воротами для поцелуев, маленьких коттеджей, моста над небольшим проливом. Отель — отреставрированное имение — располагался в конце извилистого переулка, и живописным фоном ему служило корнуэльское побережье. Хотя ночь только началась, в большинстве окон было темно: другие постояльцы уже спали, набираясь сил перед ранними прогулками по пляжу и поездкам в близлежащие бухты.

Припарковав «Рено», Гарри обошел стойку регистрации и поднялся на два лестничных пролета в свою пустую комнату.

***

Позднее той ночью он снова покинул номер — пройтись по юго-западной прибрежной тропе. Солнце давно село, улыбчивые парочки и пожилые собачники уже лежали в уютных постелях, видя седьмой сон.

Вскоре показался отвесной утес — возможно, тот же самый, что и в воспоминаниях Драко, а туда Гарри возвращаться не хотел. Спустившись по склону, он вышел в защищенную скалами гавань и встал на мелководье. Вода то накатывала на запачканный илом песок, то отступала, и Гарри вновь подумал, что сердце океана бьется в такт его собственному.

Он снял ботинки, позволяя прибою омывать ноги. Волны накатывали одна на другую внахлест, рычали и пенились, но скоро выбивались из сил и касались Гарри почти робко.

Ему стоило отправиться домой. Купить новую квартиру. Купить хоть сотню квартир — не важно, все они одинаковы. Продолжить работу в аврорате. Арестовывать тех, кто прибегал к темной магии. Жадных преступников, фанатичных приверженцев чистой крови, отчаявшихся подростков, любителей быстрой наживы — не важно, все они одинаковы.

До встречи с Драко он точно знал, чего хочет. Может, поэтому Гарри слегка на Драко злился: нельзя так просто ворваться в чужую жизнь, изменить ее и снова исчезнуть. Но за злостью, с горечью понял Гарри, скрывался страх. Драко так сильно на него влиял, что это пугало. После пары воспоминаний и разговоров Гарри изменил свои взгляды на жизнь, от ночной поездки он чувствовал себя поразительно живым, а из-за мелкой ссоры и ухода Драко — переживал целыми днями.

Стойка регистрации наверняка уже закрыта, но и не важно. Гарри аппарирует.

Когда луна стояла в зените и почти начала опускаться, он с тихим хлопком исчез.

***

Возникнув посреди гостиничного номера, Гарри увидел Драко.

Тот стоял на балконе, глядя на темный горизонт корнуэльского побережья, но почти сразу повернулся к Гарри.

— Прости меня, — сказал Драко.

Странно было вспоминать, как в Хогвартсе его выводило из себя высокомерие Драко — тот никогда не извинялся, не признавал свою неправоту, отказывался брать на себя любую моральную ответственность. Рон как-то пошутил: «Да этот мелкий хорек не извинится, даже если на кону будет его жизнь», и Гарри рассмеялся. Оба сошлись на том, что если Драко Малфой когда-нибудь попросит у них прощения, это будет их триумф.

Сейчас же в этом не было ничего триумфального.

— Ты ушел, — выплюнул Гарри. — На четыре дня. — Слова падали, как тяжелые камни.

— Я знаю.

— Ты ушел. Да ты хоть представляешь... — Гарри торопливо оборвал фразу, услышав в своем голосе дрожь. Испугавшись, что потеряет самообладание, он отступил к тумбочке и постарался не глядя нашарить ключ-карту, хоть что-нибудь — что угодно, — лишь бы отвлечься...

Драко вернулся с балкона, в несколько быстрых шагов пересек комнату и протянул ему ключ-карту от «Рено».

— Это ищешь?

Гарри потянулся к ней, но и опомниться не успел, как Драко крепко схватил его за руку.

— Мне не стоило уходить, — заявил Драко.

— Ну... а мне не стоило тебя оскорблять, — пробормотал Гарри, немного смутившись из-за его серьезного тона.

Драко притянул его чуть ближе, и у Гарри подскочил пульс, кровь горячей волной прилила к щекам — вдруг Драко его поцелует?

Но тот не сдвинулся с места. Лишь со слабой улыбкой спросил:

— Это извинение?

— Да, — признал Гарри, но, по правде говоря, он уже потерял нить разговора. Прежде он никогда не стоял к Драко так близко — невероятно, как Гарри только не замечал нежно-голубые крапинки на серой радужке?

— Так останься, — добавил Драко, и Гарри — опустив взгляд на его губы — даже не сразу осознал услышанное.

— Что? — наконец уточнил он.

— Останься, — повторил Драко, отпустив руку Гарри и отстранившись. Он повертел в пальцах ключ-карту. — Ты ведь собирался уйти?

— Что? — осознав, что он пялился на Драко и, похоже, не мог связно формулировать мысли, Гарри слегка покраснел. — А, точно. Нет. То есть да.

Слабая улыбка Драко превратилась в широкую усмешку.

— Ты всегда так потрясающе красноречив, когда устаешь, Поттер?

Гарри с огромным облегчением ухватился за это оправдание.

— Устал, да. Пожалуй, отдых мне не помешает.

Драко положил ключ-карту на тумбочку.

— Тогда до встречи утром, — сказал он.

— Куда ты собрался? — спросил Гарри с неожиданным волнением.

— В душ, — ответил Драко и, взяв со второй кровати сложенное полотенце, скрылся в ванной.

Гарри думал, что заснет далеко не сразу, но стоило лишь забраться в постель, как его мигом убаюкал плеск волн и шум душа.

***

Проснулся он незадолго до рассвета. Через окна пробивались слабые серые лучи, оставляя в комнате зыбкие тени.

Всего в паре футов от него, на соседней кровати, спал Драко. Гарри видел лишь его расплывчатый силуэт — Драко повернулся к нему спиной, свернувшись калачиком, словно пытался исчезнуть. Интересно, тому когда-нибудь снились кошмары о войне?

Гарри снились, как и всем. Рону, Гермионе, Джинни, Невиллу — всем, кто видел смерть друзей и родных. Всем, кто слышал голос Волдеморта, эхом разносившийся по Хогвартсу — месту, которое они всегда считали неприступным убежищем. Всем, кто наблюдал, как рушится замок.

Кому-то нравилось обсуждать войну, кому-то нет. Гарри не нравилось. Рону — тоже нет, а вот Гермиона не возражала. Джинни сперва попробовала говорить с Гарри на эту тему, но сдалась, когда он раз за разом отмалчивался. Какое-то время они спорили, Джинни заверяла: «Тебе станет легче, если ты не будешь держать все в себе», на что Гарри спокойно отвечал, что ему уже стало легче. Война прошла, и хватит об этом. Конечно, оставались кошмары, но они снились всем. В кошмарах многие падали с высоты, спасались от преследователей, болезненно умирали — без разницы. Все чего-то боялись.

_Ты всегда так боялся неудачи._

Может, Драко снились все те случаи, когда он с чем-то не справился.

И, возможно, свой побег трехлетней давности он тоже считал неудачей — однако вернулся. После ссоры Драко снова сбежал — однако вернулся. Прошло четыре дня, однако он вернулся и извинился.

Он старается, подумал Гарри. И ему становится лучше.

И это точно не назовешь неудачей.

***

После рассвета начался дождь — даже теплое лето не спасло от низких облаков, нависших на сером горизонте. Гарри выбрался на утреннюю пробежку — привычка, оставшаяся с аврорских курсов, — а вернувшись, грязный и мокрый, поспешил под горячий душ. Драко все еще спал, так что он спустился на завтрак. Забавно, что после возвращения Драко пошел дождь. В хорошую погоду Гарри только и делал, что угрюмо бродил по скалам и размышлял о Драко, а теперь он наконец счастлив, но за окном льет.

Когда он вернулся в номер, Драко уже оделся и смотрел в окно, наблюдая, как капли дождя стекают по стеклу. Гарри сразу вспомнил тот вечер в квартире, когда Драко впервые с ним заговорил.

_Отличный вид, но это ведь не твое, Поттер? Это ничто. Бетонная коробка в небе. Тебе нужно что-то ближе к земле. Что-то настоящее._

Может, дождь не так уж и плох. Гарри он напомнил о серых зимних днях и туманных утрах — о бесконечных ночах за рулем вместе с призрачным Драко.

_Мы можем поехать куда угодно._

— Ты не принес мне чай, — заметил Драко, выдернув Гарри из раздумий.

— А должен был? — хмыкнул Гарри.

Драко выразительно посмотрел на него.

— Без молока, одна ложка сахара.

Гарри решил ему подыграть.

— Ладно. Еще что-нибудь?

Драко заметно растерялся.

— Что?

— Что-нибудь еще? — с улыбкой повторил Гарри. Драко окинул его раздраженным взглядом.

— Я думал, ты возмутишься, с чего это избалованные Малфои здесь раскомандовались, — протянул он. — Ты не должен с улыбкой соглашаться.

— Ой, извини. Постараюсь быть более предсказуемым, — усмехнулся Гарри, не позволяя втянуть себя в спор. То же случилось и в прошлый раз: оба слишком серьезно ко всему отнеслись и вспылили из-за ерунды. — Дай угадаю, сейчас мне надо хлопнуть дверью, а ты будешь часами дуться?

— Я не дуюсь. Я размышляю о своей жизни, — важно сказал Драко.

— Тогда я не хлопаю дверьми, а стратегически отступаю, — заявил Гарри.

Драко отвернулся, но Гарри успел заметить, что уголок его рта чуть приподнялся в улыбке.

Так странно: раньше они с Роном считали, что если услышат от Драко извинения, то смогут насладиться триумфом.

Однако настоящим триумфатором Гарри почувствовал себя именно сейчас, когда Драко улыбнулся.

***

Драко становилось лучше.

Непривычно было так думать, ведь Драко никогда не болел — все обошлось без повторных симптомов, без диагноза. И все же ему становилось лучше.

Скажем, он наблюдал за дождем и рассказывал Гарри, что каждая дождевая капля разного диаметра. Или решил, что хочет бутылку хорошего вина, и съездил на полчаса в Хелстон, так как, по его словам, в местных пабах подавали только «разбавленный отбеливатель». Позже он все равно передумал и взял бутылку «Гленморанджи» двадцатипятилетней выдержки.

— Сколько оно стоило? — спросил Гарри по дороге обратно в Ландеведнак.

— Ровно столько же, — ответил Драко, — сколько обручальное кольцо твоей бывшей невесты.

Да, Драко явно становилось лучше.

***

Вечером Драко, лежа на одной из кроватей, читал книгу под названием «Цветы для Элджернона». Гарри склонил набок голову и прочел аннотацию.

— Звучит грустно, — отметил он. — И скучно.

— Благодарю, Поттер, за литературную критику. А теперь почему бы тебе не дочитать статью «Десять лучших женщин-игроков» в «Квиддичном еженедельнике»?

— Я тоже читаю, знаешь ли.

— Это ложь. Журналы я не учитываю.

— Ну...

— И дорожные атласы.

— Ладно, но...

— И книги, которые кто-то бросил, и ты взял их, просмотрел пару абзацев и вернул на место.

Гарри расхохотался. Драко отложил книгу и перевернулся на спину, вскинув голову.

— Что здесь смешного? — возмутился он.

Гарри помотал головой, не переставая смеяться.

— Прозвучало так, как будто ты меня знаешь.

— Я много всего о тебе знаю. — Драко усмехнулся, и сердце Гарри пропустило удар. Какой... интересный поворот — сам он стоял у кровати, а Драко лежал на ней и ухмылялся. Когда тот сел и положил книгу на тумбочку, Гарри ощутил разочарование вперемешку с облегчением.

— Неужели? — рассеянно спросил Гарри, все еще размышляя о другом.

— Я знаю, что ты любишь стоять на балконе и потягивать неразбавленный виски, — заявил Драко, подхватив с тумбочки бутылку «Гленморанджи». — Приступим?

Гарри уставился на него, позабыв о веселье.

— Но... ты же мог меня видеть, только когда я попадал в твои воспоминания или рассматривал твои вещи...

— Рядом с моими вещами, я же говорил. И если мне не изменяет память, ты иногда носил при себе мои водительские права. Да и ключ-карта от «Рено» часто лежала у тебя в кармане.

Во все те моменты, когда Гарри стоял на балконе и глядел на мир, Драко был с ним рядом...

— Что еще ты видел? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— На самом деле, ничего особенного. Ты довольно скучный. Только и делаешь, что стоишь и пялишься в одну точку.

— Как и ты, — парировал Гарри.

— Полагаю, тогда у нас есть что-то общее. — Драко безразлично пожал плечом. — Сходи за стаканами.

— Я тебе что, домовой эльф?

— Я уж точно не пойду. Вчера, стоило мне спросить у портье о свободных номерах, она прочитала мне тридцатиминутную лекцию о здешних пешеходных тропах.

— Знаешь, нормальных людей гостеприимство только обрадует. Такая уж у местных привычка — дружелюбно болтать с приезжими.

— Так и иди, Поттер, болтать с дружелюбными местными.

Гарри сдался и ушел. Вернулся он через сорок минут. Драко тут же заулыбался.

— Заткнись, — сказал Гарри.

— Я ничего не говорил.

— Я думал, что никогда оттуда не вырвусь. Она уже стала описывать растения прибрежных троп.

— Да ты что? Как увлекательно. — Драко забрал у него стаканы, мимолетно скользнув по руке Гарри пальцами.

— Да уж, увлекательно, — сухо произнес Гарри, наблюдая, как Драко ставит на тумбочку стаканы и открывает бутылку «Гленморанджи».

— Насколько помню, виски ты пьешь неразбавленный, — сказал Драко. — Я предпочитаю со льдом. — Он постучал палочкой по стакану с водой, и вода тут же превратилась в кубики льда.

— Ты в курсе, что если охладить виски, он теряет во вкусе и аромате? — непринужденно сообщил Гарри.

Драко замер с бутылкой в руке и вытаращился на него.

— Что такое? — спросил Гарри.

— Иногда, — протянул Драко, — ты меня... удивляешь.

Гарри постарался скрыть улыбку, когда Драко налил им два неразбавленных виски.

***

Они вышли на балкон, несмотря на то, что по горизонту плыли темные облака. Солнце закатилось рано, словно устав от тяжести дождливого серого неба. Гарри облокотился о перила, держа в руке стакан и глядя на океанские волны.

— Надвигается буря, — заметил он, отпив еще «Гленморанджи». Гарри ожидал от Драко какой-нибудь колкости — _серьезно, Поттер? Какой ты наблюдательный_ , — но тот промолчал. Гарри повернулся к нему. Буря была Драко к лицу: его бледная кожа и светлые волосы чуть ли не сияли на фоне угольно-серых облаков.

— Мне нравятся бури, — наконец отозвался Драко. Покосился на свой стакан и осушил его одним глотком.

— Драко, — тихо позвал Гарри, сразу обо всем догадавшись. Слишком уж отчужденно Драко говорил, слишком пристально все разглядывал.

— Летние бури всегда напоминают о доме.

— Драко, — повторил Гарри. — Это реально.

Драко осмотрел свой пустой стакан.

— Я знаю.

— Точно?

Помедлив, Драко взял Гарри за руку.

— Да, — ответил он.

Их правило. _Когда ты потерялся во времени, мы ведь не могли друг до друга дотронуться? Так что сейчас все должно быть реально._ Совсем простой принцип — прикосновение необходимо, чтобы осознать реальность. Вот и все.

Гарри знал, что ступил на опасную дорогу.

Он крепче сжал руку Драко, и они долго стояли вдвоем, наблюдая, как рождается гроза.


	15. Chapter 15

Буря сменилась дождем, а на следующее утро небо стало бледно-серым. Во время утренней пробежки Гарри начал накрапывать мелкий дождь, и по возвращении в отель он — к ужасу портье — всюду оставлял за собой мокрые следы.

Однако Драко это не смутило — неторопливо позавтракав, тот принялся настаивать на прогулке по побережью.

— Ты иди. Я останусь здесь, — отрезал Гарри.

— О, я забыл — у тебя ведь еще страниц семь «Квиддичного еженедельника», как же их не полистать, — беззлобно хмыкнул Драко, и Гарри лишь рассмеялся.

— Не свались с утеса, — сказал он.

— Спасибо за этот совет, Поттер, я его даже запишу, чтобы не забыть.

И Драко вышел из номера, взяв с собой палочку — как всегда, подхватил ее кончиками пальцев и спрятал в рукав, где она и оставалась, словно прилипнув к ткани. Очень ловкий трюк, пожалуй, даже быстрее способа, которому учили в аврорате.

Оставшись один, Гарри вернулся к выпуску «Квиддичного еженедельника», который купил в канцелярском магазине в Хопперс Кроссинг. Почти все статьи он уже прочитал дважды. В разделе «Десять лучших женщин-игроков» Джинни посвятили целую страницу — полную колдографий «бывшей невесты Гарри Поттера». Гарри такие фразы ужасно раздражали. Джинни столько лет старалась заявить о себе, но в любых интервью и статьях о квиддиче неугомонные репортеры вечно упоминали Гарри. Пусть они с Джинни уже не в отношениях, кажется, эта проблема никуда не делась.

Гарри отстраненно задумался, как же газетчики преподнесли новость об их разрыве. Хотя расстались они на Рождество, домыслы в прессе стали появляться только в феврале, а Рита Скитер, по словам Гермионы, уверенно объявила о сенсации в конце апреля. Сам Гарри даже не узнал бы: газет он не читал, рассчитывая, что обо всех важных событиях в магическом мире ему сообщат Рон с Гермионой. Иначе он стал бы каждый раз изучать всякие сплетни о своей личной жизни. Впрочем, Гермиона заверила его, что в статьях не было ничего совсем уж дурного — в основном глупые и возмутительные слухи: якобы Гарри хочет оставить себе их ручного дракона, а Джинни дала в «Ежедневном Пророке» объявление о продаже своего обручального кольца.

Само собой, возмутительных слухов стало бы куда больше, узнай кто-нибудь, что Гарри вдруг пропал.

Он всегда избегал журналистов и славился своим нежеланием давать интервью. Хотя Гермиона и Рон его прикроют, коллеги наверняка заметят отсутствие Гарри и начнут между собой шептаться, а скоро эти шепотки дойдут и до настороженных ушей-локаторов Риты Скитер.

Гарри и мысли не допускал, что Драко пойдет к газетчикам. Драко так не поступит. Он сам не понимал, с чего так решил — попросту знал: Драко этого не сделает. Когда они вернутся...

Когда они вернутся.

Гарри сел на край кровати Драко. Заканчивать эту фразу не хотелось. _Когда мы вернемся_. Странно такое представлять. Друзья явно волновались не на шутку — Гарри почувствовал укол вины, — надо будет сразу же навестить их, потом объяснить свое отсутствие недовольному начальству, разобраться с любопытными коллегами...

...но затем он вспомнил о квартире с ее пыльной мебелью и пустыми комнатами. И о тишине, которую столь тяжко выносить бессонными ночами.

Гарри резко встал и потянулся к ключ-карте от «Рено» — словно к спасательному плоту.

***

К тому моменту, когда Драко вернулся, Гарри успел прокатиться по окрестностям, пройти обратно в номер и устроиться в кресле с «Цветами для Элджернона».

— Только не забывай, это всего лишь слова. Они не могут тебя ранить, — невозмутимо сказал Драко, бросив мокрый пиджак Гарри на кровать.

— М-м, — рассеянно протянул Гарри, переворачивая страницу.

Драко еще несколько раз попытался втянуть Гарри в разговор, затем сдался и пошел пообедать. Вернулся он через три часа с новой книгой.

— Сходил в книжный магазин, — пояснил Драко, заметив любопытный взгляд Гарри. — Раз уж ты украл мою единственную книгу.

— Я был прав, — тоскливо вздохнул Гарри, наливая себе в стакан «Гленморанджи». — Все грустно. — Он посмотрел на новую книгу Драко. — Эта тоже грустная?

— Не знаю, я ее еще не читал.

— О чем там?

— Торговец слоновой костью наслаждается отдыхом в Африке1, — беззаботно сообщил Драко. Гарри выразительно уставился на него.

— И?..

— ...и разочаровывается в империализме после того, как видит жестокость и коррумпированность жадных европейских колонизаторов. В итоге он приходит в ужас от тьмы — она олицетворяет собой угрозу его привычному мироустройству.

Гарри застонал.

— Так и знал, что там все грустно. Ты вообще читаешь книги, которые не вызывают экзистенциальный кризис?

— Вчера я прочел брошюру.

— И в ней говорилось, что в жизни нет подлинной ценности?

— Просто умора, Поттер. — Драко отвернулся, но уголок его рта дернулся в улыбке.

Гарри рассмеялся.

***

На следующее утро они около часа гуляли по прибрежной тропе, а с восходом солнца остановились и принялись глядеть на горизонт: Драко встал на краю обрыва лицом к морю, Гарри же, утомившись от пройденных миль, оперся спиной о большой камень.

Сперва солнце казалось лишь бледно-голубым отпечатком в темном небе, затем оно разгорелось, будто сигнальный огонь, — золотой снитч, замерший на горизонте. Наконец оно бросило на волны первые ослепительные лучи, резко очертив силуэт Драко на фоне неба.

Гарри долго смотрел на него. Только когда Драко повернул голову, взглянув на солнце, он осознал, что пытается вспомнить тот момент, когда влюбился в Драко Малфоя.

Это чувство пугало. Легко кого-то вожделеть, соотносить его образ с пропущенным ударом сердца или с резким вдохом. Легко сказать: «Я хочу его из-за цвета глаз, из-за фигуры».

И совсем другое — сказать: «Я хочу его из-за того, как он кладет руки на руль, как смотрит в окно, как произносит мое имя».

Гарри попробовал напомнить себе о Джинни, о привычных и женственных изгибах ее тела. Или даже о Чжоу, или о...

...но для него больше никого не существовало. Лишь короткое увлечение Чжоу и отношения с Джинни, которые со временем превратились в зыбкую связь, оборвавшуюся из-за вечной разлуки.

Гарри наклонился и прижал ладони к земле, надеясь хоть так ощутить опору — внезапное осознание выбило почву из-под ног.

Поцелованный солнечными лучами воздух впервые прогрелся по-летнему.

***

На следующий день они покинули Ландеведнак. Драко сел за руль. Гарри слушал, как исчезает шум океана, но не оглядывался назад.

Дорога все тянулась и тянулась — песчаные скалы сменились пышными зелеными лесами, залитыми ярким солнечным светом, мимо стали проноситься маленькие приходы. Пообедать они остановились в Лонстоне, и пока Драко допивал кофе, Гарри прокладывал по карте маршрут. Уэстон-сьюпер-Мэр находился всего в паре часов езды — там выросла мать Гарри, а сам он никогда не бывал. В детстве Англия казалась ему огромной. Другие дети рассказывали о летних каникулах в Брайтоне, о поездках на живописные холмы Котсуолдс, о школьных экскурсиях в главную достопримечательность Уилтшира — древний памятник Стоунхендж. Но для маленького Гарри, который видел лишь ровные ряды домов и аккуратные улицы Литтл Уингинга, эти места словно принадлежали страницам сказочных книг, а никак не реальному миру. В его представлении пляжи Брайтона становились тропическим раем, Котсуолдс — дикой долиной с бездонными озерами и упирающимися в небо горами, а Стоунхендж возвышался над землей кольцом небоскребов.

Они двигались все дальше и дальше.

— Смотри, — резко сказал Гарри через час после того, как их машина выехала из Лонстона. Затем сразу выпрямился и указал в окно.

— На что смотреть?

— Эти поля, — выдохнул Гарри. По краям узкой дороги расстилались ярко-желтые поля и тянулись до лазурного неба.

Драко повернулся к нему.

— Это же просто рапсовые поля.

— Посмотри на эти цвета.

— Только не говори, что ты никогда не видел рапсовых полей. Да они повсюду.

— Они потрясающе красивые. — Гарри ничуть не смутил его пренебрежительный тон, но затем Драко вдруг замедлил ход и съехал на обочину. — В чем дело? — спросил Гарри, сразу позабыв о полях и начав гадать, не разозлился ли Драко на что-нибудь. Однако тот лишь махнул рукой в направлении поля.

— Не хочешь взглянуть?

Открыв дверь машины, Гарри обошел капот и поравнялся с Драко, и какое-то время они так и стояли вдвоем, глядя на солнечно-золотые равнины. На ограждение опустился скворец, широко взмахнув крыльями, а рядом кузнечик перескочил со стебля на стебель. Гарри все смотрел на цветы рапса, наблюдая, как лепестки слегка покачиваются на легком полуденном ветерке, и слушая тихий рокот затихающего мотора. Драко прислонился спиной к автомобилю.

— Ты правда никогда не видел рапсовых полей? — повторил вопрос Драко, и Гарри качнул головой.

— Нет. — Он повернулся к скворцу. — Я рос с магловскими родственниками. Те никуда меня с собой не брали. — Долгие секунды Гарри ждал в тишине, чувствуя на себе взгляд Драко.

— Это ранний урожай, — наконец произнес Драко, кивнув в сторону поля. — Нам стоит вернуться сюда в августе, соберут весенние посевы. — Он убрал руки в карманы и запрокинул назад голову, глядя в безоблачное голубое небо. — В детстве я понимал, что лето подходит к концу, когда рапсовые поля из ярко-желтых становились тускло-коричневыми. — Драко слабо улыбнулся, по-прежнему любуясь бесконечной синевой. — А луга выкашивали, и на них прорастали дикие цветы. Именно тогда я осознавал, что лето заканчивается.

Гарри посмотрел на Драко. Солнце мягко подсвечивало контуры его лица, выделяя профиль и отбрасывая на скулы едва заметные тени от ресниц.

— Тебе нравилось лето? В Уилтшире?

Драко поглядел на него, все еще слегка улыбаясь.

— Конечно, это ведь мой дом. Я целыми днями бегал по пшеничным полям и лазал по деревьям... Ловил лягушек у ручья и складывал маленькие парусники из старых выпусков «Ежедневного Пророка». Мне всегда казалось, что в итоге их вынесет в океан. Может, они даже покинут Англию, в отличие от меня.

— Ты не мог покинуть Англию? — Гарри нахмурился, но Драко лишь вздернул подбородок.

— Никогда этого не хотел. Когда ты ребенок... мир ведь не больше твоей комнаты. Вся вселенная умещается в радиусе трех миль вокруг дома твоего детства. Узнать каждую реку, каждое поле — невыполнимая задача. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы покорить графства за пределами Уилтшира.

— Я сейчас даже пожалел, что вырос не в Уилтшире, — протянул Гарри. Драко перевел взгляд с него на полосу горизонта, где золото встречалось с синевой.

— Я отвезу тебя туда, — пообещал он.

— Буду только рад.

Они оба развернулись, будто негласно договорившись, и открыли двери машины. Драко снова занял водительское место, и Гарри заметил, как его взгляд скользнул к зеркалу заднего вида, где исчезали вдали рапсовые поля.

— Расскажи мне еще о Уилтшире, — под влиянием момента попросил Гарри, и Драко беззаботно заговорил о летних месяцах, когда он исследовал некошеные луга и зеленые леса, и о перелетавших с поля на поле жаворонках. Гарри ловил каждое слово, завороженный описаниями, беглыми набросками утраченного лета, о котором сам он в детстве мог только мечтать. Перед глазами проплывали картины: маленький Драко осторожно складывает из газет парусники и отправляет их вниз по течению; играет на пшеничных полях, размахивая палкой и отдавая команды воображаемым солдатам; наблюдает, как комбайны движутся по рапсовым полям, срезая ярко-желтые цветы и оставляя лишь сломанные стебли. Но Гарри осознал, что всегда представляет Драко одного. Оно и понятно: братьев или сестер у него не было, а Люциус, скорее всего, держался с ним отчужденно. Друзей тоже не нашлось: с местными магловскими детьми Драко уж точно не подружился бы.

— Наверное, тебе было одиноко, — неожиданно сам для себя сказал Гарри. Он вовсе не хотел озвучивать эту мысль, но слова против воли сорвались с языка.

Прежний Драко сейчас бы побелел от гнева и вскипел от негодования, мигом возразив, что друзей у него было полно, спасибо за беспокойство, а еще и роскошный дом с домовыми эльфами, так что он в жизни ни в чем не нуждался.

Но Драко лишь резко выдохнул и, не сводя взгляда с дороги, признал:

— Так и было.

Оба долго молчали. Шоссе простиралось на многие мили вперед, нигде не разрываясь и не изгибаясь — одна бесконечная прямая линия. Гарри лениво наблюдал, как удлиняются с наступлением сумерек тени.

И вдруг осознал, что прежде они с Драко почти никогда не виделись наедине. В коридорах Хогвартса их всегда окружали люди, а в кабинетах их с каменными лицами окружали друзья, будто маленькое войско. Гарри мог пересчитать на пальцах одной руки, сколько раз они оставались вдвоем.

Он вспомнил, как Драко с дрожавшей в руке палочкой в отчаянии стоял перед Дамблдором. Вспомнил его изможденные и застывшие в ужасе черты в те моменты, когда Гарри видел мир глазами Волдеморта. Вспомнил отражение его мокрого от слез лица в зеркале туалета в Хогвартсе. «Никто мне не поможет», — сказал тогда Драко.

Он всегда был один.

— Как думаешь, в Хогвартсе мы могли бы быть друзьями? — сгоряча спросил Гарри.

— Нет, — мигом ответил Драко, и сердце Гарри острой иглой кольнула боль. Поглядев в зеркало заднего вида, Драко перестроился на другую полосу и обогнал медленно движущуюся машину. Затем уже мягче добавил: — Для этого нам нужно было бы забыть все, что мы узнали друг о друге за восемь лет, и изменить все свои убеждения и ценности. — Драко покачал головой. — Невозможно.

— Очень даже возможно, — заспорил Гарри.

— Как же ты раздражаешь своим оптимизмом. — Драко криво усмехнулся.

— Ты изменился, — парировал Гарри. — Не лги, я ведь все знаю. Сперва ты открыто хвастался тем, что стал слугой Волдеморта, — он подметил, что при звуке этого имени Драко поморщился, — и гордился тем, что выполняешь его приказы. Но через два года все стало совсем иначе. Ты ненавидел быть Пожирателем смерти, ты стыдился того, что подчинялся приказам.

— Я вовсе это не ненавидел, — рявкнул Драко.

Гарри замолчал — попросту не знал, что ответить, чтобы не спровоцировать ссору.

Автомобиль двигался дальше. Вечер давно перетек в ночь, и на встречной полосе то и дело вспыхивали фары. Гарри рассматривал блики света на асфальте.

Драко глубоко вдохнул, потом выдохнул.

— Я это ненавидел, — сказал он. Чуть помедлив, продолжил: — Ненавидел. Ненавидел. Я ненавидел его, ненавидел и тетю Беллатрикс, и обоих Кэрроу, и Роул, и всех остальных. Всех до единого. Я не выносил родного отца, боялся Грейбека — и еще больше боялся Нагини. Я ненавидел каждое мгновение. — Драко начал смеяться. — Я это ненавидел, — повторил он в последний раз, не прекращая смеяться, и Гарри с тревогой посмотрел на него.

— Ты в порядке?

— В полном.

— Ты смеешься, — неуверенно начал Гарри. — Это все шутка?

— Нет. — Драко с улыбкой пожал плечами. — Просто... ты когда-нибудь хранил долго тайну? Вечно прокручиваешь слова в голове, но ничего не говоришь вслух, и... — Он осекся и снова пожал плечами, но Гарри все понял.

Дорога устремлялась вдаль, околдовывая идеально-четкой разметкой, и лучи фар яростно пронизывали ночь, словно в поисках истины.

***

Гарри проснулся, смутно вспомнив, как заснул, упираясь лбом в прохладное стекло и наблюдая за чернильной темнотой по обе стороны шоссе. Время от времени мимо проезжали автомобили.

«Рено» не двигался. Гарри заморгал и осмотрелся. Кажется, они стояли в глуши, куда ни посмотри — непроглядная тьма. Торопливо расстегнув ремень безопасности, Гарри распахнул дверь машины.

Драко стоял неподалеку, глядя на темные поля. Затем он повернулся и посмотрел на Гарри, и на миг тот словно перенесся в пространстве и времени — оказался в полночь на утесе корнуэльского побережья, продуваемого зимними ветрами. Мгновение Гарри не мог отвести взгляд от ясных серых глаз Драко.

— Почему мы остановились? — наконец спросил Гарри, отогнав воспоминания.

Драко снова отвернулся.

— Мы приехали.

— Куда?

— В Уилтшир. — Он указал вперед. — Здесь я в детстве играл.

— Прямо здесь?

Драко кивнул.

— Именно на этих полях.

Гарри двинулся к нему. Сперва под ботинками захрустел гравий, но почти сразу началась мягкая трава.

— На этих полях, — повторил Гарри, медленно дотронувшись до высоких цветов рапса — зеленых и еще не созревших, до яркого золота Корнуолла им пока было далеко. Он внимательно вгляделся в поле, сощурив от усердия глаза — словно сможет тогда увидеть между высокими стеблями призрак молодого Драко.

Гарри усмехнулся и шагнул вперед.

— Куда ты собрался? — с легким испугом спросил Драко.

— Подальше от тебя, — ответил Гарри и пустился бежать.

Одинокое детство у них с Драко было общим: в догонялки Гарри довелось сыграть лишь тогда, когда он спасался от Дадли с его шайкой или от бульдогов тети Мардж. Однако сейчас все оказалось совсем иначе — он мчался по полю под чистым ночным небом, слыша позади себя легкие шаги. По округе разнесся голос Драко:

— Ты спятил, Поттер! Ты что, всерьез затеял игру...

— Нет уж, мы затеяли игру, — бросил Гарри через плечо. — Это же ты за мной гонишься.

— Я за тобой не гонюсь! Иди сюда!

— А ты меня заставь! — Гарри расхохотался и прибавил темп. Судя по торопливым шагам за спиной, Драко тоже ускорился. Раз так, Гарри резко свернул влево, чувствуя, как тонкие стебли рапса проходят сквозь пальцы. Он описал по полю зигзаг, двигаясь все быстрее и быстрее, пока кровь не застучала в ушах, а каждый вдох не начал обжигать легкие, и только тогда остановился. Шагов Драко он больше не слышал.

Гарри развернулся. Поле казалось пустым, лишь стебли легко покачивались на ночном ветерке. Нахмурившись, он опустил руки, медленно разжав кулаки. Стояла абсолютная тишина — ни малейшего шага, ни единого вздоха. Гарри отступил назад.

И вдруг кто-то его схватил — у Гарри душа ушла в пятки, он заорал во всю глотку. Затаившийся за спиной Драко рассмеялся, не выпуская Гарри из объятий.

— Ты взвизгнул, — со смехом выдавил Драко, и его губы почти коснулись уха Гарри. Тот почувствовал, как кровь приливает к щекам.

— А вот и нет! Я... вскрикнул, вот и все. Ты меня напугал, — с укором добавил он.

— Ты взвизгнул, не отрицай. Сперва я подумал, что схватил Асторию.

— Ой, как смешно! Эй... куда ты собрался? — спросил Гарри, когда Драко отстранился и повернулся, явно собравшись бежать.

— Поймай меня. — И Драко мигом унесся прочь, быстрый, как заяц.

Гарри сорвался с места.

***

Через полчаса они оба медленно побрели к «Рено». Щеки и лоб Гарри уже не горели от прилившей крови, а тело остывало после адреналина, будто автомобиль после долгой поездки.

— А ты быстрый, хотя по тебе и не скажешь, — сообщил он Драко.

— А ты нет.

Гарри пихнул Драко локтем, от чего тот чуть не споткнулся, но быстро восстановил равновесие и улыбнулся. Нет, не улыбнулся, понял Гарри, глядя на то, как изогнулись его губы. Ухмыльнулся. Гарри даже не осознавал, как сильно соскучился по этой ухмылке.

Они добрались до машины, и Гарри сел на пассажирское место, а Драко — на водительское. Ожил мотор, под шинами зашуршал гравий.

Гарри долго смотрел в боковое зеркало, наблюдая, как поля исчезают в темноте.

***

Интересно, куда они направлялись? Маршрут должен был составлять Гарри, но где-то в Девоне он заснул, и Драко явно наметил какое-то новое направление. Хотя наверняка они скоро остановятся где-нибудь переночевать.

Но автомобиль двигался все дальше. Мимо проносились поля и деревья, в реках отражались звезды, и время от времени «Рено» проезжал маленькие деревни — крохотные скопления огней. Мы едем в никуда, подумал Гарри, уткнувшись лбом в холодное стекло. Машина пересекла еще одну деревню, и он мельком увидел детскую площадку. Качели слегка раскачивались на летнем ветерке, и Гарри стал гадать, не то ли это место, где он припарковался много месяцев назад, когда Драко показал ему свои воспоминания. И с улыбкой осознал, что сегодня Драко открыл ему куда больше воспоминаний — и для этого им не понадобилось ни легилименции, ни омута памяти.

Все дальше и дальше.

***

Драко попросил Гарри сесть за руль.

— Хочу вздремнуть, — объяснил он, когда они поменялись местами.

— Я даже не знаю, куда мы идем, — заспорил Гарри, и Драко достал атлас дорог.

— Ты знаешь, как доехать до Бирмингема?

— Отсюда — нет... Постой, Бирмингем? Мы собрались туда? — тупо спросил Гарри. — Это же ужасно далеко!

— Так ты себя ведешь, когда я пытаюсь сделать для тебя что-нибудь приятное? — хмыкнул Драко. — Выезжай на трассу M40 и оставайся на ней, пока не доберешься до Хокли-Хит. Потом сворачивай на M6.

— Постой, да зачем нам в Бирмингем?

— Разбуди меня, когда мы будем там.

Гарри состроил ему рожу, но впустую — Драко уже закрыл глаза.

Тогда Гарри со вздохом снялся с ручника.

Чем-то вождение ночью успокаивало — впереди раскинулась дорога, однако свет фар исчезал в темноте. Драко спал рядом, прижимаясь лбом к окну и ровно дыша. Спать он стал куда спокойнее: теперь его лицо не искажалось от напряжения, как в Ландеведнаке.

Одинокая машина вдали скользнула по ним встречным светом. Часы Гарри просигналили — три часа, — и он заметил, что датчик топлива близок к нулю. На следующей заправке Гарри остановился, и Драко моментально проснулся.

— Мы уже на месте? — хриплым со сна голосом пробормотал он.

— Нет.

Драко снова заснул.

Гарри ехал все дальше, пока редкие огоньки провинциальных городов и приходов не сменились яркими огнями Бирмингема. Припарковался он где-то на окраине, сперва не решаясь разбудить Драко, но потом все же коснулся его плеча.

— Драко. Мы приехали.

Тот пошевелился, медленно открыл глаза и сразу же обвел взглядом Гарри. Затем улыбнулся, и Гарри бы все отдал, лишь бы всегда видеть эту беспечную улыбку. Но вскоре Драко проснулся окончательно.

— Теперь я сяду за руль.

— Я думал, это и была наша цель?

— Бирмингем? По-твоему, я изверг?

Гарри со смехом распахнул дверь машины, снова поменявшись местами с Драко.

— Мне помочь с маршрутом?

— Нет, можешь спать.

— А если я не устал? — спросил Гарри.

— Тогда ты можешь поразмыслить обо всех неудачных решениях в своей жизни.

— Ты этим обычно и занимаешься?

— Иди спать, — повторил Драко.

Гарри решил, что просто назло ему не станет засыпать, но, как он ни старался, где-то к западу от Шрусбери провалился в сон.

***

Когда Гарри проснулся, вокруг стояла кромешная тьма. Даже когда они в ночи ехали по Уилтширу, не было так темно. Сейчас вокруг не виднелось ни единого огонька, даже ни светились вдали ничьи окна.

Дверь машины открылась.

— Гарри.

Он вскинул голову — перед ним стоял Драко, протягивая ему руку. Чуть помедлив, Гарри принял его ладонь, вышел из машины и последовал за ним.

Сердце Гарри пропустило удар — сперва ему показалось, будто они стояли прямо посреди неба. У него закружилась голова. Звезды сверкали и под ногами, и наверху — с минуты на минуту Драко зашагает по воздуху, отведет Гарри к созвездиям, к мелким пылинкам далеких звезд и мерцающим от их света ночным облакам. Он крепко сжал руку Драко, на миг испугавшись, что упадет, если отпустит ее.

Драко с улыбкой оглянулся. Гарри еще раз осторожно шагнул вперед, так что они встали рядом, и понял, что звезды над ними попросту отражались в ровной глади огромного озера. Со всех сторон возвышались горы, похожие на окаменевшие волны, и даже сейчас — в самый разгар лета — на их вершинах слабо поблескивал снег. На мгновение Гарри решил, что оказался на краю света — непроглядная, всепоглощающая темнота простиралась до горизонта, где небо и земля становились одним, но леса, долины и тонкий серп луны успокоили его сердце.

— Где мы? — наконец спросил Гарри.

— В Сноудонии.

Звучало как название из сказки — какого-нибудь волшебного королевства или далекого государства. Гарри залюбовался тем, как мерцают звезды на поверхности озера. На небосклоне промелькнула падающая звезда, оставив яркую вспышку света.

— Я здесь уже бывал, — неожиданно сказал Драко. — Когда оказался в прошлом.

Сердце Гарри вновь пропустило удар, на секунду у него даже перехватило дыхание. Драко никогда не рассказывал о том времени, которые провел в прошлом, а Гарри никогда не спрашивал — по той же причине, почему друзья никогда не расспрашивали его о войне. Такими воспоминаниями надо делиться, лишь хорошенько подумав, и лишь с теми, кто никогда о них не просил. Гарри вдруг осознал, что все еще держит Драко за руку, но не стал отпускать ее — испугался, что тогда он снова замолчит.

— Хогвартс, — спустя несколько бесконечных секунд продолжил Драко, глядя на величественные далекие горы и сощурившись, словно вспоминая. — Вот где я оказался. Не знаю уж, куда хотел попасть мой отец, но я отправился именно в Хогвартс. — Он немного помедлил. — В 1965 год. Тогда мой отец и начал учебу.

Три года, подумал Гарри. Три долгих года.

— Сперва я даже не понял, что меня расщепило. Подумал, что я умер, стал призраком, ведь меня никто не мог ни видеть, ни слышать. Я ни к чему не мог притронуться. Но потом появилось что-то вроде странных видений — я словно видел два места одновременно. И осознал, что вижу и прошлое, и настоящее. — Драко надолго замолчал, рассматривая леса и долины. — Скоро это начало сводить с ума. Чувство было такое, будто в голове у меня разговаривали два разных человека. Так что я ушел. Хотел найти место, где ничего не менялось. — Драко указал на открывающийся вид. — Это оказалось ближе всего.

Они долго стояли вдвоем в тишине, со всех сторон сияли звезды, и Гарри казалось, будто он бежит по воздуху.

***

Позже, когда они вновь отправились в путь — Гарри сел за руль, а Драко листал атлас, — Гарри поблагодарил его.

— За что? — Драко выглядел искренне удивленным.

— За то, что отвез меня в Сноудонию, конечно же.

— О. — Драко перевернул страницу. — Ты ведь говорил, что твои магловские родственники никуда тебя не брали. Может, мы еще вернемся сюда зимой — посмотрим на настоящий снег.

У Гарри на секунду перехватило дыхание. Он повернулся к Драко, затем вспомнил, что ведет машину, и быстро перевел взгляд на дорогу.

_Может, мы еще вернемся._

Свет фар пробивался сквозь темную ночь. По обе стороны от дороги росли древние валлийские дубы, и их ветви изгибались от порывов ветра.

— Я еще никогда не бывал в национальном парке, — сказал Гарри, гадая, сколько же лет этим деревьям. Где-то он слышал, что дубы могли стоять две тысячи лет. — Хотя я уверен, в них не так красиво, как в Сноудонии.

Драко выпрямился, глаза его увлеченно заблестели.

— В Брекон-Биконс тебе бы очень понравилось. Он в Южном Уэльсе. Звезды там совершенно ясные — он признан международным заповедником темного неба. Или, если ты больше любишь горы, можем поехать в Кернгормс — в ледниковый период горы там были сформированы ледниками. А если ты больше любишь реки и водопады, для этого есть Пик-Дистрикт. Острые скалы и морские пещеры, само собой, лучше всего на Пембрукшир-Кост. — Драко замолчал и внимательно на него посмотрел. — Но я думаю, больше всего тебе нравятся звезды.

Гарри задумался, что же предпочитал сам Драко. Необъятное ночное небо, ревущий океан или же каменные чудовища, которые будут стоять еще веками после того, все человечество исчезнет с лица земли?

_Хотел найти место, где ничего не менялось._

Гарри решил, что больше всего Драко понравятся горы.

— Я прав?

Гарри поглядел на Драко.

— Что?

— Я прав? — повторил тот. — Ты больше любишь звезды?

— Мне нравятся звезды, — подтвердил Гарри.

Драко довольно улыбнулся, радуясь, что его догадка оказалась верна.

Гарри принялся гадать, видел ли он сегодня ночью — среди сверкающих над горами и долинами полярных звезд — созвездие Дракона.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   1. «Сердце тьмы» ▲
> 



	16. Chapter 16

Драко снова направлялся в Бирмингем. Гарри понятия не имел, куда они едут, но возражать не стал.

— Поспи немного, — сказал Драко, и Гарри кивнул, украдкой наблюдая за ним сквозь полуприкрытые веки. Время от времени Драко освещали лучи фар встречного автомобиля или же оранжевое зарево фонарей. Он всегда смотрел лишь вперед, ни разу не отвернувшись от дороги.

Гарри так и заснул, глядя на него.

***

Проснулся он не сразу, долго силясь сфокусировать зрение на цепочке расплывчатых огней — светофорах на перекрестках, ярких фонарях и пятнах фар проносящихся мимо машин. Где-то неподалеку загрохотал поезд. Гарри выпрямился на сиденье, медленно моргая. Лондон, догадался он. Они в Лондоне. Часы показывали три часа ночи, но этот город никогда не спал — даже сейчас движение было оживленным. Гарри задумался, сколько же людей направлялись в Хитроу, а оттуда — в тысячу других мест, где он мечтал побывать.

— Куда мы едем? — прошептал он хриплым после сна голосом. Драко повернулся к нему.

— Ты едешь домой.

Приятная сонливость спала с Гарри, словно плащ, а сердце забилось чаще.

— Домой? — переспросил он, уставившись на Драко.

— В твою квартиру, — объяснил тот.

В бетонную коробку в небе. Неужели этим все и закончится? Светлые песчаные пляжи Саттон-он-Си, веселая суета Брайтона, уходящие в небо и обточенные ветром скалы корнуэльского побережья, рапсовые поля Уилтшира, усеянное звездами небо Сноудонии...

...и все это закончится здесь, в пустой квартире с пыльной мебелью и белыми стенами?

_In incepto finis est._

Ну конечно, этим все и закончится. Время этого путешествия было взято взаймы. Его не должно было случиться, и им не стоило делиться друг с другом воспоминаниями. А теперь Драко вернется в поместье к трясущейся над ним матери и услужливым домовым эльфам, а Гарри вернется в свою холодную белую квартиру, выйдет на балкон и нальет себе виски. И, может, если он как следует вслушается, то услышит под окнами: «Дуй же, ветер с юга, с юга, с юга...»

В дикой глуши Сноудонии луна, казалось, его успокаивала — светлая и столь же ясная, как само небо. Здесь же, в Лондоне, воздух, наполненный лунным светом, словно налился свинцовой тяжестью — и Гарри задыхался. По мере того, как автомобиль съехал с шоссе на знакомые дороги, делать вдохи становилось все труднее и труднее. Наконец они добрались до многоэтажки, и Драко припарковал «Рено» с тем же непринужденным изяществом, с которым делал все остальное — не важно, стоял ли он на краю утеса в Корнуолле или же брал Гарри за руку, чтобы показать ему разбросанные по озеру звезды. Сердце Гарри подскочило в груди, когда Драко направился вместе с ним к лестнице, но затем он вспомнил, что поездка длилась долгие часы. Следовало хотя бы из вежливости предложить Драко чашку кофе.

Так странно было снова вернуться в квартиру. Ключи Гарри не мог найти целую вечность, да и с замком справился далеко не сразу. Он щелкнул выключателем, и свет залил белые стены, пустые полки и чистые столы. В воздухе стоял слегка затхлый запах, шторы были открыты, и за рекой мерцали огни города. Гарри медленно положил ключи на стол.

— Кофе? Только у меня нет молока, — уточнил Гарри, но Драко покачал головой.

— Меня устроит и чай.

Отсутствовал Гарри не так уж долго, но почему-то все равно успел забыть, где и что лежало. Сахар хранился на второй или на третьей полке? Он открыл шкафчик, чтобы достать кружки, а там оказались сплошные бокалы. Такое чувство, что он зашел в дом незнакомца. Теперь оставалось лишь дождаться, пока закипит чайник, и Драко сел за кухонный стол, проведя ладонью вдоль края.

— Когда-то здесь стояла рождественская елка, — заметил он.

Гарри встрепенулся.

— Ты помнишь?..

— Не очень. Сейчас все как в тумане. Но на ней ведь были совсем крошечные гирлянды?

Точно. Гарри помнил тот тихий вечер в самом конце декабря — одинокий Драко в слабом свете огоньков, Гарри потянулся к нему, но он исчез, будто призрак. Их руки даже не успели соприкоснуться. На миг Гарри задержал взгляд на своих пальцах, когда поднял чайник и стал разливать по чашкам кипяток. _Это реально_ , подумал он, но, похоже, произнес вслух: Драко внимательно посмотрел на него, затем опустил голову, продолжая рисовать невидимые узоры на столешнице.

— Мне уже лучше удается, — объявил Драко, — их различать. Воспоминания, сны и реальность.

Выходит, больше нет причин друг к другу прикасаться, тоскливо подумал Гарри. Он подтолкнул к Драко чашку чая, едва удержавшись, чтобы не задеть его ладонь своей. Кажется, сегодня вечером мысли Гарри были лишь об одном — как бы взять Драко за руку. Наверное, это выглядело бы странно — Темная метка рядом с «Я не должен лгать».

— Может, я ошибался, — продолжил Драко, и Гарри удивленно вскинул голову.

— Что?

— Может, я ошибался, — повторил Драко, бросив на него испытующий взгляд. — Может, в Хогвартсе мы могли бы быть друзьями.

Скоро рассвет, понял Гарри, глядя мимо Драко на стеклянные раздвижные двери. Солнце пока не взошло, но темное небо на востоке уже посветлело до бледно-голубого, и зацепившиеся за горизонт звезды успели потускнеть. На мгновение Гарри в красках все себе представил. Как они с Драко станут уезжать все дальше и дальше — съездят к широким горным хребтам Шотландии, к рекам и водопадам Пик-Дистрикта, полюбуются звездами в заповедниках темного неба, увидят поля Уилтшира в цвету и урожай рапса, а раз в год будут возвращаться в Сноудонию и стоять на краю света. У Гарри появятся новые любимые воспоминания — о крошечных рождественских гирляндах и о зимних ветрах корнуэльского побережья. 

А затем он вспомнил, что последние три года Драко провел, заключенный в прошлом, в котором ему суждено было умереть, так и не будучи увиденным, услышанным хоть кем-нибудь — и не способным коснуться другого человека. Три долгих года. Естественно, теперь ему все казалось странным, и, естественно, он улыбался Гарри, прогуливался с ним вдоль белых скал Дувра и делился детскими воспоминаниями. Это всего лишь благодарность, ничего более. И касался Гарри он только ради того, чтобы убедиться в реальности происходящего.

Теперь Драко сам различал, что реально, и скоро придет в себя. Он непринужденно поблагодарит Гарри за чашку чая, встанет и выйдет за дверь — будто все это ему ничего не стоило. А может, так и было.

Гарри не хотел думать о том, какую цену придется заплатить ему самому. Инстинкт самосохранения вынудил его помотать головой, и, не отрывая взгляда от стола, он ответил:

— Вообще-то я думаю, что ты был прав. Мы не могли быть друзьями. — Он не решился посмотреть на Драко, осторожно размешивая в своем чае сахар и наблюдая, как тот постепенно растворяется. Наступила тишина, а затем Драко заговорил:

— Ты же сказал, что я изменился. — Прежде Гарри никогда не слышал в его голосе таких ноток, но все равно не поднял головы.

— Ну, да... — Гарри старался думать лишь о чашке — следил, чтобы в ней до конца растаяла каждая песчинка сахара. — Мне просто не кажется, что мы могли бы быть друзьями.

Драко вновь долго не отвечал. Гарри все же украдкой взглянул на него и с облегчением увидел, что тот изучал не его, а вид за балконными дверьми — на огни города и на неспешно ползущие по рельсам поезда.

— А сейчас? — спросил он, вдруг посмотрел прямо на Гарри. Тот торопливо и натянуто улыбнулся, тут же отвернувшись.

— Ну, думаю, мы могли стать друзьями. Наверное, это даже ожидаемо — раз уж я раскрыл дело и вернул тебя из прошлого. — Он снова попытался выдавить из себя улыбку.

Немного помедлив, Драко встал из-за стола.

— Значит, все из благодарности, — протянул он.

— Похоже на то.

— Что ж, — Драко достал из кармана ключ-карту от «Рено», — тогда я пойду.

— Что, прямо сейчас? — Гарри пораженно уставился на него. Лицо Драко было настолько непроницаемым, что казалось, будто оно высечено из камня. Не выдавало ни следа эмоций — хотя это глупо, они ведь прощались, а не делились секретами. Драко быстро пересек комнату и, уже открыв дверь, на миг замер, поглядев на Гарри.

— Если все из благодарности, тогда спасибо.

Затем он ушел, закрыв за собой дверь.

Чуть поколебавшись, Гарри прошел через комнату и открыл раздвижные двери на балкон. Теплый летний ветер ласково тронул его лицо и что-то прошептал на ухо, взметнув Гарри волосы. Он облокотился о перила балкона, наблюдая за улицей, и через несколько минут увидел «Рено» — тот залил дорогу светом фар и двинулся прочь. Гарри смотрел ему вслед, пока красные лучи задних фар не исчезли во тьме.

Небо вдали самую малость посветлело.

***

— Ты хоть представляешь, — процедила Гермиона, расхаживая перед камином, — как мы волновались?

— Мне правда жаль.

— Ты это уже говорил.

— Да не наседай так на него, — вмешался Рон, устало потирая глаза. — Малфой заставил его таскаться за собой по всей стране. Ты выглядишь ужасно, — добавил он, обращаясь к Гарри.

— Не говори так, — с тревогой сказала Гермиона, продолжая ходить туда-сюда по гостиной и чуть не споткнувшись о кипу своих же книг. — Он в порядке. Ты же в порядке, Гарри? То есть ты бы нам сказал, если... что-то было бы не так.

Из-за ее взволнованного взгляда сердце Гарри сжалось от чувства вины.

— Я... со мной все в порядке.

Рон нахмурился.

— Выкладывай, приятель. Мы же не идиоты, что-то у тебя стряслось. Почему ты уехал?

— Я не знаю... просто...

— Все из-за стресса? — спросила Гермиона. — Знаю, тебя хотели повысить до главного аврора и... Ой, Гарри, — продолжила она с неожиданной жалостью. — Твое начальство все три недели пыталось с тобой связаться. Я... сомневаюсь, что ты теперь получишь эту должность.

— Наверняка нет. Им нужен кто-то более надежный — так они говорили. — Рон поймал взгляд Гермионы. — Да что такое? Я просто сказал правду.

— Я не ожидал, что все так выйдет, — вздохнул Гарри.

Гермиона прикусила губу.

— Я рад, что с тобой все в порядке, но... о чем ты только думал? У тебя все хорошо?

— Я вообще не думал, — признал Гарри. — Я просто... дело не в работе. Я уехал, потому что...

Они выжидающе на него уставились.

— Ты уехал, потому что? — через какое-то время поторопила Гермиона.

— Из-за Драко, — наконец выдавил Гарри. Рон опять нахмурился.

— Слушай, я понимаю, что на три года потеряться в прошлом — то еще веселье. Но ты не в ответе за то, чтобы он пришел в себя, Гарри. Свою работу ты сделал, ты его нашел — вот и все, что от тебя зависело.

Гарри со стоном отодвинул от себя чашку чая, спрятав лицо в руках.

— Да дело не в этом! Дело не в ответственности и не в чувстве долга.

— Тогда в чем? — стала допытываться Гермиона.

Гарри не отнял рук от лица, несчастно подумав, что они и правда старались его понять. В конце концов, это он здесь безрассудно себя вел — заявился к ним домой в шесть утра, весь взъерошенный, в расчете на чай и беседу по душам, — и они оба заслуживали объяснений. Но, да поможет ему Мерлин, у Гарри их не было.

— Не знаю, я просто хотел уехать, — в итоге пробормотал он, вскинув голову.

Рон с Гермионой переглянулись и промолчали.

***

Прежде Гарри квартиру откровенно недолюбливал — но раз уж с ней оставалось лишь смириться, как с гравитацией, он ее терпел. Однако теперь он каждый вечер не находил себе места. Пустая кухня, белые стены, из-за которых ему казалось, будто он в офисе, а не дома. Обычно люди вешали на них фотографии своей семьи и друзей, так что и Гарри повесил на стену колдографию себя с Гермионой и Роном, но она смотрелась странно: крохотный снимок среди бескрайнего белого пространства. От ее вида ему становилась безмерно грустно.

На работе было все то же самое. Он пропал на три недели — на три недели! — не отпросившись и даже никого не предупредив. Любого другого за такую выходку сразу бы уволили, выгнали без рекомендательных писем, однако Гарри лишь отчитали — _это ваше последнее предупреждение; если бы не ваши исключительные способности и квалификация; вам очень повезло, что у вас такие понимающие коллеги_ , — сплошные пустые угрозы. Начальство его даже прикрыло: видимо, пропавший без вести Гарри Поттер — не лучшая реклама аврората, так что остальным в отделе рассказали, будто бы он помогал невыразимцам со сверхсекретным заданием. Стоило Гарри вернуться к работе, коллеги с улыбками кинулись его поздравлять. Гарри попытался улыбнуться в ответ, но вышло почему-то неубедительно.

Его ждали привычные задания. Арест волшебника, который хотел подзаработать на продаже нелегальных зелий. Обеспечение безопасности на публичном выступлении министра. Гарри стоял под дождем, расправив плечи, обтянутые безупречно выглаженной мантией, и смотрел вперед, пока министр обращался к внимавшей его словам толпе. Следил за порядком во время протеста перед больницей Святого Мунго, молча стоя на страже, пока волшебники и ведьмы размахивали плакатами, требуя отменить недавние постановления, регулирующие целебные зелья. Какая-то ведьма с яростными криками попробовала протолкнуться к дверям, и несколько сотрудников отдела магического правопорядка тут же ее усмирили. По коже Гарри стекали теплые капли дождя, ничуть не спасая от удушающей июльской жары. Казалось, погода сказывались на всех — люди были на взводе и вечно стирали с лиц влагу.

Вернувшись той ночью домой, Гарри стоял на балконе и пил виски, наблюдая, как приезжают и уезжают поезда.

Впрочем, как Гарри уже как-то себе признался, они ему нравились только потому, что куда-то двигались.

***

Главным аврором он не стал. На совещании ему заявили, что рассматривают другого кандидата, и окинули неодобрительными взглядами, повторив слова Рона: «Нам нужен кто-то более... надежный». Уильямсон отвела его в сторону и заверила, что, если через несколько лет эта должность станет вакантной, а Гарри «разберется в себе», ему все же стоит на нее претендовать.

Спустя две недели после возвращения он заглянул в свой старый кабинет в следственном отделе. Холдсворт, как бы она ни поджимала губы и с какой бы строгостью на него ни смотрела, оставила здесь все как было.

— Скучаешь по родным стенам? — спросила она, появившись в дверях. Гарри сел за стол, пусть его и покрывала слабая патина пыли.

— Да, — честно ответил он. Затем отвернулся. — Наверное, обратно вы меня не примете — раз уж я исчез на три недели.

Холдсворт склонила набок голову, словно увидев что-то на редкость интересное.

— Исчезнувшие люди — наша специальность, — только и сказала она, а после сразу ушла.

Гарри долго глядел на пустой дверной проем, потом медленно открыл ящик стола. Там по-прежнему хранились все старые дела, в том числе и...

Он достал бледно-голубую папку и открыл ее.

_Номер дела: Л10–332–5._

_Дата подачи: 10 сентября 2003 года._

_Категория: дело закрыто, объект найден живым._

_Имя: Малфой, Драко._

_Другие имена: отсутствуют._

Перевернув страницу, Гарри на миг забыл как дышать — перед глазами оказалась колдография, которую ему отдала Нарцисса. Две долгих недели он не видел этого лица, а теперь Драко смотрел прямо на него, поджав губы, и глаза его были цвета неба перед бурей. Гарри провел пальцами по снимку — к настоящему Драко он бы в жизни не осмелился так прикоснуться, но Драко с колдографии лишь замер, позволяя Гарри скользить пальцами по его скулам.

«Я скучаю по тебе», — подумал Гарри, но ему не хватило смелости произнести это вслух.

Он осторожно закрыл папку, и Драко исчез среди страниц.

***

Июль перетек в август. Гарри стоял на ступеньках здания Министерства, высоко вздернув подбородок и, как обычно, глядя вперед. Ноги болели. Полуденное солнце его не жалело, и на лбу выступили капельки пота. Слева от него столь же молчаливо застыл Рон, чуть поодаль кричали и бушевали протестующие. Экономика была на спаде, и в Министерстве шли переговоры о повышении не облагаемого налогом порога. Волшебник перед Гарри сердито взмахнул табличкой.

— Сэр, пожалуйста, отойдите от входа в Министерство, — сказал Гарри. — Наши сотрудники имеют право беспрепятственного прохода к зданию.

— Беспрепятственного? О, так протест — это препятствие? — вскипел волшебник. — Черт побери, да как ты смеешь заявлять, что мои страдания создают вам неудобства! Сам устроился на непыльную работку в Министерстве...

— Сэр, пожалуйста, отойдите от входа в Министерство, — вежливо повторил Гарри.

— ...полгода не могу найти работу! Но Министерству ведь плевать? Они только выставляют безмозглых троллей вроде тебя, чтобы вы повторяли как попугаи одни и те же правила...

Гарри молча слушал его гневную тираду, размышляя о том, что скоро действие зелья закончится. Он терпеть не мог принимать оборотное, но что еще ему оставалось? Как справедливо заметило начальство, в своем облике он сам создаст угрозу безопасности.

На миг он перевел взгляд на безоблачное синее небо и вспомнил, что на рапсовых полях скоро начнут собирать урожай — сорвут солнечно-золотые цветы, и оставшиеся стебли увянут за последние жаркие дни лета.

Легкие шаги в поле. На миг его обвили чужие руки.

_Поймай меня._

***

В последний день лета, когда небо цвета сапфира превратилось в бледно-голубое, а солнечный свет стал мягче, Холдсворт сообщила Гарри, что в следственном отделе появилась вакансия.

— Но у меня нет никакой подготовки, — неуверенно ответил он.

— Последний срок для подачи заявлений о приеме на работу — восемнадцатое сентября, — отчеканила Холдсворт.

— Я над этим подумаю.

И он думал. Часто. На следующий день — первого сентября — Гарри спросил Рона, нравится ли ему быть аврором. Они сидели в «Безумном алхимике», Рон потягивал уже четвертый стакан сливочного пива и долго размышлял над вопросом. Гарри ожидал сразу же услышать восторженное «да, обожаю свою работу», так что ответ Рона его немало удивил.

— Наверное? — Рон сделал большой глоток сливочного пива. — Помнишь первые годы? Мерлин, вот это было безумие.

— Полное безумие, — согласился Гарри. — Раньше мы даже соревновались, кто дольше протянет без сна, помнишь? По-моему, рекорд установил Аткинсон — четыре дня подряд оставался на работе.

— Раньше мы ночевали в офисе и питались только сэндвичами из ближайшего кафе, — ухмыльнулся Рон. — Но здорово было, да?

— Потрясающе. — Гарри тоже широко усмехнулся, но вскоре его улыбка сползла с лица. — Мы тогда столько всего добились. Весь отдел перевернули с ног на голову. Изменили всю стратегию обучения, избавились от коррупции, создали новые специализации.

— Ага, а когда мы не вносили никаких радикальных изменений, то охотились на оставшихся Пожирателей смерти. — Рон покачал головой. — Те полевые миссии... Сейчас таких уже нет. Мы целыми днями сидели в засаде, выслеживали искусных темных магов... Здорово, конечно, что теперь все не так, — торопливо добавил он, но прозвучало слегка неискренне.

— Разве?

— Ну... да. Ни тебе Пожирателей смерти, ни бешеных фанатиков... После войны работы стало куда меньше, — сказал Рон, все еще улыбаясь, но с нотками сомнения в голосе. — Остались только бестолковые торговцы на черном рынке, э-э, ну и зельевары без лицензий — все в таком духе.

Гарри посмотрел на свой пустой стакан, затем отставил его в сторону и привлек внимание бармена.

— «Гленморанджи», пожалуйста. Неразбавленный. Двадцатипятилетней выдержки, если есть, — попросил Гарри, и бармен сперва исчез, потом вернулся и помотал головой.

— Десятилетней выдержки подойдет?

Гарри кивнул и расплатился. Рон вытянул лицо.

— За такую цену там должен быть Феликс Фелицис.

Промолчав, Гарри не спеша отпил виски. Рон сдвинул брови.

— А ты? — вдруг спросил он. Гарри вскинул голову.

— Что я?

— Тебе нравится быть аврором?

Гарри уставился на стакан, легонько постукивая по нему пальцами и наблюдая, как виски переливается на свету. Слова срывались с губ неохотно.

— Раньше нравилось, — ответил он.

Когда он осмелился поднять взгляд, Рон не выглядел ни шокированным, ни даже удивленным. Он лишь кивнул и сделал еще один глоток сливочного пива.

— Да, — признал он, — есть такое.

***

Мерлин, у Гарри были такие большие надежды.

В семнадцать лет ему казалось, что мир останется таким навсегда. Что ему всегда будет нравиться в аврорате, ведь работа аврора — уклоняться от заклинаний, гнаться за преступниками, а по вечерам азартно спорить о стратегиях с двумя лучшими друзьями. В конце каждого дня он приходил бы домой — уставший, но счастливый. Открывал бы дверь маленького коттеджа где-нибудь в пригороде — либо уютного, как Нора, либо древнего, как Хогвартс, — и его с улыбкой встречала бы вечно юная Джинни. В мечтах ему всегда было семнадцать. Забавно, Гарри вовсе не учел, что они с Джинни повзрослеют. Не учел, что у нее тоже будут свои планы и амбиции, что им понадобится лондонская квартира, не учел, что после войны авроры станут почти не нужны. Он совсем не учел мелкие детали, вот его мечты и разбились о холодные камни реальности.

Однако не у него одного будущее оказалось не таким, как в мечтах. Симус Финниган явно не представлял себе, что его родители погибнут на войне. Как и Джастин Финч-Флетчли — весь последний год тот скрывался от егерей, а его мать пытали, чтобы она выдала убежище остальных членов семьи. Или даже Миллисент Булстроуд — Гарри слышал, во время битвы за Хогвартс она получила жуткие травмы и впала в кататоническое состояние, целители смогли предложить ей лишь паллиативный уход. Никто из его сокурсников — когда им было по одиннадцать и они впервые вошли в Большой Зал, дрожа от волнения и восторга, — и вообразить себе не мог такое будущее.

Гарри вспомнил этот момент — все выстроились в шеренгу перед Распределяющей Шляпой и восхищенно переглядывались. Они могли попасть на любой факультет, добиться чего угодно, стать кем угодно. У них вся жизнь была впереди — как нераспакованный подарок. Драко тогда выглядел совсем маленьким — с круглым детским лицом и в чуть великоватой мантии. Пусть Гарри сразу посчитал его напыщенным задавакой, наверняка Драко тоже гадал, какое его в Хогвартсе ждет будущее. Может, он мечтал о детских проделках, о популярности и о восхищенных взглядах. Может, он мечтал стать звездой квиддича — как будет красоваться на метле последней модели, демонстрируя тщательно отработанные трюки. Может, он мечтал об успехах в учебе — чтобы впечатлить сокурсников и дать отцу повод для гордости.

Неважно. Мечты обернулись пылью, воздушные замки под жерновами войны разлетелись на обломки, стали лишь черной татуировкой на бледной коже запястья.

Иногда воплотить мечты невозможно, сказал себе Гарри. Порой они оставались... несбыточными фантазиями.

_Как думаешь, в Хогвартсе мы могли бы быть друзьями?_

Сам того не осознавая, он обвел кончиком пальца нижнюю губу.

***

Девятое сентября.

С исчезновения Драко прошло четыре года. 

Была суббота. В городе все еще ощущалось лето, словно засидевшийся в гостях старый друг. Гарри стоял на балконе и глядел в лазурное небо.

_Иногда воплотить мечты невозможно._

Он всегда мог притвориться, что сейчас обернется и вновь попадет в декабрь — в темную квартиру, освещенную лишь сиянием крошечных гирлянд. Возле елки будет стоять Драко.

 _Ты здесь_ , — скажет Гарри, и Драко посмотрит на него с привычным выражением лица — чуть склонив набок голову и едва заметно изогнув губу, словно он пытался сдержать ухмылку. А Гарри шагнет вперед и сотрет с его губ эту неуловимую усмешку, поцеловав Драко в уголок рта.

_Лучше не оглядываться._

Гарри оглянулся.

Залитые солнцем полы сияли той же издевательской белизной, что и нетронутое пространство стен — словно в насмешку ровно по центру стены висела маленькая колдография. Вместо лиц у Гермионы и Рона были только неясные бледные очертания.

Еще раз взглянув на безоблачное голубое небо, Гарри вернулся в квартиру и закрыл раздвижные двери. Провел ладонью по столу, остро чувствуя пустоту комнаты. Ни людей, ни голосов — хоть вкрадчивых и дразнящих, хоть серьезных.

_Поймай меня._

Гарри вытянул перед собой руку и на миг почти ощутил, как пальцы щекочут цветы рапса, кожу омывает лунный свет, а свою ладонь обхватывает чужая.

Моргнув, он медленно опустил руку.

В солнечных лучах плясали пылинки.

***

В понедельник им назначали новые оперативные работы — Рон с глухим стуком бросил на стол Гарри темно-зеленую папку.

— Новое задание.

— Я догадался. — Гарри поднял папку и открыл. Группа международных мошенников вымогала деньги у пожилых волшебников и ведьм, подливая им любовные зелья. В деле были указаны места, даты, колдографии подозреваемых и выписки с банковских счетов. Нахмурившись, Гарри пролистал все страницы.

— Маловато данных, — заметил он.

— Ага, поэтому клерки из магического правопорядка и передали дело нам. — Рон пожал плечами. — Пирсон уже отмечает все на карте, надеюсь, мы найдем какую-нибудь закономерность.

— Вы говорили с кем-нибудь из жертв?

— Начальство сказало, нам это незачем. Установим наблюдение за самыми частыми местами, поставим чары для слежки — и поймаем мошенников за неделю.

Гарри невольно вздохнул. Рон поднял брови и изучающе на него посмотрел.

— Гермиона спрашивала, придешь ли ты сегодня на ужин.

— Хорошо.

Бросив на Гарри еще один пристальный взгляд, Рон вышел за дверь.

***

Перед уходом домой Гарри снова зашел в свой кабинет в следственном отделе. Хотя нет, быстро поправил он себя, кабинет больше не его.

Ему следовало навести здесь порядок, но он забыл — или, может, просто избегал этой мысли. Дверь распахнулась, стоило лишь постучать по ней палочкой — брешь в системе безопасности, машинально подумал Гарри: раз он больше тут не работал, его магическая подпись не должна считываться. Впрочем, сейчас он размышлял как аврор. Постоянная бдительность, с кривой усмешкой вспомнил Гарри. Никто не станет врываться в отдел по розыску пропавших без вести, здесь не на что смотреть — никаких тебе сведений о международных преступных организациях или о террористах, одни лишь семейные фотографии, на которых улыбались давно исчезнувшие люди. Самые обычные люди — лишь друзья и близкие скучали по ним и помнили их. Больше они никого не интересовали.

Из зачарованных окон был виден закат над Лондоном, который окрашивал комнату в багровые тона. Осмотревшись, Гарри задержал взгляд на открытке от сына Фенвика. _Спасибо вам за то, что нашли моего отца_ , было выведено корявым подростковым почерком. _Для меня это очень важно_. Еще бы: когда Фенвик пропал, его сыну было всего девять или десять лет. Сейчас ему исполнилось семнадцать.

Гарри не переставал удивляться тому, что люди его благодарили. Многие месяцы он их допрашивал, просил вновь пережить тяжелые и болезненные воспоминания, пока сам сидел и слушал, как они вспоминают привычки и хобби своих близких. Затем Гарри находил скелет в поле или предсмертную записку, нехотя им сообщал, а они — Мерлина ради — благодарили его. Благодарили со слезами на глазах, когда он говорил, что близкий им человек мертв.

Гарри медленно провел рукой по столу. Он мог бы прямо сейчас расследовать дело, заниматься чем-то важным...

Работа в аврорате тоже важна, с раздражением напомнил себе Гарри. Пожилые люди из-за алчных преступников лишались всех своих сбережений — конечно, это важно. Гораздо важнее, чем вернуть кого-то домой.

Он торопливо вышел из кабинета, громко захлопнув за собой дверь.

***

В квартире стоял холод: сентябрь вступил в свои права, вытеснив последнее летнее тепло. Отперев дверь, Гарри помедлил на пороге. Белые стены и пол, пустые столы — обезличенная комната, больше напоминавшая гостиничный номер. Здесь ничего не было. Гарри с горечью вспомнил розы в саду Астории, сладкий аромат выпечки из духовки и бодрую музыку по волшебному радио. Он давно уже не навещал Асторию и Мэттью.

Гарри задернул шторы. Белые, отметил он, потянув за ткань. И почему здесь все белое? Он двинулся в спальню. Все та же кровать, где спали они с Джинни, аккуратно заправленная белыми простынями и кремовым одеялом. Тумбочка, на которой лишь стоял стакан воды и лежала книга. «Цветы для Элджернона». Хоть что-то личное и интересное — и то он стащил ее у Драко.

Видеть никого не хотелось, но все же Гарри пообещал Рону и Гермионе прийти на ужин. Сняв рабочую мантию, он повесил ее в шкаф и долго разглядывал остальные свои вещи, прежде чем закрыть дверцу. За последние три недели Гарри совсем отвык носить мантии. Во время их спонтанной поездки он накупил джинсов и маек, Драко же разжился куда более строгой одеждой — всегда аккуратно выглаженной, даже если они ехали куда-то посреди ночи. Прежде Гарри улыбался, когда это замечал.

Сейчас улыбаться ему совсем не хотелось.

Он покинул спальню и зашагал к входной двери, слыша, как каждый шаг эхом отдается в пустой комнате.

***

Домой к Рону и Гермионе он добрался чуть позже, чем ожидал: часы уже пробили восемь часов. Дверь ему открыла Гермиона — глаза у нее сияли, а на щеках выступил слабый румянец.

— Уже налегаешь на вино, Гермиона? И как не стыдно, — с улыбкой сказал Гарри, и она шутливо шлепнула его по руке.

— Нет! Ну... всего пара бокалов. Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить? Ой, не волнуйся, я знаю, что тебе нравится из алкоголя — в погребе есть бутылка виски, выдержанного в дубовой бочке.

— Спасибо. — Он направился на кухню, заприметив там Рона — тот сидел за столом и листал «Квиддичный еженедельник», поставив у локтя бутылку сливочного пива. При виде Гарри Рон встрепенулся.

— Как всегда опаздываешь, — с усмешкой бросил он.

Разговор у них завязался так же легко, как и всегда, а вскоре к ним присоединилась и Гермиона — села напротив, поставив перед собой бокал с вином, и тоже стала с весельем вспоминать школьные годы. После ужина Гарри какое-то время молча вертел в руках бутылку сливочного пива, рассеянно изучая узоры на столешнице, как Рон вдруг спросил:

— Решил перевестись в следственный отдел, Гарри?

Он поднял взгляд, и Рон улыбнулся.

— Откуда ты узнал?

— С помощью моих поразительных аврорских навыков, конечно. — Рон откинулся на спинку стула. — Не затягивай с подачей резюме, срок ведь до завтра.

— Ну, вообще-то, — Гарри отпил сливочного пива, — резюме я подавать не собираюсь.

Нахмурившись, Рон переглянулся с Гермионой.

— Но... ты же говорил, что тебе не нравится работать в аврорате. Вот я и подумал...

— Я работал аврором семь лет, — отрезал Гарри. — И я в этом хорош.

— Ты и в расследованиях хорош. — Гермиона сдвинула брови. — Ты раскрыл десять дел за полтора года!

— И что, я зря потратил семь лет на аврорскую подготовку?

— Никто этого и не говорил. — Рон явно начал выходить из себя. — Но не надо себя недооценивать. Скорее всего, ты быстро бы продвинулся по служебной лестнице — наверняка скоро получил бы повышение. Холдсворт твоей работой очень впечатлена, особенно после того, как ты раскрыл дело Малфоя. Это было великолепно, Гарри.

Гарри не хотел говорить о Драко Малфое. Он молча уставился на запотевшее стекло бутылки.

— Я всегда хотел быть аврором.

— Что ж, люди меняются, Гарри, — заявила Гермиона. — Раз ты когда-то решил, кем станешь, это вовсе не значит, что ты не можешь измениться. И да, ты семь лет строил карьеру в аврорате, но нет смысла там оставаться, если тебе из-за этого плохо...

— Мне хорошо на своем месте.

— Неправда, — возразил Рон, потянувшись за новой бутылкой сливочного пива. — Ты сам так ответил, когда...

— Слушайте, закроем тему, ладно? — огрызнулся Гарри. — Я только и сказал...

— Ты боишься. — Рон прицелился в него бутылкой, затем снова поставил ее на стол и открутил крышку. — Это просто жалко.

У Гарри отвисла челюсть.

— Боюсь? Ты серьезно?

— Так и есть. — Рон неторопливо отхлебнул сливочного пива. — Ты боишься, что если переведешься в следственный отдел, получится, что сперва ты ошибся в своем призвании. И чтобы ты впустую потратил семь лет. Но это же полная глупость! Мы ведь отлично проводили время, разве нет? И ты эти семь лет был счастлив, правда же? Никакая это не трата времени. — Рон покачал головой. — Это все равно что продуть квиддичный матч, а потом жалеть, что вообще вышел на поле.

Гарри промолчал.

_И какой в этом смысл? Сидишь в коробке и не можешь даже выбрать, как ехать._

— Ты в порядке, дружище? — Рон сощурился.

Гарри поднял на него взгляд, едва осознавая вопрос. Кивнул, выдавил из себя улыбку, что-то ответил.

Но думал он лишь о том, что почти решился никогда не оглядываться. Никогда не смотреть в зеркало заднего вида.

_Но это ведь не твое, Поттер?_

Нет, это не его.

***

Восемнадцатое сентября.

Гарри стоял перед дверью в кабинет. Добрых двадцать минут он расхаживал туда-сюда по коридору, сжимая в руке стопку бумаг, и три раза чуть не врезался во взволнованного секретаря.

— Вам помочь? — каждый раз спрашивал тот, но Гарри лишь мотал головой.

Где-то часы пробили полдень. Гарри сделал глубокий вдох, выпрямился и, немного помедлив, трижды постучал в дверь. Какое-то время ничего не происходило, а потом...

— Войдите.

Гарри толкнул дверь и ступил в кабинет. Холдсворт оторвалась от каких-то документов и нетерпеливо на него посмотрела.

— Привет, — слабо выдавил Гарри. — Э-э... я тут подумал... что мог бы... — Он протянул ей бумаги. — Вот мое заявление.

— Спасибо, Поттер, — только и сказала Холдсворт. Затем аккуратно положила стопку бумаг себе на стол, не глядя на Гарри. — Это все?

Он немного помолчал.

— Я... теперь понимаю, что вы тогда имели в виду. Под словами, что расследование — это не игра в квиддич, а люди — не снитчи.

Она подняла голову и коротко кивнула.

— Очень хорошо, Поттер.

И вернулась к своим документам.

Гарри понял намек и ушел.

***

На следующий день разразилась гроза, и Гарри сразу же подумал о том вечере, когда над Кельтским морем бушевала буря, а бледная кожа и светлые волосы Драко будто сияли на фоне грозового небосвода.

Впрочем, ему теперь все напоминало о Драко. Ночи напоминали Гарри об озере звезд в Сноудонии, а одинокие осенние ветра — о налетающих на корнуэльское побережье волнах. Хорошая погода навевала воспоминания о масляно-желтых цветах рапса и бледно-голубом небе, а в дождь Гарри вспоминал, как засыпал в «Рено», слушая тихий скрип дворников по ветровому стеклу и наблюдая, как по нему стекают капли воды. И любуясь изгибом запястий Драко при поворотах.

Купе «Рено Меган» 2002 года. Гарри еще не забыл, как впервые снял с него кусок брезента, и в воздухе заплясали пылинки. Автомобиль был далеко не роскошный — так, ничего особенного, но это машина Драко, и Гарри скучал по ней столь же сильно, как и по нему. Столь же сильно, как и по ясному ночному небу, по шоссе, по рождественским гирляндам, по обточенным ветром скалам, по рапсовым полям и по взглядам, которые Драко бросал в зеркало заднего вида.

Гарри лишь хотел вернуться домой.

***

Так он и сделал — отправился в поместье, залитое золотым осенним светом. На его нерешительный стук в дверь ответил домовой эльф, который сперва вытаращился на Гарри широкими глазами, затем поклонился и впустил его в холл.

— Пожалуйста, подождите здесь. Я позову госпожу...

— Нет, я... вообще-то я пришел к Драко.

Домовой эльф нахмурился, но тут же с кивком исчез. Не возвращался он так долго, что Гарри уже заподозрил, не отдал ли эльф концы по дороге. Развернувшись, он обвел взглядом холл — здесь стояли все тот же неудобный диван и столик на тонких ножках, заставленный колдографиями в рамках. Стоило рассмотреть один снимок поближе, как Драко улыбнулся ему, и Гарри вернул улыбку.

Шаги. Гарри поднял голову.

Невозмутимое выражение лица у Драко выходило отлично — при желании он с легкостью скрывал эмоции. И все же Гарри набрался смелости, не желая отступать.

— Хочешь прокатиться? — небрежно предложил он.

Драко пристально взглянул на него.

***

В Уилтшир окончательно пришла осень: поля стали бледно-золотыми, а деревья будто пылали в ярком солнечном свете — казалось, их алые листья охвачены пламенем. Драко ехал по узкой проселочной дороге, похожей на одну из тех, по которым Гарри долгими часами учился водить. Ветви дубов гнулись на ветру, моментами отбрасывая на крышу машины пятнистые тени, и Гарри сразу вспомнил о древних валлийских дубах Сноудонии. Вскоре малая дорога перешла в более широкую — одна из бесчисленных дорожных артерий, ведущих в никуда.

Все реки ведут в море.

Впереди замигала красная сигнальная лампа. Драко остановился на железнодорожном переезде и стал ждать.

Гарри повернулся к нему.

— Знаешь, я ошибался.

— Насчет чего? — Драко опустил обе руки на руль, глядя на дорогу с другой стороны переезда.

— По-моему, мы могли бы быть друзьями, — тихо произнес Гарри.

Драко по-прежнему смотрел прямо перед собой.

— Правда? — недоверчиво спросил он. — Кажется, раньше ты считал иначе.

Поезд уже приближался.

Сейчас или никогда.

Гарри взял Драко за руку. Тот явно растерялся, но вырываться не стал.

— Да, но знаешь, — сказал Гарри, — уйти легко. Вернуться домой сложно.

Обхватив Драко за запястье, он поднял его руку и поцеловал нежную кожу прямо под чернильным хвостом Темной метки.

Мимо пронесся поезд.


	17. Эпилог

Дорогу Гарри знал наизусть — это то же самое, что сделать вдох, или произнести свое имя, или встать под ночным небом и, запрокинув голову, любоваться звездами.

Каждая поездка казалась первой и в то же время последней, а при виде знакомых дорожных знаков на сердце теплело, словно от встречи со старыми друзьями. По обе стороны от автомобиля зажигались огни города — длинная вереница размытых пятен. Но Гарри не нужен был свет. Путь домой он найдет всегда, даже вслепую.

Огни стали убывать: начались пригороды, где скамейки в парках и качели на детских площадках поблескивали от росы. Такое чувство, будто на чернильном небе произошел взрыв — так плотно его усеивали звезды. Низко висела серебряная луна, круглая как монета. Гарри мог размышлять хоть о звездах, хоть о луне — о чем угодно, ему не надо было каждый миг вспоминать, куда теперь свернуть и на какое выехать шоссе. Словно на его коже была нарисована карта — из тысячи крохотных веснушек, шрамов и созвездий. Он мог не полагаться на память.

Машина завернула за угол, и свет фонарей исчез вдали, а после следующего поворота остались видны лишь звезды во тьме. Под ними раскинулись поля, и на Гарри мигом нахлынули воспоминания о лете — долгие-долгие поездки мимо цветов рапса, ярких до слез в глазах на фоне неба цвета пламени.

За новым поворотом летние воспоминания рассеялись, но ничего страшного: Гарри ехал домой. Дальше сворачивать было некуда, впереди простиралась лишь длинная полоса дороги.

На подъездной дорожке к дому под колесами автомобиля захрустел гравий, и этот звук напомнил Гарри о поскрипывающем под ногами снеге. Он всегда обожал зиму. И лето. По словам друзей, стоило выбрать что-то одно, но Гарри считал абсолютно нормальным любить и то, и другое.

Хлопок автомобильной двери эхом разнесся по округе. Гарри зашагал вперед по узкой вьющейся тропинке — мимо разросшихся диких цветов и жасминовых деревьев, поблескивающих белым цветом под луной. Добрался до входной двери — темно-зеленой, как и вьющийся по стенам из песчаника плющ.

Он распахнул дверь и, ступив в столб мягкого света, закрыл ее за собой. В камине мерцало пламя. Драко — свернувшийся калачиком в кресле с книгой — поднял голову.

— Ты дома, — сказал он.

Гарри пересек комнату, наклонился и поцеловал его.

— Да, — ответил он. — Я дома.

***

Позднее, в непроницаемом мраке ночи, Гарри снились длинные шоссе и темные поля — бесконечные дороги, которые вели к рассветам цвета рапсовых полей, осенних листьев и теплых летних дней. Поглядев в безоблачную синеву неба, он шагнул вперед.

Он потянулся во сне, и Драко прижал его к себе ближе.


End file.
